A Dragon's Tale
by greencateyes99
Summary: To save his sister, Ichigo paid a price to a Goddess. now no longer human he must learn how to survive a new one. he just didn't think that it would be this hard. then add being fated to a pair of twins who want next to nothing with him. great.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** this and that. This has nothing to do with my other stories. Yes, it is a romance and between characters I think would normally clash. If not outright ignore. Prowl's acting as mentor caretaker in this.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo cursed as his foot slip and rock bit into his fingers as he scrambles for something to hold onto. He took a deep breath as he peered down from where he was on the cliff face and wonder why the temple had to be in such a high place. There were plenty other hard to reach areas on the ground. Then he remembers just why he was climbing the cliff.

Yuzu needed medicine.

A plague had swipe across the country, people were dying left and right in the larger cities. Every healer and doctor were being called in to help. Their father could not refuse and had left strict instructions for them so they wouldn't fall victim to the sickness. It worked for a time until someone who was sick had got close to Yuzu. Ichigo had blamed himself once they found out the younger Kurosaki was sick, she had hidden her symptoms well. Karin had stayed behind to care for her ailing twin. Luckily, both her and Ichigo hadn't gotten sick. They found out that they had some immunity to the plague.

Gathering the rest of his strength, Ichigo continue to climb. The temple he was trying to reach was said to belong to one of the old Goddess that was the patron of healers. The legend was that if you brought an offering the Goddess would hear you. Ichigo and Karin had scrounged for the right offering hoping that the Goddess would take pity on their younger sister. They were not asking for her to be healed by the Goddess just the medicine, a cure if there was one.

Bleeding fingers grabbed the edge of the only flat surface around. Ichigo was glad Karin had talked him into wearing his leathers. It protected his arms, chest, legs, and knuckles the rest of him though…not so much. hauling himself up and over the edge Ichigo fell on his back-panting gulping in air that his body felt starve of.

Once he felt like he could move, the orange headed teen turned back over to his stomach and groaned. The temple wasn't there, he had climb a sheer cliff face for nothing and failed his little sister. He was going to shout at the unfairness of if when a small giggle stopped. The teen whirled around looking for the owner for the sound and wondered how he missed anyone else here or how there was someone else on the little ledge.

The giggling got louder and Ichigo spun to see a small pink hair girl sitting on a rock. Seeing that she had his attention the little girl giggle again.

"Why are you up here mister?" she asked. Bright eyes shining with mischief. "Are you looking for the temple?"

Ichigo was on guard. The wind blew tousling the pink hair revealing pointed ears. The little girl wasn't human.

"It's rude to ignore others you know." She said with a pout.

" well excuse me, but I was taught to be wary of elves." Ichigo said back. The little girl may be small but elves of any age were still dangerous.

"oh, have you met any other elves to know this." She smiled. "We're not bad we just like to play."

"Uh."

"Oh, I know!" she hopped off the rock and bounded up to the stun teen. "How about I tell where Her temple is then you'll see that I'm not bad."

"How do you know I was looking for the temple?" Ichigo edge away from the pink hair child.

"why else would you be up here? and why didn't you use the stairs?" she tilted her head.

Ichigo twitched, "there were stairs?"

"Yep!" The orangette groaned why didn't he noticed. Seeing this the girl snickered. "My name is Yachiru what's yours?"

"Ichigo."

"Like the berry?"

Again, the teen twitch but held back the automatic response. He needed her help to get to the temple and it wouldn't do to anger her now. "Not really."

"Oh, okay then." With that she hopped up and climb to sit on his back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he had to steady himself to adjust to the added weight.

"I can see everything for here so I can tell were to go." She chirped. "The stairs are that way!"

Ichigo sighed since there was no dislodging the little elf, he might as well follow her direction. Surprisingly, Ichigo found that the little elf wasn't as bad as he first thought, her sense of direction however was non-existent. They must have gone hours looking for the temple entrance before he decided to go the opposite direction.

Yachiru had laugh when they finally found the temple. She jumped off his back and ran ahead of him. Ichigo took his time taking in the sight of the healing Goddess main temple. Unlike the other temple's, he had been in this one looked really run down. He would never had known it was a temple if he wasn't looking for it. Heck he still didn't think it was one looking at it now.

"Are you sure this is the right place," he asked Yachiru.

"Yep!" she smiles up at him and walked deeper into the temple.

Ichigo raise a brow at that but shrugged it off and walked into the temple. The outside looked bad but the inside was just as bad. It was just a hole in the wall, no adornments no alter no nothing the indicate that it was temple of a Goddess. He looked around for Yachiru and found that she had disappeared and he couldn't see just where she had gone.

Sighing he might as well make the most of it. Going to the only flat rock, Ichigo took out his offering. It was a mixture of herbs that his mother had taught him and a small flask of water from the spring that only they could find. It wasn't the cure all of spring waters but it did heal most wounds and illness. He placed them on the flat rock and said a quick prayer then asked for the Goddesses help.

"My sister Yuzu is ill with the plague, I am not asking for a cure just medicine to help her fight it off. Or something to make her feel better. I would pay any price you asked in return even trade my life for hers." He waited before moving to the edge of the temple. He felt the air move and caught someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Such words should not be spoken lightly young man." a woman dressed in healer's garb said. She had long dark hair braided in the front instead of the back. A kind smile as she watched him. "would not your sister be upset should she know that she was the cause of your death?"

"what."

"Healers whether mortal or not would never ask such a price." She turned to the offerings. "such personal offerings, that speaks highly of you. But why come up here to this temple when there are others closer? Are you afraid of the ill?"

"No! I…I wouldn't be any good to my friends and family if I got sick. But I can't help everyone I come across that's impossible. I can only watch out for those I can." He spoke truthfully, he learned that he couldn't help everyone he came across.

"Smart, such insight but would you accept that that may be the same for a God?" Ichigo's head snapped up and a retort was on the tip of his tongue but a raised hand stopped any words from forming. "that being said, you asked something specific the price would be high because of that. would you be willing to give up everything to heal your sister?"

Ichigo didn't hesitate when answering. The woman didn't smile but she didn't frown either only nodded and spoke softly. "very well young Kurosaki. I accept your offering."

"Wait what." Now he really was surprise, wasn't the woman just a temple priestess.

Something must have showed because the woman laughed. "Did you think I would not answer young Kurosaki? Most do not but I try to listen to those who work hard to speak to me." She grew serious, "I ask a high price for the healing of your sister."

"I'll pay it."

"alright then your humanity for your sister's health."

Ichigo stared at the Goddess in front of him. his humanity did she mean his life. "So, my life?"

She shook her head, "No, what I am asking for is what makes you human." Seeing that he still didn't understand. "You would no longer be human."

"…oh. What will I be then." Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. All of them bad. If he couldn't be human and she wasn't taking his life then how was he to take care of his sisters. The village would never let him back in if he wasn't human.

She smiles sadly at him. "I am afraid I cannot answer for I do not know what will happen. Fate has a way of insuring that."

"I am still willing to pay, but please may I see my sisters one more time before I change. Just to make sure that they are okay?" he knew he was asking more than he should. But he wanted to make sure that Yuzu would be okay.

"The price has already been paid. But," she again stopped him from speaking. "I'll will hold off for seven days. On the night of the seventh day you will transform whether you make it home or not."

Ichigo sank to his knees in relief it was more than enough and more then he asked for. "Thank you," he said head bowed. "Thank you."

The Goddess smiled, she placed a small vial down near him. "This is what you asked for." Then the air had gone heavy and Ichigo quickly looked up only to see that the healing Goddess was gone. The offerings were gone and it was only him and the vial left in the temple.

He cradles the vail close to his chest and walked out. as he started down the stairs he stops. "Shit, it was a seven-day journey to get here, how am I going to get back in time." He took to steps at a time as he thought it over. "I can make it if I push it." What was two steps now the orangette took long jumps to skip over the steps.

. He had to find a horse that would cut time off and if he couldn't find one, Ichigo would run the entire way without stopping if he had too. Once he hit the ground he took off never looking back at the cliff, if he had he would've seen the Goddess watching.

"It would seem that that Masaki's child is very like her. So readily to give up everything to help their families." She turns to the shadow of the woman in question. "Your son is very much like his mother, he had grown quiet well." The shadow nodded, "Don't worry dear. I lied when I said I didn't know what would happen. He will be taken care of in the future." The shadow wavered before disappearing. The Goddess smiled as she felt the spirit of the woman finally pass on. Then she too returns to her realm.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo staggered into the village that was his home. He panted from exhaustion as he pushed himself towards the home he shared with his sisters. It was well past midnight and it had been four days since he left the healing temple. Which gave him three days left to tend to his sisters. The thought gave him enough energy to run, if not in a straight line, the rest of the way home.

He was glad that no one was out to stop him as he burst through the front door and made his way up to Yuzu's and Karin's shared room. Despite how tired he was he moved towards the bed quietly and grinned. Karin was hanging off the side of the bed letting Yuzu have the most space. Ichigo ran his fingers through the younger Kurosaki's hair. Kneeling on the other side he placed the vial on the side table.

"hmm Ichigo?" Yuzu's exhausted voice hoarse from coughing asked.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" he kept his voice down so now to wake his other sister who no doubt had stayed up the past few days.

"better, where did you go? We were worried." Ichigo felt a little bad about leaving without so much as a note. But he thought that Karin would have said something since she knew what the plan was.

"Sorry but I got you something to make you better." He reached over for the vail. "If you can how bout you take some now."

Yuzu tiredly smile up at her brother. She didn't say or chided him about how he was looking or that she knew he hadn't eaten yet. once she felt better she would make him some of his favorite foods since he been working so hard.

She felt the bed shift and Ichigo lifting her up so that she was sitting more than laying down. A smooth surface was at her lips and she cough when some foul-tasting stuff ran into her mouth. But she made sure to drink every drop, Ichigo had gotten it for her and she knew that most medicines tasted nasty.

"Sorry didn't know it tasted that bad, but ya know how that is. Remember that one time dad gave that stuff that was supposed to help prevent the chicken bumps. And how we couldn't swallow it because it was so bad that we spat it out just as soon it touched our tongues."

"yeah mom added sugar to make it taste better." Yuzu giggled till she coughed.

"Calm down and go back to sleep. Let the medicine work okay." Ichigo tuck her back into bed and stored the vail somewhere that Yuzu couldn't see. She reached and grab his hand before he got far.

"Will you stay; just this once?" she had a weird feeling and didn't like it. Ichigo could never say no to Yuzu but he tried anyway.

"I am really dirty, I would get your bed messy and Karin would get angry about."

"Please."

"All alright," Yuzu smiled and scooted over as Ichigo climb in. He reached over Yuzu and gently pulled Karin up on the bed and got settle. "Good night."

"Night big brother." Yuzu snuggled up to Ichigo and was back asleep.

The next morning, Yuzu woke feeling much better but her sister and Ichigo would not let her leave the bed. she pouted but listen to what they said. Later, Ichigo carried her down stairs and out into the sun. then back to his room for the night. His reasons where that the girls bed and sheets needed to be burned so that they don't get sick again.

The girls became suspicious that something was bothering their brother when he didn't come back upstairs. With Karins supporting her, they went looking for Ichigo and found him slump over the kitchen table. At first, they thought that he was still tired from his trip but Yuzu feeling from earlier made her think otherwise. So, not wanting to wait till morning, she walked right up to her brother.

"What's wrong Ichigo." She asked softly. Ichigo still flinch though and Yuzu zero in on it. She became worried, Ichigo never would have flinched like that. "Ichigo?"

Karin had come up beside her and they waited for the orangette to speak. Instead he grabbed both and hug them tightly. They got more worried when he started whispering.

"Forgive me." He clung tighter to them. "Please forgive me." They returned the hug and let Ichigo get whatever he was feeling out. they would not push him for answers.

Ichigo did have intentions of telling his sisters about the price for the medicine, but he was nervous about telling them. he now only have two days left to get everything in order his time was running out. while he could guess that his sisters would understand and would follow him after he transformed, Ichigo didn't want that for them. they had a life in the village and since he had no idea what he was turning into he didn't want to endanger them should it be dangerous.

The next morning after Yuzu had another dose of medicine they sat at the kitchen table. Ichigo was making them breakfast. Karin was the first the break the silence.

"Ichigo what happen while you were away?"

Ichigo stop for only a second before going back to finish cooking his sisters their eggs. Once they were plated he sat at the table. He took a big breath and started talking. By the time, he was done the food had gone cold and his sisters were in his lap. Yuzu was feeling guilty about the whole thing but Ichigo and Karin were quick to stop her telling her that is was his choice and that he would do again many times over.

"You only have two days left?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night…is my last night as a human."

"And we can't come with you?" Yuzu asked teary eyed.

Ichigo smiled fondly at his sisters and shook his head. "No, but if it turns out okay I might be able to come back one day." That perk both girls up and Yuzu showing more to be her normal self, leap into the kitchen.

"Then I am going to make all your favorites and Karin will get all the herbs together just in case you might need them. you never know." She bounced around the room.

Ichigo was at a loss for words. Both his sisters reacted differently but it was better than he hoped. While his sisters took care of what they thought that he might need. Ichigo went looking for his friend then he planned on visiting his mother's grave.

Once that was done they sat down for another meal and another day passed. The next day the mood was more somber. This would be the last day that they would be a family again. Tonight, Ichigo would be leaving and not coming back. His sisters had his packs stack by the door the smell of herbs and food filled the space. The small family hadn't strayed from each other all day, Ichigo did whatever the girls wanted, include taking Yuzu and Karin out to the spring. The girls didn't want him leaving without a small thing of that.

The sun was setting when they started to make their way home. For Ichigo it would be the last time and they wanted to drag it out longer. But time would not wait for them as his transformation began. At first it was his skin itching and when he wouldn't stop they took his arm away to see why. The girls started dragging him home when they saw that his arm was covered in scales.

They didn't make it that far before Ichigo fell over crying out in pain as bones started shifting. Everything from his mouth to his feet hurt. He was so focus on the pain he didn't feel himself being picked up by Chad and that the giant took him into the forest until he was placed back on the ground.

"Chad," he said through clinch teeth. "Get my sisters... get them home…don't let them out." he screams as one bone snapped.

His big friend nodded and did as he was told. Ichigo was left to his transformation alone and in pain. He felt and heard everything from his bones snapping and mending back to his skin ripping. What he didn't see though was that he was growing longer and larger. The scales covering his new armor skin and his eyes turning from their warm brown to hot amber with slits for pupils. His fingers thicken and fused leaving him on four and his nails turned to claws. His legs arranged themselves so that now he could no longer stand up right, his knees bent backwards and his feet reshaped themselves and formed into talons. While his arms went from his sides to his front and the muscles thicken. His chest narrowed to allow this then expanded as muscles reattached themselves and organs enlarged. He turned over as the pain went to his back as ridges and small spikes trailed down. Two medium size horns grew from his head as his face elongated before taking on a more triangle shape and fangs grew out his back teeth becoming seriated. A tail sprouted from his back thick with muscle and the at the end it flatten out as fins grew from the sides.

All through the night he changed until he black out from the pain. It was pre-dawn when he woke next tired and still in pain. Ichigo ignored that as he tried to get up only sway a bit from his new height. Looking down at his front feet he temporarily panics and tripped over his own four feet and came crashing down.

After struggling to get untangle from his limbs Ichigo tries again. It takes him four tries before he can stand and another three before he can walk. The first place he heads to is the spring, it's the only place that he knows without a doubt that he can rest in peace. He is still tired and hungry and thirsty and he wanted to see his reflection in the water. He was curious about just what he became.

He found the spring just as the sun reach over the horizon. As he drank from the water he saw what he was. Black shiny scales covered his head and long fin like ears flicked back and forth, the back scales flowed down to meet white and orange mixing the three before separating again. His middle was orange before turning back to black on his hind legs and tail. The white covered his front legs and bottom part of his long neck and stomach. Ichigo's new body was not to slim but not bulky. Flexing his felt the power muscles in his front and back legs and tail. In all Ichigo thought he looked similar to one those big cats that his aunt was so fond of.

Looking back at his reflection Ichigo could only guess what he was now, but if that was true he was missing something. In all the stories that he had heard he never heard one where a dragon didn't have wings. But to all appearances he was a dragon, just wingless. Which let him to another problem. Dragons were supposed to be extinct, the old Kings from a hundred years ago had them all hunted and killed. So, what was the point of turning him into one if he was just going to be alone. One ear flicked as he heard soft light steps.

Ichigo rumbles to warned off who was approaching before remembering that only three others would know where to look. The spring hid itself well and only allowed certain people to find it. So, it didn't surprise him when Karin and Yuzu tumble out of the bushes.

They stared at each other before Yuzu cooed. "Wow Ichigo you look so cute." There was a odd twinkle in her eyes.

Karin snickered. "Yeah big bro, you look so adorable." Ichigo rolled his eyes and was going to say something back but what came out wasn't something that the girls could understand. It was like a growl but also sounded like a purr.

' _I can't talk. They won't be able to understand me!'_ he thought.

"I think he can't talk to us anymore." Yuzu said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess he wouldn't be able too not with a mouth like that." Karin added.

Yuzu walked over to her brother and petting his front leg. "are you sure you want to leave Ichigo? You'll be all alone."

' _I'll be fine Yuzu, I can't stay here. someone will notice sooner or later.'_ He wished that he could say that but again it only sounded like a soft rumble to his sisters.

"You know he can't Yuzu. If word got around that there was a dragon then some people would come and hunt him down. Then he would have to leave anyway." Karin said. "But that doesn't mean that he can't come back and visit; right?" she looked pointedly at him. and Ichigo nodded a little amused at the scowl she gave him.

"yeah, your right, but I'll miss you and what do we tell daddy, or uncle and aunty?"

' _please don't tell goat face, that's the last thing we need is to hear him wailing and making shit up. Kisuke I don't want to think about and Yoruichi…no just no.'_ his sisters giggle when they heard him groan.

"I am sure we'll figure something out. but first before you disappear on us again." Karin and Yuzu started digging through their bags. Yuzu had a very long thick rope while Karin pulled out a large leather water bag. "Since you can't take the other stuff we packed then you can at least carry the spring water with you. You may not be human anymore but you're still a Kurosaki and you can't leave without your bit of spring. Never know when it would come in handy."

Yuzu nodded, "and we place the water container in the leather so it won't spill out." she beamed up at Ichigo.

The new dragon lower his head so that they could throw the rope around him and he let it slide down. Using one of his front clawed feet he rearranged it so it sat a bit more comfortable. Ichigo was rather glad that he could still use his front feet like hands. Though he might miss his thumbs for that extra holding power that his human hands had.

"Oh, before we forget Chad got you a big cow to eat." Yuzu chirp and sprinted off. Ichigo looked at Karin in confusion.

"eh don't ask me, it was her idea." She shrugged her shoulders. "he helped drag it out here but said that he would wait till we were done."

' _well it's a good thing since I'm starving.'_ Ichigo followed his sister out of the woods and true to her words there was a large fat cow, already butcher, waiting for him. but he didn't start eating and looked a bit shy to do so. Karin came to his rescue.

"Yuzu we better go. Say your goodbyes." She didn't look at Ichigo though and the dragon could see that she was holding back tears. Yuzu wasn't and ran to her changed brother.

"but I don't won't him to go!" she cried. "He's our brother he should stay here with us."

"you already know why he can't." Karin snapped but there was no harshness to it. "We need to be strong so he doesn't worry."

Yuzu still crying shook her head and clung tighter to the leg she had attached herself too. Ichigo lowered his head again and nuzzled his sister's. he didn't want to leave either but it was too dangerous for him to remain. Karin came up on his other side and joined Yuzu in their last hug before she took her still crying sister and ran away from their brother. Ichigo watched forlornly as they disappeared, he looked at the meal they left no longer as hungry as he was.

But knowing he might not have such easy meals in the future ate the still warm meat, though looking at the steaming carcass Ichigo really didn't know if he wanted to eat it. Just thinking that all his meals were going to be like this was making his stomach lurch and roll. But he needed to eat, sucking it up he held the body with his front talons and took a small bite fangs slicing thru it like a hot knife does butter and had to stop himself from throwing it back up as the warm bloodied meat slid down his neck. Ichigo shivered this was going to take some getting used to.

Once full and feeling a bit queasy he walked back to the spring, he would let his body rest before he left the area. He still didn't know where he could go nor how to hunt in his new form. It was tempting to stay but.

' _no I can do this, I don't regret having done this.'_

With a huff of air Ichigo going by instinct made a nest of leaves and warm rocks before falling asleep. Tomorrow he would have to do things like he always did, he would just have to wing it and hope for the best. That night his dreams were restless as voices that he never heard before called to him. he couldn't understand every word but he felt something, he had a headache from the multiple of colors zooming in front of him. He jerked awake scattering his nest as he thrashes.

' _that felt too real,'_ Ichigo saw that it was past midday too early for him to start his journey. So, a bit reluctantly he fell back asleep. This time there were no voices waiting for him.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

across the continent, a large red and blue with bits of white dragon sat watching over his clan. A sigh next to him alerted him to one of his members and friends presence. The mostly white and black with red horns dragon was one of the quietest dragons he had ever met. He was also one the smartest and stubbornness one too.

"I am surprise you could get away from Ratchet, your mate, and your brothers; Prowl." Optimus smirked down at his friend.

Prowl huffed, "they worry over nothing. I am fine."

"Yes, Ratchet can be a bit overbearing, but he means well." Optimus turned back to watch the some of the younger member's race each other. "you had us worried last night. You and the twins, I don't think I have ever seen Jazz act so bad. Not eve the time when the Decepticon's nearly took your wings."

"There was no need to have worried, I now realized what happen. Though I do not know what happen to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It's possible that their collapse was unrelated to mine." Prowl flicked his tail kicking up a small rock and flicking it towards some bushes. Optimus chose to ignore the startles yelp that came from there.

"Ratchet believes that your collapse was due to some of your activities with Jazz." He said instead and held back a grin at the blush that Prowl pulled off. Dragons don't blush but some can change the color of their scales.

"I…it has nothing to do with that, he is well aware that I cannot have young. Jazz knows this I informed him when he started courting me." The white and black dragon's wings droop a bit. "But I know that I was not the only one affected last night." He glanced up at his leader then looking at the artifact hanging around his neck.

"I did receive something though vague on what it was. Just feelings of a new life and that someone will be coming." Those huge wings rose and fell in a shrug.

Prowl nodded though he had gotten more information than that. "Same with me, but for me this is about a debt I owe. It is time for me to repay it."

Optimus waited for Prowl to say more but the smaller dragon was tight lipped about it. They sat in silence before Ratchet came stomping towards them with a frantic Bluestreak on his tail. Prowl fondly sighed in exasperation before excusing himself. Optimus watched as the smaller dragon was unceremoniously picks by the healer's jaws and dragged back to the white and red dragons den.

Optimus waited for the silver shadow that was Jazz to slip out of his hiding place rubbing the area that no doubt was hit by the rock Prowl had flicked. He nodded towards Optimus before following, at a safer distance, Ratchet. The large dragon soon joined them but he was checking on two others who had collapse along with Prowl.

Twins were rare in the dragon world and normally did not survive past hatching. Many believe them to be bad omens and would destroy them once found. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had survive the odds even as they were forced to fight in the pits for human entertainment. While most dragons in Optimus's clan didn't hate humans, they didn't trust them either. The twins however loath them and would sooner have nothing to do with them. it was because of humans that Dragons had to hid chased out of their homelands. Many species many tribes went extinct. Prowl and his brothers were the only ones left of theirs with very little hope of being able to repopulate.

The twins had a den on the very outskirts of the clan holdings next to the three crystal dragons since they had only trusted them in the beginning. Now it was because the novelty of having their own space appealed to them and the reason why they hadn't moved to one near the rest of clan.

Optimus landed just outside the den. Against Ratchets orders the two had retreated to their den instead of staying with the healer. He waited for them to approach him instead of him entering. The wait wasn't long as Sideswipe poked his head out the entrance with a smile on his face. Though to the leader of the clan could tell it was forced.

"Oh, hey Optimus something you need us for?" the red and black dragon asked but kept sending glances back behind him.

"No, not now. I notice that you weren't with Ratchet and became concern."

"ah yeah sorry about leaving without saying anything but we weren't that bad. Just tried really." Grumbles could be heard from behind the red twin. "and we sleep better in our own den."

"yes, I understand, but you and your brother are alright?"

"Yep! Sunny even started a new project." Sideswipe beamed completely ignoring the hiss that his brother sent him.

Optimus smiled, Sunstreaker had a rare talent of being an artist. Long ago many humans had traded for such works before the old Kings called for their blood. It was a shame that the yellow dragons work would only be seen by the tight knit clan that had adopted them.

"that is good to hear, I also wish to know if you two had felt anything last night?" shuffling in the back of the den stilled and Sideswipe froze. "Prowl and I felt something and I wish to see if you two did as well."

"Um…I-we…we may have saw something." Sideswipe croaked out. "But couldn't tell ya much though. Just colors."

Optimus cock a ridge at that short unsure answer. "I see, anything else. Maybe patterns or if whether it was kin?"

"Orange." Sunstreaker snapped out.

"It could have been a dragon." Sideswipe added but he didn't look at his leader. "Sorry Optimus but we don't know."

He was hiding something Optimus knew it. But they would not tell him, they never did. He sighed they didn't trust him fully and the larger dragon knew that it was mostly due to his rank. As leader, he could banish them if he chose, he never would though. No, the only ones that they trust unconditionally were Prowl and Ratchet. Thinking Optimus would see if the two could get the what the twins were hiding.

"Alright, thank you for your time." He said dipping his head slightly. "Finish your rest but make sure that you check in with either Prowl or Ratchet before night fall." It wasn't an order but it was filled with concern.

Sideswipe heard it and smiled up at Optimus. "yeah will do boss."

The large dragon nodded and walked back to the middle of their clan's dens. Sideswipe glance back at his twin.

"Why didn't you want to tell Optimus the rest. That we felt something more."

"Because, it means nothing. We don't need another dragon joining us. we have each other and that's all we need."

"…yeah but, if we felt our fated then-

"Then nothing. All that talk about finding your fated mate means zero to us. we're already fated we can't have a third." Sunstreaker snapped at his brother and turned his back to him. if Sideswipe didn't know him so well then, that action would have hurt but he knew just as Sunstreaker knew. Hope was too fragile and they didn't want to feel it's loss again. The yellow and black dragon was right, who would ever love them when all others were afraid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo growled at the three hunters that he had ran into. He was getting beyond angry he was hungry he hadn't slept since arriving in this part of the continent. He thought that he was done with hunters but no there were more of them on this part of the landmass that he called home. he hadn't had this much trouble after he had changed and started exploring the area around the small village he had called home for the last sixteen years of his human life.

But then he had slip, someone had seen him and soon word had spread of a large lone beast roaming the country side. Ichigo left his home country soon after but his troubles had only started. It was just small groups at first men in their twenties trying to get a quick route to fame. They were the easiest to deal with, it was the bigger more experience groups that gave him a hard time.

It was then that Ichigo notice that these larger groups all shared something in common. A symbol stitched onto their vest and capes. He had never seen them before but the symbol was spoken in hushed whispers by the old men of his former home.

The hunters were from the Sereitiei and they specialized in hunting monsters. That didn't sit well with Ichigo, he was not a monster. He may not know exactly what he was but it was not some mindless beast. However, the first hunter from the Sereitiei he met didn't agree with him. luckily, Ichigo dealt with the red hair idiot quickly before his more powerful boss showed up. Ichigo was glad for the new scales but the sword slashes had left a long scar down his side.

He was able to get away before his luck got worse. He kept surviving each encounter with the Captains of the Sereitiei but he just barely got away alive. He finally lost the group when he ran through the night and into a mountain range. He hadn't seen them since but neither did he stay around to see if they bothered to follow.

The years after that were uneventful, except his dreams. He was plagued with the weirdest of dreams, he felt like he was supposed to go somewhere but stubbornly ignored it until he finally had had enough and did what the damn things wanted. His journey was long and many times he had to fight other beings and some days go without eating. Prey was scarce at times and he knew that he had lost some muscle mass. Ichigo just hoped he wasn't on some wild goose chase.

It was when he crossed into one of the countries bordering the ocean that word of dragons reach his ears. When he heard that his dreams became more intense and Ichigo could have sworn that he felt the touches and understand the words spoken by the blurs. The images never did get clearer but he could tell that there were three beings that were important who that were however, was anyone's guess.

But that was just something that was annoying, having to dodge this new group of hunters was what was pissing him off. Unlike the Sereitiei hunters, this group wasn't made up of small splinter groups different races that worked well together. This one had no humans in it and was mainly made up of dark elves. With a touch of other elven races dotted throughout. They also only listen to the main leader of the group and not really to anyone else as they try to take him down.

He was doing great for the first few times they found him, but now, Ichigo was wearing out. he had been fighting the group but with the added addition of beings that he had never heard of before. They looked to be a mix of dark elf and some bird. They had lost any beauty that the elven race was known for and were more like something that came out of a nightmare.

What made it harder than normal was that these beings could fly and always in groups of three. So, he was fighting those on the group and those in the air and the Leader of the purple symbol group was standing off to the side smirking at him. that smirk was pissing him off even more.

Normally Ichigo could swat at them a few times before being able to get away. But, that was before the flyers joined the party. Now he was busy keeping them from taking out his eyes and ears while keeping the ground forces from hamstringing him. His head was litter with wounds from near misses and he had several spears lodged in his thigh.

Thinking quickly, Ichigo reared up on his hind legs ignoring the pain there and swatted one group of flyers out of the sky, then before he put his full weight back on his front swiped his tail at what group troops were close. He turns even faster and makes a run for it leaping on the net launchers that had just appeared out of nowhere just as they launched the first net. It tangled his back legs making him stumble but he had enough of a momentum that he rolls the rest of the way down.

He came to stop and immanently started getting the net off him. Back up to where the Hunters were chasing after him, Ichigo heard the Leader shouting.

"Starscream you fool don't let that thing get away!"

"Of course, mighty Megatron, not like it can get away now."

"Do not cross me half breed. Or you'll be next to it with a lower price." The one known as Megatron warned. Ichigo heard nothing more from them as he was busy freeing one leg from the net and running again. Behind him he heard the shrill screaming of one of the flyers.

"Don't let him escape you simpletons!"

But Ichigo was beyond caring as he made a mad dash. He was losing speed as his injuries increased from thrown spears. As some flyers tried to dive bomb him he suddenly twisted to face the ground troops and roar. The sound echoing from a nearby ravine making it sound like there were more of him. but he didn't give them time to think about as he lunged and snapped at the closest group then doing the same to the flyers. They gave him just of enough of a wide berth that he could make another mad dash to the mountains, but the Leader shot that idea down.

"Well you seem to be more that some mindless beast." Ichigo heard from his collapse spot. His entire front leg was numb from whatever had hit him. "I have heard of beast like you youngling. But you have proven to be more troublesome then a Autobot. So, I think that I won't sell you just yet. no." Ichigo twisted his neck and glared up at the smiling elf. "No, I think I'll make you my mount."

Ichigo stared at him dumfounded while one group of flyers landed and started shrieking at him. but the feeling left and anger replaced it. This bastard was wanting to use him like others use horses.

' _Hell no!'_ Ichigo snarled. "You can shove that idea up your ass dipshit. There is no way in hell that I'll let you ride me!" he yelled then jerking in surprise. He was able to talk now and from the looks of things he was understood. He glared, though, at the now smiling leader while all others gawked at him. But it mostly due to him yelling back at their leader, not many would do that.

Ichigo almost regretted talking when the Leader's smile grew more sinister. Almost, but he just stared down the elf his long ears laid flat fangs bared ready to snap at any who got close to him, his large pupils shrunk to thin lines of black in his glowing amber eyes. Ichigo was not going down without a fight.

"We shall see." Was all Megatron said. Then to his hunters, "Sedate him and load him up. I want him secured with every chain we have." A chorus of yes sirs echoed but Ichigo wasn't done. He summons what strength he had and when Megatron's back was turn jump up and away from the leader startling those nearby.

He didn't stop he just ran not caring which direction he was heading. Behind him he heard Megatron shouting at his troops but he didn't pay it any mind as he ran. Later he would wish that he did as he was suddenly free falling then hitting the sides of the ravine and hearing a crunch when he landed. His vision was going as he laid there in a pitiful heap, but he could see blurry shapes above him and mentally cursed.

As he started losing consciousness he heard a roar that froze those blurry shapes. That roar was soon joined by others and Ichigo was just able to see larger shadows fly over him. two of those shadows though didn't follow the others as the sounds of fighting reach his dulling hearing. They carefully hovered before just as carefully started making their way down to him. just as they landed Ichigo succumb to his injures, so he didn't hear one of the larger ones started shouting.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ratchet was cursing every single weapons maker out there as he did quick repairs to the orange scaled youngling. Then he moved on to the Decepticon's for attacking someone too young to be away from their clan. Though he wasn't sure if the youngling he was fixing followed normal dragon traditions. Because that was what he was trying to heal. He hadn't seen a wingless dragon in centuries, not since the first dragon wars when they were all supposedly been killed off by the now dead Dark Ice Dragons. So, Ratchet was surprised when one of their scouts sent word of one being targeted by Decepticon's.

"Wheeljack I need that root paste. We'll have to leave these spears in till we get back home." he shouted. "While I do that straighten out that leg. Little scrapling broke it in three places. He's lucky he didn't break it to the point of it being useless."

"Where do you think his clan is?" Wheeljack asks as he did as he was told. "Looks like the Decepticon's weren't the first to get to him." he said looking at the crisscrossing scars.

Ratchet shrugged. "Who knows right now we need to worry about him dying so…" Wheeljack got the hint and went back to work.

Above them the rest of the clan was fighting off the Hunter group. Regardless that they were bigger than the elves, this particular group had made it a profession at hunting every single dragon around. The only ones in their way of doing that were the Autobots.

Optimus, the leader of the Autobots had snatched Megatron up and taken them out of the main battle. Prowl and the other officers stayed behind to deal with the rest of the hunters and to give Ratchet cover while he tended to the wounded youngling.

"Megatron how low have you fallen." The large red and blue dragon roared before dropping the elven leader.

"I have not fallen Prime. It is you that will fall before me as I ran my blade through your spark!" Megatron landed then leap transforming, using one of the magic stones that were only used by the elven races, into a dark dragon towering over the Autobot leader.

He slams into Optimus forcing them to roll flattening trees and anything in their way. luckily Megatron was the only one to be able to use the transformation stone. But that didn't mean that it was easy to fight those under him. but the Autobots were now pros at fighting both land and air.

Prowl was up in the air with a few others that had come with them, while Jazz took the rest to ground. He had sent Bluestreak and the twins to help guard Ratchet and Wheeljack and to help if it was needed. While he couldn't match the speed of Starscream, he could out think him which was why he was facing him down by himself while Silverbolt and his brothers took care of the rest of the Decepticon flyers.

"Damn you Autobot!" Starscream dove at Prowl who at the last minute tilted out of the way then slamming a wing down on the flyer forcing Starscream into an incontrollable fall.

Prowl threw a few fire balls at the falling figure before turning his attention to the battle field. Seeing that Jazz had everything in hand he went to help Silverbolt with the rest of Starscream's flyers. He quickly glances down at the twins and Bluestreak and when only seeing his younger brother Prowl wondered where the two trouble makers were. He flew over again and saw two yellow and red heads stick out before the rest of the followed dragging someone with them. after them came Wheeljack and Ratchet who didn't stop to land but shot straight into the air. Prowl didn't hear what orders he gave but Sunstreaker and Sideswipes and Bluestreak and Wheeljack each took a corner of some woven reed mat with the orange scale youngling on it and followed the healer.

Prowl quickly had them covered stopping any Decepticon's from following. On the ground, Jazz did the same and the fighting came to a standstill as twin roars from both Optimus and Megatron as they came slamming into the nearest group of Decepticon's. The Autobots were quick to jump out of the way and cheered when Optimus had Megatron pinned. Above, Starscream had returned to the skies and yelled out for a retreat.

Megatron growled at the large talon that was pressing into his neck cutting the thick muscles. "Why do you care about one misfit Prime. What could you gain from that beast; it's not like it has much worth besides being someone's mount." He sneered up at the other. "But being the only one he is worth something now." He started pushing back throwing his weight against the Prime.

But Optimus wasn't having it. He instead pressed back talons digging deeper into the others neck. "All life is precious and must be protected. Something that you will never understand Megatron."

"Foolish!" Megatron laugh as he blasted Optimus with his own version of shadow fire balls. Luckily for the Autobot leader, they weren't as effective as the real ones but they still did damage. But it was enough that Optimus was forced back and off the elven leader who shot up into the air shooting at any Autobots nearby then taking off.

Prowl and Jazz quickly flew to their leader's side and douse the flames before the damage could get any worse. Once that was done they stepped back and Jazz was smirking.

"Well boss, I can tell Ratchet is going to love the extra work you just gave him on top of the youngling."

"Jazz." Prowl warned.

"Shut it." Optimus said at the same time though it didn't really have much heat to it. Jazz just smirked before walking away to tend to the rest of the clan. Ordering those not wounded to help those that were. Prowl stayed close to Optimus. "I do not believe in coincidences, but I find it funny that that youngling just happens to show up right with the dreams end."

Prowl nodded for the past few years he, and only known to him the twins, have been having strange dreams. And the only reason he knew of them having the dreams was because he notices the lack of sleep.

"Yes," Prowl said. "I think we should withdraw for now Prime and see what Ratchet has to tell us. it might be best that we keep the younglings condition quiet until he can defend himself."

"Yes, I agree, Megatron was showing too much interest in him to be another bounty." Optimus rose to his full height and ordered everyone to take to the air and head home.

Prowl only hesitated for a few minutes before joining them, Jazz had sent him a questioning look but Prowl shook his head. He would not talk till he confirmed a few things but no doubt Jazz would find out on his own. His mate was the least of his worries though, he had everything planned but how to break it to his brothers that they were getting another addition to the family. Or how the youngling would take it. Prowl was not looking forward to any of that just yet.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo came to sluggishly, and the first thing he felt was pain dull pain, but despite how he felt his mind was clear enough that he could tell he wasn't in pain. Which he knew that he should be in a lot of pain, then he noticed that he wasn't in the ravine anymore nor in what he would have assumed could have been that hunters chained hospitality. One there was no chains on him and two he could smell herbs. He very much doubted that the hunters would go that far to care for his wounds.

Ichigo started testing each limb being careful of the bandages that he felt, and started twitching his talons and fingers then his legs all the way up to his neck. Which caught the attention of the one in the room with him. he could sense just out of his half-closed eyes, that someone was with him. a very large someone.

"I saw that." the ruff voice cause Ichigo to flinch in surprise. "I can see that you awake, good now why don't you open your eyes so we can check over everything. I need to ask some questions before I tell our leader that you finally woke up."

If he could've Ichigo would've rolled his eyes at the command, but he had the distinct impression that it would be unwise to do so. So, when his eyes were fully open his saw two large claws taken his head into their grasp and turning him this way and that while their owner mutter. Ichigo laid his long ears back and tightly to his head but he refuses to be totally submissive towards the one holding his head. By letting a small growl in annoyance.

"Hush." the healer, or what Ichigo assumed was a healer, whack him up side his head. "I won't take that tone youngling. You're lucky to be even awake with how injured you are." He put Ichigos head down and walked around the orange and black scaled dragon. It was when Ichigo noticed the other wings.

The healer was the first dragon that Ichigo had come across and he was huge. The orangette too was busy staring to notice that the healer had stopped and was poking one of the more serious wounds, until he poked too hard.

Ichigo yelp and flinched away from the healer. "What the hell! Don't go poking that."

The red and white dragon huffed. "Don't be a sparkling, I barely touched you."

"Yeah well, don't go making it worse, I can take care of it myself." Ichigo covered the offending area with his tail fanning it out so it hid the wounds on his side. The healer was not impressed.

"I cannot make it worse and you will stay still and not do anything!" the red and white dragon snorted before grabbing Ichigo by his small horns. "If I have to work to get you to behave you will not like the consequences."

"why are all doctors like you or are you just special?" the younger dragon snapped back but he didn't do anything else. Living with a father that was a doctor taught him better then to anger the one helping you.

The dragon holding him snorted again but with flames added. "what's your name youngling?" he said instead.

"I am not a youngling!" Ichigo huffed but he got comfortable giving the healer better access. "and it's Ichigo and who are you."

"Yes, you are youngling, and I am Ratchet the one who's been taking his time healing you for being stupid."

"How was me being hurt stupid?"

"You should know better than to engage dragon hunters."

"How was I supposed to know who they were; I only knew about the Sereitiei and had to leave my home just to get away from them."

Ratchet didn't show how much that worried him, but it explained some of the scars the other had. it was something to add to the growing list he had started since he started healing the youngling. Add in that Prowl had been discreetly hovering coming in and watching over the then unconscious Ichigo. Ratchet had already been asked by Optimus about Ichigo's origin since the healer, besides Ironhide, was the oldest of the clan.

"Be that as it may, your too young to be away from you clan. Why are you alone anyway?" Ratchet noticed the sudden stiffness and that Ichigo wasn't looking at him. it was some time before he spoke again.

"I don't have a clan. I was alone for some time." Not a total lie but Ichigo wasn't about to tell some stranger that he was once human and was raised by a human family.

"I see." Ratchet said. They didn't talk after that, Ratchet continued to check him over adding salves on the wounds that were left open and checking the ones that he stich. He wasn't fooled about the answer given. He had had too much experience with the twins and other members of the clan to see when one was lying to him. but he would let it slide since Ichigo had no reason to trust him. yet.

"So, what's the damage doc." the youngling asks. Ratchet took note of the teasing tone he had. it almost remained him of the twins which began to annoy him.

"Besides that, broken leg, the holes in your sides and other limbs, or should I tell you about the fact that you've been nearly starving yourself!" he yelled and loomed over Ichigo who unlike a few others didn't cringed away from Ratchet.

"It's not like I did that on purpose!" Ichigo shouted back trying to get to his feet but his body didn't want to follow his orders and collapsed back to the reed mat he been laying on for the past few days.

"Stay down idiot or you'll undo all the work I did in healing you!" Ratchet took one massive talon and gentling pushed the other back down before he tried to get up again. He was about to rant at the youngling when a chuckle had he whipping around to face the one who dare interrupted him. "Jazz this better be important," he growled at the silver dragon

"Don't shoot the messenger." The smaller dragon quickly said. "Optimus wants to speak to you and Prowl would like to know if he could talk to the youngling here."

Ratchet grumbled something that Ichigo could not hear but he didn't care too much. he was more focus on the new dragon that enter his field of vision. The silver dragon set him on edge and he didn't like it and he wondered who was Prowl and why he wanted to talk to him. He didn't get to ask as Ratchet walked up to the silver dragon growl something and was gone. The dragon that Ichigo now knew was Jazz smiled at him before another larger back and white dragon walk in.

This one was different than the other two that Ichigo met so far. For one, he didn't even hear him walk in until he was right beside Jazz. Ichigo was confused when the back and white dragon whispered something to the other who didn't like what he was being told before leaving. He was alone with one he didn't know and he couldn't get away from if he should attack him.

"I am Prowl and it has been a long time since I seen you young Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo just stared with mouth open before it closed with an audible click. "W-what?"

Prowl though it was hard to see looked a little amused before speaking again. "I said that it has been a while since we last met. I understand that you may not remember since you were quiet young at the time."

"y-you you know who I am?" Ichigo was starting to panic at that. he started looking for ways to get away. He could have his secret get out.

"yes, I am the only one who knows your pass young one so please stop struggling before you hurt yourself further. We do not want to bring the wrath of Ratchet down on us."

"But…but how"

"Well I guess we can start with that I was once young and foolish and-

Ichigo stayed stilled and listened to the other talk. He had a boat load of questions but he would wait for now. In his chest, he felt a happy tug before it felt like he hit a brick wall. He stunned him a bit and he waved Prowl off when the other stopped talking to ask to see if he was alright. Whatever it was he would have to deal with it another time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Sideswipe was a very curious dragon, he couldn't help himself when something or someone new had cross his line of sight. He always followed his curiosity though that usually ended up with him, and sometimes his twin, in Ratchets tender mercies. So, it really shouldn't have been a surprise that he was nosing around the opening to the healer's den listening to Bluestreak chatter to the stranger they had pulled out of the ravine. Prowl had gone to join whatever meeting Optimus had called leaving the younger dragon to keep an eye on the new one.

Sunstreaker after dropping the orange scaled stranger left very angry and Sideswipe understood why. It was why he was chancing Ratchets wrath. They both felt that recognition that zap when they laid optics and servos on the unconscious stranger. Sideswipe found that he couldn't stop thinking about it and it drove his twin to anger which left him having to stay away from their den for a while till the yellow dragon calmed down.

He couldn't say that he was thrilled about what he felt either but that didn't make him want to shut himself away. So, there he was listening to Bluestreak telling the stranger how it was nice to have someone join their little family. That also made Sideswipe curious, why was Prowl taking in the stranger just like that. Sideswipe cursed that he had missed the first part of the conversation only catching the what Bluestreak was saying. He was missing so much information and if was taking all his self-restraint and a little bit of fear of Prowl's reaction not to go in there and talk with the new dragon.

"what are you doing?" Sideswipe jump and spun around thinking that he had been caught by Prowl or worst Ratchet. He sighs when he only found Smokescreen.

The red dragon grin. "oh, hi Smokey. How's it is going?" he asks innocently.

The garnet and blue mech didn't buy his act for a second. "You're really pushing it today Sides. Lay off the pranks for now please."

"I wasn't planning to do anything. Just curious about who we rescue is all."

"Well you'll have to wait. Why don't you go bother your twin for now?" Smokescreen eyed the younger dragon before walking into Ratchet's den. Sideswipe waits till he was sure that he wouldn't be overheard.

"I would be doing that if he wasn't in such a foul mood." He mutters to no one. Since he couldn't get anything else here knowing that Smokescreen is aware that he was outside. Sideswipe decided to go find someone to prank. His choices were limited since most of his usual targets were in a command meeting. So that left him with only the grass dragons or some those under Jazz's command. _'hmmm, I always liked a challenge.'_ He smirks and went to find Hound. Where he was, there were others from ops.

OOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Optimus stared at his SIC. The story he was just told was sending him for a loop. He would never suspected his stoic SIC to have been so…well he just almost couldn't see it really but dare he say bold brazen. Only to have ended up in trouble with a group of Hunters then to be saved by a human female who was trying to save her own offspring from some illness. The younger Prowl had repaid the human by taking her to some temple then waited to take her back to her dwelling. It was there that he met a younger human and had stayed until the youngling was well since the female's mate was gone at the time.

When it was time for Prowl to return to his own home the human had asked if he would be the child's godfather.

' _or would be god dragon?'_ Optimus mused.

"So, let me get this right, that youngling that is currently in my den was once human? How do you even know that that is the same being? It could be some random youngling with the same color scheme." Ratchet flared his wings then tucked them back. He didn't care whether his patient was dragon, human, or elf. He had seen weirder things in his life but this was taking the human cake.

Prowl raised as eye ridge at the healer. "His body made be different but his scent had only changed with age. Plus, I just confirmed it before arriving here."

Optimus didn't like that Prowl had taken a chance like that, not that he wouldn't have help the youngling in the first place. Jazz was thinking about the same thing but he voiced it rather think it.

"What, ya wasn't a hundred percent sure about him Prowler? Since when did ya take such chances?" he stood facing his mate scales flared in agitation. "Ya should've had me talk to him first."

"You would only be asking things like his name and where he was from. However, you Jazz should know better that I would not take such high risk when involving our clan. I had warning of Ichigo coming here. the only thing I didn't know was when." Prowl let a bit of irritation slip into his tone. Letting Jazz know that he was not pleased with him thinking that he would be so foolish.

Jazz backed up dipped his wings down and tilted his head to the side in apology. "I meant no offense Prowl, but ya didn't tell me or anyone for that matter that he was coming. And it wouldn't be the first time the cons sent something to kill ya or Prime or Ratchet. Its ma job to be specious."

"That's only half your job. Red Alert oversees security and I did inform him. he sent out such information earlier." Prowl turned back to Optimus ending the discussion. From the look on the others face Jazz would leave it for now but it wasn't forgotten.

"Does Ichigo know that you know that he was once human?" Optimus asks.

"Yes, he told me how he was turned." Prowl smiled a little sadly. "In that fact, he is much like his mother. Though his price is much lighter then hers was."

"so, what's the little punks story." Ironhide drawled acting like he wasn't paying any one any attention by examine his talons, but he was taking in everything his eyes never leaving his Primes.

Prowl gave him a brief glance and flick a wing tip. "Not my story to tell. His secret must be kept for now, more for his own protection."

"You're not thinking that any in the clan would harm him?" Optimus asks a little stun.

"Prime, most of our clan members do not like humans. If they found out the Ichigo, who looks like a dragon without his wings use to be human, then they may react violently towards him. the twins would be part of that. Sunstreaker especially." Ratchet answered before Prowl could. "I agree with Prowl, Ichigo must be the one to decide if his secret should be shared. For now, we'll say that his wings were taken since he was very young. That'll explain the reason why he doesn't have 'em to begin with."

The large blue and red dragon nodded though he wished that he didn't have to keep secrets form his clan he didn't want another to suffer based on a simple fact that he was born human. "Very well, am I to assume that Ichigo will be staying with you and your brothers. If I remember correctly the title godfather usually was for those most trusted to watch over another's child should something happen to the parents."

Prowl nodded. "Correct," Prowl looked thoughtful at his leader. "If you wish Optimus I can see if Ichigo wishes to speak with you later."

"Only if he wishes too, I see no reason to see him so quickly. Let him get accustom to our clan first."

Ratchet snorted. "If the crazies don't send him running first." He ignored the small scowl sent his way by two of the five dragons present.

Optimus was about to dismiss them when Prowl turned to the only other dragon who had yet to voice his opinion. "You have been quiet Red Alert; do you have some words to say?"

It was unusual that the red and gray scaled dragon would be quiet about someone new in their clan. Normally he would be shouting about the stranger being a spy or this and that. Red Alert could be very creative with his words when he wanted.

So, it was a surprise to see him calm and no added blue light that showed when he was in one of his rants. "He wears everything. I trust Prowl to stop him from doing any mischief." He turns to leave but Prowl and Ratchet hear him muttering to himself.

"What the frag did he mean that he wore everything?" Ironhide asks with a low annoyed rumble.

"it's Red, he's the only one who knows what he means." Jazz said though he was watching Prowl reactions. As usual, his mate gave nothing away to his thoughts.

"Perhaps it is best that Red Alert isn't working himself in a fit about Ichigo." The black and white said flicking his wings. "How long is Ichigo going be staying as your guest Ratchet?"

The healer gave a tired sigh soft billows of smoke escaping him nose. "I can release him to you tomorrow. I wish to make sure that not only his injuries are okay but I wish to make sure that transforming into a different species didn't do anything that I can't fix to him."

Ironhide shook his large head and snorted. His large bulky body hadn't moved since Optimus dismiss everyone. He would wait for his leader to move before he would. Ironhide had and will always be a guardian. "I still don't believe it. Why would some Goddess go through all this hoopla over some youngling getting ill?"

He didn't add that he found everything to be to coincidental. but he wasn't the type to oust an injured youngling either. So, he decided to wait and see and if the youngling proved to be a threat then he'll take care of him.

"Ironhide, there is one thing I ask of you." Prowls voice brought the larger dragon out of his thoughts. The guardian dragon looked curiously at the SIC. "I have just been informed by Smokescreen that Sideswipe was showing too much interest in our new member. He has disappeared and I fear that he has gone off to…prank someone." Prowl frowned his body while not showing how annoyed his was others could still tell. "I will be busy with Ichigo. Would you mind dealing with that menaces punishment till I am able?"

Ironhide slumps, while he didn't mind dealing out punishments he didn't really want to do now. Behind him, Optimus picked up that stray feeling and chuckled. Ironhide sighs and nods he figures that he could think of something that would keep the red dragon busy for the foreseeable future.

Prowl nodded and turn to leave with Jazz. He nodded every once and a while to whatever the silver dragon was saying. The bulky dragon snorted at the two.

"I don't know if I feel pity for the kid or happy that we have a clan full of paranoid slaggers." He said towards his leader. He got a rumbling laugh from Optimus.

"Yes, I can see that old friend. But I feel that this is a good thing." The large blue and red dragon said rubbing the area over his spark and the artifact that rested there.

"hmm that little bubal giving ya little hints?" he smirks as Optimus stop mindlessly rubbing it. Though he worried about his friend since he came into the role of leadership. Optimus has shown that he could lead without the things influence.

"Ichigo's appearance while could be a coincident is also a great thing Ironhide." His leader smiled. "I believe that Prowl would let you train him should he need it." Ironhide sputters at Optimus's booming laughter as they left for their dens.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo realize the reason why he avoided getting injured so bad that it required him to stay in his dad's clinic when he was still human. He was bored and he had only been there for half a day and night. He was surprise to find that he enjoyed Bluestreaks company if only because he reminded him of his sisters and kept the silence a bay. the little, can't really say little since he was a bit bigger then him, chatterbox warmed up to him quickly and Ichigo found that he couldn't tune the other out. so, he let Bluestreak ramble on but unlike most that he suspected didn't listen to the other, he did and that made Bluestreak ramble more with excitement. The bluish gray dragon even mention that he couldn't wait for Ichigo to come back to their den.

He wasn't so sure about Bluestreaks older brother Smokescreen though. The eldest, if he remembers right, had been watching his interaction with Bluestreak. Ichigo felt those eyes on him the entire time and when they had to leave he nodded towards the protective brother. He understood since he did the exact same thing whenever some people got too friendly with his sisters.

Prowl, he might butt heads with if they had met while he was human and he might still butt heads now. But Ichigo seem to find himself relaxing in the middle brother's company. His mate though, Ichigo had been roughly introduce to the silver dragon when he slip out from under Prowl's larger body and smiled up at a shock Ichigo. He could tell that Jazz didn't trust him and had no problems showing that he was watching him. the orange dragon could understand that and respected the other for it.

The healer, Ratchet, was something different than most healers that Ichigo had met. He was very blunt and wasn't afraid to tell someone that they had been stupide. He was very glad that they hadn't met when Ichigo had been human. He didn't think that the healer would let him out of his sight with how much Ichigo tended to get into trouble.

He hadn't met others of their clan though Prowl did mention that their leader would like to talk to him when he was ready. So, here he was near dawn wide awake and bored out of his mind. If he could he would have sneaked out but apparently, Ratchet was an old pro at keeping his patients right where he wanted them. Ichigo couldn't find a way around the healer's body without waking him.

He snorted, _'not like I can go far._ ' Ichigo mentally grumbles. He looked over his uncovered injuries. Some had healed already and if Ratchet hadn't had told him that dragons were fast healers then he would have been amazed. But it was kind of old news to him anyway. He always tended to heal faster than most but he kept that little note to himself.

His leg was still wrap up but the marks on his hind quarters and flanks were already scabbed over. He might be able to walk out if the bones in his leg would bare his weight. But Ratchet had stared him down and said that if that leg couldn't bare his weight then he wouldn't be walking. Ichigo had entertain the idea of faking a good leg but he figures that the white and red dragon would've known and he would be in even more trouble.

Sighing again Ichigo tried to find a comfortable spot and try to get some sleep. Just as he dozes off he was wide awake as he heard something or someone shuffle into the healers' den. Crawling as close as he could, Ichigo peeked over the mountain of scales that was Ratchet. Two shadows stood at the entrance of the den he couldn't see more then that but he ducks when they came more into the den. Ichigo wonder if Ratchet was as light a sleep as he was lead to believe since he didn't stir with all the noise.

"Come on Sunny it'll be worth it. And we get to see who they been hiding." One whispers.

"Don't call me that idiot." The other growls just as softly. "Hurry up before the Hatchet wakes."

"Master pieces like this take time my little sunflower." The first one waggle on of his wings and Ichigo could just hear the eye roll from the other.

"Just get it done."

Ichigo ducked down behind Ratchets slumbering form and kept low as the other shadow crept around and on the walls. The healer never stirring once. Somehow the shadow missed him as he passed Ichigos hiding spot and stopped at the nest he just vacated from. The shadow tilted his head and Ichigo heard him grumble.

"did they send him off already?" he looked right then left then nosed the nest. Ichigo just sat there watching. He looked at his scales seeing the bright orange and wondered how the invader didn't see him. "I would've thought that Blue would've told us since Prowl took an interest."

Ichigo turns when he heard a low growl from the front of the den. "Sides, get back here." the other shadow hissed.

"Hang on Sunny, I know he's still here." another growl and a curse. Ichigo slid up next to the shadow and saw in the dim light that his shadowy invader was red. He waited to see if he would be noticed and judging from the hissed at the front he was, at least by the one at the entrance. "What?" the red one asks confused.

the one Ichigo knew as Sunny jerked his head to the Sides left. The red one now known at Sides slowly turns and soon came nose to nose with Ichigo. they just stared at each other than Sides perked up and smiled. Ichigo caught the red dragon's wings fluttering before he was drawn back to his face. For some reason, he felt a flutter in his chest when seeing the devil may care smile.

"Hey there, nice to see ya awake. My names Sideswipe and that lovely dragon up front is my twin Sunstreaker. Don't mind him though his bark is worse than his bite…well maybe his bite is a lot worse than his bark. But he's really nice once ya get past all the growly threatening scowling displeasure of a first meeting." Said brother growls then huffs turning away from the den. "Aw Sunny don't be rude. You need to introduce yourself."

"Shut up moron!"

Sideswipe silently snickers and throws one front arm over Ichigo's shoulders. "SO, since you know our names isn't polite to say yours."

Ichigo was saved from answering when something flew at them hitting Sideswipe in the head. The red dragon yelp clutching his head. "Ow Ratchet." He whimpers, outside a round of curses were heard and Ichigo heard someone being dragged away.

"What have I said about bragging in _MY_ den in the middle of the night bothering _MY_ patients with pointless chattering." The healer snatched Sideswipe up and threw him out before the red dragon could say anything. "and you," he said whirling around towards Ichigo. "Get back into that nest and back to sleep."

Ichigo meekly nodded and scurried back curling up with his tail covering his head. He didn't want whatever the healer dragon threw to be thrown at him. none of the other healers ever did that before and Ichigo didn't want to experience it.

Outside Sideswipe was grinning like a fool while being dragged away by Ironhide. He knew what he felt and he knew that Sunstreaker felt it too even if he was doing his best at ignoring it. Up ahead of them he heard Prowl's low voice giving his twin one of his lectures.

' _well at least it's not about the prank.'_ He said to himself.

(Don't bet on it) Sunstreaker said through their bond.

Looking up after being thrown on the ground Sideswipe saw Prowl's frowning face staring down at him. from that look, he knew he was in trouble. (Scrap)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach nor Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo nodded as he listened to Bluestreaks chatter. It was the second day that he been release from the healer's care; though he still had a slight limp Ichigo couldn't be happier to be out and not cooped up in someone else's den. Prowl had said that he could go exploring but only if someone was with him, and that seemed to mean Bluestreak who volunteered to be the orange dragon's guild.

"and over there is where Prowl and some of his subordinates go mapped out hunting parties and things for the next few months and over there is where Jazz and his crew disappear. No one can go there without their permission. Have you met the twins? They are one of the best fighter's in the clan and they like to play pranks on others but they never meant to be mean. But sometimes they go a bit too far and then Prowl or Red Alert, have you met him yet, have to deal with them and Red can be really creative. Then there's Ironhide who tough and trains everyone of course Ratchet yells when he has to heal them cause Ironhide can go overboard. Do you play games? Smokescreen has a game night sometimes and—

"Hey Blue?" Ichigo interrupts.

"Yeah," the dark gray dragon tilts his head.

"What do you like to do?"

"Oh! Well sometimes I hang with the twins or Bumblebee and play games or go out hunting with Prowl and Smoky cause I have good eyes. sometimes Jazz will race with me but I think he goes easy on me because I know he's faster than me. But lately Hound's been showing me how to scout and I really really like it. You see so many things each time."

"So, these twins, what they look like so I know when to avoid them and not get pranked?" Ichigo gives the other a tolerant smile. Prowls younger brother remined him of Yuzu and he couldn't find it in him to tell the other to be quiet. He was told that he could and that Bluestreak would understand, but he like the familiarity.

Bluestreak smiled back bouncing wings fluttering. "Sideswipe is the red and black twin and the one the mostly does the pranks and he can talk others into almost anything."

"Anything?"

"Wellll, he can't get Jazz or Prowl…or Ratchet or Optimus…maybe Smokescreen and Red Alert." Bluestreak had to really think on it.

"Huh sounds like a fun guy."

" Yep! And his twin Sunstreaker is gold and black and has sort of flat horns on the side of his head while Side's had regular horns on top of his head. He can really draw and paint and sometimes it good enough to be sold to the humans without letting them know who really painted them. but he's not as social as Sides."

"Oh, more like a wall flower anti-social or like stay away before I bite you anti-social?" Ichigo had stopped to rest one of his healing legs. He needed to find a place to rest soon or have Ratchet's wrath fall on him. he did not want that at all.

"Wall flower?"

"Eh, never mind." Ichigo needed to remember that some human expressions did not translate well.

"Okay but I say Sunny like growls first with Side's playing distraction. But he doesn't mind Prowl or Ratchet. He tolerates me but once someone gets his loyalty he can be protective and will have your back." Bluestreak must have noticed because as soon as he finished his sentience he was pointing Ichigo to a large flat rock half hidden under an oak tree. "This is one of our favorite places to rest during the day."

Ichigo sighs once the heated rock warms his aching leg. The parts of him that were in the sun took in the warmth while the other part was cool by the shade. It had been a long time since he had been injured enough that healing took a while and that he needed to rest so much. he was just glad that he had gotten some what use to the heighten senses so he could get some sleep. In the first year, he didn't get much sleep when he could hear every little sound.

"What about you Ichigo; anything interesting you want to talk about?" Bluestreak asks having laid down behind Ichigo. his larger bulk hiding him from most of the clan.

Ichigo had to think it over. There was a lot that he had been warn not to say since only a few knew about him being human. "I had two younger sisters and my…sire was a healer and a total goof ball. That complete opposite of Ratchet though he could be serious when it counted." The orange dragon huffed in amusement. "He could take a hit, never seen someone get kicked or punched in the face so much and spring right back acting like it didn't faze him."

"Sounds like Sides after getting hit by Ratchets stone." Bluestreak laughs.

"really; I have to see it then."

"What about your carrier; what are they like?"

The laughter died and Ichigo had gone silent. Bluestreak had to turn his head a little to see what was wrong. His first reaction was to call Prowl and Smokey once seeing the lively orange dragon curled in on himself, it was something that he recognizes having looked like it once himself. His next reaction was to take him to Ratchet thinking that Ichigo had hidden something that he shouldn't. but before he could start to get Ichigo off the rock the orange dragon spoke.

"She was the best always smiling. We all revolved around her like she was the sun. she was our entire world…then she died and it was my fault." Ichigo lift his head but he wasn't looking at anything or anyone. "Sire and my sisters won't say anything but if I hadn't gotten sick then she wouldn't have…have died and Yuzu and Karin would have their carrier. Yuzu tried to take over taking care of us and Karin stop crying acting like a guard to Yuzu."

"But-but it wasn't your fault! You were little and and she sounded like she really loved you and wanted you to live and and and…" he stops before thinking over what he could say. "It's alright if you don't won't to talk about it. I-I know what's it like to lose someone important."

"Yeah thanks."

They sat there in silence thinking over things from their past. But their quiet solitude wasn't to last as shouts started heading their way and growing louder and more familiar to Bluestreak. He stood placing himself between the running twins and Ichigo. he could tell it was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe by the shouts of whoever they angered and the increasing growing yellow and red blurs heading their way.

"We may want to move soon." he says to Ichigo.

The orange dragon follows the others line of sight and sees two charging red and yellow dots. "Let me guess…Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Yep! I wondered who they messed with this time?" the crystal dragon mutters. "I hope they don't anger Prowl today. He's already stressed."

Bluestreak started showing Ichigo to another area when the twins increased their speed and before they knew it both had collided with Ichigo who let out a loud squawk as he was bodily flung into a rolling pile of limbs and tails. They rolled off the hill that him and Bluestreak was just resting and down into the forest below.

"Uh oh." Bluestreak whispers before turning to see an irate Ratchet and Ironhide coming at him. he turns back to the crashing sounds of the twins and Ichigo hitting the ground below. He wenches knowing that the landing was going to hurt when adding Ratchets temper. He hopes that Ichigo wouldn't get the full brunt of the coming rant since it wasn't really his fault.

Down on the forest floor Ichigo was trying to disentangle himself from the tangle of red and yellow limbs. His own failing only stirred up the two others which got them even more tangled. Finally, once he had one foot freed he bit the yellow tail that whack him in the face.

"OW! Who did that!" the owner shouted.

"Wasn't me." Ichigo would guess was Sideswipe answered.

"I wouldn't have bit you if you hadn't hit me in the face." Ichigo shouted back.

"You don't go biting others jerk."

"But it was funny."

"Shut up Sides!"

"Oh, come on Sunny I bet he barely left a mark. Just chill and calm down so we can untangle ourselves."

"I don't care, that little bastard still bit me." Sunstreaker lifted his head as high as he could to see even a hint of Ichigo. "so, you better run you little pip squeak."

"Or you'll what; sit on me? Growl at me? Try all you might I'll still kick your ass." Ichigo should've known not to taunt another or one that was as volatile as Sunstreaker. Sideswipe nervously chuckles as he wiggles out of the pile.

"Now now let's not do anything rash. Remember Sunny that he's with Prowl and still healing. No need to get Ratchet involve, right?" he tries to calm his irritated brother down. But his pleas were fallen on deaf ears.

"Care to back up that claim shrimp?" Sunstreaker jerked free of someone and could get loose enough to wiggle out of the pile. Leaving Sideswipe and Ichigo to carefully get up once freed from each other. Seeing the new dragon up close Sunstreaker felt his spark give a hard thumb that he would swear could be heard by others.

"Please just because your bigger doesn't always mean better." Ichigo anger was raising and not all of it was from the yellow dragon in front of him. but he couldn't place the other feeling he was feeling.

"Come over here and see why you'll lose."

"you sure Princesses; wouldn't want to ruin your fragile vanity…or would that be your pride." Ichigo couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Normally he wouldn't let pricks like Sunstreaker get to him but for some reason he couldn't back away.

"Why you little-

"Alrighty now how bout we talk about something else." Sideswipe was quick to jump in between the two. Up above them he could hear Ratchet shouting something and knew that Ironhide and others would soon be down to collect them. they did not need his brother and Ichigo to be fighting when that happen. "So, we didn't get to know each other better last time we met." He smiles at Ichigo who scales where still a little ruffled. "I'm Sideswipe and this is my scowling loving twin Sunstreaker." He extended a wing over the lowly growling Sunstreaker. "Don't mind him too much. it's a normal reaction for him."

"I'm going to throttle you." Sunstreaker hissed. Neither dragon knew if he meant Ichigo or his brother in that threat.

Sideswipe used to his brother surly behavior only chuckles. He turns to Ichigo and gives the orange wingless dragon a once over. He feels his spark give an approving thrum and he couldn't help but agree. But he wasn't about to jump in head first. He likes to get to know new friends before inviting them to their den. He just had to get his twin on board as well.

"So, I guess Blue told you about us."

Ichigo gave both a suspicious look before nodding. While he didn't like Sunstreaker all that much no matter what his heart was saying he would give the red twin a chance. "He added to what Prowl and Ratchet said."

"heh, Blue was nicer of those wasn't he?"

"yeah with a lot less swearing."

Sideswipe snickers catching the small smirk from the smaller dragon. Sunstreaker on the other hand rolled his eyes. He didn't want nothing to do with someone to him was useless. What could this new dragon offer without wings. Sunstreaker even scoffed when he heard that someone would have to teach the other the orange dragon how to hunt and fight. The only thing he had going for him, in Sunstreakers opinion, was the exotic shade of orange that his scales were mixed in with black and bits of white.

With his body turned away Ichigo couldn't see the appraising glaze that the yellow twin was giving him, but Sideswipe could and he only grin at his brother while he happily chatted with the smaller dragon. Sunstreaker scoff again then lifted a lip at his brother before heading back up just as Ironhide and Ratchet with Bluestreak were coming down.

"If you three so much as chipped a claw I will turn all your hides into human hand bags!" the healer yelled throwing at rock at the retreating Sunstreaker. "And don't think you can get away from me Sunstreaker. I better fine your ass back in my den when I get back with _Your_ brother and Ichigo!"

"Whatever."

"What was that!?" Ratchet threw a block of Ironwood at the yellow dragon and his grins when Sunstreaker let out a yowl. "Next time duck."

"Son of a-

"So! I hear that you two just barrel into one of my still healing patients…mind telling me why you two pit spawn idiots thought that was a good idea?" Ratchet was talking to Sideswipe but was scowling down at Ichigo. "And how could you miss him in the first place…orange sticks out like a sore talon."

"Well to be honest we didn't intend to run over him and Blue, and we weren't really looking either." Sideswipe gave the grumbling healer a cheeky grin. But quickly tacked on, "But don't worry Ratch he was smush between us so Ichigo had a soft landing."

Ratchet didn't bother responding to the red twin but he did quirk an eye ridge when Sideswipe stayed nearby and could almost be said that he was hovering. Usually, the two would be long gone after being caught though Sunstreaker was further up the hill but he kept sealing glances back not only at Sideswipe but Ichigo as well.

"very interesting," he mutters.

"What was that?" Ichigo winches when Ratchet prodded one healing cut too hard.

"Hmmm…nothing. Well you didn't break anything nor did you undo any of my hard work."

"I do try not to piss off any docs." Ichigo made to get up but he was pushed back down.

"tut tut tut, you may not have done any _more_ damage to yourself but I did not say that you were in the clear. Ironhide."

"Wait wait wait, I can walk on my own I don't need-

"I really don't care what you think you don't need. Now shut up and let Ironhide take you back to Prowls." Ratchet smiled as he watched a very unhappy Ichigo get picked up like a rag doll and carried up the hill. "I can trust you to not do anything stupid while there!" he yells.

"Yeah whatever." Ichigo scowls at Ratchet then turns his scowl at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "I blame you two for this." He hisses. Ironhide and Ratchet snickers before going their separate ways, but the deep red and black guardian flicked the tip of his tail at the healer.

 _: it's kind of interesting that he sounds almost like the twins huh:_

 _: I have my theories, but no evidence:_ Ratchet acted like he had notice the red dragon trying to get his attention.: _Though I believe that Prowl may know, the slagger.:_

 _: Aw don't worry Ratchet:_ Ironhide snickers _.: sit on him long enough and you'll get your answers:_

 _: That is an idea, thank you Hide.:_

Back with the twins, Sideswipe gave a small shutter. "You think that they are plotting our demise?" he asks Sunstreaker.

The yellow dragon only snorts then turns to leave, but not back towards their den. "Don't know and don't really care. I'm going to clean off don't bother me."

Sideswipe watches his brother leave him and looks back towards the direction that Ichigo was taken. He glances at his own dusty red scales and trotted after his twin. It wouldn't hurt to clean up before trying to talk to the younger dragon again. "Hey Sun, wait up!"

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl sighs as Ironhide drops a very unhappy orange youngling at the front of his and his families den. Bluestreak had informed him of what had happen and he can't really say that he is surprised. Though he was a bit annoyed that they met in such a manner and that it was sooner then he originally wished.

"thank you Ironhide." The big dragon nods then leaves, Ichigo stood and walked into the den and Prowl noticed that the youngling was favoring one of his legs. Since Ratchet had sent him back here and not to his own den then it must not be that bad. "I hope that you will be following any orders that Ratchet gave you." He says as the human turn dragon passes him.

Ichigo sulks but nods as he went to his own little dug out nest. It had taken him hours before he had gotten it to the point of it being comfortable. Truth was, Ichigo was feeling a little tired and it could be blamed on how his heart was acting. He had been so sure that Ratchet could see it pumping through his scales when Sideswipe hovered nearby. It was confusing and annoying and he wanted it to just make up its mind.

Add the feeling of being pulled or that he had liked being smushed between the twins when they crashed into him. but at the same time, he was annoyed and Sunstreaker's attitude but wasn't offended by it like most others. Sideswipe he might have to take in small doses, where Bluestreak reminded Ichigo of a younger sibling the red dragon reminded him of one of those irritating friends.

Sighing, a habit he had develop since arriving, he snuggles deep into the dried moss and just as he was about to take a nap a loud shout follows by a thud and growl jerked him back up.

"Jazz!"

"Hiya Prowler," Jazz grins down at his mate. He chuckles and was going to go further with his plans when Prowl whack him with his tail and pointed towards a staring Ichigo. "Yo, Ichigo how's it hanging."

Prowl gave a giant push and sends his mate rolling off him. Ichigo shakes his head at the two, it surprised him that Prowl and Jazz were together. They were so different that he had wondered how they hadn't drove each other crazy. Smokescreen in one of his free info moments had told him that the two had a very long courtship and often bumped heads over the smallest of things.

"I was fine until the twins ran over me and Ratchet cut my free time outside short." He says grumpily. If he was still human he would have his arms crossed.

Jazz snickers as he plops himself down at the entrance of one of the side caves. Since the den was meant to only house four dragons each had a smaller cave off to the side. But Ichigo didn't though Bluestreak had offered to share with him. but that was fine with him, his stay was only temporary and he didn't want something that was permanent.

He didn't really think that he would be staying with the Autobots for long anyway. No matter what he was feeling at the time. But he was staying as long as possible since they were so readily wanting to teach him things. And he had to admit, some of them were quite the characters.

"Yeah I heard about that and that you were very comfy in between them. I believe the rumor was that ya was snuggling in Sunny's scales." Jazz teases.

Ichigo was thankful that his new coloration hiding the blush at the image. He couldn't think of a response to Jazz's teasing but Prowl thought of something and Ichigo rolled his eyes at the silver dragon's over dramatic display. When he had first met Jazz, Ichigo couldn't help but compare him to his Uncle Kisuke. He wasn't entirely sure why but he was very sure that the two would have gotten along much to his sanity.

"What are you thinking about Ichigo?" Prowl asks and Ichigo blinked serval times to see that both were staring at him.

"um…sorry what?"

"Ya zone out there for a few, needed to make sure that ya wasn't sleeping with ya eyes open." Jazz grinned. "Bluestreak does it sometimes so it wouldn't surprise us if another did it."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Jazz." Prowl chastised though there was no heat in it. "It is none of our business."

"But I'm curious and plus if it's a problem then he'll solve it faster if he tells me uh-us I mean us, yeah that's what I mean."

Prowl gives the orange scaled youngling an apologetic look before taking Jazz by the horns and dragging him back into their little private cave suite. Though Ichigo had to admit that Jazz was somewhat right, he was thinking too much over something that was most likely a figment of his imagination.

Determine not to think too much about why he was reacting like he was towards the twins, Ichigo circled his nest again and closed his eyes. only, his day wasn't done with him yet.

"Hey Ichigo!" Smokescreen entered with a wide smile and stood right over him. "Word is that the twins tried to sweep you off your feet."

Ichigo groans and sweeps his tail over his head. ' _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.'_

"Aw don't be that way." Ichigo felt himself being yanked from his comfy nest and being pulled out of the den. "Come my new step-nephew and tell your uncle all about it. I need to start this pool before others forget about it."

"I want it forgotten!" Prowl and Jazz heard Ichigo's wail from inside their cave. Both had heard Smokescreen and Prowl was thinking over whether to interfere or not. Jazz made the decision for him.

"Come on love and show me how much ya miss me." Prowl couldn't ignore that, now could he?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

"come on bro hurry up or they'll be gone before we can catch up!" Sideswipe yelled at his grumbling twin.

"Why do you want to go on one of Hounds hunts? He's just babysitting the newbie for Prowl." Sunstreaker stretched out his large wings. "it'll be boring watching him learn to do sparkling things."

"Aw come on Sunny," Sideswipe whined. "Ichigo isn't that bad. And Hound's only showing him some finer points in tracking."

The golden dragon snorted. "Might want to do more than that." he mutters flicking off some non-existing dirt.

Sideswipe looked at his twin with a frown. "You don't have to go. I can go by myself."

"Like I would leave you on your own." Sunstreaker walks pass his red twin.

Sideswipe smiled at his brothers back and quickly bounces after him. they don't say anything until they come up on Hound and Ichigo near the edge of the commons area. The larger mottle green dragon already teaching the younger Ichigo on what to expect. Sideswipe had volunteer them to help get the wingless dragon down to an area that Hound deem suitable for their purposes. Sunstreaker mutter cursed and hissed when Sideswipe offered without asking him first.

"Not only will we be going on tracking but I want to see what you know of the plant life." They heard Hound say.

"I know some things but they were mostly from back home. I know nothing about this area." Ichigo said scratching him head behind one of his ear fins. It amazed Sideswipe that the orange scaled dragon limbs could do that. every other dragon's front legs including him own never could bend that way to reach behind their heads.

"Well this way you can recognize the plants that are common to most areas should you be in another territory. I usually get some herbs for Ratchet and there are some that are edible for us when meat is hard to fine. Though I wouldn't suggest substituting that for are good meal. You'll still need the protein."

Ichigo nodded. He wasn't much of a salad eater anyway.

"I also want to see how you been hunting. This way we can see if there are anything that needs tweaking."

"What will I be hunting then. I would hate to kill something and not eat it."

"Oh, don't worry, we have two volunteers that will be helping us. think of it as that human game of hide and seek." Hound smiled at the approaching twins.

The brothers freeze when Hounds words reached them and again when Ichigo turned and watched them curiously. Sideswipe was the first to unfreeze as he smiled easily at the watching orange dragon. Sunstreaker huffed and made to leave but the sudden appearance of Prowl giving him a stern look had the golden dragon turning back to the three dragons. He kept his distance and only moved when they did. he also was ignoring his brother chattering away the orange dragon. Hound was looking far too amused and not even the golden dragons glare stopped the chuckle that came out.

"All right let's get going. I don't want to waste anymore light." He said.

He leads them to one section of the commons that was an easy slope. A dragon would still need to fly down but that was only near the bottom of the slope. But the drop itself wasn't too bad and Ichigo should be able to get down to ground level easily. But that didn't mean that he might still need help getting down to the place Hound was wanting to go. It was why the scout got help from others. One to be in front one should Ichigo lose his footing and fall. One in the back to grab him and one that would hover above should he go sideways.

Though, truth be told Hound figure that with the way Ichigo's feet where formed, the orange youngling could climb down on his own. But he wasn't about to test that theory, not until he got the okay from bot Prowl and Ratchet. He could guess that once Ichigo wanted to try something he would push himself until he got it right. And Hound did not want to encourage it then face the wrath of the clan healer.

"The slope down should be easy on you but for safety reason we'll be going down slowly. I'll be in front, Sideswipe will be switching between right and left, and Sunstreaker will be in the back since he is quicker and has a longer reach." The mottle green dragon waited until he knew that the twins heard him. this was supposed to let Ichigo have some freedom.

"I thought we would be flying down?" Sideswipe pouted a little. He had been looking forward to having a reason to talk to the new dragon.

"And how would we get Ichigo down Sides?" Sunstreaker asks sarcastically. He was glad that he wasn't technically required to touch the orange dragon.

"Well yeah, I know Sunny, but…"

"Don't call me that!"

"When do we leave?" Ichigo spoke stopping the oncoming argument. He was already at the edge. "I should be able to grip the rocks okay."

"See Sides, he'll be fine. Let's go do something else." Sunstreaker said off handedly.

Hound just stare and Ichigo scowled. Sideswipe sighs he was used to his twins' behavior and knew that he really wasn't so surly. Most of the time.

"But we already said we would help." He tried to get his twin back.

"No, you said you would, I don't remember saying anything."

When Sideswipe tried again to talk to his twin, they were again stopped by Ichigo. "Hey Hound this is pretty steep, but I think—ah shit!" Ichigo yelp as he slid over the edge and almost skated down the slope on loose gravel and dirt.

Hound leap over the edge trying to grab onto Ichigo but twin blurs of red and gold got to the orange dragon first. Sunstreaker had Sideswipe's tail in his mouth while Sideswipe had Ichigo's in his. Both able to disguise the jerk as their sparks gave them a little zap when Sideswipe made contact with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked back up sheepishly. "I guess it was steeper then I first thought."

Sunstreaker growls and Sideswipe snickers. Hound blows out a puff of steam before sliding down to them. but where Ichigo had gone head first Hound went more sideways.

"Yeah, its easer if you go more horizontal then vertical."

"No kidding."

Ichigo wiggles his tail to let Sideswipe know that he now had a firm grip on the ground and that he could let go. Just as the twins let go, Sunstreaker took to the air. Sideswipe followed but he first gave Ichigo a cheeky grin before leaping into the air. Hound nervously chuckles before waving with his wing for Ichigo to follow him downward. He stays on the ground with the flightless dragon just in case he starts sliding uncontrollably.

The twins watch overhead mindful to keep an eye on their orange target, the other on the skies.

"I know you felt that Sunny."

"Shut up Sides.

"We can't; shouldn't ignore it."

"And he's better off with someone else." Sunstreaker snarls. "Besides, in case you forgotten. We can't have another mate."

"Who said that!" Sideswipe raised his voice a little.

"Its simple fact! And he's younger than us."

"Whose fact? And he's not that much younger. Give him a few years then he be old enough." Sideswipe was getting a too frustrated with Sunstreakers answers. "twins are rare I know this. But no one ever said that we can't have a mate that matches us. Please Sunny, give this a chance." He pleaded with his twin.

"Do want to go through all that again; all that pain from being rejected that hurt when we were casted out? you can go get yourself broken Sides but I will not." The golden flyer slammed down on their bond and swerved sharply to the left before spiraling down to the ground.

A little bit of fear pain slipped through Sunstreakers control and filter over to his red twin. Sideswipe knew of the root of those feelings. Twins in the dragon world were rare and most clans saw them as good omens and were treated well. But the small Southern clans didn't see them that way. the clans of the South saw twins as evil and would kill one or both. Much of their early life was spent keeping each other alive as their clansmen tried to end them. when they had gotten older and met another dragon that seemed to love them. the clan acted like they had accepted them and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finally relaxed. Only to have their feelings torn apart as the dragon they loved shoved a crystal shard into Sideswipe's chest and the clan descended on Sunstreaker.

It was only due to Sunstreakers size that they could get away. And the fact the Sunstreaker made them more afraid of following them. it was month later that they were found by the Autobots and a year later before they even began to trust them. the twins were still healing from the betrayal, but Sideswipe believe that this was different. This time this dragon wouldn't hurt them and that the Autobots wouldn't come after them. plus, the last dragon didn't make their sparks dance in their chest like Ichigo did.

But he wouldn't push his brother into seeing that. Sunstreaker would have to come to see what Sideswipe sees on his own. During that time however, he would try to get Ichigo to spend more time with them.

Starting now.

The red dragon flew towards Hound and Ichigo angling his wings so that he landed with a gentle glide. He wanted to impress the orange youngling after all and he would do that with his normal style. Hound seeing this knew what the red twin was up too and gave him a very unhappy look. Once he had Ichigo settle going over a few plants that would later go to Ratchet did snare Sideswipe with the horns and dragged him out of ear shot.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled whispered. "do you have a death wish or something?"

Sideswipe grins up at the frowning scout. "What? It's all just innocent fun Hound."

"Innocent he says. What if Ratchet or Primus forbid Prowl saw you pulling that stunt?"

He had some satisfaction when Sideswipe grimace but it was short lived however when the red dragon gave him one a look. The one where you knew when the red hellion was determined. Now it was Hounds turn to grimace.

"I am going to say, 'I told so' when your running for your life." He warns.

"Don't worry Hound. I be the perfect gentle-dragon." Sideswipe jumps to his feet and practically bounces over to Ichigo. Hound sighs and wonders if he could get his own mate and disappear for a few days.

"Okay," he says to his student. "let's see what you know Ichigo."

The orange dragon nods.

"First we are going to see your tracking and hunting skills. Your target is Sideswipe."

"Just him?"

Sideswipe snickers, "Yeah Sunny doesn't want to play today."

Hound continues before they could get off topic. "Basically we are going to block your senses until he's hidden then I'll watch as you hunt him down. He will however be able to move around like a prey item would. He's not going to make it easy for you."

"Good, I don't like it easy."

Sideswipe snorts then coughs to hid it. Hound scowls further at him while Ichigo looks a little concern.

"Is he okay?"

Hound snorts. "Yeah he's fine. It's just him being Sideswipe."

Ichigo doesn't looked convince but shrugs it off to dragons just being weird. He startles when Hound covers his eyes and clogs his nose and ears. He decides he doesn't want to know what he uses to do that. there brief shuffling then Hound is unplugging his hears.

"There now, can you hear okay…good, so Sides has already left and once he gives the ready signal I'll turn you loose."

"fine." Ichigo huffs. He scraps the crude that was shoved up his nose and pulls whatever was blindfolding him off. "Was it really necessary to shoved mud in my ears though?"

"It's a good sound muffler."

"Whatever."

They wait for thirty minutes before a shot of flames lights up the sky. Ichigo gaps while Hound sighs.

"That idiot." He mutters. "Alright kid, get going." He gives the orange youngling a slap to the rear causing him to yelp and glaring at the green scout.

Hound ignores it though a merely points where Ichigo should be going. The wingless dragon gives one final glare before he runs into the dense forest. Hound silently follows, he knows that no matter what skill Ichigo had currently, the orange dragon would never pick up on his presence. Sideswipe however, stood out no matter what he did. of course, Sideswipe was only stealthy when pulling pranks. They only know that he had done anything after the fact. So, this made him the perfect one to test one such as Ichigo.

Ichigo was having some trouble. He could pick out the red dragons scent but it seemed that his target had moved all over the place. He couldn't find which direction he had gone in. he only knew the general direction due to the pillar of flames at the start.

He growls and switches from trying to find him by smell and went to try using visual clues. He looked first at the ground, but then he rethought about it. Judging from what he already knew of his target he wouldn't be so obvious. He started looking at the trees.

There high up. the bark had been removed.

Ichigo climbs the tree and another hit. There was a strong fresh scent. Getting into it now Ichigo leaps off the branch back to the ground and stalks. He knew he was close when there was snickering. Getting low to the ground, he belly crawls towards his target.

Movement, sunlight bouncing off shiny scales, he pounces without looking just who he pounced on.

There are two surprise squawks. Hound recognized one belonging to Ichigo but the other wasn't sideswipe, though it was familiar.

"Oh scrap." He runs to get to Ichigo before something bad happen.

Ichigo on the other hand, was too busy staring down a very angry golden now muddy Sunstreaker. How did he miss that gold color and confused it with being Sideswipe? His vision was thrown off as he was bodily lifted and thrown. Luckily, he landed on his feet but he dodges to the side as a golden blur charged at him.

"What the hell!"

"You…you!" Sunstreaker flares his wings as he tries to fine the words of how he is not please of having his once shiny scales now covered in dirt.

"What I thought you were Sideswipe!" Ichigo shouts not backing down from the threat display the golden dragon was showing.

Sunstreaker gapped then narrowed his eyes and growled. "How in the world could you mistake me, ME! for Sideswipe!? he is a completely different color then me!"

"Welll…you both…havethesamescent."

Sunstreaker stops his advance, wings rose high over his head and flared. Ichigo to his credit doesn't back away though he probably should. Somewhere he could hear Sideswipe laughing his ass off at them. judging from the growing rage on the golden dragon's face he could hear the two.

Sunstreaker snarls and Ichigo thinks that he might have to defend himself. but the golden dragon curses his brother before turning away from Ichigo and stomping far into the trees out his sight. It was only when the golden dragon was out of sight that Sideswipe can out of his hiding spot.

"Wow that was great! I never seen anyone not quake in fear of my daffodil of doom." The was an echoing growl but Ichigo decided not the acknowledge it. "You're either the bravest dragon out there or the dumbest." The red dragon smiles. "Though I think you failed at hunting and tacking. How did you ever survive?"

"I…just got lucky I guess."

Sideswipe snorts. "Lucky huh."

"Must have been seeing he wasn't skin and bones when we found him." Hound said once he came out of his own hiding spot. "I see that there is a lot of work to be done. Maybe the twins weren't the best ones for this."

Sideswipe squawk in protest but Ichigo looked frustrated.

"you had a rough start then you got confused. Though your stealth was passable." Hound grew thoughtful. "I'll teach you what I know and I'll see if Jazz or Prowl can help fine tune your stealth skills."

"Or I can do it." Sideswipe pipped up. Hound raised an eye ridge at him. "Aw come on Hound you know I got skills too."

"yeah but I don't think he needs to know those skills." Sideswipe rose on his hind legs front limbs spread wide.

Hound still didn't look impressed. "We talk about it later. Next lesson is on plant life. Come on I'll teach you on what herbs can be pick."

Ichigo scratches his head again. He knows that he just missed something but isn't sure what yet. but he follows Hound anyway but looks over his shoulder to see that Sideswipe wasn't following. He was still standing where Ichigo found his brother. He smiles at the orange dragon flicks his wings then turns to go find his brother again. Seeing that the red dragon wouldn't be coming with them any further Ichigo quickly catches up to Hound. Some of the herbs he was not familiar with others he knew very well, all could be used on dragons. With little to no side effects.

Some miles away, Sideswipe catches up to his twin who was sulking. At his feet, a forgotten piece of ironwood. Over their bond Sideswipe could almost feel the shakiness that his twin was giving off. The feeling of unease but still wanting more.

More touch; more sound just more…more…more.

Sunstreaker wanted nothing to do with Ichigo and the feelings that were being stirred up. then having the orange youngling literally pounce on him had sent his spark spinning till it felt like it was going to burst out his chest searing his scales as it did. Sideswipe slowly settle next to him and let him lean on him. it was rare that Sunstreaker wanted to be comforted but when he did, he would try to hid and wait for his brother to find him.

"It'll be okay bro."

"How would you know that?" it was said without any bite.

"don't you know? I'm ever the optimist."

Sunstreaker gives him a shaky laugh. Sideswipe is glad to hear it, it meant that his twin isn't that bad off and would be back to being his surly self soon. until then they would sit there then head back to their den before it was time to join the clan back at the commons area.

"I still don't think that we need another, but if he makes you happy Sides then…I'll try to tolerate him."

"Thanks bro. who knows, you make find yourself fallen in love with him before me."

"Don't be stupid." The golden twin mutters.

"Love ya too Sunny." Sideswipe says.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"And you're sure about this?" Prowl asks.

Hound after having Ichigo deliver the herbs to Ratchet went to seek out Prowl. He told him of his suspicions of Sideswipe and what had happened with Sunstreaker. He was a little worried about the youngling but Prowl seemed to be more amused then concern.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No sir, I was thinking maybe Ratchet or Optimus but since you're his guardian I figure that I should tell you first."

"I see, thank you Hound I will address it. There is no need to involve others though I think Ratchet may already know." the crystal dragon says with a smirk. "I thank you for your evaluation of Ichigo and hope that you will continue to teach him."

"I don't mind. It's been so long since there were younglings to teach and he picks up things quickly."

Prowl hummed in agreement. While he would be taking over some of Ichigo's training he would let others guide him as well. But he would make sure that the twins knew their boundaries and to make sure that they will be okay. He was aware of their trouble past and knew that this was just too close for at least Sunstreaker to accept right away.

He could not help though feel that something was about to happen and that it was centered around both the twins and Ichigo.

"um, sir, there is one more thing I think I should bring up." Hound said breaking into Prowls thoughts.

"yes."

"Well, when I met Ichigo earlier today I noticed something off about him."

"Off?"

Here Hound was looking rather uncomfortable and started opening and closing his wings. "I…he didn't smell right."

Prowl raised a eye ridge and waved a wing for Hound to continue.

"He smells like…well he smelled like a human then a dragon sir." Hound grew a little more agitated.

"I see, do not concern yourself Hound. Ichigo was raised mostly by humans. Perhaps you're just picking up some residue scents from them."

"I…yes sir." Hound didn't seem convinced but he knew better when Prowl gave anyone that look. Plus, he really liked the kid and didn't want to get him in trouble with the other more aggressive members of the clan just because of a scent. "I guess that's it then. Tell him that I'll be seeing two days from now."

Prowl tilts his head. "of course."

He waits till Hound is far enough away to be out of ear shot before turning ot Jazz, who had been hiding further back in the den.

"I wondered when someone catch on." he says. "but sticking the kid with Hound, love you were wanting him to figure it out."

"Not really though I couldn't have thought of a better dragon to know about Ichigo's true heritage. Hound is more apt to be understanding then to assume."

Jazz watched him mate grinning. "You just didn't decide to pick Hound out just because he was one of the top hunters in the clan."

Prowl smirk but didn't say confirm anything. Instead he went to find his ward and to see if he need help in escaping Ratchet. Jazz laughing at his mate soon followed but spilt off. He was wanting to get a full report from his subordinate. Maybe encourage the green dragon's curiosity.

"Jazz," Prowl voice stops him short. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"Aw Prowler I nothing but trouble."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be more of the twins and Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers or Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo crouch low as his prey walked passed him. the wind was facing him taking his scent in the opposite direction as the foliage covered his body. He was kind of grateful for his orange and black coloring. It remined him of some of the big cats that his Aunt toted around. The color scheme of his scales gave him better camouflage then most would think. And it was helping him in his final test that Prowl and the others had given him.

It had been serval months, almost a year, since he was found by the Autobots and during that time he had been taught some things that he had been guessing at. It was mostly fine tuning on what he taught himself or what he already knew. Hound enjoyed taking out whenever it was okay to do so. Prowl and Jazz took turns teaching him how to move around without making a sound. He learned to fight in his new form from Ironhide and Ratchet had taking him under his wing in dealing with healing. But one dragon had surprised him.

Optimus Prime, the leader of the clan had taken speaking with him some nights when Ichigo couldn't sleep. It was easier to deal with things and speak them with someone who didn't know him but knew his secret. Ichigo could have talk to Prowl or Jazz, both were friendly and had offered but there was something about the clan leader that made it so easy to just speak what was bugging him.

It was also during this time that Ichigo had noticed that Sideswipe would pop up at random times, every day, just to talk to him. sometimes Sunstreaker would be with him sometimes not. Though the golden dragon had been becoming more civil towards Ichigo he still gave the young dragon the cold shoulder. But with Sideswipes displays, much of Ichigo's attention was on the red twin rather than the gold one. Those displays confused the wingless dragon more than most things and some of the reactions from the older ones confused him further.

Just only weeks ago after again dropping in on him during one of Ratchets lessons. Sideswipe brought Ichigo a very beautiful greenish blue sliced geode that still had micro crystals attached to its center. He was amazed that the red dragon could get so thinly sliced yet not so thin to be fragile.

"you could wear like a adornment or keep somewhere in your den." Sideswipe said cheerfully.

Ichigo was saved from speaking by Ratchet who had stomp by him grab the offending dragon by his horns and literally tossed him out on his rear. Ratchet was like Ichigo in that he could use his front limbs like hands. With his back legs supporting his weight evenly.

"little pit spawn." The healer mutters. "I don't like it when dragons barge in my den when they're not injure. Now where were we before that scrap heap interrupted us." When Ichigo asked what had happen Ratchet expertly turned the question away onto a different topic.

The orange let himself be distracted only for a second while he waited for the gazelle to get in the right position. his target pray was fast and very agile. Since he didn't have the ability to fly and disable his prey by landing on it. Ichigo would have to chase it down. Back before he lived with the Autobots he had learn that he just couldn't catch fast moving prey animals and had stuck to those that were slower. It wasn't for the lack of trying but the little buggers always slipped by him making him trip over his own feet.

Now however, he knew what he had to do to catch one. Thus, Prowl had made stalking and catching the gazelle his test. It was faster than a deer and could turn tight corners, a predator had to be fast or out maneuver it to catch it. Ichigo hadn't yet got his speed up that level yet, so he must be creative. Which was harder then it sounded.

He had spent days just watching the gazelle herds and those that preyed on them to get an idea of what to expect. He could tell that he would have a harder time then the big cats and pack hunters. But he did have his size on his side and his tail. If anything, he could use his long body to herd the gazelle then stun with his tail. But it all depended on him getting it to do what he wanted.

the tawny thing came closer and Ichigo got lower. Once it turned slightly away did he slink forward. He froze when it shot its head up ears and nose twitching. When it went back to eating Ichigo pounced. It ran, jumped, twisted, and turned, Ichigo tried not to waste his energy following it as he tried to corner it into the crook of his body. The little thing didn't make it easy but once Ichigo's patience ran out he took one claw and swiped the gazelle hard against his ground then striking at it with his tail. Once he had it pinned did he snapped its neck.

He held back from eating it though, he needed to wait for Prowl and the others to catch to him. the sound of wing flaps and two shadows overhead had Ichigo growling before he recognized who it was. Prowl and Hound landed not far from him but not too close either.

"you did well Ichigo, you took what was a disadvantage and made it work." Hound smiled.

"and made a clean kill." Prowl added. "I believe that you can go on the next group hunt now."

Ichigo nodded but was kept sneaking glimpses at his prey under his foot. Prowl and Hound smiled knowingly.

"We'll leave you to eat then come meet me and the others back at the den. There is something that we must discuss." Prowl leap into the air followed by Hound.

Ichigo watched them for a few minutes then went to quickly eat his small kill. It was only a snack and didn't fill him up like a larger animal would. As he licked off the blood that had covered his claws and any other part of his face did he started back towards the Autobot dens.

Of course, something had to happen before he even got close.

"Hey Ichigo!"

The orange and black dragon looked up. A red dot was circling above him and it only took him a few seconds to know that it was Sideswipe. The red dragon did a loop before landing in front of Ichigo. he smiled at the orange scaled youngling.

"Hey how was the test. Did ya impress em?" Sideswipe flicked the tips of his wings, his head angle just till it looked like he was right over the orange youngling.

Ichigo did his best to hide how the red dragon was making his heart flip. He managed by not completely looking the other dragon in the eye. "Prowl and Hound said that I could join a hunting group later." Ichigo wasn't trying to stand on the tip of his claws. He was not trying to stretch his body out just so he seems longer than the other dragon and he did not tilt he head back. He backed up just enough to talk to Sideswipe without making his neck hurt.

"ooOOoo maybe you'll get placed with me and Sunny. We usually work by ourselves but I'm sure that he won't mind that you joined us." the red dragon was leaning at bit too close to the wingless dragon.

Ichigo moved to the side. "I'm sure that Prowl will put me where he thinks I'll work out."

Sideswipe pouted. "Prowl's a tight aft and would put you with Blue or Smokey." He laid down and place his head on his knuckles. "You could ask to be place with us."

"I could but I don't think your brother will be comfortable we me there. he doesn't like to be near me now."

"aww Sunny's just shy. I know that if you two spent some time together then you'll become inseparable."

"Yeah, right." Ichigo didn't have the red dragon's confidence. Sunstreaker had been doing his best to either not be in the same area as Ichigo or to have someone be between if he couldn't get away. It didn't matter how the golden dragon made his heart do the same thing it did around Sideswipe. Sunstreaker never stayed around to talk or glare or scowl or whatever he did with the others of his clan.

"Hey, don't worry I'll think of something and then we can all be friends." Sideswipe smiled again. "By the way what did ya think of my gift?"

Ichigo snapped his head away to hid the growing blush. He hadn't shown anyone the geode that Sideswipe had given him, only Ratchet had seen it and he acted like it meant nothing yet something at the same time. It was still under his nest back at Prowls den.

"It's nice." He says. "I don't know where I can hang it yet but it's in my nest."

"Really." The red dragon perked up and his smile brighten. "great it took a while to find one that would match your scales. And I had to ask Sunstreaker's opinion on it."

Ichigo did look at Sideswipe then. "Sunstreaker helped you pick it out?"

"Yep!" Sideswipe grin his all-knowing grin. "Not many care to notice that Sunny's the artsy type. And he's the best when picking out colors and matching them."

Ichigo hummed in thought, it was true now that he looked back at the times that he saw the golden twin. Artsy wasn't the first word he would've used to describe the golden dragon. He should have known better since he was often misjudged back when he was human.

"I'll have to thank him then, since it's a gift from the both of you." He said giving the beaming Sideswipe a side glance.

"I'll sit on him so you get the chance if I have to."

Ichigo nodded and started making his way back to the dens with Sideswipe chattering next to him. he felt a little bad that the red dragon was having to walk to rest of the way instead of flying. But the red twin only waved him off saying that he didn't mind it too much. they spent the whole way with Sideswipe talking about how he and his twin invented a new sport in dealing with the Decepticons.

To their surprise, waiting for them at the entrance of the commons was both Jazz and Ironhide. Jazz wiggle clawed fingers at them while Ironhide growled stomping up to the duo grabbing Sideswipe by his neck and dragging him off somewhere. Jazz stayed behind with Ichigo watching them go snickering at the pleading look the red dragon was giving them.

"Whelp, your turn kiddo." Jazz said cheerfully.

"W-what?"

"Yep Prowler wants to see ya and figure it be best to make sure ya get there without being postpone again." The silver dragon swaggers up alongside Ichigo. the orange dragon sidesteps away not too keen on having someone bite his neck. Jazz didn't seem to see nor care about how uncomfortable Ichigo was getting.

"Jazz quiet teasing him, Prowl wants to get this done now." Smokescreen call out.

Jazz pouted but that quickly change to another grin. "Fine, he sent you as reinforcements?" Smokescreen nodded. "alright, you take one side I'll take that other."

"Hey, wait a minute!" but they paid Ichigo no mind as they took to squeezing him in between them and sort of kind of drug him back to the den where Prowl was waiting with Bluestreak. "Look if this is about something I did that I didn't know about I'm sorry but-

"It is nothing that you have done Ichigo. but what Sideswipe and maybe Sunstreaker might be doing." Prowl said.

"Oh…would this have anything to do with the geode?"

"that pretty bauble that Sides gave ya in Ratchets den? Yep!" Jazz answer.

Ichigo decided that he didn't like where this was going. If his only exit wasn't block he would have already been inching backwards. this was sounding too much like the time when his dad tried to explain the birds and the bees. The orange scaled dragon stiffens, he stared wide eye at the four dragons surrounding him.

"Ya know I think I left something back out in the woods, so I'll…just go get it and we can talk when I get back okay." Ichigo turn to leave.

Prowl sighs having thought this might happen. "Jazz; Smokescreen."

He only said their names but it was enough as Ichigo found his chance from being traumatize blocked. He really wanted to smack those grins off their faces.

"Look I had this type of talk with my dad and I don't won't a repeat."

Prowl tilted his head and stared in confusion. "What type of conversation do you think this is?"

Jazz, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak all snickered at Ichigo's stricken expression. He was not wanting to explain what he thought this meeting was about.

"y-you know. t-that…talk." He stutters.

"Which talk?" Prowl asks teasing the blushing youngling a little before sighing. "I do not know what you are referring to if you don't tell me."

Ichigo wanted the ground to swallow him up. luckily, Smokescreen after taking a breath from laughing came to his rescue.

"he thinks your about to tell what happens between two consenting mates brother dear." The den erupts in laugher again. Except for Ichigo who had shrunken in embarrassment and Prowl who was glaring at his mate and brothers.

The black and white dragon sighs, he should have seen this coming. "while it is related to that it is not what I wish to discuss with you. But if you wish to have that talk I can see if Ratchet is willing to-

Ichigo jerked back. "NO…no that's okay I really don't want to…can we talk about something else." He brought one claw and ran it over his face.

Prowl giving the trio another warning glare turn to the younger dragon and nodded. "I believe that would be best." He flicked a wing that meant for Ichigo follow while nudging Bluestreak out of the den. After that he didn't think Ichigo wouldn't like having an audience for this. The wingless dragon raised an eye ridge when everyone filed out leaving him alone with Prowl. he was sure though that Jazz hadn't gone far.

Once they were alone, did Ichigo relax, somewhat. He was still on edge on what they would be talking about. "So…"

"I realized that I should have told you this from the beginning. But I did not factor in Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being so impatient."

"Um don't know about Sunstreaker but Sides has been around every corner." Ichigo said. "Is this about why that is?"

Prowl nodded, "Tell me Ichigo what do you feel around them?"

"It's just been Sideswipe." He said but he did think over everything. "Well when I first met them it felt like I was hype up on sugar. Couldn't stop my heart from vibrating thought it would burst out of my chest. I just put it down to them crashing into me." he said truthfully.

"hmm, but that is not the first time you have met them." Prowl prompted.

Ichigo had to think but he did see that it was true. "Yeah, first night after I woke up. I did feel…I guess stun but I wasn't really paying much attention then."

"and you should not think it is just Sideswipe that has attach himself to you. Sunstreaker has been notice to be hovering nearby."

"Really? I didn't see him and Sides never said anything."

"Sunstreaker is different from his brother and I wouldn't think it would be long before he warms up to you."

"oh, but what does this have to do with Sides being clingy?"

Prowl sat and gave a wing flick. "when humans find their perfect mate they usually said that they found their soul mate correct?" Ichigo nodded. "In our culture that is somewhat true, however there is more meaning to it. When we find out prefect mate they share a resonance with our sparks, which is like a human heart." He stops to see if Ichigo had any question, when the other remain silent did he continue. "this resonance lets us know that we have found the one being that matches us. our sparks try to reach out towards the other and that draws us together. It doesn't mean that the two dragons will love or even like each other at first sight. But the feeling of finding someone that completes you is there."

"and your saying that Sideswipe and his twin might have this…resonance with me?" Ichigo asked feeling a little overwhelm.

Prowl seeing this and knowing that it was something that the once human might not understand, he curled a wing around the youngling. "Based on their reactions to you and other evidence, yes, Ratchet agrees."

Ichigo unconsciously leaned into the older dragon. "Wha-what if I said that I maybe…might have had dreams before meeting up with the Autobots." He hesitantly admitted.

Prowl hummed in thought not letting that he knew what the other was talking about into his field. "it could be part of it but it could also be just a coincident as well." He pulled out his own token and stared at it. "But don't let this make you act differently around them. let it run its course. Get to know them as they will want to know you. And Sunstreaker will eventually approach you."

Ichigo laugh, it was a weak nervous laugh. He had never entertained the idea of finding someone to love or who might love him. and none of his family was near to tease him about or offer advice that wouldn't work or be their noisy selves. He never felt so homesick as he did now. Prowl let him curl even closer to him. He eyed to front of the den to see his own mate standing guard.

When Ichigo regain some of his composure did he speak again. "What's going to happen once they find out that I was human?"

The two older dragons stared at each other over the younger dragon's head both already had that same discussion before. They did not have an answer and it seem that Ichigo wasn't really expecting one at that moment.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jazz said. Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. the two adults curled around the youngling as he slumps into a light sleep. "I guess all the emotional stuff can wear a person out." Jazz mused slightly amused Prowl huffed.

"You should know that by considering how you worn me out just by introducing yourself."

"Aw Prowler, just admit it. You fell head over tail for me."

Prowl only smiled at his mate.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Across the commons, Sideswipe was having the same conversation with both Ironhide and Ratchet. Ratchet was currently sitting on Sunstreaker who loudly protested that he wasn't involve with the orange pain in his aft. Sideswipe was doing his best not to coward at the fierce looks the two older dragons.

The red dragon gulped, "So what's with the-

"Can it Sideswipe." Ratchet snarled. "What are your intentions for that youngling?"

"Who Ichigo? I don't-

"He means why did you give him a courting gift?" Ironhide interrupted this time.

"Well ya see-

"he's too young for you to be doing that." Ratchet added not caring that Sideswipe keeps getting interrupted.

"Thank you!" Sunstreaker pipe in only to receive a whack to his head from Ratchet.

"Shush you."

"He's not really that much younger than we are; give him a few years then he'll be old enough." Sideswipe reasoned now being able to finish a sentence. "And despite that Sunny's ignoring what he's feeling, we can't stay away from Ichigo."

Sunstreaker hissed at his brother and wiggles free from Ratchet bounding over Sideswipe tackling him. the two rolled on the ground biting hissing clawing at each other till Ironhide scruff them.

After recovering from his shock, he zero in on the snarling twins. "What do you mean; what are you two feeling?"

Both twins stiffen then were looking anywhere but Ratchet. The healer glared at the two until Sideswipe finally spoke. Sunstreaker was scowling but kept quiet through the red dragon's tale.

"I see, well you two have some talking to get done. Prowl is giving Ichigo this talk as well. So, I guess it's a good thing that I won't have to go over everything like he does with Ichigo." Ratchet chuckles.

"What? Why would Ichigo need to be told everything?"

"He didn't have a clan growing so he doesn't know what other dragons should know." Ironhide replied. "I wouldn't be surprise if Prowls sends him over to Ratchet for further lessons." He chuckles.

"Oh…soooo"

"So, with everything now fallen into place. It means that you will be watched and if you overstep then it's your hide." Ratchet warned. He turns fully to Sunstreaker who hadn't said a single thing and was frowning hard at the ground. "I realize that this is something that can be unsettling Sunstreaker," Ratchet said softly. "but this is something that is celebrated. He's your prefect match part of your-

"Don't say that." Sunstreaker snarled. "Don't say that he's some part of me and Sides. There is only me and Sideswipe no third."

Sideswipe looked sadden at his brother knowing the reason behind the hostility. "Sunny."

The golden twin growled jerking away from his brother. "Don't call me that!"

Sideswipes eyes widen in shock at the anger directed at him. Sunstreaker looked equally shock. "Sorry." He mutters.

Ratchet sighs. "I won't push, but finding your spark mate doesn't mean one of you are being replaced. You two are closer than most bonded couples and having another dragon share your sparks just adds more not lessen."

Sideswipe cuddle up to his twin. "We go slow and if your still uncomfortable then we'll not go further." Sunstreaker nodded. He let his twin lead him back to their den. Behind them Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other.

"This is going to be a rough time, isn't it." The guardian dragon said.

Ratchet sighs. "I need some high grade."

"I think Optimus has some and we need to tell him anyway."

"Right behind ya."

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

several days later Ichigo was being lead to one of the meeting places that the hunter groups meet. He hadn't seen Sideswipe nor his brother since the day of his test and to his surprise was hoping to see them with the others that were going out hunting.

Jazz who was escorting him snickering knowingly when he saw Ichigo's face fall when there wasn't a hint of red or golden scales. "Don't worry their most likely already out and about. Prowl wants ya to go with Hound and Trailbreaker this time though." He pointed towards two dragons one Ichigo knew another was bigger bulkier and had darker scales then Hound. Where off to the side waiting for them.

Hound catching sight of them waved them over. "Good morning Jazz; Ichigo. let me introduce Trailbreaker. He'll be joining us today."

Trailbreaker nodded. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Ichigo."

"You to."

"Whelp I'll leave ya three and go see what ma Prowler is up too." Jazz turn to leave but Ichigo cocked his head a little.

"Thought you said that he was help Optimus today?"

Jazz gave a cheshire grin. "I know."

"then why-

"it's best not to ask. He'll just turn your words against you." Trailbreaker said Hound nodded in agreement.  
when they were alone Hound started going over where they were hunting and what and how much was needed. "Luckily what where hunting is slow and big but not big enough that it requires more than three of us."

"but what are they?" Ichigo asked

"Giant Ogre Bear-elks." Hound replied.

Trailbreaker snorted. "Their big ugly looks like they got the worse from both parents and very aggressive. But oh, so tasty."

"I've seen those, I think, one charged me once and nicked my rear leg." Ichigo grimace at the memory.

"You're lucky that you only got a nick. Some can take a leg off if you're not careful." Hound said.

Ichigo switched looking between the two dragons, "and you want to hunt these things!"

"Yes." Both answered at the same time.

"Because they're so big one bear-elk can feed half the clan." Hound said.

"plus, their delicious. The only good thing about em is their taste." Trailbreaker adds.

"Then why am I being sent with you. Sounds like you would need the bigger heavy hitting dragons for this."

Hound nodded. "Normally yes but not this time. This time we're going after the smaller ones. Ones that even you could take down with help. Plus, this is supposed to be a teaching hunt."

Ichigo still didn't look all that convince that this was a good idea. But then again nothing he ever did was usually a good idea. "As long as I don't get kill. Lead the way."

Trailbreaker swatted him on the back with his wing. "That's that spirit!"

While the two Autobots took to the air Ichigo followed on the ground. One of the two airborne dragons would swoop in low once and a while so the smaller ground bound dragon would know where to go. It was mid-afternoon before Hound called for a stop. Ichigo was grateful he had never run so hard since changing not even when he was being chased.

Hound seeing how tired the youngling was chuckles. "You'll get use to it soon. one day you may be able to outpace us, even when we're the ones flying."

Ichigo panting hard didn't share in the amusement. "If…. this…is consider normal…then I…be better…of…staying…with Ratchet."

The two older dragons snicker but decided to have some pity on Ichigo and told him to get some rest. Ogre Bear-elks were usually evening hunters so they had time before they went hunting. The orange scale dragon mutters a thank you and slip in a light doze.

A few miles away Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were busy talking. They weren't part of the hunting groups this time, having pulled out at the last minute. Optimus seeming to have known the reason allowed it but he did say that they would have to hunt for themselves if they didn't participate. That was find with them. they didn't plan on returning to the clan that night anyway and this gave them more time to figure things out. or in Sunstreakers case come to grips on how he was feeling.

"You know we are going to have to talk to him eventually." Sideswipe said.

His golden twin said nothing just mummers that we so low that the words couldn't be heard by anyone's ears.

"Sunny, if we don't at least talk to him it's going to get painful around us. for everyone involved." The red dragon sighs. "You know that for those who reject their spark mates the pain of their sparks trying to connect to the other usually doesn't end well."

"you don't know if that will affect us." Sunstreaker finally spoke up. "We're already bonded."

"True but if that's true then Ichigo will get the full brunt of it." Sideswipe gave his brother his saddest look. "It could kill him."

The golden dragon chest tightens but he ignored it in favor of something else. His twin wasn't fooled and rumbles at his brother. Sunstreaker growls back muscles tensing ready for a fight. However, Sideswipe just deflates. He didn't want to fight not over this.

"Sunny, please."

"Drop it Sides. Let's go get something to eat." The golden twin mutters softly. Sideswipe hearing the dismissal sighs again.

"Bro I-

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

The twins vision was flooded with pink then Sunstreaker golden scales were splattered with red. Looking over at his twin, stun at seeing his smiling brother covering him as the pink storm sliced his red scaled hide.

"Don't look okay Sunny." Sideswipe says weakly.

Sunstreaker stared horrified. "SIDESWIPE!" and he roared in rage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Hound kept watching Ichigo as the orange dragon kept turning his head in the same direction every second. Their little hunting party was going well they had gotten a good haul of young Ogre bear-elks. Ichigo was perfect for hunting them since he could keep up the speedy prey. The bear-elks were fast but not as fast the gazelle, so Ichigo was having no problem whereas Hound or Trailbreaker would've. Plus, it seemed that the young dragon was having fun.

That is until a few seconds ago where the orange youngling's head had snapped towards the East those long ear fins flicking up then flaring. Hound shared a look with Trailbreaker, the bigger dragon had noticed too, whatever was over there only Ichigo could hear it and it was taking all his attention.

"Something the matter Ichigo?" Hound asks.

Ichigo didn't answer right away and Hound asked again before the orange youngling shook his head. "What?"

"I asked if something was the matter."

"Oh…um I don't know." Ichigo said unsure of his own answer.

The older dragons glanced at each other again. Thinking it might be best to head back to the Clan since they had enough and that whatever was consuming Ichigo's attention could be harmful. Hound called the youngling over to help load the prey onto the baskets that they would carry back. However, just as the last bit was tossed in Ichigo again was drawn back to the East and it wasn't just his head but his entire body had started moving.

"Ichigo?" Hound asked concerned.

But Ichigo gave no indication that he had heard and before Hound could asked again there was a faded roar. The trio froze, until Ichigo gave an answering roar and ran before Hound could stop him.

"ICHIGO!" Hound shouted. Behind him Trailbreaker cursed. "Damn it. Take that back to the clan and get the others. I'll try to get Ichigo, something doesn't feel right."

Trailbreaker nodded and with a flap of his wings leap into the air creating a giant dust cloud as he went. Hound flew after the wingless dragon. He cursed when after searching for a few breems he couldn't find where the orange dragon disappeared too. It didn't help that a sudden wind had picked up and swept the younglings scent away.

"How can he just disappear like that; his scales are too bright to blend in." Hound says frustrated. Knowing the general direction that he ran in Hound would keep his search in the East until back up arrived.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Something was wrong, that was all Ichigo could think. When he felt his chest tighten and was hit with emotions that weren't his did that thought enter his mind. It was when that changed to feeling fear and pain and anger that he couldn't stand still. He ran to were his heart pulled him to after hearing that almost silent roar. He only had heard it once but he remembered the owner of that roar.

Sunstreaker was angry.

Why he was angry, Ichigo didn't know but it could only be a few things and that cause the orange youngling to worry. Either someone pissed him off, Sideswipe was hurt and the golden twin was attacking who hurt him, or both twins were bad off. Ichigo didn't know and didn't know how to check over their weak spark mate bond to see. All he knew was that he needed to get over to them.

He knew that he was getting closer when the sounds of fighting grew louder and then he felt a sting on the side of his face. He didn't think too much about until he was soon being showered in pink petals. Those that touched him left little cuts on his lightly scaled face.

A feeling of dread hit his stomach, this was too familiar and he hoped that he was wrong. But his stomach drops when there was a familiar cackle of laughter and a blur of gold that flew over Ichigo's head so fast that he felt the wind. He skidded to a stop to look behind him.

Sunstreaker stood on wobbly legs looking a bit daze. But he growled and raced pass a confused orange youngling.

"What the-

"HahahAHAHAHA That's right give me everything, I want this to last a long time!"

Ichigo looks to the sky. "…why, of all the hunters, out there why did he have to be here?"

More cackling followed by trees being broken, Ichigo could tell that at least Kenpachi would have someone else now to chase after. But if Sunstreaker was fighting the manic then where was Sideswipe. Ichigo going around the two fighters went search of the red dragon. He didn't know which Sereitiei hunter the pink petal blades belong too. As long as it wasn't Kenpachi or the two dual blade wielders, then Ichigo figure he could get him and the twins out before the whole group descended on them.

He spotted red, but it wasn't the red scales that belonged to Sideswipe, and Ichigo frowns when he sees that red headed pain in the ass that gave him trouble the last time he ran into the hunting group. The pink storm that was covering the whole area making it annoying to move around, and Ichigo had yet to find the red scaled dragon.

"What do you want me to do with this one, Sir?" Another familiar voice had Ichigo turning and finally spotting Sideswipe.

"Our orders were to either kill any dragons that wouldn't submit." A noble sounding voice answered, and by noble, Ichigo thought like a voice he would hear from those high up on the social latter. "This one refuses to submit as well as the other one. They are no use to us. destroy them."

"uh sure Captain. If that is what you think is best." The red hair monkey said.

Ichigo didn't hear what the unseen captain said or didn't say, he heard only Sideswipe's answering growl as he struggles to defend himself. Ichigo wasn't about to wait to see if the red dragon was able to defend himself and leap up through the trees and landed in front of a wide eye Sideswipe and a shocked Hunter.

The red hunter jumps back with a yelp but the raven hair captain didn't hesitate and sent a wave of pink at the two dragons. Ichigo reacted without thinking and jumped in front of Sideswipe taking the brunt of the slicing petals.

"Ich-Ichigo." Sideswipe said once the pick wave subsided. And Ichigo glanced back at him with a forced smile.

"Ya know I thought that you were supposed to be quick on your feet." He withheld the pain he was feeling. He paid no attention to dribbling blood running from the shallow cuts.

Sideswipe grins. "Yeah well I was distracted by a cute little dragon." Though he did eye the weeping cuts with concern.

Ichigo about to joke back only to cough up a little blood. "Ichigo!"

"M'fine." The orange youngling said. "We don't have to time to worry about something small. Not with a Captain from the Sereitiei has graced us with his presence."

The raven hair noble frowns and lifts his hand. Pink swirls around it before jumping back behind him and forming a large dragon like shape. "I see that you survive. Most do not live long after encountering my Senbonzakura."

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises. I'm guessing the red monkey belongs to you?"

The red hair human squawks but the Captain glares at him to be quiet. "He is my Lieutenant."

"He's a pain in the ass." Sideswipe adds. "Who's the lunatic Sunny's facing?"

Ichigo answered in instead. "A juggernauted name Kenpachi." he shivers a little.

Sideswipe was curious to the reaction. "Met him before?"

"Faced him before. Not the best time of my life." The orange youngling said.

"that dragon will not last long against the Captain of the eleventh." The noble said.

Sideswipe narrowed his eyes at him. "I really don't like you ya know."

"Hey, don't talk to Captain Kuchiki like that!"

"Or what?" Sideswipe made sure to show off all his teeth when he smiles down at the red hair human. He was starting to feel a little better that he could move now. But he wasn't back to one hundred percent yet. "You're the ones that attacked us and pissed off my brother. It's your Captain that should be worried."

"Captain Kenpachi isn't like other humans." The red hair human warns. "I wouldn't expect a beast to understand why we have groups to hunt them."

"Rude calling someone a beast just because they don't look like you."

"Oh yeah, well who's the one carrying on a conversation in front of others huh?"

"Renji." The Noble says.

"Sorry Captain." Renji mumbles. He glares at the snickering dragon.

Ichigo watched Sideswipe try to tease out more from the one called Renji. He kept his focus on the still unknown Captain and the large dragon shape behind him. something about that pink mass had him wary. The raven notices.

"I see that you realize just what Senbonzakura is." He raised his hand. "Let him show you how outclassed you are."

The pink mass surges forward and engulfs Ichigo after his shoves Sideswipe out of the way. "Ichigo!"

He tried to get his feet under him so he could save his and his twins spark mate, but his twin was soon slammed into him and both went flying crashing into some trees and rocks.

"Hey Kuchiki, don't go killing off the all my fun. I still have a score the settle with that one." A one eyed giant of a human came strolling up to the other Captain.

"you have one to play with now, Kenpachi. deal with it first before complaining about not letting you carry on like a common street fighter."

"Heh, fighting's the whole reason for living. You fight to live to eat you fight just to live to see that next day. But go on and pretend that your better than us lowly common humans." He went off to find the dragon that was entertaining him.

The raven hair Captain sighed but looked back to the swirling pink mass. Every now and then there was a bulge or two before the pink would settle. He could hear Kenpachi laughing as he continued his fight with the golden dragon, now joined by the red one. Though that one was trying to get back to the orange one.

Another bulge that the dragon burst wide open. The Captain clench his teeth as he increased his power to his familiar. He would not let this mouthy beast get away. The he was ordered to see that any beast of legend was either brought back or dealt with. this one has soil the Sereitiei's reputation and he will stop it before it does more damage. The wingless dragon was proving to be more trouble then he thought.

"Having trouble there Byakuya Kuchiki of the great Noble Clans." Kenpachi's mocking tone rang out over the roars of the two dragons.

The raven grunts when the orange dragon tries to break free. He sends the other Captain a scowl and presses more into keeping his opponent in check. But soon Byakuya if forced to his knees as the orange dragon breaks apart his attack.

"I hope that you listened to those reports well, Captain." Ichigo rumbles. "Because your about to see why they went back limping."

Kenpachi laughter could be heard. "Oh yeah, fight me!" he darts over to Ichigo who swats at him with his tail sending the cackling man a few miles back in the direction he just came from. Sunstreaker, a little beat up, snorts as the man flew pass him and his twin.

"He'll be back shortly. So ya might want to take Sideswipe while ya still can." Ichigo says standing in between the twins and Byakuya.

The golden twin snorts again while Sideswipe snickers. "Like we'll leave you alone. Your just as injured."

"Yeah plus it would be in poor taste to leave a young clan member fighting by themselves."

Ichigo gave them a smirk but soon return to the Captain in front of him. Byakuya had reformed his familiar. He had never stayed long to fight the Captains that came after him, except Kenpachi but he came after him. So, now that he was having to fight one, even with the twins help, Ichigo felt a little outclassed.

"Your existence is against our laws. Beings such as yourselves should not be allowed to live. You are a danger to the lives that claim this land." The raven raised both of his hands. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Clan Head of one of the five great families and Captain of Squad six of the Sereitiei." Blades started to rise from the ground. "I will take your head back and mount it on a spike for all to see as a warning. No one not human nor beast can defeat those belonging to the Sereitiei."

"Really now, well you wouldn't mind then proving that then. Cause I'm about to punt you all the way back to your Sereitiei." Ichigo took a step forward. "And you're not going to come back and mess with my friends, my family, or anyone that I claim. And you're going to tell everyone back there that. cause if you come back, I'll be here standing in your way." he stood over the scowling raven, while Ichigo may be a dragon he wasn't all that tall. He wasn't one of the shortest but the tallest Captain that he encountered came up to his chin. And that was one of the only ones that he didn't have to fight.

Byakuya frowns but doesn't react further to Ichigo's threat. "I see, then you leave me little choice, but to totally destroy any that inhabit this land!"

The blades disintegrated into pink petals and surged forward towards Ichigo. the orange dragon quickly shoves the twins, who had come up to defend him, back as he was hit hard by the wave. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as what felt like thousands of knives sliced into him.

"My familiar can separate himself into billions of tiny blades that can cut through anything until my enemies drop from blood loss." Byakuya stepped forward. "nothing can escape me and my familiar."

Ichigo could see it and feel it as he felt himself being tossed up and slammed down. Outside the roar of the wave he could hear the twins yelling for him. once he could see, he was on his side a pool of blood forming around him.

"Ichigo!" Sideswipe bounded over him clawed feet hovering over his body not knowing what to do.

"You idiot!" Sunstreaker growls. He was facing down the raven Captain. "Why did you do that?"

Ichigo gives him a weak smile. "I just did. reacted without thinking." He says as he struggles to stand. Sideswipe holding onto him. Ichigo glares at the Captain. "Looks like your familiar ain't all that. I'm still here."

Byakuya raised an unimpressed brow. "That will be remedy." Another wave of pink formed and the twins tensed readied to bolt should they need to. "prepare yourselves." Then the wave crest.

Sunstreaker jumps back to the other side of Ichigo and both twins yank him to the right then back behind a rock that hadn't been destroyed. Both covered the injured youngling as tiny blades cut into their scales.

"We got to get away!" Sideswipe shouted over the roar.

Sunstreaker snarls. "I know. but if we go out there our wings will be cut to ribbons."

Under them Ichigo struggles to get up. "I can buy us-

"You will not…" Sunstreaker started.

"…be going back out there!" Sideswipe finished.

Ichigo would've laugh if he could, but he settles for an eye roll. "I didn't mean alone. If you two could distract him when he's not using his familiar. Then I can come up and knock him out."

The twins growl not liking that. "Why would you just knock him out."

"that bastard hurt you and Sides. When I get out of here I'll deal with him. Sides is taking you back to the dens and to Ratchet."

Ichigo stomp down on the uneasiness he felt and quickly thought of a way that this could end without anyone dying. "W-wait, if you kill someone that high up then…um, then more will come and they might be more powerful than this one and Kenpachi. and they might not come alone."

It was a good thought, he was hoping that it would make them go a different route if it meant that killing the raven could endanger the rest of the Autobots.

"Who cares. We'll just beat them back like usual."

"And we have the best at outsmarting and outmaneuvering any enemies."

Or maybe not. Figures he would go for others that were just as stubborn as him. Ichigo thunked him head on the ground. "Seriously," he whispers. "Okay look, I can see that he is an arrogant prick but killing him is kind of over kill right now. And what if Kenpachi comes back while you're busy with him? "

Sideswipe thought that over. "he does have a point bro."

Sunstreaker growls. "Fine, but if he makes anymore wrong moves…I'm killing him."

They waited for the wave to pass before Ichigo, ignoring his pain jumps up and runs into the woods while the twins run towards Byakuya. As he sends wave after wave Ichigo appears behind him and the noble stares wide eye as Ichigo swats him and sends him careening down into a brook. Ichigo doesn't give him time to recover and prepares to give him a good swat to the rea, but not before the familiar comes up and slashes the younglings unprotected back then grabs its master. With Renji not far behind using his familiar to block the enraged twins.

The other hunter had summoned his own familiar and had been interfering with the twins attempts to help the orange dragon. The snake monkey wasn't as strong as the pink mass that had defeated Ichigo but it gave as good as it got. They chased after the two but the snake monkey got in between them and Ichigo and their target.

As they battle the snake monkey, Kenpachi reappears and stares down at a wounded Ichigo. "I thought you were tougher than this." He lifts the tip of his sword holding over the younglings exposed neck. "It's pitiful to kill you like this but, orders are orders."

Ichigo manages a glare and grunts as he tries to move, the sword descends and Ichigo could only watch. Preparing for the pain that would come. Twin roars coming closer and Ichigo glances over to see the twins trying to reach him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to send them after ya once they entertain me more." Kenpachi says. Ichigo could say it sounded almost like comfort but he wasn't holding his breath on that.

Or maybe his was, it was getting hard to breath. His eyesight was narrowing. The twin roars sounded like a storm. ' _it would explain why it's so dark now.'_ Ichigo thought.

But what he couldn't see was that the sky was being covered by angry dragons. Hound and Sunstreaker had slammed into Kenpachi and were pushing him away before they managed to knock him unconscious. Hound wasted no time in taking him up in the air and away from the area.

Sideswipe was pressing the wound on Ichigo's back closed. The familiar had cut deep, enough that one artery had been severed. He was losing blood fast. Ratchet landed and got to work.

"Damn it! I need those leaves now Wheeljack!" he yells. "Aid start soaking those, I can't see were his artery through all the blood!"

"On it."

"Here!"

As Ratchet kept muttering and cursing, First Aid, his little apprentice went over to the twins. He knew not to try to help them himself so he placed all the things that they would need then went back to Ratchet and Wheeljack.

Off to the side Prowl and Optimus were sending out scouts to make sure that the hunters had left the area. Jazz and Ironhide were standing guard. Hound was giving his version of events before he lost sight of Ichigo.

"He had been acting weird since the wind had changed and suddenly he just darted off without saying anything. I should've kept a better eye on him. sorry Prowl; Optimus."

Optimus rested a paw on the lead scout's shoulders. "there is nothing to be sorry about. No one could see something like this happening." Prowl nodded though he knew why Ichigo would have done with he did.

"What we should be worried about now is whether he will survive." Prowl says. " And what to do about these out of territory hunters."

"Don't worry Prowler, Ratchets still raging so he'll be fine." Jazz snickers.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wasn't paying attention to everything around them. they hadn't even tried to bandage any of their wounds. Both feeling guilty that they hadn't stopped Ichigo and ran away when they had the chance. Now their perspective mate was bleeding out from a slash to the back and there was nothing that they could do.

They stood out of the way knowing from experience that getting in the way of the healer would be very painful. And Jazz did have a point, a snarling Ratchet meant that the patient had a chance to live. Sideswipe lean on his twin, Sunstreaker didn't push him off not caring of the blood staining his once shiny scales.

The area was quiet, except Ratchet's cursing, as everyone waited to hear what the outcome would be. They would either have to stay until the youngling could be moved or make the area a temporary nest for both healers and patient. Prowl silently came up to the twins and started cleaning Sideswipe. The red dragon flinches as the solution stung the cuts. He glares at Prowl who offers a small apology for not warning the other. Sunstreaker started on his own wounds he out of the three came out the least hurt though there was one long gash on his side, but even that would be healed soon.

"We should've done what he said." Sideswipe whispered. "We should've gone back for help."

Sunstreaker found a spot on his front leg more interesting. Prowl sighs. "From what information we gathered, those from the Sereitiei wield power that is not fully understood. But we understand it to be the souls of those they hunted. We know not of the process of how this is done. You three were very lucky today."

"Luck," Sunstreaker says with a growl. "If we were lucky then Ichigo wouldn't be fighting to live."

Prowl dipped his wings but doesn't say anything. Sideswipe however did. "Sunny…he's still alive. He's right there and-"

"No…no, this is why we can't have a spark mate Sides, this is the reason." Sunstreaker got up wings twitching erratically. "We're poison to others. What good are we to have one if we can't protect them when we not even bonded." He storms off but doesn't leave the surrounding area. Ratchet and Ichigo was still in his line of sight.

Sideswipe frowns sadly at his twin. "He's afraid." Prowl nods but doesn't comment. "Do…do you think we should risk it?"

Prowl cleans another cut. "I cannot answer that for you. Finding your spark mate and getting to know them isn't as easy as others make it seem. When Jazz and I met we hated each other."

Sideswipe looks at Prowl surprised. The two were like the most love-sick couple around that it made him sick. But in a good way.

Prowl seeing this, grins. "It took a long time before we became something like friends and more years before we venture into anything resembling courting." He starts to bandage some of the deeper cuts. "Liking someone and loving someone are two different things even if it's your spark mate. Having one doesn't mean that you'll love them. it doesn't mean that you should commit to them. it just means that they are seen as your perfect match. However, I do not think that you three will have that problem."

But Sunny doesn't want…"

"you said that he was frighten?" the red dragon nods. "Then take it slow. Get to know Ichigo better and let him get to know you and your brother." Prowl steps back done with treating the red dragon's wounds. "Give it time Sideswipe. If me and Jazz could find even ground then you and your brother can heal from the hurt that you both suffered. I believe that you two will find it worth the risk." He left Sideswipe to think.

Sideswipe was about to join his brother when a soft, but it sounded so loud to him, gasp filled with pain confusion came from Ichigo. Ratchet was muttering louder than shouting to get him the reed stretcher. They needed to get him back to his den right now. Sideswipe saw Ichigo as he was lifted up and he couldn't help but wilt at the pale dull scales the should be bright orange that almost had a tinge of red and shiny black. Then they were gone leaving him, Sunstreaker, and Optimus in the battle field.

"Sunstreaker; Sideswipe. Are you two flight able?" the giant dragon asks. Not thinking they were weak but just being the caring leader that he was.

While Sideswipe was a little tired he could make it back to the clan dens. Whether he could make it back to their shared nest however was another thing. Sunstreaker didn't give him a chance to refuse.

"Sides needs it. I can make it."

"Sunny." Sideswipe groans. Optimus looked a little amused.

The red and blue dragon kneels so Sideswipe could climb on. the red dragon does so but grumbles as he did so. Once he was settle, does Optimus jump into the air. It took him several flaps to get airborne, there wasn't room to get a running start nor a cliff to fall from. Sunstreaker didn't have that problem, he was up sooner and with little effort but he flew alongside the giant carrying his twin.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Ratchet finally could rest, after a full day and half the night his only patient was stable enough that the healer could sit back. Though that didn't mean that Ichigo was out of the woods, Ratchet wasn't sure that the youngling would wake up or if he would be able to walk. The wound after clearing away the blood, showed that his spinal column had been cut as well.

There were a lot that Ratchet could do, but some injuries were beyond his skill and spinal injuries were always tricky. A slight disturbance was his only warning that someone was coming up behind him. he glances over his wing to see Prowl at the entrance of his den.

"How is he, Ratchet?" the crystal dragon asks. There wasn't much hint of emotion. The healer knew better though.

"He's stable," was his answer. "If it wasn't his backbone then I would say he would make a full recovery. But until he wakes I won't know the extent of the damage."

Prowl sighs, "I see." He walks over to his charge. He ran a paw over the horn protrusions on Ichigo's head. The youngling unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Ratchet perked up at the movement. "That's almost a good sign." He whispers.

Prowl nodded. "Though I believe that he would prefer the twins to be with him." he says with a smirk.

Ratchet matched it. "Then you better get their stubborn afts over here then."

Ichigo chose that moment to be somewhat conscious. His eyes barely open as he pitifully moaned and gasped. "w-water."

Both adults didn't jump at the request. Prowl held the orange dragons head still as Ratchet carefully had him sip small amounts of water. But strangely, Ichigo didn't take the water and weakly shook his head each time they tried to get him to drink.

"Don't be stubborn youngling." Ratchet growls. "you wanted the damn water now drink it."

Ichigo shook his head as the bowel was pressed to his lips. But again, he didn't swallow.

More grumbling until they finally got him to swallow. But were surprised when Ichigo manage to speak again before falling back unconscious.

"W-wrong…w-w-w-water."

Confused, Ratchet huffs annoyed. "how can that be the wrong water."

"Maybe there is something he knows that we don't." Prowl offered.

"Well until he tells us himself he'll have to deal with what I got." Ratchet sighs. "maybe he'll behave if the pit spawns came and babysit him. Primus knows I need the rest."

As the two adults were talking, outside between the Ratchets den and were Optimus landed the twins were heading towards their own den. Sideswipe was trying not to fall into recharge as he let his brother lead him back to their shared nest.

But half way there something flickers out of the corner of the golden dragon's eye. Sunstreaker only gave it a second noticed before trudging onward. Sideswipe saw it next and he gave it more attention than his brother, but he too ignored it.

It wasn't until it constantly kept flickering in and out of their eyes that they both finally gave it their full attention. They were ready to pounce on it and beat it into oblivion. But instead of a solid body they saw a shadowy shape and floated. As if it knew that it had their attention the shadow started floating towards the high commands section of dens. Curious, the twins followed ready to sound the alarm in case the shadow prove to be a threat.

"Maybe we should get Jazz or Prowl." Sunstreaker said once they saw the shadow heading towards the couple's den.

It waited for the twins to catch up before going inside. Alarmed they rushed after it, thinking that one of the two was home and in recharge. But to their relief, the den was empty but a possessive growl left them when the shadow hovered over the nest that belonged to Ichigo.

But it didn't do much else. It just hovered there and waited and Sideswipe could almost sense a hint of annoyance pointed towards them.

"Okay, now what?" the red dragon asks. Sunstreaker shrugs.

The shadow felt more annoyed at them and caused a mini twister over the nest.

Sunstreaker growls. "Quit making a mess, I do not want to hear the brat grumble about having to fix it."

The twister got more forceful.

Sideswipe dove as something flew out of the debris. Well two something's. One was the geode that he had given the orange dragon; the other was a bag that he remembers Ichigo wearing when they had found him. Sideswipe could hear sloshing inside.

The shadow, if Sideswipe could see it clearly slapped his head and acted like it was saying finally. Sideswipe looked at the shadow then back at the sack.

"I guess that it was hinting towards this." He hung the sack between his claws.

Sunstreaker snorted. "And what is that supposed to mean to us?"

Red scaled shoulders shrug. "Nothing to us I guess. Maybe it's for Ichigo."

The shadow throws what could pass for hands in the air.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker narrowed their eyes at the shadow. "Hey, no need to be like that." the red dragon says.

"Lets-

"Mind telling me what ya two are doing in mine and Prowlers den?" a cheery sounding voice asked them from behind them.

The twins were proud to say that they did not flinch or jump when Jazz surprised them. though it seemed that the silver dragon knew it. So they settle for either scowling or grinning at the falsely cheerful dragon.

"Well—" Sideswipe started.

"We saw someone enter and were worried." Sunstreaker finished.

Jazz raised an eye ridge at them. clearly not believing them. "and ya didn't tell anyone because?"

The twins look at each other thinking up something to get them out of this mess. It was a mess with one nest blown all over the place and they knew that no one would believe them if they said it was a shadow figure that did it. Conveniently that shadow figure was nowhere to be seen.

"well um you see we thought that Ichigo might want this." Sideswipe held the sack up thinking quickly. "we thought that the shadow we saw was one of you and went to ask to see if we could take it to him but there was no one here and we got suspicious and well…"

"Sides stop doing an impersonation of Blue. Take a breath." Jazz snickers. He had been sent out by Prowl to find the hellions anyway. "well that's good since I have been order to bring the two of ya to Ratchet." He smiled at their cast fallen faces. "Don't worry ya just looking after the youngling."

Jazz herds them out and over to the den. Sideswipe still with the sack in his claws and behind them the shadow figure shaking its non-existing head before disappearing. It wasn't surprise that the orange brat had to be involved with a couple of idiots.

The twins, as if hearing that thought, sent twin glares over their shoulders at the empty space before being yanked into the den of the sparkeater.

"Love ya bro."

"love ya too."

Sideswipe threw himself at his brother paws on golden shoulders. "Save yourself Sunny. Remember me; tell your hatchlings about all my pranks. Teach them well." the red twin says mock seriously. Before something collided with his head.

"Shut up the both of you and get over here." Ratchet snarls. The two obeyed and sat down when ordered before being told what was expected of them. then they were left alone. In Ratchets healing den. With the dragon that was their spark mate that they may or may not love at that moment.

"Well, we are screwed." Sunstreaker says, taking a spot on one side of Ichigo. Sideswipe nodded taking the other. Soon they were asleep the small sack forgotten. They would figure it out later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: due to the Hurricane I won't be updating for awhile. on any of my stories. but as soon as I can I'll get the next chapter out.

Warnings: this and that

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Something was poking him.

That was the first thing that Ichigo felt before trying to bat the offender away. Curling up trying to get some more sleep it wasn't long till he was poked again more harshly. He opens his eyes and growls and when he was poked again he whips around and grabs the offending hand.

Only, he froze when he sees a very human hand gripping another. Staring at his hand Ichigo forgot about the one he was holding. He lets go and starts to feel his human body. His confusion growing, he wondered if he was dreaming and tried to remember the last thing that happen to him.

"Tch, this ain't a dream King."

Ichigo whip his head up to the figure that he had grabbed. It was a mirror image of himself except without any color but for his eyes. they were a rich deep gold and they reminded Ichigo of his dragon eyes.

"like what ya see?" the white copy asks with a grin.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded. "And where the hell are we?" he finally noticed that they weren't in the Autobot clan holdings nor any place that Ichigo knew of.

He could see open skies with fluffy clouds, but it was what they were standing on that had Ichigo staring. Tall, to the point where he couldn't see the ground, buildings dotted thoughout the area. Some were smaller than others but Ichigo and his copy were on one that was in the middle of that tallest to shortest

"Always with the questions," the figure sighs. "I would've have thought that switching species wouldn't have made ya any dumber." The copy squats down in front of Ichigo. "Listen good King, because I am only going to explain it once." He pokes Ichigo in the forehead. "I am you and this is your soul."

"W-what?"

"I am your instinct, that little voice telling ya this and that." the figure rolled his eyes. "How else do you think you been fighting so good, huh, it ain't all you King."

"Excuse me, your saying that my fighting has been all you? Like hell and what do you mean mine soul."

The figure nodded. "s'true, also I'm responsible for your little love triangle. Pick out some hot wings too." Skipping over any type of explanation.

"are you wanting to be hit; and you haven't told me your name." not noticing that he was being baited away from his earlier questions.

"call me what ya want and," he smirks at Ichigo. "ya couldn't hit me even if I was standing still."

Ichigo scowls then stands and his copy mirrors him except he wears a smile. They stared off before one of them throws the first punch. Then their rolling around the top of the building. With one lucky hit to his head did memories of the last day come flooding back.

He rolls away from his counterpart groaning in pain as the pressure in his head increases.

"So ya remember huh; well I shouldn't be surprise I guess."

"What hit me."

"A frilly pink petal monster." Ichigo glares at the other. "Well its half true! But you almost got cut in half."

Ichigo shivers. "Oh."

The other being raises an eyebrow. "Oh…is that all?"

Groaning again, Ichigo didn't bother answering his double. The white version sighs again. "aw be quiet ya big baby." He pulls Ichigo into his lap. "You'll wake up shortly anyway. Those two dimwits got ya that spring water that'll help ya heal."

"How did they find that?"

"How else. I showed them. though they're not the smartest in the bunch. But their hotness makes up for it." The copy snickers at Ichigo's sputtering denial. "Aw come now Ichigo. ya can say that ya haven't been looking."

"that's…I…shut up!" the other being burst into laughter at the red blush on the orangette's face.

"ooOOoo ain't l the lucky one. Those two won't ever be able see how cute ya look when yer embarrass."

Ichigo buries his face in the white cloth thigh muttering dark promises if the other wouldn't let up. once he surfaces he notices that that sky was starting to look a little hazy. But it wasn't just the sky but everything around him including the white copy.

"Well looks like our times up."

Ichigo stares in confusion.

"Wake up King!"

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sideswipe was the first to wake when feeling the smaller orange dragon twitching beside him. Sunstreaker feeling his brother waking soon followed, both watched as the youngling twitched and jerked. Whatever dream he was having it was either good or somewhere in the middle of good and bad.

"What's got his tail in a twist?" Sunstreaker mutters optics still hazy with sleep. He was not much of a morning dragon.

"Don't know, but he seems to be okay." Though Sideswipe still hissed at the bloodied herd wrap on Ichigo's back. "I'll go get Ratchet; can you keep him warm till we get back?"

The golden dragon nods as Sideswipe stands. The red dragon hands over the small sack before leaving to find the healer dragon. While he was gone Sunstreaker snuggle close when the orange youngling started to shiver. He extended a wing to cover Ichigo who felt too cold for a healthy dragon. He had to stop from flinching away when Ichigo unconsciously snuggle next to him seeking the warmth that he naturally gave off.

Sunstreaker was glad that no one was here to witness that, he didn't like to be touch and only allows his twin and Ratchet that close. Not even the others that he trusted could touch him except outside of not being too injured to walk under his own power.

"Just be glad that I fear Ratchet more or you be sleeping alone." The golden dragon mutters. Though he gets a little closer to the youngling.

He rearranged them before settle once he was satisfied. As Ichigo settles down with a content sigh, Sunstreaker tossed the small sloshing sack in the air as he waited for his brother and Ratchet to return. He can't say that he wasn't curious about the sack but he didn't give in to it like Sideswipe would. He turns his gaze from the entrance of the den to Ichigo when the orange dragon started mumbling in his sleep.

Sunstreaker sent a poke through the bond for his brother to hurry up just as one amber orb opens. They stared at each other before that orb sees the small sack.

"Thirsty," he rasps. Trying to lift his head to the sack. Sunstreaker tried to see where the bowel and water were at but he froze when Ichigo nearly crawls over his front legs to get to the sack. Thinking, he slits open the sack, and without looking to see what it was, pours its contents into the younglings open mouth.

Ichigo sighs as the cold water hits his tongue and his dry throat. But Sunstreaker had to pull away when Ichigo started coughing.

"Sheesh not so fast, Ratchet will kill us if you drowned." He says. He sniffs the sack and poured a little in his own mouth. "its water, but how is it this cold and fresh?"

But he got no answer as Ichigo had gone back to a more restful sleep and not the healing sleep that he was pervious in. the golden dragon huffs a little amused and a little annoyed. The orange dragon was still drape over his front legs closely snuggled against his body.

Sunstreaker felt more then saw Sideswipe return with Ratchet and growls a warning at the poorly hidden amusement that the two of them were feeling. He saw why Sideswipe had taken so long, at his feet was a large portion of one of the ogre bear elks.

"This one is for but if Ichigo was awake I wanted to see if he wanted some too." The red dragon says.

Ratchet snorts but doesn't comment on that statement. "has he woken at all?" he asks instead.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago. Gave him some water." Sunstreaker holds out the sack. "Its water, but it's weird."

Sideswipe tilts his head curiously but Ratchet scowls and stomps over to Sunstreaker and Ichigo. "You gave him something that you didn't know what it was!" he yelled.

Sunstreaker frown back. "Well he seemed to know what it was."

"He's half out of it as it is. For all you know he thought it was a thing of milk!" the healer yells. "It could have been something poisonous for that we know."

Sunstreaker growls at Ratchet but also at himself. he sees that he should have checked and understood why Ratchet was upset. He could have really harmed the young dragon. Then he frowns harder; why was he even caring?

With a snarl he stood, displacing Ichigo who grumbles before open sleep fill eyes, and Sunstreaker stalk out of the den. Sideswipe gave Ratchet a helpless look, he wanted to follow his twin but he didn't want to leave a slowly waking Ichigo.

"Take care of your brother Sideswipe, make sure that he eats then you can come back to check on Ichigo." Ratchet said. "He'll be here for at least a few days."

Sideswipe nods and picks up the elk and runs after his very unhappy twin. Ratchet watches a little sadly before turning to Ichigo who was just now sitting on his hunches. Pain etched on his angled face.

"What do you think you're doing youngling?" Ratchet carefully stood on his back feet and used his full weight to gently push Ichigo back on to his belly. "You are not fully healed and I won't have you undo all my hard work." He was surprised that Ichigo could move with the very deep and near fatal wound on his back.

The orange dragon coughs a little before he could speak. "Itches."

"That means its healing, so sit back down." The healer started removing the wrap and hid the surprise to see the wound looking better than it should in so short of time. It wasn't as deep and was clear of infection, it still wept blood, but it didn't mean that Ichigo could go galloping off somewhere. The wound would keep the youngling sideline until Ratchet believed he was out of the woods.

Ichigo felt so weak that he didn't feel like arguing, he laid flat on his stomach and let Ratchet do what he wished. But he still has enough mind to question some things.

"Why was Sunstreaker letting me sleep on him?"

Ratchet couldn't help it, he barked out a laugh that could be heard outside his den. Those outside stirred clear of the den making sure that they didn't get injured enough to end up in Ratchet's care that day.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sideswipe waited for his twin to finish eating before speaking. "So, what was that?"

"What was what?"

Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "You were letting Ichigo sleep on you…you never let anyone but me do that." he was smiling at his twin.

Sunstreaker glares at his twin. "I didn't want Ratchet to lecture me if I had cause Ichigo more harm and first all he rolled on me. and I was the only one there to give him water." he huffs. "Besides I didn't want to see that disappointed look from Optimus if I left a youngling like that."

"un huh, right. Then explain why your wing was covering him. and you didn't know it was water."

Sunstreaker didn't answer, he turned away from Sideswipe and walked back to their den. Sideswipe only smile showing all his teeth. He could feel what Sunstreaker wasn't saying and was proud of his brother. With a plan to help his brother feel more comfortable with Ichigo forming in his head, he raced after his twin.

"Sunny wait up."

"don't call me that!"

The red dragon laughs and starts operation orange love. First, he needed to get them alone again and maybe Prowls permission. This all hinged on the crystal's cooperation.

Back near the commons on his way to see his ward, Prowl felt a shiver run up his spine causing his wings to erratically twitch. His red menace sense was going off the charts and he groans.

"Prowl; lover everything okay?" Jazz asks when Prowl had stopped in front of him.

"Sideswipe is planning something." The black and white grumbles.

Jazz snickers. "When isn't he planning something?"

Prowl didn't share the amusement. "true but that was when it was just him and his target. now I fear that something is about to go wrong."

Jazz shrugs his wings. "well we'll just have to keep an eye on him then."

"Or make him too tired to do anything." Prowl mutters. Jazz snickering turns to coughing laughter. The Autobots that were watching them shared uneasy glances. Knowing that when those two put their heads together it was a bad day for the unfortunate who earned their creative punishments.

The next day, Ichigo was allowed visitors with Ratchet overseeing things. The first of the day was Optimus who thanked the youngling for looking after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, even though he lectured him not to do it again without backup. Then Hound followed by Trailbreaker were next joking with him and saying that their sorry that they couldn't save him none of the elks. After them was Bluestreak with Smokescreen; some of the smaller dragons with a cheery yellow one leading the way.

Bumblebee gifted him with sewn together pelts from the bear elks. His reason was the since he didn't get to eat any of his catch and had help the twins that Ichigo get to enjoy the soft pelts. And they were soft, the orange youngling had to stop himself from burying him body in the large blanket. The other mini dragons added their own things and words before being shooed out by Ratchet.

After them was Prowl and Jazz. But by that time Ichigo's energy had started to wane and he only nibble on the food that Ratchet had given him. the two black and whites didn't mind and with Ratchet's permission had circled around the sleeping youngling. The healer left them be knowing that he would be inform if something was wrong.

After his nap and he had eaten some more, Ichigo was left to his devices alone. Every now and then First Aid would pop in to check up on him. the younger healer in training was shy but warmed quickly to Ichigo once the orange dragon got him talking. But throughout the day Ichigo got a little depressed as the two dragons that he wanted to talk too never showed up. he chastised himself for that scolding himself that he shouldn't be feeling so clingy towards people he just met. Neverminded that he had forgotten that some of what he was feeling wasn't entirely his own.

Wincing when his injury was pulled as he moved, Ichigo tried to ignore his depress wanting as he tried to find a comfortable position. he cursed the noble and his familiar then cursed himself for getting injured. He hated being stuck in one spot for too long, the need to move or at least to be somewhere else then a room with four walls was great.

If he knew that Ratchet didn't had eyes everywhere, he scowled at the hidden mini, he would chance dragging himself outside. He even thought of getting First Aid to plead his case but the young healer gave him a knowing look and the idea was squashed. Just before Ichigo lost his mind to cabin fever two knights in shining red and gold scales came to his rescue.

"I say he's about to disobey Ratchet; Sunny." Sideswipe grinned.

Sunstreaker hummed in agreement. "Think we should alleviate his temptation."

Ichigo gave them a hopeful look.

"I don't know…" Sideswipe sat on his hunches pretending to think. "Ratchet's wrath isn't something we want."

"True, but we always have Ratchet's wrath."

"Very true."

Ichigo growled at them. "either help me get out of here or leave!"

"oooOOOooo. Such a temper."

"Is that anyway to ask for help?" they teased.

Ichigo stopped and really look at the twins. They were up to something, he narrowed his eyes at Sunstreaker whose personality had changed since he last saw him. he became suspicious of the two dragons and was rethinking of staying put in the safety of the den.

"Are you drugged?" he asks the golden twin.

Sideswipe laughs while Sunstreaker snorts. "hardly, there isn't much out there that can drug a dragon." The golden dragon says.

"But we have found many wonderful things that can get us drunk or charged. Depending if one favors lighting or not."

"Whaa."

"Ya know how some shoots lighting instead of fire?" a blank look. Sideswipe clicked his tongue. "I guess we'll have to fill the holes in your education?"

Sunstreaker snorts and goes over to Ichigo. picks him up, mindful of the healing injury, and plops him on the red dragons back. "Less talking more walking. We don't want to be here when Hatchet gets back."

"But he's got the mini's spying on…me." Ichigo saw the matching grins. "What happen to the mini's?"

They were out of the den and Ichigo saw for himself the fate of the two mini's that were watching him. "Never mind."

Sunstreaker smirk and Sideswipe snickers. "Don't worry. It's a game we like to play with them. they never get hurt."

"At least not much."

"Why am I not surprised." Ichigo mutters from his perch. "how are you getting pass Prowl and Jazz?" he knew that those two were just as informed about the commons area and its inhabitants as Ratchet was about his patients.

"One word."

"Bluestreak."

"Bluestreak?" a hundred horrible thoughts flew through Ichigo's mind.

"He owed us a favor." Those same thoughts disappeared.

"oh." They snuck out of the commons area and near the edge of the central dens in silence.

"Yeah so we got a few seconds before they catch on to us." Sideswipe said suddenly.

"What?"

"I suggest that you hold on tightly." Sunstreaker added and crouched down near the cliff edge.

"Oh no, no no no noooOOOO AWWWW." Ichigo's surprised yelled covered the two yells of joy as the plummeted before wings snapped out and they jerked upwards. Ichigo had a death grip on Sideswipe. "Don't ever ever do that again!" he snaps smacking the red hide. Sideswipe just laugh some more.

Even if they had gotten a good head start, a raging roar and anger yell from behind them didn't go unheard.

"Bring him back here you pit spawn idiots!"

"TWINS."

Ichigo craned his neck to looked back and paled when he saw a very angry Prowl and Ratchet. He poked Sideswipe.

"You may want to fly faster."

The twins looked back and grimace. They powered their wings to take them into the higher atmosphere where the cloud cover and winds would aid them in their escape. A few aerial stunts later, they had lost the two enrage dragons. Ichigo had warned them that they would still have to go back, but it was shrugged off. The twins stating that one would be too busy with the orange dragon to go after them and it wasn't anything new.

"Besides this is all about you." Sideswipe says.

"Me?"

"Yeah, once you stretch your legs then it's back to Ratchet."

Sunstreaker huffed. Once they landed the golden dragon disappears.

"Aw Sunny this is a team effort." Silence. "Sunny? fragger's ignoring me."

"He doesn't seem to be the team effort type."

"Oh, he can be its just…it's just that he's not so good with new people." The red dragon lowers his body so Ichigo could slide off. "But he's not that bad."

"I can see that. is it normal for he spilt personality?"

"Sometimes Sides bleeds into me like that." Sunstreaker says before Sideswipe does. "Here, found this." He tosses a pile of moss at Sideswipe who misses and it lands with a wet plop on his chest.

"Ewww."

Sunstreaker smirks. "This with will help with the discomfort as you walk between me and Sides."

 _: I heard about your so call plan, Sides:_

 _: I don't know what you mean:_

 _: While I wish that you didn't meddle. I believe you were trying to set up this little play date. We only have a short amount of time before we're found or he falls back asleep:_

The two glances at Ichigo who was struggling to remind standing. The orange dragon notices and they quickly turn away.

 _: Point taken:_

 _:so, what's your plan:_

Sideswipe smirks, "Just wait and see."

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes at his brother but waited to see how this would unfold. The red dragon walks up to Ichigo catching the orange dragon before he topples over on his side. He raises a eye ridge at the red dragon who wiggle his wings.

"if ya want I can carry ya up the hill."

Ichigo tried to shrug the other off. "I can walk."

"we know you can but the hill is steep." Sideswipe reasoned.

"And you might fall off half asleep and we don't want Ratchet coming after us just because you got even more injured." Sunstreaker said. He wasn't looking at them and he was sounding more annoyed that they were just standing around. "you know what, you two can do as you please but I'm leaving."

"Wait Sunny!"

Ichigo nearly lost his balance when Sideswipe disappeared from his side. But he catches himself using his tail to snag a nearby tree trunk.

"Look this isn't going to work Sides—"

"It will if you give it a chance." Sideswipe argues. "How else are you and him going to learn about each other if you don't spend time together?"

"What if I don't want to know about him?" the golden dragon shouts back.

Ichigo seeing that the argument could last a while started looking around for somewhere to sit. When he could find a spot, he shuffled over to the closes sunny spot having every intention of napping in the warmth. But a sound peaked his interest, flicking his long ears to find the source Ichigo turned his head this way and that.

He gave the arguing twins a look. "Hey, I'm going to step over there kay?" he tried again when it seemed that they didn't hear him. "Hey! Guys I'm leaving."

Nothing, so Ichigo just scratched a note in the dirt hoping that they would see it and left in the direction of the sound. He tried to stay within ear shot of them two but the sound was further away then he originally thought. With a sigh, Ichigo left a claw mark in a tree and followed the sound. It was getting louder the further he went and it sounded young. His pace increased as the being sounded more distressed. He did remember to leave marks so the twins could follow him.

If they even noticed that he wasn't were they left him.

As he walked through the underbrush, Ichigo was glad that he was taller than his human form was he tower over most of the plants in his way. But he wished that his new body could move around tight-fitting trees better.

So, when he heard running water near the crying, he was close enough to tell what he was hearing, he sighed. The bushes; trees; vines that like to trip the unexpecting was going to begin to clear up. Ichigo leap over some tall brushes and landed smack dab in a river.

Due to his high leap, he landed with a splash in the middle of the river and came up coughing and sputtering. He would later swear he swallowed a fish and half the river, but for now he was trying to get water out of his ears. That was when he heard laughing.

An orange head turned behind him and saw to his surprise and horror a large group of humans and elves. One familiar pink hair elf sat in front with a smile. he had been tricked.

"Got ya berry head." The little elf sang.

Ichigo had a second to let out a roar before his was blinded by something thrown at him. he didn't black out but he was paralyzed when he could see again. He was on his side the humans and elves tying his legs and mouth shut. He whines when his still healing wound was prodded. His ears felt like they were full of cotton and everything that his captures said was muffled. He wanted to thrash wanted to fight but whatever they did to him kept him still.

As his vison blurred he saw hands wave arms lifting and he soon felt weightless. He was being carried, away from the twins and the Autobots.

Luckily, his roar did not go unnoticed. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were barreling through the trees after him and not far off, those looking for them from the Autobots turned towards his location.

"Whoever's got him better be running to the hills." Sideswipe growls.

Sunstreaker echo the feeling but added his own bit of possessiveness. When they got the orange dragon back they would never let him leave the Autobot clan holdings again. Even if he tried to leave they would drag him back and sit on him. they increased their pace when they caught Ichigo's scent and the sight of his blood spurred on their growing anger.

"They will regret stepping in our territory and taking what's ours." The golden dragon snarled taking to the skies roaring. His brother close behind him. miles away Ichigo somewhere between being unconscious and conscious mentally smiled when he heard them. he let himself slip away into blackness with that thought in mind that soon he wouldn't be trussed up like a bird soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach and or Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo glared at the elf who brought him his meal for the day. It has been about a week since he had been taken and Ichigo had no idea where he was. His captures had been using magic to hide their trail. They had to be since the day he had been tricked the twins were close but now Ichigo couldn't sense them anymore. His small weak bond with them felt uncomfortably stretched to the point that it was useless to try to use.

The hunters were even using magic to keep him paralyzed behind a blue energy shield. He could only move when they fed him once a day which weaken him more. He was losing energy and he only knew to rest and not stress himself if he wanted the energy to move when he could get away.

He hadn't seen the pink hair menace since that day. He really should have known better and no doubt would get an earful once he returned to the Autobots. Until though he would have to wait.

Or maybe not.

A rustle behind his cage had Ichigo carefully turning his head. He didn't want to bring attention to him. what he found when he turned fully was a grinning Sideswipe. Ichigo was careful to keep his reaction muted.

"Hey there little orange poppy. You look like you've seen better days." He smiled. "Clearly they are not watering you enough."

Ichigo scowled at the red dragon. He did not like being called a flower. "yeah whatever pansy. And keep it down."

Sideswipe stared at the orange dragon his slight scowl turning to a grin. "well not even Sunny calls me a flower back."

"Will you hurry up dimwit." Another voice whispered to the side of the red dragon. Sunstreaker's head poked over Sideswipes. "They're going to come back soon. so, what do we do to get him out of there?"

Sideswipe belly crawled to the side of the barrier. Looking at every angle that he could see. He huffed annoyed when he didn't see what he wanted. "I am not sure what they're using to produce this shield." He crawled back to his brother. "It's unlike what was used on us. there are not stones that I can knock away."

"Did you see what they used Ichigo?" Sunstreaker asked.

Ichigo scratched his head behind one of the small horns. "Not that I could see. They knocked me out and kept me paralyzed whenever they start moving. But I think it's a mage that's the power source."

The twins cursed, if it was a magic tool then they could do something but if it was a mage then it becomes more complicated. A tool could be broken or knocked away. A mage they would have to either distract the mind long enough that the shield loses power or kill em. One way was faster than the other but the twins knew that they didn't want to deal with their leader's disappointment look even if he may have agreed with their choice.

"I think there is more than one though. I know at least one is human but I think the other is an elf." Ichigo supplied.

Sunstreaker growled and Sideswipe groans. A human mage was easy to take care of; an elf one however would be harder and they most likely would have ended up behind a shield like Ichigo's if they weren't careful. The idea of waiting for backup was tempting but they knew that they were far out of their territory and would soon lose the hunter group again. It was only luck that they found them this time and neither twin was happy about that nor about losing Ichigo.

"Okay anything else. Anything at all, I need to know so I can plan how to get you out and to stop all three of us being captured." The red twin said seriously.

"When they feed me is the only time I'm not paralyzed."

"What about when…ya know." Sideswipe asked. Ichigo looked away embarrassed that he had been forced to lay in his own waste. The twins growled.

"Once you're out of here I'm dunking you in the nearest river and you will not leave till I say so." Sunstreaker scowled. Ichigo could hear his wings rattle the branches of the trees they were hiding under.

Ichigo was somewhat comforted about that. "So, what is your plan?"

"Well, first off we'll…" Sideswipe didn't get to finish as he screeched in pain as purple lightning struck him. Sunstreaker jumped out of their hiding spot and struck the human mage that attacked his twin however he didn't get far when the elfin mage showed up and hit him with a more powerful attack. Ichigo slammed into the barrier separating him and the twins. He attacked the shield as both brothers were wrapped in mage ropes. He snarled as more hunters came to see what was going on and he roar when the elf mage looked at him. her golden cat like eyes staring him down.

Thinking that he was about to be knock out again Ichigo prepared to slam into the barrier again. when the mage lifted the twins up and threw them at him then snapping the shield closed. The orange dragon had seconds to twist out of the way but was at their sides in an instant. Both were unconscious but thankfully uninjured.

Ichigo snarled and bared his fangs at the elfin mage who cocked her head at them with a slight knowing smirk. Ichigo crawled over the two hackles raised. It would have been funny seeing his smaller body trying to block the twin's larger forms. The hunters mutter to each other and Ichigo could pick out a few words from the ones that spoke his own language. He now knew that that they were heading Southwest and that all three of them were a surprise with Ichigo being the biggest find. They were to be sold once they reached the southernmost city. With Ichigo fetching a higher price for his exotic looks.

All that time the she elf hadn't taken her eyes off them. it was making Ichigo uneasy not with a sense of familiarity. Surprising once the hunters went back to their own chores Ichigo found that he wasn't paralyzed and a huge buck was thrown into their cage. He didn't trust this new freedom. He set to busy himself taken care of the twins making sure that they weren't harming their wings. he learned about that from both observations and Ratchet's lessons.

Once he was satisfied did he settle down and stood guard. It was a long night before the camp woke again and started breaking camp for another day of travel. The same mage came to see them and cocked an eyebrow at the uneaten buck and sighed. She said something in her native language that Ichigo didn't understand but he did catch the scolding tone she used.

He just snorted.

But when a horse was thrown Ichigo's stomach protested his paranoia. He needed to eat and when the twins woke they would to as well. never taking his eyes off the mage Ichigo took the buck and the horse and dragged them over to where he had the twins. Since it has been awhile since he had a regular size meal he took small unsure bites. When nothing happens did he take larger ones all the while restraining himself from gorging on the still warm meat.

He had to stop when their cage was lifted and they started moving. It was then that the brothers started to stir. Sideswipe was the first one to wake followed shortly by Sunstreaker. Both were disoriented and didn't recognize Ichigo right away. Once they did the orange dragon nudge the horse and parts of the buck towards them.

While they ate did he notice that the shield color was different and that they were still able to move freely. Ichigo looked for the elf mage seeing that she was still watching them. She had taken to sitting on a rock long purple hair over her should head in head watching them. He moved to sit in front of his mates that knowing smirk irritating him more than anything at the moment.

The orange dragons mind came to halt. 'Did he really just think of them like that,' Ichigo didn't know what prompted that thought but. He shook his head now wasn't the time to think of such things and be all possessive.

"Feeling good or bad?" he asks once the two were done with their meal.

Sunstreaker was the first to answer him. "Not good but not as worst we ever endured."

"Still feel tingly. I really hate mages." Sideswipe added. "At least we get to share a cage together so points." He tried to smile but his heart wasn't in it.

Ichigo felt for him. getting hit with mage magic hurt. His little shiver didn't go unnoticed and found himself squished between the two dragons. "You didn't get any sleep last night did you."

Ichigo shook his head, he was a little tired.

"Well get some sleep then. We'll watch out for you." Sideswipe said.

Ichigo sighs, he did feel safe between them. he laid his head down letting the gentle rocking of the cage and the warmth of the twins' bodies lull him to sleep. It was pleasant dreams until he woke on his own later that evening.

The twins were shielding him from the hunters who had taken to staring, jeering, or throwing things at them. One object nearly hit Ichigo in the face if it wasn't for Sunstreaker's wing blocking it. The golden dragon snarled and lashed out. greenish blue sparks flashed where his talons struck the barrier.

Sideswipe placed himself between Sunstreaker and the barrier. It was the elf mage that scared the hunters away. She didn't glance at them just stood glaring at anybody that came too close before she to left them alone.

"Finally, their gone."

"Yeah I hate it when they think that their safe just because we're stuck behind here." the red dragon snickers. "Just wait till we get out. they'll regret harassing us."

Ichigo wiggles out from under the gold dragon. "how long was that going on?" he shook and stretched.

"Oh, since we stopped."

"Just a bunch of weaklings trying to make themselves look big."

"did ja see the ones the about pissed themselves when Sunny lashed out." Sideswipe snickers. "my Sunny can be pretty terrifying."

"Don't call me that!"

"Of course, my daffodil of doom." Sideswipe squawked when his brother pounced on him.

"Does he have a habit of calling others by flower names?" Ichigo tried to keep himself from smiling.

"What he called you?" the golden dragon had his twin in a head lock.

"orange poppy." Sunstreaker huffed a laugh.

"Just wait he'll think of others." Ichigo groans at the thought.

Sideswipe got loose from his brother just as their food was tossed in. Ichigo smell something weird with the meat and before the two got close he clawed through the layers of fat and meat. What he found made his swear. Shards of glass, hooks of various sizes, things that look poisonous, and other unmentionable things that I had no name for. With a lip curl, he tosses the meat back out before the shield shut completely with a hiss.

The twins watched glancing at each other when Ichigo hissed at the humans beyond the barrier. Then he blinked in awe when the dragonet started cursing and berating them. some of the words he must have learned recently from Ratchet, but it was the ones that they haven't heard that were impressive. They were a bit confused as to what set the wingless dragon off but they did enjoy the frighten looks the humans gave him.

It came to an end with the same elfin mage appeared again and sent Ichigo a hard zap through the shield. The orange dragon jumped back hissing from the small burn on his foot. But it was the elf that started yelling angrily at the other hunters. She pointed at the meat then took a threatening step towards the hunters. Those still there took off to get away from the anger magic user. Using the chance to see why Ichigo reacted the way he did Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shuffled over to the edge of their cage.

Keeping Ichigo behind them, they peered over and saw the shredded metal embedded meat. With their growls echoing off each other, it made them sound bigger scarier more menacing. But the mage doesn't flinch away she raises an eye brow at them and huffs. With a flick of her hand the metal floats up out of the meat.

The same spell has the meat float for their inspection and when they were satisfied did they let it pass their body blockade. That wasn't to say that they didn't paw through it some more, years of abuse from others taught them never to trust once tainted meat. The purple hair elf gives them a once over before leaving but her lingering glance on Ichigo had the twins blocking the younger dragon from her view.

"Don't worry boys I won't touch him." she yells as she leaves.

Once they were sure that she was gone did they speak. "That she elf's a weird one." Sideswipe said.

"Like your one to talk." Sunstreaker said. He settles down intending for Sideswipe to take first watch. He folds one wing over Ichigo when the orange dragon offered to take it.

"But."

"Sideswipe doesn't mind; do you brother?" the golden dragon says with a sly twinkle in his eyes.

Sideswipe scowls at his twin but it slips once seeing that Ichigo was still trying to protest. "Yeah its fine. Get some more rest Ichigo." he grins. "you can take the next shift."

Ichigo grumbles but lets them have their way. he plans on waking before Sunstreaker and taking the next watch and he'll be well rested to argue the point.

"He's stubborn, isn't he?"

"He'll fit in with us then."

oOooOooOooOooOo

he woke to the hunters' camp being attacked. Humans and the few elves there screaming as shadowy figures ran through the camp. They set tents on fire, horses ran free, and still forms laying on the ground. Ichigo swivel his head to find Sideswipe watching it all through the haze of the barrier. He shook Sunstreaker awake this may be their only chance of escaping.

"Alright, first chance we get to fly, Ichigo Sunny's going to grab you and take off. It's going to hurt but…"

"I'll try not to make the bite too deep." Sunstreaker finishes.

Ichigo nods. He knew that getting into the air was their best bet. They just had to wait until the shield dissipated. They get their chance and before the shield fully dissipates Sunstreaker grabs him at the base of his neck and then Ichigo doesn't feel the ground under his feet. It hurt feeling those sharp teeth dig into his skin and muscles.

Their luck however didn't last. Something small stung right over one of the main arteries in Ichigo's neck. He realized what it was when soon after he began to feel tired. He also realized that the twins were losing altitude and the ground was closing in fast on them.

Someone was smart enough to stop and tranquillize them.

He was so numb he didn't feel the hard impact of hitting the ground. But his ears were still working.

"Ma ma Ichi, what kind of trouble have you gotten into now?" the familiar clicking of clogged feet nearing him had the orange dragon trying to lift his head to see. "Don't worry we'll take care of this and get you somewhere safe."

"Sides…Sun-Sunstreaker…" His head thump the ground. It felt too heavy to hold up.

"Ah yes, your new friends I assume. Yoruichi has informed us about them. their coming too." The blond blob said.

"Should…have…known it was…the crazy cat woman." Ichigo was tired.

"Let the tranquilizer work Ichigo. let us worry about the rest." Ichigo sighs as he fell deep into his drug induce sleep. "Alright let get these boys ready for transport and get out of here!" the blond man yells. He takes out three gem stones about the size of his fist. "When you three wakes up you made be in a bit of a surprise."

He had to have help to expose each dragon's neck so he could reach the base where there would be a dip from the collar bones meet. Kisuke didn't know how his nephew was turned into a dragon but this made let him be human for a while.

He watched at orange and black and white scales turned to pink human flesh, apart from a few faint orange scales gracing the teens shoulders and trailing down his back. It was the same with the other two though their dragon traits showed more clearly.

Now that all three were given a human appearance and covered from prying eyes and the elements. Kisuke had them loaded up on a wagon the its former owners wouldn't need anymore. With their healer keeping an eye on them they left the hunter camp to burn away into the night. He also left some scent evidence of the three just in case the two looks alike belonged to a clan. This way they could find them.

"you're thinking about that letter from little Yuzu huh?" another blond with a fox smile asks.

Kisuke sighs. "it would explain why he looks like he did. I shouldn't be surprise with how much trouble he attracts. But…"

"But?"

"But I have seen stranger things in this long life of mine."

"Tch, fine keep your secrets." Shinji says he clicks for his horse to trot up ahead of the group.

Kisuke smiles at the other's back. He was sure to get his answers once his nephew woke. Hopefully before the other two did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end. Thank you for reading.

I know this chapter is short but I did that on purpose. Next chapter will be longer and we'll see how the twins react to being turned human.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo woke up, nothing had disrupted him, he just woke up and stretched and rubbed a hand through his orange hair and over his face.

Ichigo froze. _'wait; hair?'_

He ran both hands over his head and yes there was hair. He threw off the blanket, staring back at him was smooth pink human skin and fingers that were human. He trialed his hands on his face, it was a human face. Ichigo stared dumbly at nothing. He was human, was all that he experiences just a very weird dream. If it was he shouldn't eat whatever gave him that dream.

That was dashed when he realized that he wasn't in his room but a tent. And that wasn't Yuzu or Karin making all the noise, and that it sounded like more the two girls outside. But the biggest tell was that even though he was back to being human; there was still hints of orange shimmering scales on his legs and arms and torso.

And he was naked.

The orangette was quick to cover himself back up. Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at his sudden change. And he wondered how he ended up like this and who had helped him. Memories flooded him mind, he remembered now. His Uncle had somehow found him and had rescued him and the twins; and where were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He remembered that they had been with him when he had been caged and that they should have been with him.

He had every intention of getting up and going to find them. His lack of clothing notwithstanding. Luckily for his modesty, someone he knew though now more embarrassed about, come in his tent with clothes.

"Look who finally woke up."

Ichigo threw the ceiling a why me look as his Aunt came through the tent flap. She was smirking as if she knew what he was thinking about. He scowled at her.

"Can't you warn a person?"

"Aw don't be such prude Ichigo. you don't have nothing I haven't seen. I did bath you when you were a baby." She flipped his lone purple hair. "I would've thought that having two boyfriends would have gotten you to be bolder."

"Okay one, I am not an exhibitionist like you. Two I don't care that you bath me as a baby, that doesn't count. And me and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are…are…"

"Yesss." Yoruichi's golden eyes were twinkling. "your what?"

Ichigo wouldn't look her in the eye. "Nothing." He grabs the clothes and disappears behind a impromptu screen.

Yoruichi scoffs but says nothing. "Anyway, since you have such problems showing what you got, the scales are a nice touch by the way, here's some clothes." Not really caring that the teen took them right out of her hands. "Kisuke wants to talk after you eat. And your lovers are still out."

Tugging the shirt over his head, Ichigo gave his Aunt a glare. He doesn't dignify her statement with a response. His stomach however had other ideas and demanded to be heard. Yoruichi grins.

"Come on, let's get some food into you before you faint." She helped the teen walk.

Ichigo hated that he had to get used to having two legs again. "You said that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still unconscious; can we…um."

"Sure! What kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't help you take care of your cute twin lovers!" Ichigo groans.

"For the last time they are not my lovers."

"but you want them to be."

"…that's…just shut up." the purple hair elf barks out a laugh as she leads him to a separate tent. "Why didn't you put us in the same tent?"

"Well when I came across you I wasn't sure if that was even you, then add in those two sneaking in I couldn't be sure if you were in any danger. Kisuke agreed and for safety of you and everyone else, we placed them in a barrier. Buuuut I guess we can drop it now." She smirks. "My cute little nephew is all grown up."

"you are not going to let this go; are you."

"Not a chance." The elf smiles. She lets him wobble the rest of the way and leaves him alone why he assures himself of the twin dragon turn humans inside. "And if you think I'm bad, wait until Kisuke gets a hold of you." She laughs again when Ichigo's groans could be heard from inside.

oOooOooOooOooOo

while his Aunt waited for him, Ichigo didn't want to chance fallen on the two sleeping dragons. They like him were human with light scales draping their shoulders and torso's. he didn't try to see if they too were naked, instead he checked over their overall health.

The two looked every bit a pair of human twins would; tan skin dark midnight hair tall, they would have women fighting over them in a normal setting. But Sunstreaker was more muscular then Sideswipe but not too off putting, and where Sideswipe had red tones in his hair. Sunstreaker had gold tones. Ichigo wondered if that color translated to their eye color. He had yet to see his own reflection so he wasn't sure.

He would have to wait till they woke to see if anything else was different. Like if they still had the heighten senses of their dragon forms or were they dull like a human. Existing as both species Ichigo could tell a difference.

He rethought about leaving them alone, waking up human would not be a good experience for them. but again, his body protested the lack of food and other needs. Reluctantly, he left and planned on coming back to keep an eye on his two mates. Something he would have to explain to his relatives.

He was not looking forward to that conversation.

He crawled back to the tent flap. If they woke before he returned at least they would know that he had been there. his scent was all over everything. His Aunt helped him to his feet with a knowing smile and lead him towards where he figures his Uncle was waiting. The blonde was sitting crossed legged his annoying fan out and his ugly stripe green and white hat hiding half his face. They were in a bright red orange tent with mounds of pillows of every shape and size. A huge food spread was laid out and Ichigo wonder what prompted his family to go this far. Looking at his smirking uncle he knew.

Oh yes, Ichigo was going to just hate this conversation.

"Ah Ichigo, come join us. it's been too long since I have seen you."

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sideswipe was cold, colder then he should be and instead of pondering it, he moved towards where he felt Sunstreaker. He sighed once he snuggles into his brother's warm side and was about to drift off again when Sunstreaker pulled away from him.

"Sunny." He whines.

Sideswipe tries to grab his twin before the golden dragon leaves but it wasn't hard scales that he touches. He cracked open one eye to see if an animal had stupidly wonder in their den and instead saw, even to his blurry vision, something much worse. It was fast, Sideswipe was instantly awake and threw himself at the human that was in him and his brothers home. the human let out a growl once Sideswipe had him pin.

"You got some nerve trying to rob a dragon's den human." Sideswipe sneers.

The human frowns and Sideswipe had minutes to think that it reminded him of his twin when he was sucker punch, hard.

"what the frell!" he cries holding arms holding his stomach as he tried to get air back in his body.

"You moron."

"Sunny?"

"Don't call me that! and yes it's me; did you not notice your own appearance?" Sunstreaker huffs. He glares at his brother silently saying you should've noticed.

Sideswipe stares back a little bewildered but it slowly dawns on him. he held his now very human hands in front of his face. His bright gorgeous red scales were gone so where his sharp talons. He franticly patted his back, no wings.

"What happen to us?" he asked wide eye.

"How should I know; I was unconscious too. Bet it was that mage; slaggen magic users." Sunstreaker snarls. "At least they left some of my beauty." He fingered some of the faint scales that drape his shoulders and arms. "You still have some yours too."

Sideswipe was already trailing the swirls of red patches. Sunstreaker had to advert his head once the thing covering his brother slipped showing off places of humans he didn't want to see.

"if you're going to move cover yourself up!"

"What?" Sideswipe asks cheekily. "Can't handle that even as a human I'm the better looking."

"Hardly."

"Don't worry bro. we'll fine the one responsible and get him to change us back then kill'em." Sideswipe sat next to his brother arm slung over the other's shoulders.

Sunstreaker did say anything and they sat in silence until both jerked. Someone else that should have been there with them wasn't.

"Hey bro, where's Ichigo?" Sunstreaker growls deeper and Sideswipe tried not to back away. They tried to get up but unused to having only two legs they lost their balance a tumble into each other and on their backs. "How do humans walk around without falling." The red twin groans.

"With lots of practice." An amused voice. The twins snapped their heads towards the owner and let out twin growls. "Now now no need to be so hostile. Not when I know where little Ichigo is."

The owner was a smirking blonde with a wide tooth smile. He was the kind that the twins instantly disliked and never trusted. They could imagen him leaning against something if there was something behind him.

"Where is he!"

"dirty stinking human."

"How do you know his name?"

"Don't antagonize them Shinji. I do not want to have to restrain them if they wanted to maul you." Another human joined the first. He was more stern looking compared to the laid-back blonde.

"We can take them!" they didn't see who said that but it sound younger and annoying.

"Not now Mashiro," the silver hair human said. He never took his eyes off the twins.

"But I wanted to see who has capture cute little Ichi attention." Shinji said with no apology. "Besides Kensei, I have to make sure that these two won't be trouble."

Sideswipe smirked. "We're trouble incarnate." He said with no shame and a hint of pride. But to his brother. _: They sound like they have known Ichigo in the past:_

"Give us Ichigo, turn us back and we'll leave." Sunstreaker ordered. _: I noticed, something to discuss later. Let's get our mate and get out:_

"Yeah about that."

"Are you two done yet." a female pushed pass the two males. "Kisuke wants to meet these two now. Ichigo is getting agitated waiting now that he knows their awake."

"we were coming, just having a little chat."

"Help them with their clothes before Yoruichi comes." The glasses wearing woman orders before leaving.

"Its obvious who's the boss here." Sideswipe grins.

"Please you think she's bad wait till you meet the cat lady." Shinji grins back. "Now come on. let's get ya dress to impress."

"Don't touch me human!" Sunstreaker growls.

"would you rather fall on your face; you two can't even stand-alone much less figure out how to put on clothes." Shinji says shrugging his shoulders. "but hey if ya want to make fools of yourselves go ahead, we'll be outside waiting."

Once they were alone, did Sideswipe try putting on the human clothing. His brother ran his hand through black and golden locks in frustration. He didn't like feeling so weak and he didn't like it that someone had turn him inot something weak.

"Hey Sunny, what do you think Ichigo looks like as a human."

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo decided that he didn't like the look his Uncle had. his all-knowing smirk that held untold amount of teasing in the orangette's future. He had already gone through it with his Aunt and some of other member of his extended family, now he had to deal with the worst of them all. It didn't help that Kisuke would follow it up with something serious.

"well I am sure your little sisters would love to hear that you're doing well, and that your being taken care of by a couple of…handsome fellas." The blonde smiles.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his uncle, not fooled by the pleasantries. "Say what you need to say Kisuke."

His uncle sighs. "They don't know that you were originally human, do they?"

"uh no, I never thought to tell them and Prowl suggested that it would be unwise."

"I can see that but I think in my opinion, that you should tell them the truth." The blonde lowers his fan and closed it with a snap. "Otherwise, it's going to messy if they find out on their own."

The orangette hung his head. "Yeah I know."

Kisuke feeling a little sorry for him, rubbed his back and whispered. "I can't do nothing for the spell you're under Ichigo. what I did is only temporary and will wear off in a few weeks. What that goddess did was turn you into a complete dragon in every way. but if they don't take the truth well you don't have to return to the Autobots. I am sure that this Prowl and Optimus will be okay with you staying with us. especially if I can turn you human for a few days."

Ichigo leaned into the rare comfort. "Thanks, but, I'll deal with it."

' _I'm sure you will.'_ The blonde thought. _'question is if you deal with it correctly.'_ "Well you have plenty of time, those hunters took all of you far from that clan's territory. It'll take maybe a couple of months travel to get back."

Ichigo gapped at his uncle. Who smirk, Ichigo was already getting tired of that smirk.

"That is unless you have a bunch of magic users who can make the travel time shorter." Ichigo perked up at that. "but that's only after said magic is recharged, tossing dragons; even human turned ones, can be exhausting." Kisuke did a dramatic faint while Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man.

"So we're stuck."

"Sounds about right." The blonde sat back up waving his fan at the orangette. "Speaking of sounds, sounds like your two lover boys are up and Shinji is giving them a hard time."

Ichigo cradle his head in his hands, that is a disaster waiting to happen. And he was somewhat right, Yoruichi arrived first with Sideswipe on her arm chatting away about this and that. He looked relaxed, and surprise surprise he had all his clothing on right though it was tight fitting, but Ichigo could feel how tense the red twin was. That easy smile that always adorn the red dragons face wasn't reaching his eyes in his human one. Ichigo could see that the dragon was poise and ready to fight at a second's notice. Ichigo's aunt seemed to have notice but wasn't worried and once they saw the orangette she dropped him off next to the teen.

"Wow I didn't think that orange would translate over." Sideswipe says.

Ichigo scowls. "There's nothing wrong with orange." He said defensively.

"Not saying that just that it makes you even more cute." The red twin grins and leans I close. "I wonder if those lips are as soft as they look." Ichigo blushed but the moment was ruin by Yoruichi.

A shrill whistled had them jumping apart. "as much as I would love to see your two love birds get all mushy, I don't think everyone else would."

"Spoil sport." Sideswipe mutters. Ichigo sighs though he kind of wanted to it to continue. But then he realized that they were missing someone.

"Where's Sunstreaker?" he asked.

"Our grumpy flower is on his way. Sunny had a harder time with the walking on two legs thing and refused help when he fell, again. So, I think that Kensei had enough and…ah there they are." Sideswipe snickered as the silver hair man came into view.

With an angry snarling hissing Sunstreaker in his arms bridle style with only a pair of loose pants covering him. Ichigo tried to keep his mirth in but Sideswipe didn't and that only infuriated the golden twin more. Sunstreaker hissed and flail as he tried to get out of Kensei's hold and over to his laughing twin.

"You are so dead Sides." Sideswipe was laughing so hard that he couldn't form a response. Or that he was used to his twins threats he saw no reason to give one. Sunstreaker hissed again before being dropped on the other side of Ichigo.

Ichigo surrounded by the two took the chance to see any other difference between them. He tried to be discreet about it but it wasn't something he was good at. Sideswipe was preening at the attention and Sunstreaker sat straighter. While they did look the same there were key differences. Sideswipes eyes were a deep shade of violet almost blue then purple. But with flicks of red near the cat eye pupil. His hair was short and spikey like his own and was like a reddish dark brown now that he was in the light. Some red was more pronounce in some areas. He was built like a fighter but was slimmer than his brother. Both twins made Ichigo look scrawny.

Sunstreaker was more muscular then his twin, more of a hard hitter in Ichigo's opinion. His hair was somewhere between a dark blonde to a golden brown and it was long. Ichigo wonder if he would allow it to be braided or tie it. His eyes were the same cat eye but were deep gold with lighter flicks near the outer edge. It was like a painter had shaded the color. He was more of a darker skin tone that came with staying out in the sun then the lighter tone his twin had. The shine of his golden scales that had remain stood out more. Ichigo already knew that thanks to his own fair skin that his orange color scales hardly shone at all. He could only get a peek at Sideswipe's when the red twin would move and a few would peek out of the shirt he was wearing.

"Don't worry Ichi they won't be going anywhere anytime soon. so, you can take your eyes off them." Yoruichi shouted.

Ichigo wished the ground could swallow him up then and there. his Aunt was unbelievable sometimes.

"Aw we don't mind him staring. He can stare all he wants." Sideswipe smiled. Though he hadn't relaxed at all.

"We know we're good looking." Sunstreaker added with a cocky grin. He matched his twin and was ready to bolt with him and Ichigo at a moment's notice.

"So." Sideswipe said. "how do you all know our little Ichigo?" he asked to divert attention away from the blushing orangette. But he was too curious about Ichigo and this weird groups interaction to let it go. They acted like they knew each other and as far as he knew dragons and humans never interacted with each other.

"Ah well." Kisuke sober and ignored the look Ichigo was giving him. "We met him when he was just a tiny thing. Came wobbling up to our little stall one day and wouldn't leave us alone until his mother came and got him."

"Is that why you stayed close to his cage?" Sunstreaker pointed the question at the purple hair elf.

"I didn't know he was Ichigo. he grew so much since the last time we seen him." she said taking a sip of water. "But even if it wasn't him I would have still done what I did."

"Yes, we have been inserting ourselves into these groups that hunt down dragons, elves, the others and try to release them or shut the entire group or organization down." Kisuke popped an egg tart in his mouth. "Yoruichi took this one since they were specially looking for dragons to sell."

Sunstreaker snorted. "bet it was a surprise when you found out it was Ichigo."

"Oh yes it was, which is why we did what we did. as I told Ichigo, this transformation is only temporary and will wear off in a few weeks."

"See that Sunny, you'll be back to being your normal shiny self in no time." Sunstreaker threw his twin off with a frown.

"Anyway, until then we can get ya half way home. that way you wouldn't have long to fly." The blonde human says. "but we have to wait until the usual rest period is done." At their confused looks he explained. "Well unlike witches and wizards those of us that are mages don't have access to the unlimited amount of energy that the others do. So, when we use magic we're relying more on the energy in our bodies which causes us to become more tired. Its why mages usually travel in groups." He ate something with more sugar in it. "And your rescues cost us a bit more than planned so it'll take longer for us to recover. But once we back to full power we can throw you back to your home."

"is that why you're eating things that would normally put others in a sugar coma?" Ichigo asks.

"Correct, but also," another treat disappears. "There really tasty."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but took a sugary treat himself and popped it in his mouth. The twins watched wide eye and stared at the food displayed in front of them. they had never thought to try human food when they were dragons, Ratchet even stated that what humans ate usually was more harmful to their health then what they consumed. But as they watched Ichigo fearlessly eat, they grew curious.

 _: we will have to eat something.:_ Sideswipe reasoned.

 _: It could kill us_ : Sunstreaker added _.: but it does look good.:_

 _: Soooo:_

 _: fine, but if we die horribly, I blame you:_

 _: love you too bro.:_

They waited for one of the other to go first, but that only lasted if they could figure out what everything was. Ichigo feeling their confusion and seeing it decided to help. He takes a piece of melon dips it in some tart cream and places it against Sunstreakers lips. Sideswipe watches amazed as his twin doesn't scowl nor sneer but accepts the offer fruit. The golden twin's eyes light up as the sweet of melon paired with tartness of the cream danced on his tongue. Not wanting to be left out Sideswipe poked Ichigo and started asking what everything was and somehow got the orangette to hand feed him too.

Kisuke and the rest of his extended human family watch the twins fight over who the orangette feeds next. But soon the telltale sign of the orangette famous temper starts to show and they sit back waiting to see which one gets a fist to the face. Shinji and the others tense, ready to jump in if needed.

However, it seemed that they didn't have to brother. Just as Ichigo's temper reaches its peak, Sideswipe took one of the small tartlets filled with fruit and stuffed it in the orangettes mouth. Ichigo stares wide eyed and half the pastry in his mouth. The red twin's grins sweetly and Ichigo can't stay angry and eats the rest of the tart.

"Well, that's something." Shinji whispers.

"I think its adorable." The cat elf coo's.

"This is going to be a pain."

"Ichi-chan is all grown up."

"I rather have something but more than this sappiness."

Ichigo turned away from being fed to scowl at his watchers. "Don't you have other things to do?"

Shinji smiles. "No not really."

"Well go find something."

"But your being so cute."

The look Ichigo gave was near murderous and Kisuke had to step in before blood was shed. "alright, let's leave the young lovers alone and get post mission chores done." Before leaving with everyone else Kisuke pulled Ichigo aside. "You might want to help them get used to being human and then…"

"I know I know I 'll tell them."

Kisuke didn't comment but squeezed the teens shoulder before leaving him alone with the twin dragons. Ichigo knew what was coming and realized that he should've done this way before this had gotten far. He takes a deep breath holds it the lets it out.

"No time like the present." He mutters.

As he entered the tent he saw that Sideswipe was trying to get Sunstreaker to eat one of the exotic pieces of fruit. The golden twin wasn't having it and pressed his lips hard. He would have chuckle if he knew that what was to follow wasn't going to be bad.

"Hey, can you two stops for a bit; I have something important to tell you." His was surprise that his voice held, he was feeling anything but his normal confident self.

Sideswipe laid down the fruit and smiled. "sure, anything for you poppy."

Sunstreaker relaxed his mouth and scooted over so Ichigo could sit between them. instead the orangette sat in front of them. he wanted to be facing them full on.

"I…the reason…shit, um." He didn't think it would be this hard.

"Spit it out."

"I was born human!" Ichigo shouted then snapped his jaw shut so fast that it hurt.

The twins stared dumbfounded at him.

"What?"

"I was never a dragon. I was born a human that got turned into a dragon."

"Your kidding."

Ichigo shook his head. "I was always human."

"But that mage said…

"He never said that I was a dragon, did he?"

"No."

"my sister was sick, and I went to a goddess's temple. I was given a choice and paid a price for my sister's healing. I spent some years as that dragon you and the Autobots found. I'm—

"You lied to us!" Sunstreaker roared. Betrayal clear in his voice.

"You never were a dragon just some human that got turned into one?" Sideswipe tone was gentler but the hurt was clear to hear. Ichigo only nodded. He didn't have anything else to say.

"did Prowl know; Ratchet; Optimus?"

Another nod.

Sunstreaker cursed and tried to get up to storm out. but he still wasn't used to two legs and so was back on the floor.

"Get out!" he bit out. "You filthy human. I don't won't to see you again I don't won't you anywhere near me or Sides." He growled. "Stay away from us and go back to your own kind."

Sideswipe wouldn't even look at Ichigo. grinding his teeth Ichigo got up and left, but he stood to the side of the tent entrance. He could hear them moving around but couldn't hear anything else. Ichigo leaves them be, he doesn't run but it's a near thing as he leaves the safety of his Uncles camp. He needed to be alone.

The twins were hurting and he was hurting. And all his emotions were just going out of control that he didn't want others to see when he lost it. Ichigo barely makes it before he stumbles and falls. He catches himself on his hands and knees, he doesn't move as he pants trying to calm down. But the storm didn't want to be contain and Ichigo was soon screaming into the trees.

He screamed until his throat was raw and he could scream no more. Ichigo felt so defeated and he curled up into a tight ball as rain started pouring down. He hadn't realized that he felt so strongly about the twins and was quick to blame it on the bond he had been told about. He had just realized that that bond had been blocked off the twins making their wishes clear. They wanted nothing to do with him no more.

And it hurt. It burned and there was nothing that he could do to make it right. As far as he knew. He stayed there soaked and tired until he fell asleep. Yoruichi and Kisuke soon came looking for him knowing that it could've ended this way. Yoruichi wrapped him up in a warm blanket and Kisuke picked him up. they placed him in their tent nestled between two of the dark elf's big cats.

"at least he'll be warm."

"yeah." Yoruichi gave Kisuke a look. "That talk couldn't wait till a better time or not at all."

"They needed to know and this way they heard from him and not from someone else."

Yoruichi sighs. "I guess you're right, but all three of them are hurting. This may never be mended."

"If they can't look past the surface and Ichigo won't fight for it then it was doom to fail anyway." He smiles. "Let them figure it out this is between them."

The elf hums but tucks Ichigo in tighter wiping away any lingering rain water then leaves him in the care of two of her familiars. Kisuke sent Shinji and Kensei to deal with the twin dragons and had them staying in the tent they woke up in. he would have to tread lightly with this turn of events. He made last minute tweaks to the spells and would have to delay their return trip until they either made up or cut tie all together.

"let's hope this doesn't last too long."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

The days passed and Ichigo had fallen into somewhat a normal routine. He would wake in the tent he shared with Shinji, eat, helped with chores, eat lunch, followed by more chores, then it was evening sparring sessions with whoever wanted to spar. Mostly he just tied a stick to a tree limb practiced his footing.

He wasn't actively avoiding the twins, but he hadn't seen any sign that they were in the same camp with him. Shinji, would tell him what they been up to but Ichigo never sought them out. Keisuke had assigned Shinji and Kensei to chaperon the two former dragons while they were human. Ichigo was glad but couldn't stop the sharp pang his heart gave at the idea that the twins would be spending time with others but not him. he was quick to ignore it, Sunstreakers words and Sideswipe's silence hadn't helped the abandon feeling.

The orangette kept everything hidden though, or he tried, even with the wall he placed around him some emotions slipped through. Like now, he was angry, frustrated, and hurt. His normal routine just taken a nose dive as he spotted the twins.

His uncles group was a close, about half a months travel, to their wintering grounds and the area that Kisuke said he could use to send the twins back to their clan. They had stopped in one of the larger towns around and the group had taken on a job. Nothing big like hunting down hunters, but it was a hunt non- the less.

It involved a visiting noble that was suspected of taking pretty or exotic young men or women who later were found dead. The plan was to use Yoruichi, after hiding her ears, and Ichigo since both had the most unique features. Yoruichi would attract due to her exoticness and Ichigo while not the most handsome would garner attention due to his hair and spirit.

But that went south as the noble had targeted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The twins made short work of the man and were considered the towns heroes. Which was causing Ichigo his emotional issues. Some of the beautiful women were practically throwing themselves at the twins. And they weren't snarling sneering or anything; they wouldn't give him a second look but were letting complete strangers drape themselves over them.

Ichigo had no idea that he was growling as another girl started flirting with Sideswipe, and the red twin returned it, until his Uncle spoke.

"what has that poor broom done to earn such treatment little Ichi." The blonde teased but wisely kept some space between him and the angry teen.

Ichigo tensed then relaxes. He blew out a breath and turned away from the spectacle in front of him. "Nothing's wrong." He said through gritted teeth.

"Now how come I don't believe that." Kisuke sighs. "This isn't healthy Ichigo."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He sounded fine but the dust cloud he was stirring up with overpowered sweeps said otherwise.

"un huh…come with me." Kisuke took the broom and walked away from the startle orangette.

Ichigo gave the twins one final look, shrug his shoulders, then threw the broom on the ground, and followed his Uncle. He was curious as to what Kisuke had in mind then grinned when the blonde tossed a very familiar blade towards him.

"I figured that you would love to burn off all that excess energy."

The smile that Ichigo gave could have been called spine chilling, but it was softened by the humor in his eyes. "Using the edge?'

"If you want, personally I rather not have my clothes get shredded." The blonde turns to take them out of the towns limits. They needed to find a place that would shield the normal townspeople from the duos sparring. Most would find their type of sparring disturbing.

Ichigo snorted, "Like that ever happened. If I remembered correctly you're the one who was shredding others clothing."

Kisuke laughs. "Yes, but that was when you couldn't hold the blade right."

"Hey, I knew enough not to cut myself!"

"And how to use it as a giant club." Kisuke throughs a grin over his shoulder as Ichigo sputters in protest.

"In my defense I was only a kid." He finally mutters. Kisuke shakes his head in amusement.

They travel the rest of the way in silence until they come upon a wooded area that was not totally cleared by the woodsmen and lumberjacks. Stumps littered the area, it was a perfect place to play since they would have to keep an eye on their surroundings as well as each other. Not to mention give one of the fighter's the advantage to a high ground.

Ichigo hefted the oversize sword, it was long as he was tall. He held it with the ease of long use and familiarity. There was a point for Kisuke to give Ichigo his old blade and not one like the slimmer one that was still back in his old home. to no fault of his own Ichigo was sorely out of practice and having the bigger blade would aid him more than his much slimmer smaller one. The smaller sword was meant for speed and if Ichigo wasn't careful could hurt himself and anyone near unintentionally.

"I think this would due very nicely." Kisuke says. Ichigo nodded then quickly brought his sword up to block the oncoming strike to his shoulder. "Now let's have some fun." Kisuke gives a smile that makes Ichigo very uneasy, but he smiles non-the less.

"Bring it old man." Ichigo pushes back and yells out a battle cry as he attacks Kisuke.

The two clash sparks fly as metal hits metal. But it is Kisuke who lands the first blow. Ichigo's left arm goes numb as his sleeve falls to the ground. Red trails lazily down his arm as it slowly starts to regain a small bit of feeling. His Uncle makes a tsk sound, one full of dramatized disappointment.

"I am so saddened Ichigo, your blade cries. Where is the bold fierce spirit; where is that young man who is a sword and shield to those he protects?" Kisuke taps his own sword on his shoulder watching the orangette kneel on the ground. "Surely, something so small as a tiff with strangers wouldn't bring you down."

Ichigo growls getting to his feet. He doesn't answer and instead swings, Kisuke dodges and sighs. This was going to be a long lesson.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Sunstreaker rolls his eyes at his brother actions towards the annoying female humans. His twin was loving the attention that their unintentional actions towards that fat disgusting human. They could have cared less to what happens to the people living in this little mud pile. All they were doing was taking a walk curious to see what the humans they were traveling with were up to.

They saw the annoying she elf and Ichigo just wondering around. Curious and very bored they followed and got some group trying to capture them. the twins made short work of that and after scaring the information out of one of the humans, they went after the ugly one in charge and preceded to beat the crap out of him. then for some reason everyone thought they did out of the kindness of their hearts. They only did it because the fat ass tried to use them.

"Are you done yet?" Sunstreaker flicked non-existent dirt from his gold color shirt.

"Aw come on Sunny, enjoy the attention." Sideswipe snickers. Though he was getting tired of the humans throwing themselves at them. it got boring quickly. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything but this."

"hmmmm, well, we could spar…I bet I'm better then you in this squishy body then you." The red twin smiles up at his brother. The scowl thrown his way didn't affect him. it never has and most likely never will.

Sunstreaker sighs. "Fine, dump the humans and let's go."

Sideswipe nodded making some excuse to the women then ran to catch up to his twin. They passed through the mages camp and saw that everyone was missing. Most of everyone, Hachi was still in camp and he was sitting in front of his tent. He was the healer of the group but he wasn't as near as threatening as Ratchet. He was properly one of the few humans that they could tolerate. Depending on their mood.

"Yo Hachi, where is everyone?"

"And why are you the only one here?"

The round little man smiles kindly at them. "they went to watch Ichigo and Kisuke spar and I'm here to patch them up when their done nearly killing each other. Their mostly there to make sure that they don't kill each other."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe frown. "are they known for doing that?"

Hachi nodded. "Oh yes, once Ichigo nearly lost his arm and nearly bleed out. But I wouldn't worry, Kisuke knows not to cross that line. Most that Ichigo will suffer just cuts and bruises."

"And…and everyone just watches this happen; do all humans spar like that?"

"Oh goodness no, not many could survive such injuries that the boy tends to accumulate." The pink hair human sighs. "Sometimes I think that Kisuke and the others take adva-oh." He frowns. "Oh dear, it must be serious if their sending Yoruichi."

The twins turn in the direction that Hachi is looking, and sure enough, the purple hair elf is making a bee line for them at an impressive speed. Her speed made it look like she wasn't touching the ground and she gracefully slid to a stop took the offer first aid kit and was off again. She hadn't said a word to them didn't even look at them.

"I better get the table ready, one of them must be badly hurt if she was going near break neck speed." The round man disappeared back into his tent that double as his healing area.

Sideswipe looked to his brother. "You think that-

"Don't know don't really care. Let them deal with it." Sunstreaker started to turn the opposite direction but the red twin wasn't having it.

He grabs his brothers arm and dragged him towards the area where Ichigo and the others were at. "come on Sunny, let's see what's going on."

"Sides! Why are you so curious? They are overreacting anyway." The golden twin yanked his arm free.

"But Sunny."

"No Sides, the sooner we can leave the better it's going to be."

Sideswipe had open his mouth to try again when both froze when shouted orders echo through the woods. As one, the twins turned just as Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shinji, and a few others came bursting from the trees and flew right pass them. what they could make out was that Yoruichi was on top of someone and that someone had orange spikey hair splattered with red. Once that image hit their brains, the brothers sprinted after the hurried group.

They had just missed Ichigo being carried into Hachi's tent but they hadn't missed Shinji's shouting at Kisuke.

"What were you thinking; what part of just a friendly spar did not translate?" the blonde yelled. "I know that the kid needed help but that could have been done without running him through. You just barely missed his heart you stupid fan waving bucket hat wearing old fart!"

Kensei quickly grabs the blonde before he could do any harm to the older blonde man. "You did go a little too far this time." He said.

"You even broke his blade into two pieces."

"Why did your sword go through the other one anyway?"

"This is way you should never be the one to give relationship advice, you don't know how."

"I thought that you said to let them figure it out."

"In my defense this wasn't about Ichigo's snow balling romance."

"That's not the point!" a chorus of voices echoed.

The twins listened but though they were curious they were more concern about a certain orangette. With ease born of years of getting pass Ratchet, Prowl, and Red Alert. The twins entered Hachi's tent and froze. Yoruichi was still on top of Ichigo but with her hand in his chest as Hachi quickly ran gathering tools for something.

They found out what he was going to do and wished that they hadn't.

The human healer had shoved the she elf off the too still too pale orangette and cut open his chest before his hand dove right in. the twins were used to seeing blood and gore but never had seeing it from someone that they should hate affected them so much. Sideswipe had to leave the tent as his stomach rolled.

Sunstreaker just stood there and stared. Inside it felt like something broke but he didn't get to ponder that as someone grab the back of his shirt and yanked him out of the tent.

"What were you doing stupid?" the shortest annoying human of the entire group growled over him. how she manages that was a mystery Sunstreaker didn't want to solve.

The golden twin just snorted at the shrimp and went to sit by Sideswipe who was looking a little green. He pulled his brother over hiding his face in the crook of his neck and ran his hand through his hair. On the rare show of comfort, Sideswipe trembles. It shouldn't be a shock to see the runt injured; they should be, still are mad, at him but…but they still found themselves being affected by the little smart mouth brat.

{He'll be fine Sides.}

{You don't know that, we don't know how good Hachi is. He's not Ratchet.}

Sunstreaker snorted but agreed. {I doubt anyone come compare to Ratchet…we have been spoiled by having the best.}

They were quiet, the silence only broken by movement and the slight noise of the camp. Even if everyone there was worried, and that was saying something, they still have things that needed to be done and had left the brothers alone. Sunstreaker gave the tent flap a glance when Yoruichi step out. she gave the twins a tired look nodded towards the inside of the tent then left. They could hear her mutter something but ignored it in favor of seeing their Ichigo.

Hachi gave them a smile and waved them over to where Ichigo laid; still pale and way too still for their liking. Thick bandages criss cross his chest and other parts of his arms and one small bandage covered the left side of his head. The bottom half was covered by a blanket.

{He looks small.} Sideswipe sent his twin. {Was he ever that small looking when he was a dragon?}

{Never noticed.}

{Sunny…I…well, I think that we should…}

{yeah, I'm still mad but let's hear what he has to say.} Sideswipe sent his brother loving warmth over the bond.

Hachi cleared his throat, he knew something had happen but wasn't too sure what. "He isn't out of the woods but I am hopeful. "

"isn't bad that he got hit there, though, didn't the shrimp say he nearly had his heart shredded?"

"Well yes, luckily the sword missed his heart but it did nick one of the big arteries. That was the main concern, and we nearly lost him." he quickly went on after the twins tensed. "But Ichigo is very stubborn and with lots of rest will pull through, the next few hours we will know how much recovery time will be needed."

"So, he…he'll be okay?"

Hachi gave them an understanding smile. "For the most part yes, but these things can go bad in seconds. He did lose an alarming amount of blood."

"Is that why he isn't awake?" Sunstreaker knew this but he wanted to make sure. Humans didn't go by the same rules, health wise.

"Partly. I believe its part blood lost and part going into shock. The fact that he is breathing on his own is a good sign."

Sideswipe had moved over to the bed and was giving Ichigo a once over. Sunstreaker had stayed near Hachi listening to the human explain medical words that he didn't want to understand. Hachi sighs when he noticed that he wasn't being listen too.

"I have to go get more supplies, can I trust you two to look after him while I'm gone?" Sunstreaker gave him a deadpan look before he ignored the healer. The pink hair man sighs then left the three alone, he will tell someone that they were there just in case.

Once they were sure that the round human healer was out of ear shot, did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker speak outside their bond.

"If we were dragons we could take him back to Ratchet."

"If we were in dragon form he wouldn't be near dead and we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with." Sunstreaker mutters.

"When we get back Prowl and the others are so getting prank without remorse." Sideswipe could feel an evil chuckle raise.

"I'll even help this time." Sunstreaker grins back at his twin. Then he tsk, "He still has blood on him. hand me that rag before it stains, this shade of red does not look good in him."

The red twin had to smile, even if it didn't sound appropriate, his brother showed that he cared in his own way. he helps Sunstreaker clean Ichigo the rest of the way off.

"Think we should find out how this happen." Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe a look. "I mean, by the way it sounded, Ichigo's a decent fighter and something must have happened for him to end up this way."

"Maybe later." The golden twin said. "Let just deal with one thing at a time."

They sat by the orangette's side through the rest of the day and well into the night. Ichigo hadn't made any moves to show that he was conscious, but he muttered in his sleep and only once did the twins have to keep him from rolling over. Hachi kept a close eye on them but left them alone most of the night, he only came by when it was time to change Ichigo's bandages.

When the sun rose, the next day did he get Yoruichi and Kensei's help kicking them out of his tent with the excuse for them to get some food in them. normally, if anyone other than Ratchet did that to them the brothers would have reacted poorly. However, this wasn't one of those times and Ratchet would still have their heads for misbehaving for another healer, especially on that was treating Ichigo.

"You two are something you know that." Yoruichi said once they started walking reluctantly away.

"Yeah, we know," Sideswipe said with a smug grin. "we were born this way."

"Oh, I can believe it." She smirked. "But I wasn't talking about your handsome looks. I was talking about your flip flopping affections towards Ichigo. don't think I haven't noticed that despite being angry at him you two have been keeping a close eye on him."

The twins stopped dead in their tracks and stared owlishly at the purple hair elf. Sunstreaker was the first to look away and grumbles; Sideswipe rub the back of his head smiling. Kensei just looked bored and wasn't staring at anything.

"Well boys, do you love him or not; I will not let someone play with my cute little nephew. Even if they're dragons." Her smile remined them too much of Jazz in one of his moods. It was frightening to see the similarities.

"well…we, that is to say…umm."

Sunstreaker grew impatient and growled. "We do care and we were angry at him, but we." He sighs. "We found that we couldn't hate him. we were going to have talk with him once he wakes and is able to stay awake."

Yoruichi raised an eye brow at him. but she nodded and walked ahead of them like nothing had happen, she was joined by two rather large felines who gave the twins two very unimpressed looks before snorting and following their mistress. Sunstreaker would have been insulted if it was from someone not a dumb animal.

Kensei sighs and made a shooing motion for the twins to keep walking. Stomachs growling the twins didn't need much prompting and was soon sitting down next to Shinji trying to understand just how someone as serious as Ichigo could have not picked up anything from these weirdo's.

{Should we ask?} Sideswipe asks.

{Nah, even if we do know how he ended up that injured there is not much we can do about it. Besides, it looks like Kisuke got enough punishment already, but if you're curious we can ask Ichigo when he's better.}

Sideswipe sighs. {Okay, just remember that we need to apologize for some of the words we said.}

Sunstreaker grumbles but nods. {Let's take some food back with us, in case we get hungry later.}

Sideswipe gave his brother a side glance. {Right in case WE get hungry.}

{Shut up Sides.} his red twin snickers echo in his mind as he pops a tart in his mouth. They hadn't entered any of the ongoing conversations, but that didn't mean that they were oblivious to what was said. They had to own commentary over the bond about some the things said. Sideswipe even started planning pranks with a warning from Sunstreaker to leave him out of any that he went through.

They didn't wait to be excused and left before anyone else and went first into town. Sunstreaker, after figuring out how human currency, mention that Ichigo needed some clothes that weren't so ugly. Sideswipe went to keep the banshees off him. it was mid-day before they were back sitting beside Ichigo. Sideswipe perked up at seeing the orangettes improved color, he was no longer deathly pale.

"Hey Sunny,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, do you think we have to ask Kisuke and the she elf or Prowl when we want to start courting Ichi?"

Sunstreaker groans head in his hands. "Knowing out luck we will have to ask all of them."

"Oh...think the elf would care too much if we do the human version of courting instead. They start early."

"Sides."

"yes, my favorite dandelion."

"Shut it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

This chapter did not want to be written. Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers and or Bleach.

* * *

Metal hitting metal rang echoed through the surrounding castle turrets, grunts soon followed as Ichigo was pushed back but his colorless counterpart. Low hanging clouds threaten to dumb another load of water but there was a stubborn stray of sun light peeking through them. it was better than it was when Ichigo had woken up in his flooded soul space.

The other being didn't explain why it was flooded, he just preceded in attacking him forcing him to fight back. It was different then when he fought Kisuke, for one this felt more his other self was getting him to release something. But what, Ichigo didn't know.

"Of course, not ya carrot top! Yer thinking too much about it, so I'm getting ya to use something else to figure it out." a forward slash nearly took the orangettes arm but Ichigo manage to dodge and only got nicked.

Ichigo returned the strike and smiled when a white sleeve drifted and carried away by the strong wind. "How's trying to take my head off helping?"

"Tch, yer supposed to be smart King; don't tell me that you didn't realize how jealous ya were?" the white being snickers. "Well I would be disappointed if ya weren't." he pointed a white tip blade at Ichigo. "So, the question is; are you going to let them just leave or are you going to fight for them?"

"In case you haven't heard, which I doubt, they don't want anything to do with me." Ichigo hefted his own blade over his shoulders, he was looking anywhere but his scowling twin. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Obviously ya don't know enough." The other mutters under his breath. But louder he storms over to his King. "Yer an idiot King, or are ya just blind?"

"What?"

"I mean those two have been close to stalking ya and now they about to grow roots waiting for ya to wake up."

"I've been unconscious! How am I supposed to know what goes on when I'm not awake to see it?" Ichigo threw up his hands after resting his sword on his back. He narrowed his eyes at his copy. "This is sounding too much like Kisuke's advice; are you going to run me through too?"

The other being hums in thought. "Sorry King, yer a looker I'll give ya that, but wouldn't be some sort of incest if we…" he laughs at Ichigo's horrified look and his sputtering protest. "Just joking with ya. But no, I ain't about to do that. however, I will not let you let this opportunity slip by." He leans in close. "I will take over and seduce them myself."

Ichigo shoves the other being away with a frown. "I very much doubt that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be fooled."

A lazy smirk spread over his copy's face. "I can be very persuading and ya forgot King." He leans in again and whispered. "I am you." Then jumps back. "Now go out there and get some loving Kingie." Then without further word he clocked the orangette in the face.

Ichigo woke up with a cough and a groan from phantom pain thanks to his colorless doppelganger. He heard two chairs scrap the ground and twin shouts for Hachi. He was thankful that the tent wasn't overly bright since from what he could see, it must be somewhere close to evening. But, Ichigo didn't care now. He felt his other self's presence near the back of his mind and remembering his threat, Ichigo did the one thing he would never have done in the past.

When Sunstreaker leaned over him to check on him, Ichigo grabbed the golden dragon turned human by the back of his head. Pulled him down until they were face to face, ignoring the confused look, and kissed him, deeply. He felt the golden twin freeze and heard the surprise squawk from Sideswipe. When he thought that he may have been too bold, Ichigo started to pull away only to be pulled back with Sunstreaker returning the kiss. Though a little hesitantly at first, dragons never did anything like this.

When they parted for air did Sideswipe push his brother out of the way. he leaned in hoping that the orangette was up for a repeat performance. He smirked down at the teen licking his lips.

"It's rude not to share Poppy." He teases.

Ichigo pulls himself up putting most of his weight on one elbow and yanks the red twin down. His kiss with Sideswipe isn't as clumsy as it was with Sunstreaker. And unlike his twin, Sideswipe doesn't hesitate to return the affection.

 _{I like whatever this is}_ he teased his brother. Behind them, Sunstreaker rolls his eyes then leaves to hold off the healer at the tent flap.

 _{of course, you do.}_

Unfortunately, however, said healer plus a few others had already entered and were watching either slack jawed or highly amused. The golden twin had no desire to let them see anymore and gruffly poked his twin over the bond.

 _{Alright that's enough. Let him come up for air.}_

 _{Aw Sunny don't worry. I'll share with you.}_

 _{You better, but that's not it. I very much doubt Ichigo would want an audience watching him.}_

Sideswipe broke contact with the teen and peeked over his shoulder. _{Ah, I see. Well they have their own lovers. Why don't you scare them away oh brother mine?}_

 _{your kidding right; these weirdos aren't afraid like the others are.}_ the golden twin sighs and turns to Hachi completely ignoring the others. "He just woke up."

Hachi to his credit merely hums before walking over to his patient. He shoos Sideswipe out of the way and starts looking Ichigo over and scolding him at the same time, though he was quieter about it then Ratchet was. Shinji had a shit eating grin and Yoruichi had a unnerving twinkle in her eyes. it matches perfectly to the sly look Kisuke had or what Sunstreaker could see over the fan. Everyone else just stared.

"Well, I never would have imagen our little Ichi making the first move." The she elf said with a smirk. "So when's the first date boys."

"Date?" Sideswipe piped up from his spot by Ichigo. "isn't that a fruit?" he asks the teen. Sunstreaker gave them a disgusts look.

"Why would we need that ugly piece of-of…there is no name I can give to show how nasty that so called food is."

"not that kind of date. She means date, ya know like courting or something similar." Lisa huffed annoyed. "Humans date, it's a stage in romantic relationships where people meet socially before taking the plunge. It's also when they find if their compatible or not."

Sideswipe looked intrigued and the small group watched as a silent conversation went on between the brothers. It was Sunstreaker that broke contact with his twin and spoke.

"Dragons have a different way of doing things," he explained. "we normally would have had to wait until Ichigo was of age before doing anything like that. I'm guessing that its different for humans?"

Yoruichi looked thoughtful. "Yeah, but we also tend to only allow certain age groups as well. depending on what social circles are involved. However, different families have different rules. One being that there be a chaperone present." She smiled at the frowns the two gave. "Buutttt since we think you two can be trusted, we mayyyy talk to the mother hen and allow you to take Ichigo out unescorted."

Sunstreaker huffed. "gees thanks."

Sideswipe nodded. "So, what's the first thing we should do?"

Shinji was about to say something smart when another voice shouted at them. "First thing is to ask the one you want to date!" Ichigo shouted from his bed. "and I would like to, but I doubt I'll be allow to walk anything soon."

Hachi smiled. "I would rather you didn't move around too much."

Lisa waved and pushed up her nose. "You can still have a first date here." she shrugs when everyone turned to her. "would you rather they kidnap him and disappear?"

"You-

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sideswipe says with a smirk.

Sunstreaker and Ichigo use to the red twin's antics started getting a bad feeling.

"Oh, and which idea was it that wasn't a bad idea?" Ichigo asks.

But Sideswipe shook his head and grin. "That's a surprise Poppy," he said then preceded to drag his twin out the tent whispering. "And think of a repeat of that Sunny," louder he shouted over his shoulder. "don't go anywhere, we'll be right back." They heard Sunstreaker yelling at Sideswipe before they went out of earshot.

Ichigo turned to his Aunt who was grinning ear to ear. "I think I should be worried."

Yoruichi snorted. "Aw don't be such a worry wort Ichigo. what harm could it do to loosen up a little."

The orangette would've said something but Hachi's firm grip to his should stalled him. the pink hair healer smiled and very firm yet gentle pushed him back full on the bed. by now, the others had already returned to what they were doing. Ichigo was not fooled into thinking that they would let his out of character boldness rest, they were just being kind enough to wait until he was out of Hachi's care. Then he would be teased relentlessly.

"You have no idea what trouble they can cause. Even I could figure it out from the short time I was with the Autobots."

"Yeah yeah, if it makes you feel better I'll have one of me darlings keep watch over you."

"Uh no thank you. Your so called little darlings ain't that little and having something that you yourself can look through the eyes of is just creepy."

Yoruichi chuckles. "Oh, my cute little nephew. You don't know the half of the things I see and use for blackmail."

"and I really don't want too." Ichigo grumbles then yawns. Hachi made a shooing motion at the elf whispering that his patient needed rest, true rest and not healing sleep.

The she elf smiles giving her nephew one last shoulder squeeze before leaving. She was going to have a talk with Kisuke. Ichigo yawns again and snuggles down onto the surprisingly comfortable bed. Hachi turned to work on some herbs that would be sold later but kept on ear and eye on his friends relative.

Outside and mile away, the twins had their heads together. While the idea of dating sounding more freeform of their own dragon culture courtships. They still had no idea what was acceptable and what wasn't. Sideswipe was entertaining the idea of taking Ichigo without others knowing but Sunstreaker shot it down stating that that group might come after them with every weapon they owned.

"Would you rather we have our first date in a healer's tent; come on bro, ya know that the first time has to make an impression."

"that's only for us." the golden twin argued.

"But I would think that it's like that for everyone Sunny. Who doesn't want to make a good impression?" the red twin countered. "Besides, technically we kind of started something like that already."

They froze once the words were out. they had nearly forgotten about the tiny bond that had form when they met the orangette. Now, after a gently poke so not to attach Ichigo's attention, that bond had grown and the two could feel the teen even this far away. Though they would have to pay attention to it to notice. If they continue courting Ichigo that bond would grow until it was time for them to mate, then it would stabilize, and they would be able to feel everything that Ichigo was feeling and vice versa.

Sideswipe spoke a little uncertainly at his brother. "There…still time to back out Sunny."

"Don't call me that." the golden twin mutters. "And I…I don't think we need too."

Sideswipe perked up and started rambling on about his plan. "Okay so I was think that maybe we should take him to the river again, ya know. get some of those fruity things that we like and get that white cloudy stuff he was eating that one time. And maybe some of the wine. That was good not as good as our brew-Hey! Think we might be able to brew something up. I think we can what you think Sun—Sunny?" during his rambling Sunstreaker had started his way back to camp. "Okay, you can go gather things and I'll get our spot ready. You're the best bro!"

Sunstreaker fondly rolled his eyes, but he couldn't' stop the excitement bleeding from his brother. He wasn't that much of a romantic compared to Sideswipe but for his sake he'll give it a try. It will take time for him to get use to the notion that they were being accepted. Ichigo hadn't done anything to indicate that he was unnerved at having two mates or that they were already joined together since birth. In fact, Ichigo hadn't done a lot thing that others had. he hadn't coward when they first met, he sometimes acted a little naïve, he was willingly to work with both twins even when Sunstreaker acted out against him. He also treated them like he treated others which was something only Ratchet, and a few others did.

Sunstreaker also noticed that in the scant few times they shared with Ichigo alone. The orangette somehow balanced them out. he could calm Sideswipe enough to stop and think things out when he got too hyper, and he somehow was able to withstand Sunstreakers own attitude while making both dragons worry when Ichigo decides to do something stupid. The way they reacted around Ichigo was what had initially startle Sunstreaker, that loss of control when he wouldn't have care less on anyone else.

A shake of his head sent his long hair flying, and Sunstreaker cursed that fact that he had it. He really wished that whatever turned them human sought fit to give him short hair like Sideswipe. But then thinking on it, he looked good with long hair. Even if it attracted knots burs and, uck, bugs.

He was fighting one ugly bug that decided to fly at his locks and get tangle up, when he marched into the healing tent. Ichigo who was in the process of getting out of taking some nasty medicine used the opportunity to change the subject.

"Need help Sun?" he said quickly shuffling away from Hachi's unamused expression.

"Fragging disgusting insect…arrrg, get this thing out of my hair!"

Ichigo snickers and waves the golden twin over to sit beside him. "Wow, that thing is huge." He says as his sharp clawed fingers hover over the tangle. "Just hang on a sec. it'll take a minute or two to untangle this nest you two made."

Sunstreaker scoffed. "I didn't do anything that thing decided to make the mess."

Ichigo didn't say nothing and was about to start untangling things when Hachi stepped in. he removed Ichigo's fingers from Sunstreaker's long locks and despite the intense death glare being sent, the healer calmly places a small cup of tinted red liquid in Sunstreakers hands.

"He can help you so long as he takes his medicine." He said then left them alone.

The two stared at the offending cup and Ichigo was about to ignore again when it was shoved under his nose.

"Drink it." Commanded Sunstreaker.

"What no!"

"I want that thing out of my hair and if you have to drink this foul-smelling stuff to do it then I will shove it down your throat." The golden twin threatens.

"You wouldn't dare." Ichigo challenged. "If you do you will only have Sides to untangle that rats nest on your head."

Sunstreaker smirked and leaned in close till they were nose to nose. "Something I can live with." he grips Ichigo's chin. "Now drink that damn medicine."

They scowled at each other neither backing down. It was how Sideswipe found them, Sunstreaker with a small cup almost shoved in Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo lips tightly closed yet still able to scowl at the other.

"Uh, what's going on."

"Tell this glitch to take his dame medicine so I can get this long aft hair clean."

"I don't nee-ack." just as his open his mouth Sunstreaker poured the foul-smelling liquid down his throat. It sent Ichigo into a coughing fit and glowered at the smirking gold dragon. "You're such a bastard."

"You're not the first to say that." Sunstreaker waved his twin over and had him sit behind him. "Now would you be so kind and get this ugly bug out of my lovely locks." He shivers. "I can feel is oozing and making a mess."

Sideswipe chuckles and winks at a scowling orangette. "He can be such a diva." He whispers. Ichigo snickers while Sunstreaker grumbles. "But he was right, we have learned over the years to take whatever Ratchet gave us or face the consequences." He stops when one of his fingers gets caught. Cursing as he tried to untangle the knot without causing discomfort, Sideswipe gave Ichigo a pleading look when he only made the knot worse.

Ichigo grins, he had long since master the art of untangling long hair. One of his sisters had gone through the phase of wanting long hair before having it cut short once it proved to be too much of a hassle. It didn't take him long to untangle Sideswipes fingers and the knots in Sunstreaker's hair and cleaning what was left of the very large insect.

" you know I could braid it for you, so this wouldn't be an issue anymore." The orangette offers. "not like you seen the women wear it, tight and starting at the crown but loose and only braided at the end."

Sunstreaker looked thoughtful and switched Sideswipe for Ichigo. the red twin only rolled his eyes, but he was grinning as he watched Ichigo take three strands of his brother's hair and weaved the ends together. It was a simple scene, and Sideswipe wonders that when they returned to being dragons would such scenes repeat.

Speaking of which. "Hey how long before we turn back to normal?"

Ichigo and Sunstreaker paused and looked at Sideswipe.

"Your Uncle said it would only be a few weeks till we turned back, so how long is that and shouldn't we be scaly again already?"

Ichigo hums, Sideswipe did have a point. But with everything he had almost forgotten about having that deadline. Judging from the two others looks, they had almost forgotten too. He shrugs off the coverall that he was using to keep warm. He didn't need the twin gasp to know that something was off. The orange scales that were faint and only covered his shoulders when he first awakens after being rescued; were now covering all his top torso and arms and trailing down his back.

He felt the raised edges of each scale and on a whim checked the rest of his body. With the twins watching, fascinated, Ichigo found small bumps on his head each in a line going to the back of his head down the back of his neck. A flick of his tongue and he felt that his incisors had more of a sharp point then they originally had.

He sat there in silence then jumped over to Sideswipe. The red twin let out a yelp as Ichigo began manhandling him before doing the same to Sunstreaker.

"Thought so." The orangette whispers.

"Thought what?"

But Ichigo didn't answer, instead he stumbles out of bed and runs unsteadily out of Hachi's tent. "Kisuke!"

The twins looked at each other, shrugging then following Ichigo. they catch up to him in time to catch the teen as he was about to crash to the ground. Ichigo yells for his uncle again drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

The blond man came out of his tent followed closely by Yoruichi. "Yes, my darling nephew."

"Explain this!" Ichigo pointed to all the visible dragon features that they had just examine. "Why am I changing yet Sunstreakers and Sideswipe aren't!?"

Kisuke hums in thought. He walks over to the trio clogs clicking the ground and gave Ichigo a once over. He leans back smiling fan out.

"Well, I think that's its rather obvious Ichigo." Kisuke smirks, Ichigo scowled at the blond. "Your changing quicker because the goddess power is overpowering the stone that's keeping you human. Most likely you'll be full dragon in about—mmmmm- a few days."

The grounds were silence the three young adults letting the words sink in. until.

"WHAT!"

"Aw not fair. We had everything plan."

"When are we turning back?"

Kisuke smiles watching the three go crazy over the news. While this was a small hiccup, he didn't think that there was much to worry about. Sighing he waves the rapidly talking dragon turn humans but they were too busy looking over each other. Well the twins were too busy looking over Ichigo.

"Tell me your getting all this in your recording stone?" he asks the elf behind him.

Yoruichi smirks. " Got every second." She waves a glowing blue rock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers or Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't stop scratching, the slow growing scales that creped along his body itched. Not for the first time since finding out that he was slowly turning back to a dragon did Ichigo wished that transforming would go faster. He was jealous of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had yet to start turning back, though they did help keep the itching at bay.

They would scratch the places he couldn't reach or apply some salve when he accidently broke the skin. His changing skin had yet to harden leaving the growing scales human skin soft. The only bright side of the whole experience was that he didn't have to worry about wings exploding from his back. They might have to have knocked him out if that were to happen. He was not envious of the twins when that happen to them though.

As of right now, Ichigo kept to his tent that he now shared with the twins. While the scales were appearing in areas that could be covered, he didn't want to have to wear the long sleeve shirts required to cover his scaly arms. It was just too hot for that and Ichigo was not about to drown in his own sweat.

Even though it was fall it was still hot and cold weather wouldn't be felt until the middle of the third mouth from now. It was only because of the Ichigo and the twins that Kisuke and his group was going to their wintering grounds early. And it was because of Ichigo's sudden changing that they had to leave the town that they were resting in. it wouldn't do to have the villagers rat them out if they witness him turning into a dragon.

The orangette groans again as the itching gets worst and he felt one of his bones pop. It was not the feel-good pop either, but one of a few that was happening frequently as his body began to stretch. In all, Ichigo felt like he was fighting the flu after fighting five Kenpachi's.

"Still feeling bad?"

Ichigo manages to turn his head a little without feeling dizzy. He sees Sideswipe standing in the opening with a bowl of broth. He gives the red dragon a weak grin.

"Yeah, I think my leg just popped out of place." He sighs. "Again."

"Hey, don't worry, Sunny's getting a try true pain killer…well he's getting the ingredients for it. But we watch Ratchet make hundreds of times and it really works." He smiles as he helps Ichigo sit up. "Just you wait you'll be walking along the wagon again instead of riding it."

That was another thing that has happen. Due to his joints and bones popping Kisuke and Hachi had forced him to ride one of the wagons so he wouldn't cause himself any damage. That was a week ago.

"Must be a miracle cure then." Ichigo says. He leans against Sideswipe as the red twin adjust himself and hands the bowl to the teen.

"Well he is a miracle worker." The red dragon grins one newly grown fang peeking out and over his lip. "And if it doesn't work, one of us can carry you. We still haven't gotten to have that first date yet."

Ichigo snickers at the thought. "Yeah, it would be an awkward first date. You two, still human, and me almost as big as Bumblebee."

Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "Like we would wait that long. We would just take you before your got that big or forced that Uncle of yours to hurry the change up, so you would be the teeny tiny little human." Ichigo snickers turn into snorting laughter. Sideswipe smiles. "Now eat this watery tasteless stuff that supposed to make you feel good. Don't know how since it looks like the wrong type of water." Ichigo couldn't stop laughing at the dragon's expression at the questionable broth.

"Well it's supposed to be easy to eat when someone has an upset stomach." He told the red dragon.

"how; it looks like something you don't won't to eat when you're sick."

"it's not that bad, really, it's just made from-

"Water that was flavor with whatever was cooked in it." Sunstreaker said when he pops through the tent opening. "And it had nothing that can be good for you. Here" he pushes another bowel into Ichigo's hands. "This would be better for you."

What he handed the orangette was something that look like it came out of a swamp. Cloudy almost clear liquid with balls of…meat? Floating around green things.

"What is it?" he tilted the bowel this way and that. it didn't make it any more appetizing.

"its food mixed with the Pain herbs." The golden dragon says. "It won't kill you, it hasn't killed this idiot yet." he points his thumb to his brother.

"Sunny." The red twin whines.

"Ratchet gives it to you more times than I could count. I basically know the recipe by heart." Sunstreaker scowls. "and don't call me that."

Sideswipe ignores the scowl and snickers. "He is right though. It won't kill you no matter what it's appearance says. It even tastes good too."

Ichigo stared at the offending liquid still uncertain about how healthy it was. But seeing the expression on the twins faces he did the one thing that most humans do when faced with taking medicine they didn't want.

He pinched his nose and down the liquid. Biting on one of the mystery meat balls and crunching on one of the greens that got pass his lips. He hardly tasted the liquid, but he hummed as the flavors of the meat and greens registered. Taking another sip from the bowel and he was floored. The swamp soup did taste great.

The twins shared knowing looks as they watch Ichigo finish his soup. What they didn't tell him though was that not only was it a great way to get the pain meds in him, but the greens acted like a sedative. Sunstreaker gently took the bowel from Ichigo when the orangette started to sway. Sideswipe helps him lay down and cover him up with one of the spare blankets.

"How come we didn't tell him that only dragons could stomach that concoction?"

Sunstreaker huffs. "Did you want to distress him more; he's having trouble with the idea of turning again. Remember what he told us of the first time?" Sideswipe nods. "Wouldn't you be apprehensive of thinking of going through that again?"

"Yeah okay I can see that." the red twin ties the tent opening closed. They would be back to check up on Ichigo later in the afternoon. "How did you know that he could take it without purging?"

"He's been eating more rare meat lately. Figured it was safe to say that his insides were close to being to a dragon."

"oh, but this time shouldn't be too bad. He's almost a third of the way transformed."

Sunstreaker doesn't say anything to that and they continued the rest of the way in silence. They dropped the bowel off and was about to see what they could for the rest of the day. The silence was broken with Sideswipe slapping his face, the sound startling Sunstreaker.

"What you do that for?"

"I just remembered that we could have tried calling for any close by Autobots, instead of walking and waiting on some portal to take us home."

Sunstreaker looked at him brother and then wacked him over the head.

"OW Sunny; why did you do that?"

"Because your right you are an idiot."

"Hah, you forgot, too didn't you?" the red twin smirks. Sunstreaker doesn't answer instead he walks quickly away from his smirking brother. "Aw don't worry sunshine, I won't tell anyone." He smiles hurrying after Sunstreaker.

Once he catches up Sunstreaker wraps a arm around his shoulders. Though he would never tell any dragon this, there was some things humans could do that he envied. Simple gestures that dragons couldn't do.

"We need to find the tallest point in the area and see if our call will be heard."

"Right and I know just the place." Sideswipe made to drag his brother off to somewhere but Sunstreaker dug in his heels.

"hold it, first we need to tell someone where we are heading. I will not leave Ichigo unattended while we're away."

"good cause I didn't feel like following you for long." Yoruichi 's voice cause both dragons to flinch, though they wouldn't never admit it.

They turned as one to see the grinning elf flanked by two very large very unnerving cats. Not even Soundwaves Ravage could match the two in how unsettling they were making the dragons feeling.

"How did you do that!?"

"You been following us?"

"Elf secrets and yes, yes I have." She slowly prowled towards them. "And I have to say while you two can be very amusing, you can be very boring."

Sunstreaker scowls. He held back the growl that was building in his throat. "Sorry to disappoint." He bits out.

Yoruichi only smiles while twin growls bubbled from the cats. "anyway, I'll watch Ichigo while you two get do…whatever you were going to do."

"We're going to see if our human throats could do a call that every dragon does in case they get separated from their clans."

"It usually can be heard from miles, but we may not get much since I doubt humans could match the needed volume."

"Ah. Then those peaks over there would be your best bet and luckily for you." She grins. "They're not that far."

The twins nodded then went towards the direction indicated. As they disappeared, Yoruichi's smile faded into a frown. She quickly turns and goes to find Kisuke and rely this newest development. She silently commanded her cats to stand guard over Ichigo in case he woke up and to keep him in his tent in case he was well enough to walk.

She found the blonde talking to Shinji, they stopped their conversation when seeing her frown. Shinji was going to excuse himself but Kisuke waved him to stay.

"Something on your mind Yoruichi?" Kisuke said.

"Those two have a way to contact their clan."

The two blondes blinked. "Oh."

"Can they do that though; I mean that spell is supposed to keep their dragon traits from showing. Ichigo's little deal just threw a wrench in it but I don't think there is any divine powers on those two." Shinji said confused.

"Well to be honest, if they have a connection to Ichigo then it might be possible that some of the power is bleeding over to them and it might overpower my own." Kisuke admitted.

"We're only a few weeks away from meeting up with Byakuya." The she elf crossed her arms over her chest.

They sat in silence.

"Ichigo might go willingly if you two were honest with him from the get go." Shinji added. "They'll bolt if they figure out that you had no intention of helping them get home. even if trading them would set the little cousins free."

"True but with those two being so overprotective of him, eh who knows what he would do."

"Go and rescue the girls for one." Kisuke said. "then they would disappear, and we never see nor hear from them again." He slumps. "no, the girls are more important, and I am sure that once Ichigo sees that his sisters are in danger he will sacrifice himself willingly."

Shinji got up to leave and have everyone ready to leave before the two dragons got back. "what was the reason for the Sereitiei taking the girls again."

Yoruichi looked to Kisuke to explain. The blonde sighs. "It has to do with the power the family line carries."

"Oh, so it's the old man trying to grab something he shouldn't again, isn't he?" the two others nodded. Shinji shook his head. "And we're just handing him someone that could be that power; what are we thinking?" he leaves, and the heavy feeling of guilt settles on both Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Are we doing the right thing; Kisuke?"

The blondes sigh again. "Ya know, I am not sure anymore."

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo woke feeling better than he had in weeks, he was hurting anymore and for once felt like he could make his own way to get food. But that plan was aborted when trying to exit his tent he came nose to nose with one of Yoruichi's darlings.

"What the; what are you two doing?" all he got was a lick to the face and a head butt. Ichigo fell back and wiped the cat spit off his face. "Yuck. Why do you always do that." the orange and yellow feline snorted amused before shoving his way in and making himself at home. "Yeah go ahead take the bed I don't need it anymore…annoying cat." He mutters.

His four-legged guest only purrs. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he sat there watching the cat roll all over his blankets while eyeing the other that was still outside. It had not escaped him that that one was acting more like a guard and it was raising some alarms. Testing his feeling, Ichigo tried to leave the tent again. He got growled at by both cats that only increased in volume as his hand touched the flaps.

' _well that's not reassuring.'_ He thought as he scooted back. The growls decreased as he did so. "Okay I get it no going out."

The two cats gave him a suspicious look before turning away from him. Ichigo sighs, while he didn't think that being kept in his tent was something to worry about. It could be a precaution and orders from Hachi to keep him in one place, but, Ichigo had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't that. the twins not being there was another, and while he still didn't understand all of it, tried to give a poke over the bond. He hadn't forgotten about it he just didn't see a reason to use it when the twins were so close.

Ichigo had to focus as he tried to find the two. He nearly had them when he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. The surprise made him lose focus and he jerked back arm up ready to swing.

"oh, it's just you." He says.

"Aw Ichigo I get the feeling that I'm loved." Kisuke smiled as he let himself in.

"Yeah right, what ya want Kisuke."

"Can't a concern Uncle come check up on his nephew?" Kisuke settles on a pillow fan out and waving.

"Yes, a concern Uncle, you usually have some motive behind your actions though." The orangette dismisses the blond when one of the cats demanded his attention.

"I would be hurt if I didn't know better, but anyway…" the blond was hesitant had Ichigo looking at him.

"Anyway." Ichigo zeroed in on his Uncle. Something was off. "Sooo when can I go outside. I feel great."

"Actually, that's what I wish to talk to you about."

"Oh."

"Yeah, listen Ichigo I hope that after today there will be no hard feelings and hope that you'll see it our way."

"What." Ichigo felt a prickling sensation and when Kisuke said nothing the feeling increased as he felt someone come up behind him. instincts demanded him to duck, he did so without question. He felt air whoosh over his neck and twisted to see who had just attacked him and froze when seeing only Yoruichi. "What's going on." he said deadly calm. He saw the small needle in her hand and quickly stood when she only smiled at him.

"You may never forgive us for this, but I know that you'll understand once we arrive." A sound of metal scrapping and Ichigo knew that Kisuke had just drawn his sword.

The orangette stood surrounded in his tent, unarmed and not in the best of shape no matter what he was feeling at the time. So, when he manages to get out of the tent with only a small cut, he knew that this was not a trick. Everyone from Kisuke on down was serious, Ichigo standing in the middle of the camp was surrounded again but this time Shinji and his crew joined Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Ichigo don't make this difficult." Someone tried to reason with him.

Ichigo was panting, whatever was on the needle worked quickly and he was no longer listening to those that he had trusted. They wanted to take him down, but he wasn't about to go without a fight. He felt the other being near the front of his mind. His muscles coiled nails sharpen to claws he heard and saw better than before. He was primed for a fight and only once did he wonder where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were before someone attacked him.

The hazy drug feeling gone Ichigo could focus on his opponents. While he knew that he couldn't outlast them he could make an opening for himself and get away and go find his missing mates. Instinct drove him it told him when to duck and when to strike adding to his own fighting ability. So, when he took down both Kensei and Rose he jump over Shinji and ran into the woods.

Without knowing how he let out a roar, one he had never heard before. He was being led in what he perceived as a random direction, but he knew who was on the other end. Letting instinct guide him, Ichigo powered his legs to move faster and his legs took him further from the shouts of the hunters. He only stumbles once when something collided with his head, but it was ignored along with the other injuries.

oOooOooOooOo

Near the top of one of the peaks, two forms froze when they heard the echoing distress call. They had yet to see if they could try their own roar when they heard another. Sunstreaker was the first to move, he jumps and slides down the side of the hill they were on. Sideswipe not too far behind him. they didn't need to be told who was calling them, even if they had only heard once they knew who that roar belong too.

Ichigo was in trouble, their mate was in trouble. They had to get to their mate and those harming will pay.

However, before they could even get far both brothers were yanked up by two sets of large sharp claws. Sunstreaker struck but it didn't pierce the tough armor hide of the dragon carrying him. it did cause the dragon to laugh at his attempts.

"That little rock tickles."

"Ironhide?"

"Who else would snatch you two trouble makers like the sparklings you are?"

Sideswipe looked up at his own dragon and saw Hound smiling back at him. "Almost wasn't sure that it was you, but your scent was the same." The scout said.

"How-how did you find us?" the red twin asks confused. "They said we were too far away to-

"Prowl thought about that and had sent the rescues groups out further then we might have thought." Hound said gently. He could tell that both dragons were getting more and more agitated. "Plus, we heard the call of a distress clan member and came a running. Heh good thing we were close by to act."

"That's all good but don't care Ichigos in trouble we need to get down there now!" Sunstreaker growls. He struggles to get out of Ironhides grip but the larger being held on tightly to the point of little pin pricks of blood beaded threw Sunstreakers shirt.

"Hold still youngling, ya think it's just the two of us that came; that little slagger didn't like someone taking one of his and ignored Prime, Ratchet, his brothers, and mate to come and get his newest stray."

The twins stop opened mouth at the giant. "You're kidding; Prowl…our almost never leaves the territory Prowl came this far?"

Off in the distance, in the same area where they were sure Ichigo was, a roar full of rage was heard. The sound sent shivers down both dragon turn humans. They had never heard Prowl sound so angry and were very glad that that angry wasn't directed towards them.

"Wow." Sideswipe whispered. Ironhide snorted.

"Bet ya think twice now when doing those pranks of yours?"

The red twin gave the titian a cheeky grin. "Not a chance."

Hound and Sunstreaker snorted at the obvious answer. Ironhide rolled his eyes. "We'll be meeting them-

"Hide they got mages and elves in that group! Prowl's going to need help and-

"And he's not alone nor is it his first time dealing with magic users." The older dragon says calmly.

"But-

"but nothing." He said with more force causing the two and Hound to shrink back. "I know that those instincts are driving ya to get to your little mate, but you two entering that will be in the way. especially as yer are now." The twins for once had nothing to say. Ironhide took a little pity on them. "Beside ya think that firecracker would let himself be taken without a fight; add in three very fragged off crystal dragons, those hunters would be fools to take them on."

"yeah but Ichigo's not in shape to fight. Sunny had to give him Ratchet's swamp juice." The red twin continued. Sunstreaker was too busy growling to add anything to the conversation.

"And Ratchet will have a look at him…just as he'll look at you two." Hound said gently.

"Whaa-

"Oh, look there he is, good luck younglings." Ironhide sang as he drops Sunstreaker into Ratchets waiting claws. Hound being more gentle hovers allowing Sideswipe to touch ground before he was scooped up by the growling healer.

"What in the skies have you two gotten yourselves into!"

The twins only smiled. "Happy to see you to Ratchet."

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was in pain, that was all that he was registering now. Blood was running into his eye from a sliced that he couldn't avoid. If his scales had hardened, then most of the wounds wouldn't have damaged him but since they were still soft the wounds cut deep. But he was still fighting and as one of Shinji's group had just found out he was far from helpless. Black flames dotted the ground as they licked the tree trunks. Though it a surprise that he could spit fire it scorched his throat and mouth adding to his pain.

While he had dealt with Shinji and his cohort, the two standing in front of him now were the ones that were currently giving him trouble. Kisuke magic could ward off the flames and Yoruichi was too quick to get caught in them. not to mention when Ichigo was focus on one the other would strike. The orangette was just barely able to dodge and the way his right eye was going out of focus made it harder to see them.

But throughout the fight, Ichigo felt nothing but calm. He should be angry at the betrayal; he should be worried about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; he should be feeling a multitude of things, but he wasn't. he wasn't afraid of the two beings in front of him, not anymore.

"Ichigo stop this now before it's too late." Kisuke frowned. "There is more to this then you believe."

"What I believe is that you two tried to keep me from leaving." Ichigo brought his fist up and turned his torso away. "I trusted you." He growls.

The two didn't flinch at the accusing but they didn't look like they didn't care either. Yoruichi shifted towards Ichigo right while Kisuke stayed in front of the teen. The blonde sighs head hanging for a second.

"alright, here's the truth." He finally said. "Sometime after you disappeared the girls got in contact with us and asked us to come visit. Normally we were happy to visit and didn't waste time packing up. it was a good chance for a short vacation." He had a tight smile. "However, what we found was the house ransack and you and the girls nowhere in sight." Ichigo stiffen the action didn't go unnoticed. "We asked around, but no one knew where or what happen to you three." He sighs again. "so, we scattered looking for any clues to your whereabouts. While we found nothing on you; the girls…they were taken by hunters of the Sereitiei and when we met up with them. they gave us one option. You for the girls."

Ichigo froze then fell to his knees. His sisters, were in trouble and he wasn't there to stop it. It was a thought that circled in his mind like a shark waiting for its prey to die.

"You can have them home Ichigo, if you would give yourself over to the Sereitiei. The girls would stay with us until we got to some of your father's relatives." Kisuke squatted in front of him. "Just take the drug. You won't feel a thing."

Yoruichi was behind him, but Ichigo wasn't paying her any attention. He was still focused on the fact the he had to move and go find his sisters and get them back. When he started to rise with a snarl was when Yoruichi darted in with a needle and a cloth. Ichigo felt the air movement and leans away from the arm moving towards him then twists around and swept the elf's legs out from under her. Going with the flow, Ichigo uses his hand and legs to push himself away from the two and runs in a random direction that was away from the camp.

However, his break from freedom was short live. A sharp pain radiates through his body causing him to collapse due to his muscles spasms. Biting his lip to keep from screaming, the orangette tasted blood. It wasn't until bone started snapping did he scream in pain. He felt himself twist and jerk as bone crack and rearrange; muscles thin and break before reknitting themselves. He was barely aware of his surrounds as pain overcame everything.

When his body snapped back to a semi relaxed state did he see Yoruichi and Kisuke standing over him. too weak from the pain, he couldn't stop the elf from covering his mouth and noise and while he tried to stop from breathing in the scent. His body wouldn't cooperate, and he took a long deep breath. When the next wave of pain hit he was so high that he didn't feel it rack his body. So, he wasn't aware when both elf and mage quickly ran back away from him as three large shadows landed.

Prowl roared and blew fire at the mage and elf. He and Bluestreak stood in front of Ichigo and Smokescreen as the blue and red dragon tried to move the teen without causing him more pain. By now, more dragon traits were showing on Ichigo; the entire right side of his face was covered in scales and a golden silted pupil peaked out from under the lid before rolling back into the teens head.

"Just grab him and take him to Ratchet!" Prowl ordered as he went after the mage. Bluestreak was keeping the she elf busy. Smokescreen gently picked the orangette up flinching when he let out whimper

"N-n-no…my sis-ters." The orangette moans before going unconscious. Surprising the crystal dragon before shooting up into the air and taking off. Prowl and Bluestreak didn't watch as they made sure that the elf and mage would not and could not follow.

"I do not know what happen, but I will not let any harm my ward." Prowl hissed.

He flared out his wings just as the sun was setting. Bluestreak seeing what he was doing grin and copied him. The sun rays hit the crystal scales on both dragons and the area was bath in blinding light that sheared the sharp-sighted elf and mage. When the light was gone so were the dragons but both human and elf had to blink and or rub their eyes until they could see.

Kisuke groans when there was no sight of Ichigo or where they disappeared to. "We'll have to go to plan B."

Yoruichi snorted. "Yeah right, tell me when you come up with one."

oOooOooOooOo

Ratchet glared down at the two changed dragons. Their new forms were just something that they could use to cause more trouble if they wanted. But Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wanted to return to their original forms and Ratchet couldn't be happier. It was easier to keep track of them in dragon form them it would be if they wanted to stay human a little longer.

"So, what's the verdict?" Ironhide said.

"Well, from what I could see and what you two told me. you'll be back to your normal annoying selves soon." the healer sighs. "It seems that these little baubles," he tosses the two stones that he had found on the twins. "where the cause of your slow transformation back to your scaly selves. That and you have been ingesting some in the food you eat. Once that gets out of your system you should change back quickly."

The twins glanced at each other, as they silently talked over their bond. Ratchet waited for them to come to something and while he waited he got ready to handle Ichigo once he was delivered to him. the youngling's situation was different then the twins and the healer wasn't sure what to expect. From what the twins had told him, Ichigo had started changing back sooner than expected and he was surprised that the twins knew the medicine that he used to kill pain.

The little bit of knowledge he had of divine interventions, nothing short of another God or Goddess should have been able to interfere with Ichigo's transformation. He should have instantly turned back to a dragon. It didn't bode well that it was going so slowly or that he was in pain. It could be a reaction to the same stones given to the twins if the mage and his group had been feeding Ichigo the same way as the twins.

The thought of keeping the youngling sedated until they got back to his den was sounding like a good idea. But all that would have to be decided once he had gotten a good look at the youngling. Hopefully, the twins could be held back if their instincts didn't get out of hand. he could already see that they wanted to leave and go to Ichigo further showing that they and the youngling were fated.

"Primus help me with idiots." Ratchet mutters.

"Huh; ya say something Ratchet?"

"Nothing important, Hound I need these herbs in case Ichigo is worst off the miscreants." Ratchet yell.

"Hey!" twin shouts of outrage went ignored as the green dragon nodded then disappeared into the trees. "some would think you didn't like us Ratchet." Sideswipe whines.

"Oh, I like you enough to fix you, but I rather enjoy another's company for the rest of my life." The healer said. "Now out of the way, I see Smokescreen coming in to land."

The twins stiffen and ignored the healers order as they scrambled up to either Ironhide or Ratchet's head to see the mostly blue dragon slowed then hovered as floated down to land. A small figure cupped in his front claws.

Ratchet, after dislodging Sideswipe, took Ichigo from Smokescreen before the crystal dragon even touched the ground. Ironhide had to, literally step on the twins to keep them from getting underfoot while the healer dragon worked.

They took it as a good sign that the youngling would be okay as Ratchet let out colorful curses and growls. Smokescreen stood next to Ironhide.

"Prowl and Blue should be here soon. they want to make sure that they weren't followed." He said in low tones. Voice full of amusement at the wiggling hissing twins.

"Hold still ya little fraggers," the guardian dragon snarls at the twins before speaking to the other dragon. "Better hurry then, I doubt Ratchet will wait for them."

"Yeah, Ichigo didn't look to good. But I think that was mostly due to emotional issues then physical."

"how's that?" Ironhide asks but didn't take his eyes off the twins nor Ratchet.

Smokescreen shrugs a wing towards Ratchet and Ichigo. whatever he was going to say was cut off as another round of hissing and growling from the healer causes them to be quiet. "I'll explain later." He whispers instead.

But Ironhide wasn't listening, the twins had frozen in place and he was making sure he hadn't accidently squish them. but they were staring at Ichigo, the two other dragons were curious, but the quiet was interrupted by Ichigo screaming. Which set both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe off.

Smokescreen was at Ratchets side instantly when the healer shouted his name. his eyes widen when he saw that the youngling started to grow.

"Here!" Ratchet yells shoving a bowel of herbs and wraps in his claws. "Patch what you can. Thanks to that mages interference this is going to be bad on him. his body is changing but it's not fast enough to not cause damage."

Smokescreen had only moments to sense Prowl and Hound were closing in, and that the twins were having their own growth spurt before his whole attention was back on the youngling. The young one had not stopped his screaming, but the older dragon knew that it wouldn't be long before his voice gave out.

 _: Take care of him, we'll help Ironhide with the twins and Hound will keep a look out for danger.:_ Prowl said over their sibling bond. Smokescreen made no acknowledgement but was thankful non-the less. He had to wrap the opening wounds loosely as the youngling's body continue to grow.

It was near the middle of that that night before Ichigo and the others had stop changing and the area had gone quiet. Smokescreen was leaning against Prowl who had Ichigo between him and the twins and Bluestreak. The three were still recovering so the chill night air was colder for them then it would normally be. The Crystal dragon smirked as the twins were basically covering Ichigo, shielding him from most of the cold.

"Well, with the way those two are acting at least now we know for sure that they'll be our future in laws." Smokescreen shouts back to his brothers. Only for something to be thrown back at him hitting him in the back of the head. He only snickers as Prowl levels him with a glare. "what, you're the one who's his next of kin."

Prowl grumble something and Smokescreen only shook his head at his brother. Bluestreak grumble something in his sleep as did the Sunstreaker who had a growl attached to his. the two older dragons lower their voices.

"Any idea about what I mention?"

"I sent Hound back to get Jazz and the minis to start tracking them down. They will scout them out then once all information is gather. A plan will follow."

Smokescreen nodded. "You know that they might not have the time."

Prowl gave him a look out of the corner of his eye. "I have already thought of that."

"Uh huh. Mind sharing?"

"No, not at this time." Prowl answered with a smirk.

"…funny."

"I learned from the best."

"Whatever." Smokescreen mutters.

"Arrrrggg will you two idiots go to sleep!" Ratchets yell had both shutting up and doing as they were told. There would be time later to discuss things. Best to get some sleep before they were force too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach and Transformers.

* * *

' _This was a bad idea.'_

That thought repeated itself in Ichigos head as he slinked towards the hunter camp where his sisters were held. It wasn't the idea itself that was bad, no, this was something that Ichigo usually did when someone he cared was in trouble.

What was bad was that he left the tight group of Autobots consisting of Prowl, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and Ratchet. Without telling them what he was doing. After waking and telling the others about the fate of his sisters and being told that they were aware and not to worry. Ichigo had waited until he could get away and do exactly what Kisuke wanted to do to him in the first place and what Prowl and the others didn't.

No doubt that once everyone found him missing. There will be hell to pay in the form of a very angry healer who would bring down holy wrath on Ichigo's scaly ass. That's also not including what the twins and Prowl would do to him once they caught up. But to him the risk was worth it, his sisters are worth it, and he had no intention of being capture again.

It had taken awhile, having to backtrack back to where Kisuke's camp was and then following the almost non-existing trail. He finally caught up to them and had detoured so not to be seen. He could hear Kisuke and another talking, and he recognized it to belong to one of the Captains that he had met in his early years. What worried him was that he couldn't hear nor smell his sisters.

"where are they?" he whispers.

He had to think about inching closer. This felt too much like a set up and if he was still human. Ichigo would have been able to sneak into the camp and search for his sisters, but now that he was bigger and more noticeable. The orange youngling slowly retreated and would wait out to see if his sisters were truly there.

He heard his uncle and the others raise their voices in anger and was going to see what was wrong when a heavy claw pressed into his shoulders.

"Ya like courting death there youngling." Jazz's smooth voice asks. There was no hint of the light amusement and Ichigo shivered a little at the very serious tone the silver dragon used. "Prowl is seething, and your mates aren't any better. Ratchet…well best not to repeat what he's saying." The smile given was cold. "So, why are ya here, hmmmm?"

Ichigo twists his neck to get a look at the other. Fighting not to shrink back. "They're my sisters." He said as if that explained everything.

"And I get that, but ya shouldn't have come. Your what their gunning for." Jazz said with a frown then sighs. "I'm sending ya back to Prowl. I ain't happy that I have ta send away one of my-

"If Prowl was the one over there, wouldn't you be doing everything you can to get him back?" Ichigo interrupted. "Would you stop Sunstreaker if Sideswipe was the one being held?"

Jazz frown deepen. The youngling did have a point. "There is a big difference between me and Sunny doing a rescue then you doing one."

"What difference?" Ichigo challenged head fins raised as his agitation and worry grew.

"Aw come on Jazz let him help." Another smaller dragon slipped out of the shadows. "Primus knows that if Prowl was the one over there you be going on this solo." The yellow mini smile up at the silver dragon.

"I have to agree with Bee." Another cheerful voice came from Ichigos left.

"I think this won't end well." another more cultured voice drifted out of the foliage. Ichigo couldn't see who the owner was but he felt the unseen movement on his right. "but, forcing him away would be a waste of time. I would do the same if it was Hound."

More voices came and Ichigo was trying his best not to turn himself into a tizzy trying to find all the owners. _'How did he miss them. they had been right on him the entire time.'_

Jazz was arguing with Bumblebee and Ichigo had only caught the last half of it.

"-may be Bee, but we know our limits. He…" He points to Ichigo. "Hasn't been a dragon long enough to know what he can and can't do. If he was human, then it would be a different story."

"what better way for him to learn then then now." The yellow dragon said.

"Bee."

"if the little idiot wants to let him. your no better."

"Raj." Jazz warned.

"I'll watch em." Bee said with his most winning smile.

Jazz seeing that he was outnumber and was wasting time sighs. "Fine, he's your responsibility." The silver dragon steps closer to Ichigo. "you follow my orders without question. If I tell ya to run you run. If I tell ya to stay you stay. And If I say to start heading back to Prowls group you will turn around and keep on stepping. Do I make myself clear?" Ichigo nodded. Jazz wasn't totality convince. "I don't care if ya spot ya siblings. I don't care if ya hear them screaming you will stay were I tell ya too and only move where and when I tell ya. I won't have any of my mechs nor you capture or kill because of stupidity."

Ichigo scowled at the taller dragon. He glared in some sort of respect mixed with defiance, but Jazz could tell that his orders would be obey. Unless the hunters were killing the little humans, then Jazz could see the orange youngling ignoring everything and everyone to charge in. he knew that Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen would do and have done the same thing at time or two.

Bumblebee amble over to Ichigo smiling. Ichigo wasn't really fooled that the small dragon was all that innocent as he made himself out to be. If he was part of Jazz's group, then he could probably take Ichigo down should he do something to warrant it.

Jazz growled the last orders and flicked a claw at Ichigo and Bee to follow him. "there are no small female humans here. but we tracked them back a few miles and are keeping an eye out. but it seems that the head man there is smarter then he looks. There are several camps scattered; I have sent out teams of three to check every single one and we're one." Bee and Ichigo nodded. "Alright, we have three camps to scout…that way."

The direction he points in was nothing but high hills connecting to mountains. Ichigo groans when he sees it. Its all rough terrain and where Bee and Jazz could fly over most of it, Ichigo however, didn't have that option. He was pretty sure of his stamina, but with the pace he would have to set to keep up with Jazz and Bee. He would be lucky not to drop dead at the end of the day.

"Having second thoughts?" Jazz asked.

Ichigo glared. "No, I'll keep up with you no matter what pace you set. I won't return till I save my sisters."

"Right. Let's fly then I want to make to the first peak before nightfall." With that jazz and Bee launched into the air Ichigo waited and gave Kisuke and the hunter camp one last look before he leaped and used his stronger muscles to run after the two dragons.

Back with Prowl's group, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were being held back mostly with Ironhide literally sitting on them. Ratchet was pacing back and forth cursing and growling about how he was going to keep the young upstart from ever sneaking off when he wasn't fully healed. Prowl sighed though he was slightly irritated that the youngling had snuck off though he was glad that Jazz had found him. he would not be telling the others that said mate had let Ichigo stay with him instead of sending back. They would never be able to keep the twins then.

 _: Sorry love, but there were very interesting points made that couldn't be argued.:_ Jazz voice tinted with apology.

 _: I am sure…just bring everyone home safe. Including you.:_ Prowl sends back.

 _: No problem sweet-spark. We'll be back before ya know it and hopefully with two little humans.:_

 _: Bring yourselves back to the clan holdings. Optimus has given permission for the humans to be there.:_

 _: Good to know. gotta go love. Ichigo's keeping up with us but I can see that he's about to drop.:_

 _: Safe skies Jazz.:_

 _: ya too lover.:_

Prowl turns to the others in his group. "Pack up. we're leaving." As expected his orders with met with shouted angry protest. All of it from the twins.

"What do you mean we're leaving; Ichigo isn't back yet!"

"We're not going without him!"

"Just point us in the right direction and we'll go to him-

"That is enough!" Prowl shouted. "Ichigo is fine and well return once Jazz and the others do. I will not have any more wild cards screw up the rescue plan. Now can it or I'll have Ratchet sedate you or Ironhide will drag you back." He growls at the two dragons. "so, you either fly under your own power or you'll be carried back like infants."

The twins somehow shanked into the ground as Prowl loomed over them. Sunstreaker stubbornly glared back but it was Sideswipe that squeaked that they'll fly back. Prowl nodded, turning back to talk to Ratchet he had taken his eyes off the twins who were inching backwards until they bumped into something.

A shadow covered them, Sideswipe looked up to a smirking Ironhide. It was Prowl though that spoke.

"Don't think I don't see what your little plan is. Infants it is." Prowl turned frowning at them. "Ironhide; Ratchet if you please."

The healer cackles as Ironhide pressed the two protesting dragons down. A steaming bowl of something held over their heads. By the smell, it was not going to be pleasant. However, Ratchet did make them drink. To Sunstreakers horror, the healer poured it on them leaving a miserable coughing mess.

"No, my clean scales!" he cries. "I just got them shiny."

"Augh what is this stuff…bluh Ratchet your trying to poison us?" Sideswipe tries to get the smell and gunk out of his nose and eyes. but he starts to feel woozy. "wwwhhaaa ddiiiidd youuuu dooo?"

Ratchet snickers at the swaying twins. "Oh, nothing really. Your going to feel a little drunk for a while though."

"Soooo not fairrrrrr, meeeaannniiieeee."

The two hit the ground with a soft thud. Prowl eyed them then slowly stepped away from the healer. "I hope that you will only use that on them and not on anyone else."

Ratchet gave Prowl one of his looks. He only smirks and lets the very viable threat hang in the air. Prowl made a mental note to not get in a position that would get the bowl of unpleasantness dump on him. once the two happy drunks were secured to Ironhide the three sober dragons headed back towards Autobot territory.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was sure that he was going to die. He had fallen spread eagle on the ground panting hard his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest as his limbs rebelled against any movement. When Jazz finally let them stop for the day it was well past midnight, Ichigo was very thankful that the moon wasn't full, or Jazz might have pushed them further. Jazz and Bumblebee were smirking down at the exhausted youngling.

"ya know, ya can rest better if ya come a little closer." Jazz said. "Its going to get a little cool tonight, and after running like ya did ya need to cool yer body slowly or ya get bad cramps."

"Come on Ichigo, lets get cha up just a few more steps." Bumblebee cheered.

Ichigo tried, he really did, but he was only able to take two more steps before collapsing. He then tried to drag himself the rest of the way, but he looked so pitiful that Jazz and Bee couldn't take watching him. so, with care, they picked him up and carried him over to where a make shift nest was waiting.

It was basically a hole in the ground under a tree and surrounded by large rocks. It gave them cover without inclosing them and blocking their sight should anything try its luck. It was lined with dried leaves and sweet moss. Ichigo was placed in the middle and was instantly asleep before his head hit the moss. J

Jazz snorted. Bee looked at the silver dragon, but he knew that there was no ill will behind it. "Well, at least he made it until now to drop dead on us."

"True, but special ops he is not."

"Not like he was even if he outpaced us. too loud." Bee said. "Are we going to try to get him to eat?"

Jazz sighs watching the unconscious youngling dead to the world. "It would be best if he did eat something. But I hate to wake him." he runs a talon behind him head just behind his long horns. "But Ratch would threaten to shove it down his throat if he was here."

"Very true. I'll go fine something then. You wake him up." Bee said with a smile before disappearing. Jazz stared at the stop the little yellow dragon use to be and cursed.

With another snort he marches over to Ichigo who hadn't even twitch. Jazz frowned at that, normally all dragons were sensitive to another being's approach. Even when they were near dead to the world, yet here was Ichigo sleeping away without a care in the world. It was something they would have to rectify sooner rather then later.

With an evil smirk, Jazz decided to use the method he used a lot on Prowl. his mate, despite what rumors said about his work ethic, loved to sleep in and Jazz was the early riser. So, when they had to go to a meeting or join one of the early morning hunts Jazz found that this method works. And Prowls reaction was very funny every time.

He slunk low to the ground and crept over to one of the few blind spots dragons had. he waited for Ichigo to inhale, then he pounced. Ichigo let out a mixed whoosh of air and a squawk before he flipped him and Jazz swinging his tail at the one who woke him. it was an ingrain reaction from the times his father woke him, so he wasn't aware that he had swung at Jazz until he found himself with the silver dragon on top of him laughing.

Ichigo groans, "Whyyyy." He did not whine, it was a close thing, but he would never whine. Nope not him.

Jazz fell off the wingless youngling still laughing. "Man, are ya sure that you and Prowler aren't related; that was the same reaction he gives but it's the expression." He breaks into another round of laughter.

"Ha ha very funny," Ichigo said groggily. He didn't care right now to know about Jazz's weird sense of humor and was back on his way to going back to sleep. But Jazz excessive shaking kept him from drifting off to sweet oblivion. "Whaaaa." Okay that was a whine, but he was tired and no longer cared.

Jazz snickers. "Thought ya would like something to eat first before we lost ya to dream world."

"te la-ter," Ichigo mutters snuggling down in the moss.

Jazz laughs but continues to shake the sleepy youngling until Ichigo gave in and crawled out of the comfy nest. He kept himself awake, when he rather do the opposite, by helping Jazz walk the perimeter while the silver dragon chatted. Sometime later Bumblebee showed up dragging behind him three large deer. Not the huge bucks that Ichigo could consume but big large young deer that just had their first antler growth.

Ichigo was wide awake then as his stomach just realized how hungry he was. Jazz and Bee ate at a slower pace, but Ichigo was done with his deer and trying not to fall face first in its carcass. Somehow, he didn't end up in his food but back in the warm comfy nest with a smaller body next to him. the last then he heard was that Jazz was taking first watch before he was back in blissful darkness.

All too soon Ichigo was woken again and quickly shut his eyes from the harsh morning sun. groaning it took him a few minutes to figure out that where he was and another few to get his legs under him and doing what he wanted them to do.

Jazz and Bee gave him that small bit of privacy before going over what the plan for the day. They were close to one of the three Sereitiei camps and Jazz had switch from his playful self to something that Ichigo would have associated with Prowl. the small yellow dragon still had his cheerful smile but Ichigo could also see a visible change.

"Alright, this is one of the larger camps but none of those with the white coats are station here. so, I don't think that yer sisters are here, but this could be that's what they would want any would be rescuers ta think." Jazz had pointed to his crude drawing of the camp in the dirt. "So first we're sending little Bee in to scout out that area. If ya sisters are there then we'll refer to one of Prowls plans to extract them. but all this relies of Bee finding them. if they're not there, then Bee's job is to get as much info as he can before we move on. all this without being seen of course."

Bumblebee snorts. "yeah, put on the pressure boss." but he was smiling. "And what will you two be doing."

Jazz casted a grin at the two dragons. "Why Bee, who else would make it an easy stroll for ya. Prowl said that I could do anything to improve ya chances."

Ichigo had an uneasy feeling but Bee just gave his friend and ops leader a look. "You going to cause a lot of chaos, aren't you?" Jazz's grin got wider and Bee sighed. "Just wait till I'm in the camp before you start your fun."

"Will do little Bee."

Ichigo looked confused. "What?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "I'll let you explain, I'm going to get ready."

Jazz gave to small dragon a wing wave before turning to Ichigo. "Basically, ma new little helper. We're going to raise hell."

' _this is the dumbest plan I ever been on!'_ Ichigo yelled in his mind.

He was jumping spitting fire and just making the hunters after him run in circles. It was sort of fun, but even he didn't see how this was part of an organized plan, even when he stormed that castle to save a friend wasn't this chaotic…well it was a little. But not by much. this…this was something that remined Ichigo of sugar high kids in a tiny space with nothing to distract them.

They were tag teaming the group that was after them. Somehow Jazz had gotten them to think that there were more than just two of them and another half of the camps hunters were somewhere else. They would keep doing this until they got a signal from Bee.

The hunters that the Sereitiei left to guard this camp, where laughable. From the brief interaction Ichigo had with the ones chasing years back, these seem to have no skill. They were either newbies or so low ranked that they were considered cannon fodder. Which didn't settle Ichigo's mind at all. Thoughts of traps filtered in his mind and Ichigo wanted to tell Jazz, but the silver dragon was a few feet ahead of him.

Or was he to the side of him? Ichigo couldn't remember.

"What's on yer mind little Ichi?"

The orange youngling felt like he jumps out of his skin as Jazz came galloping up besides him. Ichigo answered him with a scowl. Though he relaxes his face once seeing that his scowl had no effect on the silver dragon who was so used to Prowls level of scowls and glares.

The orange dragon huffs. "Did it ever cross your mind that this is some sort of trap?" he asks instead.

"hmmmm, yep. But don't worry Prowl planned that too." Jazz said. "and my Prowler already stated that the chances of this being an elaborate trap are only 30 percent. But it climbs higher in the next two campsites."

They dodged some arrows and magic circles before Ichigo spoke again. "So, the possibly that they are trying to wear us down until we meet the big guns is high." It was more of statement then a question.

"That's one way of thinking it, but its simpler then that."

"oh," Ichigo raised one horn ridge waiting for the other to continue."

Jazz paused a little before answer, it was one the few fun things he could do and Ichigo was easily annoyed. "Ya save that best guardians to guard the treasure."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. Jazz slowed down when he noticed that Ichigo wasn't following. He raised his own eye ridge in questioned at the youngling.

Finally, the orange dragon groans. "You mean that we might have to face their highest-ranking members. The ones that the twins and I had already faced and just barely got out alive?"

Jazz tilted his head and grin. "Possibly."

Ichigo would have gone on about his poor fortune in life when they saw three rapid fires burst in the sky.

"Wow, some signal. Bee sure knows how to get yer attention." Jazz pull out a small, for a dragon, ball. "Cover yer nose Ichigo and keep on my tail." Was all the warning he gave before they were engulfed in a foul-smelling cloud.

Ichigo had seconds before he lost sight and smell of Jazz. He ran in the last direction he had saw the silver gleam shine off the others scales. He had only managed to get some of the smoke in his nose and the smell nearly caused him to purge. It was so bad.

But thankfully, it was a short dash until they were away from the area and Bumblebee soon was flying above them.

"Hey guys!" he shouted. Jazz returned the greeting and joined him up in the air leaving Ichigo running alone on the ground. Now the wingless dragon was jealous of not having wings.

"Ichigo!" Jazz called to him. "See that ridge over there; that's were we'll meet up. try not to get lost." A slew of cursing followed the two dragons as they left the youngling to chase after them. Ichigo's cussing was overshadowed by their laughing.

When Ichigo finally caught up with them it was to find that they had been waiting for him and had food already laid out and had already eaten their share. The glare Ichigo gave would have scared most into cowering babbling fools. It was death itself that shown through the youngling's eyes as they flashed, but again Jazz ignored it since he was immune to those types of looks. Bumblebee also had some immunity, but he did inch closer to Jazz.

"Hey Ichigo, want some?" he pushed some of the carcass towards the panting dragon.

Ichigo huffed, he had quickly realized that no one could stay mad at Bee for long. He was grateful that they had left some food for him and not make him hunt for his dinner. While he ate, Jazz and Bee started going over their next set of plans.

"Bad news first, your sisters weren't there." Bee said. Ichigo stopped mid-swallow.

Jazz piped up before Ichigo choked on his food or the lack of air. "Good news is that we know where they are and which camp it is." He was smiling and Ichigo didn't like it one bit. "It's the camp up there." he pointed one claw towards one of the most rugged and highest peaks around.

Ichigo stared slack jaw at the mountain. "I'm gonna die." he groans.

"Psshh come on man. buck up, you'll live long enough for the hatchet to get a hold of ya." Jazz teases.

"Why couldn't I get a form with wings?"

"Now now I'm sure you'll be able to climb that just fine. And anyway, if ya want; we could get one of the others to join us and carry ya—

"No! I can do it no need to bring anyone else." Ichigo quickly answer.

The two others shared a knowing look. Though they would be calling in the others anyway since they knew the location of the missing humans. The small group of dragons would converge on the mountain top and keep the hunters busy while another would exact the little humans.

Just as Jazz was about to speak on the matter, he froze as a message from Prowl came over their bond. Soon, Ichigo and Bee got to watch the usually calm dragon stomp around and cursed the names of the twins. Ichigo glanced at the yellow mini but Bee shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what the twins had done but it must have been something big if it sent Jazz into a fit.

When he stopped, he whirled around and faced Ichigo. then he slowly stalked towards the youngling and Ichigo matched him when he tried to back away.

"Your two mates, somehow outwitted not only Prowl but Ratchet and Hide. Somehow, they weren't as effected by one of the hatchets concoctions and bolted. With Prowl and the others in pursue and they were last seen by once of my men heading towards us." he caught Ichigo before the youngling could backtrack anymore. "Now I could send some of my men out to corral them but that would leave us short clawed and I need everyone I can get. So, against my mate's advice, I am letting them catch up with us at the mountain. Your job." He made sure Ichigo was looking at him in the eyes. "Will be to keep them busy and out of the way until I have need of you. Ratchet and Ironhide will be further back while Prowl and the twins catch up with us. once your sisters are free you and the twins will get out. am I understood?"

Ichigo knowing better then to argue nodded. No need to make Jazz unhappier. Happy Jazz was a friendly and fun Jazz. The silver dragon saw that his orders will be follow and let Ichigo go.

"Now finish eating, we'll be getting an early start and you'll have a rough climb tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded again. Took what was left on the carcass and quickly finished eating then went to curl around Bee. Jazz sighs but doesn't apologize for his actions, Ichigo will learn that there were two sides to him and that he couldn't show favoritism. When they got back to Autobot territory, he'll have a sit down with the youngling. Primus knows Prowl saw the wingless dragon as one of his own.

Another sigh, and Jazz was settling down for another night of sentry duty. If Ichigo didn't need all the rest, he could get then Jazz would have him one sentry rotation. But he needed everyone fully aware for the upcoming operation. They would be going up against the Sereitiei's heavy hitters and it would be bad if one of his went down due to a lack of strength.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings: this will be a short chapter. Sorry about that this one kept fighting me and well didn't want to be written.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach.

* * *

Yuzu sighed as she watched their guards dragged her struggling very unhappy twin sister back into their little tent. It was as close to a prison cell as they could get without the bars, but they really didn't need them not with so many people and their familiars watching them.

Karins muffle cursing drew out another sigh. Her sister was just as stubborn as their brother was and Yuzu should be used to such actions. She did hide the smile when she saw that the ones that caught Karin this time were sporting some new bruises.

So much like Ichigo.

They even bound the raven's hands and feet while gagging her. The hateful glare Karin sent to the two unimpressed hunters was almost like their brothers, Karin just couldn't get it to be more intimidating and soon they were left in the dimly lit tent.

' _really they should be expecting this type of reaction out of us.'_ Yuzu thought. _'they're the ones that took us against our will and holding us hostage.'_

"You okay; Karin?" she asked out loud.

She scooted as close as her own bindings would let her. Which was rather long considering that she out of the two of them should be watched closely. Their capturers kept an eye on Karin due to her being the loudest, they never gave her a glance twice. Evidence of this was that Yuzu was only bond by a rope around her waist to a stake in the ground and her wrist loosely chained.

Once she reached her sister and removed the gag did Karin answer her. "I got further then last time. And they only noticed me because of the stupid dog." She grumbles, they didn't see the point of whispering. Someone was always nearby be they human or not.

"Oh, well maybe next time you'll get further." Yuzu smiled. "Then we can leave and find Ichigo."

"If we can find him." the raven mutters. "For all we know they might have already caught him or he's not even in the country." She huffs. "We could be looking for ages and never find one hint of him."

It was something that they had been doing for a while. They had left a year after Ichigo was changed and disappeared. They hadn't liked the idea that Ichigo was forced to leave his family behind and with frim determination went out to find him and find a place where they could live together. They also needed to tell him the fate of their father. It was a conversation that they were not looking forward too knowing that they brother would take it badly. They had left Chad a note of their plan and left before the sun was up.

They followed rumors and tales from farmers to hunters. But when they saw no sign of their brother they grew desponded. That hadn't lasted and with new determination they changed tatics and went to get help from their Uncle Kisuke, however, they didn't get far as they soon found themselves being snatched by some black clad hunters. Then waking in a tent bound and gagged with a smiling white hair man watching over them.

It was through him that they learned of what was expected of them and that their Uncle had been contacted to bring in their brother. It seemed that these hunters were unaware of Ichigos change and the sisters were keeping it that way. while they waited and plan to get out, hopefully before Ichigo was found, they made a new plan. They would protect their brother by leading the hunters away making them focus on them instead of their scaly sibling.

But they couldn't just make a break for it, their captors made sure of that. so, Karin started her mini break outs. The goal was to find ways out for the both of them, she wasn't expecting to actually get out of the camp. She wanted to see how far she could get before getting caught.

So far, its been informative. But each time their guard increased making it harder to escape. And this latest attempt only proves that. Karin made had gotten farther but it didn't take her long to get captured again and Yuzu was sure that one of the ones in charge would bring punishment on her sister.

"Maybe you should stop for now." She says.

Karin scowls, "why?"

Yuzu gave the tent flap a nervous glance. Outside voices were talking in hush tones. "They made do something to you. Might separate us. so, let's stop for a while."

Karin frowns and turns, as much as she could, away from Yuzu. "Fine." She bites out.

They settle in for the night, skipping dinner since as punishment they didn't get any, and went right on to sleep. It was hardly a great inconvenience for them, Yuzu would just work her charm, and someone would bring them something to eat once they woke.

This night however was about to be different. Yuzu being a light sleeper was woken by something. What woke her she couldn't put to words except she could compare it to something lower then a whisper. Thinking it was nothing she settle back down next to Karin and went back to sleep, only to groan when the non-whisper woke her again. She was very close to complaining when she took note that the guards shadows on the tent walls in the back were gone. Curious she disentangles herself from Karin and crawls over to where they should have been.

What she wasn't expecting was the part of the tent that met the ground to start moving and a yellow head popping out from under it. The two-stared wide eyed at each other and Yuzu was close to screaming. She only got out a yelp when the yellow dragon launches at her covering her mouth with its clawed hand.

"please don't scream." It said in perfect commons. "We don't want your other guards to notice somethings wrong just yet." it smiled down at her. "pretty please."

By now, Karin had woken but due to being tied up couldn't help Yuzu. She did growl at the larger being as if to scare it off. Yuzu however, stared at the smiling yellow dragon and after some thought nodded her head.

"Oh good," the dragon let her go. "My names Bumblebee and I'm here to bust you out…uh you two wouldn't happen to be Yuzu and Karin, would you?"

Despite it being a little strange that some random dragon knew who they were, Yuzu didn't feel that Bumblebee would be a threat to them. she nodded again, and Bee smile grew.

"great, we best get going then. Ichigo probably already dug his way out from under Sunstreaker by now so…

"You know Ichigo!?" twin voices shouted before being quickly shushed.

"Quiet!" Bee whispered.

They waited to see if someone would enter their tent to see what the noise was about. And sighed in the relief when no one entered. The yellow dragon moves behind Yuzu cutting the rope tying her to the stake then does the same for Karin. Once he was done did he return to the new entrance he created.

"You need to follow my movements exactly. Once we reach the edge of the camp another will take you to Ichigo then your out of here." he lifted the tent fabric and waved them through. "Oh, don't worry about any loud-

BOOM!

"-sounds…that's just us. so, no worries!" the yellow dragon chirped acting like nothing was wrong as fire light made his outline glow. The girls glanced at him then to each other questioning if they were better off back in the tent.

Another explosion made their decision and they scrambled out of the opening Bumblebee made. They kept as close as possible to the yellow dragon without getting underfoot. They didn't even blink when they were traded off to another larger dragon and taken into the dark forest.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was very close to giving Sunstreaker a new hole. He was really getting tried of both of their smirking faces peering down at him. another effort into shoving the golden dragon off him and then hitting the ground with a huff and a thud. It shouldn't have surprised him, their reaction to him disappearing shouldn't have made him be so annoyed.

But he was annoyed.

The moment that they caught up to Jazz's group the twins literally landed on top of him and hadn't moved since. Prowl had left with Jazz and the others leaving the three alone to…do whatever.

"Get off." The orange dragon growled.

All he got was a snicker and an eye roll.

"not a chance."

"You are staying right were we'll know where you'll be."

"Argggg." Ichigo slumps.

Sideswipe taking a little pity on him sighs and sits down lowering his head to Ichigo's level. "We were worried. We nearly lost you to someone else, someone who was supposed to be trusted, and we don't want to take another chance like that." Sunstreaker hums in agreement.

"not like he would have hurt me."

"Bull shit." Sideswipe snarled. A rumbling growl from Sunstreaker agreed with him. "He did hurt you we felt it." The red dragon's sighs when Ichigo turns his head away from them. "Look Ichigo, me and Sunny. We…we never trusted anyone outside the two of us. so, the one time, before meeting the Autobots, we gave our trust too…he betrayed us."

Ichigo slowly turns back to face the red dragon. Once Sideswipe was sure he had Ichigo's attention did he continue.

"Twins that come out of the shell together aren't looked upon kindly. In fact, if we hadn't been so lucky to have a carrier like we did. we would have been killed before we even hatched." Ichigo gapped and was about to say something when Sunstreaker shushed him. Sideswipe smiled at them. "when it became known what we were, the clan elders came close to actually ending us but again our carrier was a force to be reckon with."

"What about your dad?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Dad? Oh, you mean our sire, eh who knows we never knew and didn't really care to ask. It was just us and one sibling and our carrier." Sideswipe waved off anymore questions. "Anyway, it came to one big fight and we weren't exile exactly but we weren't allowed to share the same areas as the rest of the clan. So, our Carrier flew us out and found a nice comfy den near a waterfall." Memories of water splashing and laughter of the few good times came and went before Ichigo call them back to the present.

"So, for being different your so call clan punished you" Ichigo snorted. "A bunch of idiot bastards."

The twins gave his comment two wolfish smiles fangs included. "Yeah. That's one of the nicest terms they been called. And living away from the clan wasn't so bad."

"What about your sibling?"

His question was met with an uneasy silence and Ichigo was quick to change the subject, but Sunstreaker spoke before he could.

"She…left."

Ichigo could hear the lie and didn't ask anymore about something that seem to cause pain. Instead he went back to their behavior to him running off.

"Still, I was heading towards you. I might not know how I knew that you two were in that direction, but I have no intention of disappearing on you." Twin snorts alerted to Ichigo of the irony of his words. "Okay bad choice of words, I will always come back willingly or busting heads to come back."

"Yeah tell us something we don't know, but that's not what concerns us."

"then what?"

"Its that fact that we don't won't to lose you and that we couldn't keep you from being taken from us. or that we end up like before." Sideswipe sighs. "We don't won't to feel like that again."

Ichigo slumps back to the ground. "Fine, I'll leave a note next time."

"Like there'll be a next time."

"Yeah, if we have our way, and we will, you'll be sticking close to one of us or Prowl."

"Like hell I need a babysitter!" Ichigo hissed.

"Well maybe you-

"Ichigo!" twin female voices screamed interrupting Sideswipes retort. Prowl stood at the edge of Sunstreaker's field with two small female human's standing in one claw. The two gapped at their brother being sat on another larger dragon while the red one was laying on his middle and was nose to nose to Ichigo.

Karin tried to muffle her snickers, but Yuzu was giggling. "Ichigo," she says sweetly. "Is there something you need to say?"

Ichigo wanted to bury his head. He did not need his younger sisters adding to his already complicated love life. "Laugh it up." he says.

Sunstreaker was in the process of getting up and Sideswipe was moving behind him. Ichigo stood and shook his scales back in place. Once he was standing firmly did the girls react. It was Yuzu who nearly stopped their hearts as she launched herself from Prowls claws. Not excepting it Ichigo, Sideswipe and Prowl dove to catch the flying girl. They all landed in one big pile with Ichigo on the bottom with Yuzu in his claws and the girl hugging his snout.

"oh big brother we missed you so much and we were so worried about you." She cried.

Ichigo smiled sadly at her. "Sorry."

A rock hit him in the head. "You big dolt, you have nothing to be sorry about!" Karin stood in Prowls claws hands on her hips. "Nots like you could've stayed home or that you could've known this would happen."

Yuzu nodded in agreement. "she's right Ichigo, stop apologizing." She smiled. "Now let me hug you." She wrapped her arms, as far as they could go, around his snout.

Karin hops down using the dragons still piled on Ichigo as a latter to reach her sister and brother. When she was safely out of the way did Prowl and Sideswipe move to get off the happy family. Sunstreaker had moved off a bit, he did not want the humans near him and kept a wary eye on the two tiny humans crawling over the orange dragon.

" you know, its okay that you don't want to meet them." Sideswipe whispers to his twin. "Ichigo would understand and won't force you."

The golden dragon snorts. "I'll fly ahead." He says before launching into the air. Leaving the others covered in loosen debris.

Prowl watched him go with a shake of his head and sighs when he saw the downcast look Ichigo gave the golden dragons back. But the youngling quickly covered it up when his sisters drew his attention back. Sideswipe was soon over next to them doing his best to charm his way into the girl's good graces. Prowl chuckled at the suspicious looks the girls gave the red dragon.

"With Sunstreaker scouting ahead we have to change our plans of meeting up with Ratchet and Ironhide. Ichigo if you prefer, the girls can ride with me and Sideswipe. Unfortunately, without someone like Ratchet of Ironhide to carry you; you will have to run."

The orange dragon subconsciously pulled the girls to his chest. He just got them back and he had to part with them again. But with the Seireitei still out in force the chances of them being taken again were still high. Being up in the air would be safer, even if he couldn't see them.

"would it be okay for you two to ride with Prowl or Sides?" he asks his sisters instead.

The girls glanced at the two dragons in question then looked at each other. Big smiles spread across their faces. "We would love to fly!" Ichigo sighs in relief and slowly hands over his sisters to Prowl. while he trusted Sideswipe, the red dragon was a better fighter in the sky and could defend them if they ran across something.

"We will reach Ratchet and Ironhide before you. So, I will send out someone to meet you half way." Prowl said before taking a running leap into the air.

Sideswipe stayed with Ichigo a little longer giving him a quick nuzzle before joining Prowl in the air. Ichigo waited a bit watching them go before he too started galloping then running once reaching more open ground. He would be tired once he met up with everyone but seeing his sisters again was worth it.

Luckily, it wasn't that far or that hard of a run before Sunstreaker landed in his path. Despite that they were still in danger of being found by the hunters they spent the rest of the way talking. Ichigo felt that something was bothering the golden dragon but didn't know how to voice it or whether he should draw attention to it. He would ask Prowl or Sideswipe how to approach the more emotional twin about such things.

So, they talked about other things until Ironhide came stomping out of the trees. "Took you long enough figured we have to send out another rescue group."

Sunstreaker growled and Ichigo glared at the smirking giant. Ironhide merely shrugged his wings and waved them on through.

"Ratchets going over ya sisters now. Be prepare youngling, he's got his sights on you." The big dragon warned.

Ichigo to his credit didn't shiver but kept that he wasn't looking forward to being poke and prodded. Though it seems that the reaction was normal with the way Sunstreaker snorted and Ironhide laughed. With Sunstreaker in front and Ironhide behind Ichigo was herded towards the waiting healer. The orange dragon accepted that he wasn't going to be allow out of it and that this was their way of punishing him for his sudden disappearing act.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Ratchets sarcastic tone was heard before they reached them. Ichigo with as much dignity that he could muster held his head high as Ratchet came and snatched one of his ears and drug him back over to where he had supplies strung out. "Now let's see what idiocy got you damage this time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings: nothing really. Just the usual.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Yuzu and Bluestreak chatted each other up. it had taken the crystal dragon some time before he felt comfortable enough to be near the much smaller Yuzu. Almost all the Autobot clan members hadn't felt comfortable with the two humans. But Yuzu had charmed her way onto those that wanted to get to know them.

Karin was off somewhere with Sideswipe on his latest prank. Ichigo was happy that at least one of the twins was getting close to his sisters. He was worried when Sunstreaker distance his self, but Ratchet and Prowl both said not to worry and that the golden twin would eventually show himself. but the golden twin wasn't far from wherever Ichigo was. The orange dragon took that as a sign but made plans to talk to Sunstreaker when the girls weren't around.

Once they had returned to the clan, Ratchet had spirited the girls and Ichigo away to his den and had only released them once he was satisfied. The whole clan had been in a up roar once they found out about the girls and that Ichigo use to be human. It quickly died down when they met a combine front of Prowl, Jazz, the twins, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Thought there were still dark mutterings and suspicious glances when they were out of the den. But none had made any threaten moves towards them.

Prowl had taken then to his den and after the girls settle retold his story to them and had said the they were welcome to his den. Optimus repeated the offer soon after. Ichigo had seen the way the giant dragon acted around his sisters and knew that this wasn't the first time Optimus been around humans.

It was kind of sweet.

He was surprise that the girls didn't jump at the offer, they appreciated the thought though. Before the first day had ended they had dragged him off to the side and told him of what happen to their father. Ichigo didn't react, at least not like they thought he would. He just nodded and herded them back to his nest in Prowl's den. That was then they met the rest of the dragons that had taken Ichigo in as family.

Jazz had taken to the girls like a fish to water. He cooed and nuzzled them grinning like a loon at Prowl crying that they were so cute. The girls while they liked Jazz found that they loved Bumblebee and Ironhide. Well Yuzu loved Ironhide and no matter how much the big lug growled and grumble, everyone with eyes could see that he was fond of her.

Smokescreen had quietly excused himself and had been sleeping somewhere else. Ichigo and the girls hadn't taken offense at that. some dragons didn't like humans and Smokescreen had been civil enough when they did have to interact.

Bluestreak wasn't sure how to react and had kept to the background watching. He spoke to Ichigo and would only talk to Yuzu and Karin when Prowl or the others were around. He eventually got over that and now found the girls and Ichigo's past fascinating.

Sideswipe had already jumped into the deep in and found a kindred spirit in Karin. They had been on a pranking spree ever since. Yuzu hadn't stopped teasing Ichigo about him finding twins and she couldn't wait to see her nieces and nephews. Ichigo blushed and stuttered until Ratchet after having a laughing fit when he overheard scooped the younger twin up and carried her away. Later, he had drawn Ichigo aside and told him that if he knows what's good for him he would wait before thinking of going that far with Sides and Sunny. He even informed Ichigo that yes male dragons can lay eggs. Ichigo had to be dragged back to the den after being told that and no one had let him live it down. But the girls were happy that there was someone looking after their brother.

The orange youngling also saw the Ratchet had been showing them some things and had found himself being their test dummy on more than one occasion. But, Ichigo knew that these small happy times were coming to an end. No matter how much he wanted, the girls could not stay here with him. while they could try he knew that they would not be very happy, not like they would be around others. It helped that they agreed with him.

But finding them a place where they could live and be safe was hard. He left his sisters care to both Blue and Sides and went in search of either Prowl or Optimus. Since they have been around these parts longer they might have some suggestions.

He found them facing each other. Prowl smirking looking smug while Optimus looking irritated and scowling down at some scribble in the sand. When Ichigo got closer he saw that it was some sort of game and judging from Optimus's expression he was losing, badly. He stood off to the side and watched as Optimus made a move then Prowl countered wings giving a small twitch in amusement when the bigger dragons slumps.

"I give." The Autobot leader sighs.

Prowl shakes his head. "You did better then last time. Your learning."

"Apparently not enough since I keep losing to you." The red and blue dragon sighs again before smiling. "And to what do we own this visit Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't jump when Optimus and Prowl suddenly turn to him. he was under no illusions that his arrival had gone unnoticed but still, it was unnerving how sensitive dragon senses were. Prowl and his brothers being more sensitive then others.

"Is something the matter?" the crystal dragon asks. "Are you still having problems with Sunstreaker?"

"I thought that that was taken care of." Optimus said surprise. As far as he knew the three were getting along swimmingly.

"It was, we're fine, and its not about my love life with the twins." Ichigo answered quickly. "its about the girls."

The two dragons shared a glance but remain silent and let Ichigo continue.

"We talked and decided that it would be best if they went and lived with other humans. But I don't want to drop them off in just any village and we don't want to be half a continent away from each other." He huffs. "we're aware that the girls can't stay here and not just because of how the others don't like humans, but I know nothing about any of these places around here and I was wondering if you might know or know someone who would know if any of them would be best for the girls." Ichigo gave them a rare pleading look.

Optimus and Prowl knew that this was coming up and had been thinking of what to do. While having such young curious humans around was nice, they were not unaware of how dangerous it was to the humans to stay. They were very sure that none of their clansmen would hurt the younglings but that couldn't be said of others outside of the clan. Placing in a human village that they were familiar with and had allies in was a good idea. They even had one human in mind for that, an old friend of Optimus when he younger and still known as Orion.

"we have given that some thought as well and have come up with a promising idea." The giant said. "there is a village not far from here that we trade with and there are humans there that are allies."

He stood on all fours and waved with a wing tip for Ichigo to follow. The youngling gave Prowl a questioning look with the crystal dragon didn't follow. The black and white only flick his own wings at the youngling.

"I will join you shortly." Was all he said.

Ichigo nodded and follow Optimus out of the clan holdings and up to a bluff overlooking a small sleepy village. He laid down front legs crossed as he waited for the larger dragon to speak.

"did you know that Prowl's curiosity when he was younger isn't all that uncommon with young dragons?" he asked. He snickered at Ichigo's questioning look. "I also was very curious when I was younger when I was still called by another name."

"Your name wasn't always Optimus?"

"No, some clans practice changing names as a dragon aged. When I was still considered a youngling, I was called Orion." He settled on his hunches before continuing. "I was very curious about the world outside of my clan and would sneak out and explore before being caught by those on patrol. It wasn't until one night I accidently wondered further then I usually did and ended up lost. I far from my clan's lands and it would be a long time before any would think to look outside our boarders." As he talked memories of that time surfaced. "I had tried to find my way back but became even more lost and soon found myself without shelter as night settled in. at that time I had yet to know about humans or that they could be a danger to my wellbeing. So, when I found a place big enough to house me it never occurred to me that it would be a home for a human."

He laughs at the memory and at Ichigos slack jaw look. "Imagen both our surprise of coming nose to nose. Trion was an interesting human then as he is now." He looks down at Ichigo. "After calming down from the fright I gave him he invited me to stay until I could return home. of course, I spent most of the night asking him questions and procrastinated going home. he indulged me and soon a week had passed. I reluctantly return home after Trion helped me find the clan boarders. I was grounded from months before I could see him again and we became fast friends."

"Is he one of these allies you spoke of?" Ichigo asks.

The giant dragon nodded. "He is older and near the end of his life span, but he remains is one of my true friends and teachers. I do not think he would mind helping us find a home for your sisters."

Ichigo scowled down at his feet deep in thought. Optimus let him and turned his gaze to the small village below.

"Is that the village?" he point to the small hamlet below.

"No, Alpha Trion's home is further West of here. a good day and a half's flight from here." Optimus said. "which would be a four day hard run for you." He added remembering that Ichigo did not have wings.

"And they should be relievedly safe?"

"The village is small and goes unnoticed by much of the population. Though it does have times when bandits stumble across them, but I have been assured multiple times that they can handle the rare times that happens." The larger dragon tried to keep the younger from worrying. "But yes, it's as safe as it can be."

Seeing the Ichigo was still thinking too hard Optimus started listing the things the girls would be able to do. Something the they could be happy with and that they excel at.

"I know that the village doctor needs a replacement, I believe Yuzu has been training to be such in your previous village. She has also been taking notes from Ratchet and if she continues then I have no doubt that the draconians I send there will be taken care of." He smiled kindly as Ichigo's expression turned thoughtful. "The village doesn't look down on genders as others do, so I am sure should she wish, Karin could join the local guard. She is as much as a protector as her brother."

"Yeah, she is. I just…is it too much that I want to always watch out for them?"

Optimus shakes his head. "No, I don't think so, you are a good brother Ichigo. you think of their needs and you trust them to live their lives. You are reaching a point in life in which now you must trust them to be take care of themselves and hope that everything that they have learned will be enough." He stood when he noticed Prowl approach them. "It will be hard to let go, but I am sure that you and they will be stronger for it."

He left Ichigo to think as he approaches Prowl. the crystal dragon having stood back a ways waiting for Optimus to finish.

"Has he come to a decision?"

"I believe he is close, but let us give him time." The red and blue dragon said. It wasn't the first time he had dealt with overprotective brothers and he doubts it would be the last. "How was Sunstreaker?"

Prowl shrugs a wing. "Normal, well normal for him. it was as we suspected, having small fragile humans around make him nervous. More so since he didn't want to cause Ichigo grief. It had to be pointed out that he was doing that anyway."

Optimus chuckles a little. " I trust that you set him to right?"

"Yes, he is currently thinking on ways to make it up."

"Ah to be young and in love."

"I say we should more worried about Sideswipe and his new…apprentice." Prowl grimace.

"I don't think that they would cause too much trouble."

They were halfway to the commons area of the main clan dens when a loud explosion was heard followed by several enraged roars and two cackles of laughter. One being higher pitched then the other. A red blur shot by them with a quick.

"Hi Prime, Bye Prime!" before it was gone.

Prowl sighs, a headache was forming. "I don't want to know."

Optimus however didn't stop the loud laugh the erupted from his chest. "I will deal with them Prowl, you can go and deal with our two miscreants."

Prowl sighed again and left to chase down Sideswipe and his new mini clone. Optimus waited for both Ironhide now sporting a new shade of bright eye shearing green and Ratchet with red berries dripping off his face and a whole other assortment of others with various complaints.

He had one last thought before the angry crowd descended on him. _'Maybe Sideswipe had a good idea. I should have run.'_

oOooOooOooOo

Sunstreaker glared at the offending color that decided to splatter on his newest painting. The ugly shade of brown had bounced out of his palette and onto the rough canvas. And it was all thanks to his panting smiling twin and the raven hair human perched on his head behind one of the horns. His irritation was going unnoticed by the two and it wasn't till Prowl's stern voice that his irritation grew.

"Sideswipe and Karin front and center now!"

"What did you do Sides?" Sunstreaker growls throwing the ruin painting to the side. The brown color had stained it beyond saving. He would have to start over and that added to his growing irritation.

The red dragon jumps and Karin yelps as he whirls around to face his seething brother. "Oh, hiya Sunny, how's the painting."

"Ruin no thanks to you." Came a growl and a hiss. "I repeat what did you do this time."

"Nothing!"

"It was so cool!" the little human cried from her perch. Sideswipe smiled sheepishly at his twin.

Sunstreaker snorted then pointed to the waiting Prowl outside. Slumping Sideswipe trudge towards whatever punishment Prowl was going to throw at him. before he left however, he smirked at his twin.

"Ya need to get out more Sunny, staying inside isn't healthy." He ducks as a bowl of color was thrown at him. "I'll tell Ratchet on you." He sang before being snag out of the den.

The golden dragons sighs in relief and tries to get back to work. Only, he can't seem to concentrate. It was like something or someone was watching him. turning his head this way and that he could see anyone behind him a quick whiff and there was a faint smell of human, but he figured that it belongs to the one that was with Sideswipe.

"Ahem, um excuse me. Mister dragon?" a small voice shouted in front of him.

Surprised, Sunstreaker looked down and stopped the growl that was his default reaction from forming. Standing with her hands on her hips was the other human that was Ichigo's sister. Twin to the one Sides had taken a liking too. Except with a lighter shade of hair and a friendlier look.

Now that he thought about, they were like him and Sideswipe.

"Hello, I need to talk to you." She said again a little pout on her lips.

Sunstreaker seeing no way to dismiss her sighs again. "I can hear you, what do you want pipsqueak?" he says with a bit more bite then he intended.

It didn't seem to faze her though since she was now smiling at him. "I want to talk to you is all. I mean your together with Ichigo right?"

"Yeah so."

"No reason, I just want to know who you were." She continues to smile not caring about the dragon's gruff manner. "My names Yuzu; what's yours?"

Sunstreaker stared, 'can't this little human see he didn't want to talk?'

"Ichigo seems to be really happy now. I'm glad that he has someone to take care of him now. He's always taking care of everyone else that he forgets to look after himself." she said, Sunstreaker went on about not listening to her but her words kept entering his head. "So, when me and Karin leave its good to know that he won't be alone."

"Your leaving?" Sunstreaker says surprised. He thought with all the trouble they went through to get them they would be staying.

"Well yeah." Yuzu said confused. "we talked about it and concluded that it would be best for me and Karin to go live in one of the nearby villages. That way Ichigo could visit us occasionally."

"I…see."

She nods. "Yep, but don't worry we don't expect any nieces and nephews yet. you have to be careful with Ichigo's first time since he's dating twins." Then she frowns at him. "You have been on a date already; right?"

"Uhhh."

"that won't do; you need to take Ichigo on a date." She gasps.

Sunstreaker watched stupefied as the little human tried to push him out the den. He was too dumb struck to say anything about her touching his scales with her oily fingers.

"If you hurry then you and Mr. Sideswipe can take him out before it gets too dark." She continued. "You should take him on a picnic just as the sun sets or or even better take him early in the morning."

Sunstreaker could not believe his ears. This little human femme was just rambling not even concern that he could squash her with minimal effort on his part. It baffled him, though it shouldn't not with the way he has seen Ichigo act around him. With a snort he scoop up the little human, who let out a squeak in surprise before giggling.

Carefully balancing her in his palm he brought her to face level. "So, any other ideas on this date thing you humans do."

Yuzu smile and nodded. "Lots" she chirped.

Sunstreaker grinned. "good, but lets get Sides first otherwise I'll have to repeat everything and waste time." She giggles again enjoying the view from the golden dragons shoulder.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo shivers an uneasy feeling that had nothing to so with the weather. He looked around him to se if Sideswipe was scoping him out or something. Beside him Optimus watched confused on the youngling's actions. he had come back and rejoined the youngling and bringing food at Ratchets insistence. or threatening.

"is something wrong Ichigo?"

"Um I…don't know. it just feels like I need to watch my step or something." He grumbles to himself. "Sorry now what were we talking about?"

"Hmmm I was describing Alpha Trion and his home."

"Oh yeah that…his name is really Alpha Trion?"

Optimus laughed, "Yes I had the same reaction and even asked him." he glanced at the smaller dragon. "Want to know what he said."

"Sure."

"Why does any parent name their children anything. It just is."

"…that's not much of an answer."

"Yes, I said as much but he just laughed and switched subjects on me. I let it drop and got use to a human having a dragon name."

"Alpha Trion's a dragon name?"

"Well somewhat. The Alpha part more of a title then a name." Optimus stood stretching his wings and neck. "But he's more then earn that title. As he aged he has gotten wiser, I believe that your people would call him a sage now."

"And he would help Yuzu and Karin?"

The giant dragon nodded.

"I'll talk to the girls then see what they think. But I think it…might…be…...why does Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have that look on their faces?" Ichigo said as the twin dragons swaggered over to them.

Optimus took one look smirk then hummed in response to Ichigos question. Ichigo was sporting a very Prowl like look of confusion and the Autobot leader wondered if he should warn Ratchet. But changed his mind, it was looking too entertaining to interfere.

Perched on the red twins back were the human femme twins giggling at the expression their brother was wearing. Sunstreaker had a assoritment of things strapped across his own back and Optimus didn't want to know wear they were able to find half the things he saw there. So, instead he walked pass Ichigo and over to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe." He rumbles.

"Prime."

"How bout I introduce the girls to the Aerials; they have just arrived and have yet to met out new friends." He said claw hands out waiting.

The red twin was at first hesitant but seeing the devious look on his leaders face gently placed the pouting femmes and waited for Optimus to be out of sight. Then both twins stalked the orange youngling who was still frozen, but he no longer wore the look of confusion.

"So Ichigo," Sideswipe purred. "Still feel up for our date?"

Sunstreaker came to stand on his right side and gave a rumbling purr. Ichigo felt like he was blushing, they were too close, and he felt like his scales would be melted off with the heat he was putting out. but he nodded, unable speak, he could practically feel the lust the two were throwing out though they kept themselves respectfully back. To a point.

"Well let's get going then." The red twin chirp pulling Ichigo under his wing and leading him down the slope and into the woods. Sunstreaker smirked as he brought up the rear and gave their watcher a side long glance with a lip curl.

Jazz held up his front claws and backed away. The golden twin satisfied that they wouldn't be interrupted galloped to catch up to his brother and Ichigo. Tonight, would be prefect and no one will destroy it. Not if he has anything to say about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading. Next Chapter is their date and Ichigo says goodbye to his sisters.


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings: this and that. sibling teasing of things that most might not like. oh well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

Sideswipe was losing the battle of hiding how giddy he was. He poked his twin over their bond when the golden dragon grumble about being a pack horse. Sunstreaker was happy too he just covered it up better. Sideswipe did explain why his grumpy twin had to be the one to carry everything, but truthfully, it was so the red twin could be the one who got to lead Ichigo. Sunstreaker promise a very detail revenge over their bond for being a pack horse and for being trick into being said pack horse.

All this however was carried over Ichigo's head. While he knew that something was going on between the brothers, thanks to their fledging bond which was buzzing. He didn't know what it was about. The orange youngling would stare at them when Sideswipe went quiet and would give Sunstreaker a tight grin while the golden dragon scowled and muttered.

Sideswipe seeing the concern look Ichigo was giving them smiled. "Aww don't worry about Sunshine there, Ichigo. He just woke up on the wrong side of the nest this morning."

Sunstreaker growled. "More like you nearly got me in trouble for one of your pranks." He snapped back.

Sideswipe fake gasp. "Sunny I would never do such a thing i-

"The ants in the mini's den?"

"That wasn't me, it was nature." Sideswipe said simply.

"Dousing Prowl and Smokescreen in sap then throwing feathers at them?"

"I thought that they could use some cover. Their scales were throwing off a lot of sun reflection."

"Burying Optimus in mud then loudly shouting that a new hill had form and calling Mount Prime?"

"Mud is very good for one's skin Sunny."

"Don't sound like Tracks." The golden twin said. "then what about the time you tied Mirage back leg to Hounds?"

"I distinctly heard the scout say he had trouble knowing where Mirage was. I just gave him a simple way to keep track of him."

"Painting Bluestreak wings with blueberries; shoving Jazz and Prowl into a stream, which was frozen in the middle of winter; causing a blockade at Ratchets den entrance with tons of plants; or what about the time-

"I was helping our clan members Sunny." Sideswipe defended.

"More like driving all of us insane. And since everyone knew you did it but not how they figure I would know. I don't like getting drilled by both Prowl and Optimus."

Sideswipe sighs and looks at Ichigo, who watched them a little amused and a little annoyed. "Ya see, you try to be nice help your fellow dragon out and this is what happens."

"Yeah, and this latest bit with Karin was helping?" Ichigo raised one eye ridge. "How was throwing berries at Ratchet helpful."

"It wasn't." Sideswipe said innocence. "It was just too good to pass up."

Both Ichigo and Sunstreaker snorted with Ichigo's being more to keep from laughing. But the two older dragons still smiled as the orange youngling relaxed. They knew that their intended was feeling a little stress. With his sisters and how everyone was eyeing him; Ichigo hid it well how it was starting to get to him. just not well enough from his guardian, his sisters, Ratchet, and the twins. It was why they were taking this little venture away from the dens with only Prowl and the girls knowing. The further they got from the dens the more relax Ichigo got. It might also be that Sideswipe was being his usual self but Sunstreaker couldn't to sure.

Speaking of his brother, Sunstreaker trotted up beside the red twin smirked at his questioning look and promptly dump their picnic supplies on him. Sideswipe let out a surprise squawk as bundles of food and stuff landed on him. Sunstreaker only continued saddling up next to Ichigo and nudged him back down the path that they only knew.

"What the frag Sunny!?"

"what?" Sunstreaker asked in the same innocence tone his brother had used earlier.

Sideswipe only glowered at his twin who had wrapped a wing around Ichigo and was slowly walking away from the muttering red dragon. getting their supplies settled between his wings. Sideswipe ran to catch up with the two.

After another round of heckling and teasing did the trio arrive at a little meadow surrounded by the nearby mountains and high pine trees with a babbling brook running down the middle. It was right out of a fairy tale or one those romance stories that Yuzu and secretly Karin loves. Ichigo could see that the twins had listen to everything the girls had said about dating. Except, they got their information on the girl's opinions. This while Ichigo has nothing against something like this, it just wasn't his thing. He just didn't have the heart to tell Sunstreaker and Sideswipe not after they put so much effort into it.

So as the oversize blanket thing is fluffed and spread out (where did they get something like that) with bits of food; Ichigo watched amused as they argued over this and that. then they beckon him over and he found himself sandwich between them.

then the meadow was quiet.

Even the birds were silent as they sat. Sunstreaker scowling drumming his talons on his other arm, Sideswipe grinning though he looked a little bored, and Ichigo glancing between them and sighing. They didn't need anyone to tell them but all three were very very bored.

"Soooooo" Sideswipe said breaking the silence.

"So." Sunstreaker said curtly.

"So, um…ah." Ichigo echoed dropping off unsure what to say.

Sunstreakers twitchy talons went from his arm to the ground and started moving in patterns. Sideswipe was looking around, Ichigo could only guess looking from something to do. And Ichigo didn't know what to do but he did have something in mind that could alleviate the boredom. Hopefully.

Ignoring the two questioning looks the twins gave him Ichigo stood up and walked away from the blanket. When he was sure he was far enough away that he wouldn't damage the small picnic Ichigo started going through some moves he had seen most of his new family use. He usually was great at fighting mostly using improvised moves, but that was when he had only two feet and two arms. He would have to get use to using all four legs and tail.

His moves were jerky and sloppy, and it wasn't long before he face planted when his legs got tangled up. scowling, he started to untangle himself when a chuckle drew his attention to a red talon arm that appeared in his face.

"that was really bad there poppy." Sideswipe grins down at him.

"Shut up." Ichigo mutters somewhat embarrassed.

"That was some weird dance." Sunstreaker was smirking.

"Wasn't dancing." Ichigo mumbles grumbling about this and that.

The twins helped him up but instead of taking him back to the blanket like Ichigo thought they would do, they started moving his legs and tail. Sideswipe was on his right with Sunstreaker in front.

"Now if you were trying to practice our type of fighting, then it's a good thing that me and Sunny are here to set any bad habit you learned from the others straight." Sideswipe said. "Okay Sunny's going to lead while I correct any poses and to keep you from landing on your face again."

Ichigo was glad that his orange scales hid the blush the he was sure was there. "M'kay." He mumbles.

Sunstreaker started, slowly, through each stance. It didn't take long before Ichigo able to move through the stances at normal speed. He only fell five more times before they called it quits and moved back to the forgotten picnic. Whoever packed the food went all out. fruits that Ichigo had never seen in various shades of pinks yellows and oranges. Meats from land animals to fish and Ichigo never wanted to meet the fish large enough to satisfy a dragon. The thing was as large as Bumblebee.

"And of course, our ultra-fine only made by us, Autobot brand dragon wine." Sideswipe proudly showed off a stone bowl of liquid. "Prowl hasn't found our secret place where we make this. Humans love it and other dragon's convent it. But only we," he points to himself and Sunstreaker. "Know how to make it."

"Dragon wine?" Ichigo had never heard about it before now.

"Just some spoiled fruit that Sides found from bird's food storages. It's alright but for some reason humans like it and try to find it or recreate it." Sunstreaker shrugs. "From what I heard the human nobility are the only ones to drink it. But Sides makes it a rarity when it isn't."

"Please it's a great business idea. How else would I get some of the colors for your paintings?" Sideswipe pops a pink fruit in his mouth. "Besides humans can't tolerated it too well. so, I'm being nice in only allowing a few drops to be sold to them."

"Must be the high nobility then. I never heard about it." But then again Ichigo wasn't much for alcohol so even if he had had a chance to try it as a human he still wouldn't have.

A smaller bowl was shoved under his snout. Ichigo traced it up a red scales arm to Sides happy smiling face. "Well now you can without all the side effects humans have."

Ichigo takes the bowl and stares at it. Not quite sure if he should but the hopeful look Sideswipe is giving pushes the doubt back and he takes a small sip. That little sip rocks his head back, the taste itself is good but the liquid itself packs a punch. He's coughing and sputtering and Sunstreaker is hitting his back with Sideswipe laughing his ass off at his misfortune.

Sunstreaker, after giving Ichigo some water, is glaring at his brother. Sideswipe tries to stop his snickering but the look on Ichigo's face was too funny.

"Aw come on Sunny." He whines. "he's fine."

"I'm… _cough_ …alright." Ichigo echo's. though the watering eyes and light coughing does little to settle the golden twin. But Ichigo smiles and takes an even smaller sip of the wine. It goes down better then last time and he found that he could enjoy it better.

"Fine," Sunstreaker says keeping one eye on the orange dragon. "But the moment you look like your swaying I'm taking the bowl away and you, my dear brother, can explain to Ratchet and Prowl why Ichigo's acting like a drunk human."

Sideswipe laughs nervously and to Sunstreakers amusement takes the wine and packs it away. If any one of them wants more they could wait till they were back at their den. For now, they could deal with just water. But that was fine, there were other things to introduce Ichigo too other than their version of alcohol.

"this is called sun berries." Sideswipe offered when he saw Ichigo pick up a cluster of shiny bright yellow and orange berries. "They grow in full sunny areas on long thorny vines the crawl up the tallest trees around."

"These are blood fruit." Sunstreaker placed a bumpy round very pale pink fruit alongside the yellow berries. "Don't let the outside fool you and be careful when biting into it."

The name itself was making Ichigo rethink trying it. "Why?"

With one sharp claw, Sunstreaker poked the weird fruit and once he pulled away dark red juice and pulp gushed out. the fruit was very aptly named it's inside was very close to the color of blood. Ichigo was just about to skip over trying it was Sunstreaker shoved a piece in his mouth. With a grin he kept his claws on Ichigo's mouth forcing Ichigo to chew and swallow.

It wasn't sweet but wasn't bitter. It was more tangy and sour but not to the point that it couldn't be enjoyed. It still wasn't one the Ichigo would try again though and he told Sunstreaker so once he let go of his snout. The golden dragon only shrugs and pops the rest of the fuirt in his own mouth red juice dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

A quick wash of water and Ichigo tries the rest of the food that was brought. Some he could compare to food he had before others he couldn't find a flavor to name. the meat went much the same though he ate every piece that was held to his mouth. Buttery soft melt in your mouth Ichigo could not remember eating any meat or fish that was so good. Whatever meat he could get for his family was tough or wild game that Yuzu knew how to cook. Most of which was close to a day old after it been killed, and they never had a chance to enjoy freshly caught fish that wasn't more bone then meat.

He didn't notice that he had been moaning when savoring his food. Ichigo blushed when he saw the twins watching him intently. Though he blamed it more on the dragon wine then his own reactions. After the food they stayed close together watching the sun start its slow drop on the horizon. Stomachs full Ichigo really didn't want to move not when he was full and warm.

So, he about headbutted the one that woke him. which was more out of habit really, but to fair he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. Ichigo blinked up at a sore Sideswipe nursing a bruised nose and Sunstreaker trying to keep his snickers, and failing, to himself. Ichigo sighed though he was a little bit sorry.

"Oops, sorry about that." he apologized though he internally winced at how bland he sounded.

"No worries its more Sides fault then yours. He should've waited or kept his head out striking range." Sunstreaker said ignoring the glare his red twin was sending him.

In a more Sunstreaker manner, Sideswipe stood up and sulkily walked away. His golden twin rolled his eyes but Ichigo frowned and became some what worried. He really hadn't meant to hurt Sideswipe, he didn't even know he was there.

"I really didn't mean to. my dad had a bad habit of waking me abruptly and it sort of is a default reaction." He tried to explain to Sunstreaker hoping that the golden dragon would share with his twin.

"Nah don't worry, he'll bounce back to being his annoying self soon. then you'll wish he left ya alone." Sunstreaker said rolling his shoulders and flicking his wing tip towards his brother. "Anyway, let's get back. I rather be back before it gets too dark."

"What about all this?" Ichigo waved at the discarded blanket and other picnic items.

"Eh leave it, not ours anyway." Sunstreaker stretched one wing out covering Ichigos vision and gently, for him, steered the young dragon away. "Someone will fine eventually."

"But."

"Forget about it alright. Not like those mini's can't get more." Sunstreaker sighs. "Those villagers practically throw the blankets at them every time they visit."

"I still don't think—eep!" Ichigo let out an undignified yelp as he was snatched up by red and black talons.

"Sunny says don't worry then don't worry. Your going to add ugly wrinkles if you keep overthinking it." A more cheerful Sideswipe said. Ichigo glared up at him.

It stilled unsettled him that the twins and a few others can just pick him up like he weighed nothing. Even when he let himself go limp it didn't affect them. if it was Optimus or Ironhide or Ratchet he could understand bug those that were the twins size or Prowls or his own, it rankled.

As if reading his thoughts Sideswipe sighs. "another thing your overthinking. We've had years to get our muscles use to carrying others our size or larger. Once we get you use to it you'll be able to pull even Ironhide's fat ass around."

Ichigo snickers at the image. The sound brings a grin to both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Then a idea pops in the red dragons head, his twin sees the look and quickly distances himself.

' _don't drag me into any of—'_

"Me and Sunny would be glad to help you build up that strength." Sideswipe says before Sunstreaker could finish.

' _never mind.'_ He finishes gliding back over to his brother's side. "Yeah what the bit brain said."

Ichigo snorts but nods, it would be nice not to feel like a rag doll and contribute something instead of being a lightweight. Not even the mini dragons were lightweights. For the rest of the way home he let the twins take turns carrying him and once they landed it was past night fall and Prowl and Jazz waiting for them.

The silver dragon grin at the trio as he held two sleeping humans in one paw. "They wanted to wait up but just couldn't hold on for long. Heh Blue and Bee wore them out." Ichigo gave the two a soft smile and walked over to Jazz and the girls.

Prowl rolled his eyes but focus back on the twins. "I trust that you two kept your behavior in check?"

Both twins huffed. "Yes, Prowl we didn't molest our sweet little Ichigo." Sideswipe said. Prowl narrowed his eyes at the seemingly innocent wording. He did not believe them not for one second he just didn't have a way to prove it.

"If I find out that you two did something," he crept closer making the twins shrink back. "You'll regret ever setting eyes on him." he said in a very scary whisper. The two fought back the reaction to gulp but they both just settle for either smiling back or scowling. Prowl gave another unimpressed look before sweeping both his mate and ward back towards their den.

"Ya know I think we have our work cut out for us Sunny."

"Don't call me that." the golden twin snapped. "Prowl's nothing to be sacred over."

"Riigghhttt."

"He isn't."

"It's okay bro. he's one scary fragger."

"Frag you Sides!"

"Love ya too Sunny."

oOooOooOooOo

The rest of the coming weeks were a flurry of movement as word reached the clans that their human guest would be joining one of their few human villages population. Ichigo had been spending those weeks spending every waking moment with them, when he wasn't with the twins he was with the dragon twins. The whole clan watched amused at their youngest member fret like a creator over her just grown younglings.

All too soon the day of Yuzu and Karin departure arrived and Ichigo was a giant ball of worry. He would like to think that he wouldn't have acted like this if he was still human and the girls were just moving in another house not far of him, but…

"Its going to be okay Ichigo." Yuzu said trying to stop her mother hen of a brother from wearing a hole in the ground. "Its not like you won't be able to come visit."

"Yeah Ichigo stop being such a worry wort." Karin rolled her eyes looking for all the world bored. "Hard to believe that he can faced down laughing lunatics without sweating but this…this what gets him." she mutters loud enough to be heard.

Ichigo stopped his pacing with a twitch and slumps. His sisters were right but, and damn did he hate that parts of his father were peeking through, his sweet little sisters were leaving him behind. He wouldn't get to see them as often as he wished nor be there to scare the crap out of any man who showed interest.

As if hearing his thoughts both girl's snickers. "Aw Ichigo." Yuzu cooed. "You'll still be out big brother and we promise not to let any boys whisks us off before you get to threaten them."

"Though you didn't give us the same courtesy when you went and got yourself hooked up with twins." Karin teased. "I mean we can't give them our own shovel talk now that you've alrea-

"W-w-we haven't done that yet!" Ichigo sputtered.

"Oh." Yuzu slumped a little pouting. "You mean there isn't any little nieces and nephews in the near future?"

"Oh my god." Ichigo wished the floor would open up and swallow him. right there right now. He had forgotten his sisters were worst then their father. He settles for hiding his face with his tail fan. "No, no we haven't…gone that far."

"I'm sure that it won't be long before Ichigo pounces on them. I wonder though, whose going to be the momma?" Karin loudly whispers to her sister.

Yuzu bobs her head. "Oh yes I thought about that too. I think that Ichigo would be the one."

"Nah my money's on Sunstreaker." Karin says arms crossed. "He seems the type."

"Yes but Ichigo also is the type. But I agree both would be good mommy's." Yuzu nodded sagely.

Ichigo just groans. "Why, how did this conversation turn into this?" he peeks through one finger. "And how come Sideswipe not in this."

Both grils give him a look. "Isn't it obvious." Karin asks.

"Sideswipe acts more like daddy so he wouldn't be a good mommy. Just like Jazz would be a daddy and Prowl would be a mommy." Yuzu said like it was a well-known fact.

Outside there were two suspicious thuds followed by several snickers and one irritated sigh. The siblings gave the den entrance a glance but when no one made a sound or entered they went back to their topic of interest. Ichigo's love life.

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Simple, all three of you have a big mother hen complex that is only overshadowed by your brother complex." Karin said snapping off a bite from her meat stick.

"Plus, Ratchet said that it was most likely to end up that way, but I guess Sideswipe could be a mommy, though." She screwed up her face. "I don't see it."

Outside someone snorted. Yuzu frowned at the den entrance but continue to listen on Ichigo denying what was logical to them and Karin getting frustrated at him. while they argue she went out to see who had been listening in on their conversation. To her surprise, it was Smokescreen acting a little to innocent.

"Can I help you Mr. Smokescreen?" she asks sweetly.

The big reddish and blue crystal dragon wince he rubs the back of his head as he peers down at the smiling human. Apparently, he hadn't fooled her like he wanted.

"Oh, um nothing just waiting on you three. Optimus already left and well meet us there. Hound and Trailbreaker are waiting on us." he said then mentally smack himself. he hadn't intended on going on this little trip.

"Oh, okay I'll let Ichigo and Karin know. thank you for telling us." she said then disappeared back into the den.

Smokescreen tried to think of ways to get out, but he was thwarted by another as he turned around.

"Well this is a surprise." Jazz said with a very annoying knowing smirk. "I be sure to let Prowler know that he's dear caring older brother will be looking after the youngling he has taken as his own while he recovers from his earlier shock. The twins will be happy too that another clan member will be going as well."

"While…I-I figured that a family member should chaperon an…and since Prowl knocked himself out and Blues a bit preoccupied I wo-would…volunteer?" Smokescreen tried to sound confident, he really did, but there was something about Jazz he just couldn't hide things from. But judging from the big grin on the silver dragons face he said that right thing even if he had been forced into it.

"good, take good care of them Smokey. See ya when yall get back." Jazz left him with a jaunty wing wave.

Smokescreen cursed the silver menace only to abruptly stop as Ichigo came out with his sisters riding the very top of his head. The crystal dragon stopped the shiver that his body wanted to do at the sight. There was something about humans that he just couldn't but shutter at; it was why he left the den when the younglings human siblings started living with them.

"Ready?" he smiled though it was a little strained.

"yeah whatever."

"Yep."

"un huh."

Smokescreen mentally sighed, this was going to be a fun trip. He followed the trio to where Hound and Trailbreaker waited then they walked, since it would be better to keep an eye on Ichigo since he couldn't fly and none of them could carry him, towards the appointed village. It would take them at least a few days but it would give the little family one last bit of time together.

Once the girls were left at the village it would be awhile before Ichigo would get to see them again. The Autobots wanted to keep their few allies safe and to do that kept their distance and only met at certain locations to trade. They had learned to their tragedy what happens to those who befriend non-humans.

While some of them number did not like human, they were not so cold as to allow a repeat of that tragedy to happen again. So, they kept their distance and set false trails to keep themselves and their allies safe. Now this little village will be one of their top priorities now that the girls will be living there. thankfully, it was far enough away from most use roads and routes that none of the usual dangers would target them. It was one of the few reasons that Ichigo was able to let his sisters go without too much of a fuss. But for now, he'll enjoy the last few days he had left with his sisters and thank them again when they gave him their blessing on his union with both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Though he wished that they were quiet with the hints of having little babies so soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thanks for reading.

Next chapter, Ichigo says goodbye to his sisters then gets back to being wooed by another set of twins. And what's this someone outside the Autobots is trying to whisk Ichigo off. Oh dear.


	18. Chapter 18

Warnings: this and that. stalker and evil plans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers or Bleach.

* * *

Every morning before the crack of dawn, Alpha Trion would wake up and finish the current page in a old worn book he had been working on for years now. When his aging body started to protest or when a certain mother hen of a dragon was around, he would stop to eat breakfast. Then return back to the ever-growing book. He had argued and explained why this particular work was important, but most would shake their heads.

He had started writing even before he had met his large friend and never reviled what the aged tome contains nor what the words meant. Though one day the right one would be able to read it in its entirety, but until then he would continue to add to the growing story to its pages.

The wise old man smiles when thinking of his large friend, Optimus was making a rare visit later. His project would have to wait as he readied his home and his person. Old bones creaked as he moved from bed to kitchen. His oldest friend was had asked a very old yet simple request. It had not escaped the old mans eye that the story given to him almost matched what he had written. Even if it hadn't, he could not reject to aid another, and it wasn't like it was any hardship. His home was large and too many rooms had gone to waste. Home to dust bunnies and such now but soon, hopefully, his once quiet home will be filled again.

Tidying unruly grey hair; he never had a reason to comb it; adjusting dark red ropes with blueish gray stoles and gray cords that showed his rank and occupation. The oldest village elder left his home and went to meet Optimus, his new charges, and the newest member of the Autobots. He waves to the other early risers though he politely declined any conversations. He did want to get to his destination on time. He did get some small loaves of bread for the journey and in case his new house guest needed something to nibble on.

The area where he was meeting the Autobot dragon clan was a ways from the village. Set in a little valley between mountains it was large enough to hold a small handful of medium size dragons. It would be a tight squeeze with Optimus there plus those coming with him and those who have made that place their home. though he didn't need to worry about trying to walk that distance. He could do it when he was younger but now not so much.

Luckily, he was able to get a lift and chuckled when coming up upon one very bored orange and red youngling and one even older old timer waiting for him.

"Aw come on Kup; when's he supposed to get here?" Whined the younger dragon.

"Quiet youngling." The other grumbles.

"But I'm bored. Why did I have to come huh? I wanted to go with Springer and Arcee and Magnus to meet Optimus."

"Hot Rod." Kup warned.

"Kup." Hot Rod grinned back.

"Bah younglings have no respect these days. Should have Magnus send ya out on a three-day hike with yer wings bound."

Before Hot Rod could retort on what he thought, and not so quiet chuckle had the two dragons twisting their necks to see an old human standing off to the side, quite amused with them.

"Good morning Kup; Hot Rod." Alpha Trion said.

"Morning."

Kup stared at the younger dragon when Hot Rod remained silent. A quick whack to the back of his brightly red and yellow crested head solved that.

"Yowl! Really Kup who do you think you are; Ratchet?" the youngling growled though there was no bite to it.

"Show some respect youngling." Kup frowned down at the other.

"Morning." A chastised Hot Rod said to the aged human.

Alpha Trion nodded, he hid how fond he was of the flamed color youngling. The young dragon reminded him of another dragon though not as…loud as him.

"Shall we go then?" he asked.

"Fine with me. though I wouldn't mind a few more minutes rest. These old wings aren't as strong as they use to be." Kup shrugs then offers the human a clawed perch.

"Could have fooled me." they heard Hot Rod mutter but choose not to comment on it. "I want to meet this new guy who got the twins wrapped around his tail."

"Ah yes, I heard that the Autobots got themselves an interesting new member." Trion said.

"Yep a wingless dragon youngling. Haven't seen one since I was considered too young to fly without an adult. Thought they all were wiped out during the last dragon Wizard war."

"Ahhh Kup not now. Do you have to go one about your war stories?" Hot Rod whined again.

"Shut up ya little punk. You could learn a lot from these old war stories."

"Yeah right the only think I get out of them is a good nap." The youngling mutters again and again the elder two ignored him. they knew that he secretly liked to here Kup talk.

"Yes, I also have read about them. I did some research after Optimus told me of the young lad's story. I must say I have never known such a thing happening."

"heard about once though it was a human female that got turned and that was only to help repopulate." Kup said. "I don't think that's the entire story but much was lost during those times even I have trouble remembering what went on back then."

"Well I'm glad that I brought some paper to write on. adding his story will help in case another such incident happens again." The old human chuckles.

"What are you two talking about?" Hot Rod shouted up in front of them. they were walking towards a better place for the dragons to launch from. He was answered with two snickers and huffed with no matter how he pestered they still wouldn't answer him. "yeah whatever be that way then."

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo hid his laughter as his sisters charmed not only the three dragons that met them half way but also two others. The flamed colored one was especially smitten with Yuzu and was currently letting her ride above his crest. Karin was scowling up at Springer while Arcee cooed at her cupping her in her claws.

The old man was something else too.

He chatted Optimus up before talking with Ichigo. but it was the look that he wore that reminded Ichigo of his sneaky Uncle that had him on edge. Unlike his Uncle though, Alpha Trion had Optimus's backing as well as the small Auto dragons camp that stayed nearby. But that all knowing look. It was making Ichigo uneasy.

"You do always bring the most interested people Optimus." Alpha Trion said fondly to his friend.

"Yes, I can see that." the blue and red dragon says looking at the orange youngling who was watching Hot Rod.

The two were of similar age, if Ichigo had grown up a dragon. But thankfully, after a very rocky first meeting the two got along okay. They might not be the best of friends, but they weren't snarking at each other. Not like a certain pair of twins who tended to go overbroad in their teasing of Hot Rods friend Springer.

It was the reason why this group was station here and not with the main clan. Though they did switch out sometimes. Ultra-Magnus was quick to request his own trouble makers back not long after those times. Optimus could see already that Ichigo and Ultra Magnus would not get along well and wondered if letting him come with the twins when it's their turn was a good idea.

But thankfully, that was a long way from now and with Ichigo's sisters nearby maybe his second-longtime friend would be spared losing his sanity. With one last long good-bye he and Ichigo watched as Kup and Hot Rod escorted the girls and Alpha Trion back to the village. He felt more the saw the youngling shiver not from the chill that mountains bring but from something else. Optimus would let Ichigo speak first.

"Did you ever have second thoughts on a decision even when you know it was the right one?" Ichigo asks. His whole posture was slumped whether from relief that his siblings were safe or being even more worried.

"Sometimes." Optimus rumbles. "But I also have others who tell me and show me that it was the right choice."

"they'll be okay right?"

"Trion will treat them as though he sired them himself."

Ichigo thought that that was something and nodded as Optimus wrapped a wing around him and lead him away and to a den he was sharing with Hound and Trailbreaker and Smokescreen. The trip was tiring and Ichigo was encouraged to take a small nap while most of the group went hunting. Optimus had said that tomorrow he would carry Ichigo back. The fact that Ichigo did argue about it showed how tired he was and as soon as he was snuggled in sweet smelling moss and warm stones, he was asleep.

When Ichigo woke, Hound and the others were not back yet but Hot Rod and Kup were. Ichigo was still on the fence about Hot Rod he didn't hate em but he wasn't sure if he liked him. Kup was an interesting character and it seemed that he had a story for everything. Ichigo would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying some of the stories.

"…and the snow was fallen so thick that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Had to land so not to fly into each other. Didn't have much choice regardless seeing ice was forming on our wings-"

Hot Rod had joined sitting next to Ichigo as the old dragon talked. Soon Ichigo found himself lost in the stories listening to one after another. He snorted at some of the over exaggerated ones and held his breath for the ones that sounded too real not to be.

Kup just smirked, it didn't matter how old younglings acted. They still loved a good story that made their imaginations run wild. The two in front of him were giving him their full attention, not that they would admit later. Compared to the twin terrors Ichigo and Hot Rod were easy to babysit. From the look Optimus and the others gave them once they return Kup suspected that Ichigo would be teased about it. If not, then no doubt the twins would be informed.

Ultra Magnus however was given him a look of long suffering. "How is it that he'll listen to you but gives me lip every time I order him to do something?"

Kup snorted puffs of smoke accompany it. "I seem to remember another youngling that would give lip to his elders." Magnus looked away while Optimus was giving him the most innocence look he could give. "You two drove everyone crazy with your actions. Your disappearing acts and you for your rebelling. But you always listen to those who you liked or ignored those you liked. The only time you hated someone you were silent."

By now the two younglings were watching the three dragons finding this more interesting then what was for dinner. "Hot Rod just takes the same approach, if you notice he didn't even bother given that one visiting dragon any notice but when it comes to you or me, he's readied for a fight. Don't worry Magnus he'll grow out of it just like you did."

"I think I should a bit insulted." Hot Rod mutters next to Ichigo. Ichigo sighs, he was bored now and went to see if he could help Hound or Trailbreaker.

He found them stacking several large carcasses in a circle in a large pit.

"What are you doing?"

Hound smiled at him. "Your in for a real treat Ichigo."

"Yeah since Magnus is here we get to try out a rare and dying dragon cuisine."

"Dragon cuisine? Isn't that when the food is made out of…" he looks at them uncertainly. "Dragons?"

The two older dragon chuckles. "No at least I hope not." Trailbreaker says. "Humans got that idea most likely from eating brainless water snakes that look like dragons."

Hound shook his head. "Basically, dragon cuisine was a style of cooking that we employed; normally we wouldn't bother cooking our food but sometimes you just want something different. Well certain clans played with it and after watching humans a bit develop this. Underneath all this are some hot coals covered by a thin layer of large fan leaves. Then once they hit the right temperature we place the season meat on top then cover that with dirt."

"so, the ground roasts the meat?" Ichigo asks.

"Yep, what makes it different is that by using dragon fire it doesn't take as long as it would if humans did it."

"That and it's the seasonings. Magnus is one of those who secretly love cooking." Springer says as he joins them a huge buck slung over his neck. "Don't get to have this often though a lot work goes into the preparation. Its just easier to eat after the kill."

"Put that one in the center Springer or it won't get cook thoroughly." Ultra Magnus yelled from arguing with Hot Rod.

The green dragon rolled his eyes. "See what I mean."

"Yeah, Yuzu can be the same way." Ichigo said helping push one of the smaller kills into the pit. "What happen to Smokescreen; Haven't seen him since we got here."

Hound snickers. "He got outsmarted by his target and didn't take it well. says he'll catch the little bugger then rejoin us later. Most likely coming back empty handed and hungry and grumpy."

"Huh what outsmarted him."

All three-dragon snicker but it was the pink and white dragon, Arcee, that answered. "a little baby deer."

The image that Ichigo concocted sent him into a laughing fit. A big shiny dragon trying to follow a very agile tiny not even enough to fill you up prey item. "Yeah I can see how he'll be upset."

With the pit filled with coals prey and leaves they covered it with a layer of sand to trap the heat in. It would only take until the sun had set then they could eat. A bonus was also that with so much food and that it would be roasted and dried for travel they could take left overs back with them and share with the rest of the Autobot clan.

So, after much talking and teasing once Smokescreen finally sulked back the food was done and Ichigo found that while it was very good it was a bit too spicy for him. he could handle spicy foods, but this set his mouth on fire thought he tried to hide his distress Smokescreen surprisingly came to his rescue.

"Learned when living with a brother who loves beyond normal spicy favors, have something to balance it out. found this little jewel and always had it on hand just for these types of situations." He whispered as he sprinkled a few drops of some pink colored liquid.

Ichigo didn't know what to think but he would try anything that would make this edible. So, when he bit into his chunk of meat again he wasn't expecting it to be spicy sweet. It was like one those tropical fruits he was lucky to try once landed on his food. It cut the bite of the spice and he found that he couldn't stop licking it off his claws.

Smokescreen smiled knowingly, "Yeah had to same reaction gave Prowl one heck of a surprise and he spent the next few months trying to figure out why I suddenly like his level of heat."

"Tasted like a papaya mixed with strawberries." Ichigo commented.

"Oh, I always compared it to citrus fruit. I never had this papaya, but I have heard of strawberries never tasted them though."

Ichigo hums as he takes another bite. He remembered how the twins had reacted to some fruits that were normal to humans but not to dragons. He wondered if they ever tried these before and if not, maybe he could find some and share with them. thinking about the twins Ichigo sighs around his food. He kind of wished that they had come with him, but he knew that they needed to stay and patrol the clan boarders.

He remembered being told that they were two of the best front liners in the clan. As such they were usually the ones that ran the circuit bordering the mostly populated human lands. Or the areas were larger hunting groups tended to enter from one those being the Decepticons. While it didn't bother him, Ichigo hoped that one day he could be trusted to patrol an area. He hated sitting idle for long.

"Thinking of you twins?"

Ichigo scowled at the smirking dragon. "Maybe."

"Oh, don't be that way my darling little nephew." Smokescreen smiled. "as your designated chaperon, I have to make sure that your happy healthy and-

"I am not about to fuel your gossip mill nor help you in any bets you may have started." Ichigo finished.

Smokescreen sighs. "I see Prowl got to you."

"He may have warned me."

"I see…well I guess that I'll just have to settle for healthy and happy."

"I guess you will."

A beat of silence. "Definitely picking up more of Prowl. why can't anyone pick up any of Bluestreaks habits."

"I don't think I make a good chatterbox."

"that was rhetorical."

"Whatever."

"Just eat your food."

Ichigo smirked but did finish his first helping then a second helping before standing and stretching. Those not engrossed in their meals watched him questioningly.

"I'm going for a walk then bed."

Optimus was the one who spoke. "Alright but don't go far. While we are still in our own lands there are others who are not Autobots who tend to pass through."

"Noted." Ichigo turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Once he was gone Hound turned to his leader. "is that a wise idea?"

"Aw let the lad go. Some young'uns need space, he'll be back." Kup answered before the red and blue dragon could. "Can't baby him forever."

"If you are worried Optimus, we can have someone tail him." Magnus said.

Optimus thought it over. "No let him have some space, if he takes to long Hound will be able to find him."

The green dragon nods in agreement.

"I would feel better if we send someone more familiar with the area though." Magnus says.

"Magnus, the lad has a good head on his shoulders. He'll keep his word."

"Yes but—"

"Drop it."

"Yes Kup." Magnus mutters.

Hot Rod and Springer snickers at their leader. Though they quieted when Kup level a look at them. "Don't think I have forgotten you two. I expect those holes to be filled before sunset tomorrow."

"Aw Kup."

"Aw nothing. Now get its time for little younglings to recharge."

"Fine." Hot Rod mutters aiming a kick at a snickering Springer.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo hadn't gone far when he looked over his shoulders. He shrugged it off as one of the others joining him, but when no one joined him Ichigo then put it off to his imagination. Only now, as he felt like someone watching him did he rethink that. Optimus's warning came to mind and Ichigo had to think if now would be a good time to head back.

The orange youngling scoffed. It wouldn't be the first time he met someone in the dark and he wasn't about to be scared off by some phantom bogie man. Dragon? Thing? Whatever it was one of those and it wouldn't make him run.

Though he did start ambling at little towards the path that would take him closer to hearing range for those still awake. Things in the dark woods crack and floor debris rustles as the trees go silent. Ichigo tensed, maybe he was a bit hasty in trying to take on someone who might be the size of Optimus when he couldn't even fight properly in his new form.

He froze waiting to see what would could out of the darkness. But the noise goes on by and the noise of the forest returns. Ichigo relaxed.

"I think that I cleared my mind enough." He turned back towards the nest he was sharing with the others.

What he hadn't sense and never saw was a hulking shadow that was only a few steps from where he was. The shadow watched the smaller orange dragon retreated to the safety of its clan. Gold eyes glittered in the moonlight as it watched its prey. It was too dangerous to try to take the little morsel so close to its clan, but it was patient it could wait until the small prize was alone. It tried to get closer to see the small dragon one last time but one of the sentries turned his head in its direction and it was forced to fazed back into the shadows.

"Is something the matter Hound?"

"Maybe, thought I smelled something."

"Well whatever it was its gone now."

"I'll tell Optimus anyway."

Springer shrugs. "Do what you want."

oOooOooOooOo

Sunstreaker sighs as he nearly found himself sitting on his bouncing over excited brother. On the other side of them he could see that Prowl was refraining from doing the same thing. The reason for his brothers and his though he would not say it out loud was that today was when Ichigo would be back from dropping his sisters off at Optimus's favorite human village. If it was for his sister little teasing the day of their departure him and Sides would have been the ones going not Smokescreen.

The only consolation was that Prowl had suffered the same. If it wasn't for Jazz, the twins would have pounced on him and never let him live it down. Of course, that would also be when they were not in the same situation.

"Will you stop that!" the golden twin snapped after receiving a poke from Sideswipe. He smacks his brother back hard enough to be heard.

"doing what?" Sideswipe asks way too innocently. Then pokes again and again until he had Sunstreaker growl wings twitching agitatedly. "I'm not doing anything Sunny."

"Don't call me that!"

"call you what…Sunny."

"Grrr that's it!" Sunstreaker lunges at his smiling twin. who neatly side steps to avoid him.

"oohhh someone woke on the wrong side of the nest this morning."

"Will you two stop it or I'll make sure that you'll be kept too busy to even say hello." Prowl whipped his tail over the fighting twin's heads a loud crack had them covering their ears. Jazz was right beside him snickering.

"Ow Prowl what was that for?"

"As if you could keep us away. You'll have to let us near him eventually."

"Ya might want to listen, Prowler is his guardian." He playfully warned. "And in charged of placing those who are on patrol."

The twins gave each other a look. Their little tiff was not over and will be taken care of away from a snappish Prowl.

"I do not want them to return seeing a brawl. If you two can behave I'll take your circuit tonight and you can spend time with Ichigo." Prowl said.

That perked the twins up and their little spat was forgotten. Though they will have to think of something to get back at Prowl for threatening their Ichigo time. But they stop scheming when Optimus tell tale red and blue form flew over them with a gust of wind. Following him were three others but none of them had the familiar orange that the twins were looking for. They did not notice Prowl and Jazz walk over to Optimus nor did they see their orange mate slide off the giants back.

"Welcome back, I trust everything went well?" Prowl said giving Ichigo a slight nuzzle to his head then pointing the youngling over to his oblivious mates to be.

"Better then I thought. Tell ya about later." Ichigo said before running over to the twins.

Before he even got close he slowed and slunk low to the ground. To the amusement of the others watching they were treated to the twins getting pounced on and yelping like little hatching femmes. Everyone but the twins found it hilarious. Ichigo was grinning at their scowling faces that is until those scowls turned to matching devious smiles. Ichigo had enough self-preservation to sense that he was the prey and that he should start running. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker only took the time to see an outline of dust in the shape of Ichigo before they were hot on his heels.

The adults laughed at the trio. "Want place a bet on how long Ichigo can out run them?" Smokescreen shouted to the gathering dragons.

Prowl shook his head but didn't stop, if any, he may have Jazz place one for them both. He did though make sure his brother kept it to adults only and not allow any of the hatchlings nor those who couldn't afford it to enter his lasted pool.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo ran hopped from ground to rock to rock dodging Sideswipe coming at him from above and Sunstreaker trying to pounce on him from the sides. He laughed as they intentionally missed him and as they grew frustrated when they didn't. Sideswipe had taken to the air and would dive bomb him distracting him while Sunstreaker would come at him trying to swipe his leg out. or nudge him sometimes Ichigo felt him nip his hindquarters. Ichigo would then flick his fan tail back at him but since he was too busy trying to avoid them he never got a chance to hit them.

They were herding him, Ichigo could tell that much. But he was making them work for it. However, after gaining a far enough lead the orange youngling slowed down and when he finally did stop he didn't hear either twin coming after him. Turning Ichigo didn't see the brothers behind him anymore.

"Did I lose or something?" he whispers to himself. "Sides?! Sunny?!" his voice bouncing off the trees then back to him. Either he lost the twins, or they were too far back to hear him, or they were planning something. "I think I know where I'm at. I should be near that stream they took me too before. I'll just wait for them there."

Just to be safe thought he clawed a tree trunk before walking towards the stream. If any thing at least they'll be able to fine him there. He froze when the wind brought an unfamiliar scent. It didn't belong to any of the Autobot dragons he knew, and he was sure that he had met everyone. Thinking that maybe there was someone he hadn't met yet Ichigo didn't think too much on it, but he hadn't lived this long without being a little bit cautious.

Ears up Ichigo tried to catch any sound. With the wind dying he couldn't catch any lingering scent and was relying on sound or sight or both. When nothing else happen, he continued his way, but he was more alert. Something was telling him he needed to get back to the twins or better yet back to the clan dens.

Soon the quiet forest was awash with noise of running water, birds, and droning bugs. It was a relief compare to the deathly silence before. Ichigo let out a low chuff it was loud enough to be heard short distances, so he was sure that the twins would hear him. thankfully, they did as he was tackled by a red blur.

"Caught you Poppy." Sideswipe sang.

"Yeah yeah…where's Sunstreaker?"

"Oh, he'll be here, just had to shine up some scales that got dirt on them." the red dragon said like it wasn't unusual.

"Huh," the orange dragon them grinned. "Ran ya ragged, didn't I?"

A snort answered before Sideswipe could. "You wished more like we ran you into the ground. You didn't even see Sides coming and he wasn't even trying to hide his presence." Sunstreaker stalked out from wherever he was hiding. "Prowls calling everyone back." He said once he was closer.

"I didn't hear anything."

"it was awhile ago. Was why we lagged behind."

It was a lame excuse. They all knew it but Ichigo was curious as to what his current guardian would want, so he let it pass.

"Alright lead the way my conquerors." He sat on his hunches and crossed his front limbs.

Sideswipe snickers and Sunstreaker smirks. "Are you sure you can handle that." the golden twin asks.

Ichigo lets out a squawk as each twin grabbed a limb and pulled. Ichigo stumbles into the brothers before each giving him a peck on the cheek. It was a mostly human gesture but since dragons really couldn't kiss it was as close as they could get while still being proper.

As Sideswipe corralled Ichigo back towards the dens, Sunstreaker glared back at the farthest tree line. He lifted his wings and tail in a clear threat before scorching the surrounding grounds. not enough to do much damage but enough to state that _this is mine stay away._ They had done so earlier when they rubbed against Ichigo warning the watching presence that the orange dragon was taken. He gave one last glare then stomp off to join his brother and mate to be.

The dark color dragon that had been watching his young prey snorted at the posturing of the golden dragon. As if it was threatened by a pair of young dragons. He was older and more skilled taking there supposed unmated mate away for his own wouldn't be a challenge. It didn't matter that they were part of a large clan either. He would only need to snatch the young one and keep him long enough until he was full of his eggs. His breed didn't stay to raise young they left that to the ones they impregnated. And the young one he has his eyes on would be prefect to carry one of his clutch. He might be on the small size but that hardly matter.

He would have to be careful. The last couple of times his mated those he left weren't part of any clans. No doubt that this clan kept an eye on their youngest. He would have to wait till the perfect time to strike and find a place where they wouldn't be disturbed. He would also need to keep the little dragon from trying to run away.

All that took time and he was very patient when he needed to be. Perhaps he should see if he could spark an incident with one the hunter clans. Taken his prey during the chaos. The giant dragon grins, yes that sounded prefect. He turns and leaves with only the trees to bare witness to his presence and the plans he weaves.

Far up ahead Ichigo lets out a loud sneeze.

"Whoa."

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah someone must be talking about me." Ichigo says rubbing his nose.

"Who besides us would be talking about you."

"Yeah I'm surprise you aren't sneezing constantly. We been discussing what positions you would look great in when we—

"Lalalala I don't won't to hear any of your kinks." Ichigo quickly trots ahead trying and failing to hide his blush or as much of a blush scales would allow.

"aww com on Ichigo." Sideswipe teases. "You might like some of them."

"no no no nope nah huh."

"But Ichi."

"Nnnnoooooo."

Sunstreaker sighs at his brother. He could and should stop him, but it was too amusing, and he truly didn't want to. not when Sides will stop on his own once Prowl or Ratchet came into view, so why waste the energy.

"Shut up Sides!" he heard Ichigo yell

"But I need to know Poppy."

"No!"

Then again, it was starting to get annoying as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Warnings: nothing much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers or Bleach.

* * *

"Are we sure that this unknown will be a creditable threat?" Ratchet's rumbling voice asks.

It was pass midnight and all the elders of the clan were meeting after Optimus had call for one. Hound had brought it to his attention and except for a few both Kup and Ultra Magnus as well as most of the older dragons had noticed an extra scent among of the forest. Their sister clan had reported the newcomer before Optimus had left that morning and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had reported during their chase of Ichigo. disturbingly the smell was more concentrated in the area that the orange dragon was waiting.

It was not uncommon for a non-clan dragon to wonder through their territory but once catching their scent they usually left quickly. But this stranger was sticking around and inching too closely to their dens.

No one however, had been able to pin point the stranger's exact location. The only good thing was this strange dragon had not made any movement to attack their dens. Though that wasn't exactly good either. Optimus in the name of safety had all those unmated and those still younglings kept within the den holdings and were to only be allowed to leave in large groups.

"Don't know if this newcomer means any harm or not but he ain't approached us yet nor moved on." Ironhide said a low growl bubbling from his chest. "Some of the scouts found traces of claw and talon marks. Right near where the younglings like to swim."

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have been sticking close to the main dens as well." Jazz added his expression unusually serious a frown replacing his smile. "Though mostly their sticking close to their little berry."

"The longer this dragon stays the higher the chances that he is after the younger non-mated members. Those that have had no experience with throwing off an unwelcome suitor." Prowl rumbles. "I have set curfew for those in that age range. Bluestreak and Ichigo included."

"Bet they didn't like that." Ironhide laughs. "I had to round up several of our little scraplets that didn't want to go to bed early."

"I'll be recommending that everyone start ingesting the Can't Wait flower." Ratchet huffs annoyed. "the good thing we stocked piled that thing."

"Why do you call it that?"

The healer dragon grins. "because I only had to use it when some dragons can't seem to wait until their ready to start pounding into each other."

"…oh."

Prowl gave his mate a raised eye ridge before going back to their plans. Wasn't much that they could do, not until they could find the invader and they couldn't go out in force and search for him. not without leaving those that might be targeted. Though Prowl was nearly one hundred percent sure that it was Ichigo that the stranger wanted. He had shared his concerns with his mate and Optimus and it was why he was allowing the twins to live so close to their den. If it came down to it he would allow them to move in and share their tight space with Ichigo. but there was also the small chance that stranger may go after one of others.

"I suggest that we start training some of the younglings." Prowl said suddenly. He had been quiet for a bit.

Silence met his suggestion then not surprisingly it was Ironhide who started shouting. "What are ya thinking Prowl!? our younglings are too young to start that level of training. We're barely getting them the basics as is." The large dragon growls.

"I think he means those like Ichigo and about to enter their first heat." Jazz said stepping in for his mate. "He didn't mean the itty bitty's"

"I can always add more pit traps." Red Alert said hopefully. "Or maybe sink slings? Paralyzing pollen bombs; or how about that plant that Ratchet gives for the runs?"

"That…as long as its not where just anyone can trip over them." Optimus says a little reluctantly.

The red and gray dragon smiles. "then I'll need needles. Lots and lots of needles."

Everyone there stared at the smiling dragon and those near him edged away from him. Ratchet scowled at him trying to remember when the last time he had a check up and made it a point to get Inferno to bring the smaller dragon in for one.

"yeah so Red's going to booby trap the forest meanwhile Prowl starts a training camp and Ratchet will be fixing anyone who ends up hurt between the two of them." Ironhide says. "where's Smokey I had a new betting pool for em."

"There will be no betting!" Prowl snarled. "This is a serious matter."

"Ptff yer all blowing this out of proportion. This isn't something new nor will it be the last time some young'un come to sow his seed." Ironhide moves to leave.

"And what's to say that this is someone young; what's to say that this invader isn't one of titian class dragons?" Ratchet says softly.

The cluster of elder's freeze. It hadn't occurred to them that that might be what was prowling around their territory. Nor would it since those titian dragons were rare and never wondered far from their snow cover mountain homes.

"Rare as they may be, it isn't unheard of one coming down to the lowlands and taken an unmated dragon or one that is ready to bare young." Optimus said. While he was considered large a titian dragon overshadowed even one of Ironhides size.

"Those occurrences also warned of them not taking the victims as mates. They only use them to bare their young and always leave once their sure that their partner is egg heavy. Sometimes coming back to snatch the littles up then disappear again." Ratchet adding his own knowledge. "But I haven't heard of one doing that in the last hundred years."

"Doesn't mean that they haven't done this somewhere else." Jazz said scales fluffed out before resettling. "Until we know for sure we shouldn't let our guard down."

Optimus nods. "I agree, until this stranger leaves on his own or by force all younglings, unmated, or soon to be in heat clan members are to stay close and never leave the common area without backup." He shot Ironhide a look when the big dragon tried to argue. "In addition to that I think Prowl should start a training regiment for those old enough and Ironhide will help. Ratchet, keep a list of who's entering their first heat and make plans to put them under guard of those who won't be affected." Prowl and Ratchet nodded. Ironhide only grumbles but another look from Optimus he stops and nods though he as was not happy about it. "Jazz, take your men and find this dragon. when you do find out what he's doing here and if you deem it necessary, chase him out."

The small silver dragon smiles though it held no warmth and nods. He gives his mate one last nuzzle then disappears into the night calling for those under his command. Prowl watched until he could no longer see him before turning back to the rest of the elders.

"I will have a plan for you in the morning."

"Rest for now Prowl. enjoy the rest of the night with your family. Once the sun raises it will be a long time before anyone will be able to relax." Optimus says.

Prowl wanted to argue but wisely and knowing it wasn't worth backs down. He tilts his head to his leader then leaves. As he gets further away he heard Ironhides loud voice start arguing with Optimus, but he didn't care. Because as his den came into view he was distracted by another round of arguing.

Three sets of voices and all at the mouth of his den.

Sighing Prowl calmly walked up getting annoyed that he would have to deal with this so late at night and that Jazz wasn't here to help diffuse the situation. The twins hadn't seen him yet, but Ichigo did but the young dragon scowled at him and didn't shrink back from the glare that Prowl was given them. instead he went back to arguing with the twins.

"I don't need someone following me around hanging over my shoulders." The orange dragon shouted. "I can handle myself just fine."

"Oh yeah, then you improved since your little dance number." Sunstreaker sneered.

"tha…"

"And I'm sure that you can handle one of us or better yet both of us." the golden twin challenged.

Ichigo was quiet thinking on how to answer that, because no he couldn't take on the twins yet. not yet.

Sunstreaker pounced on the silence. Taking it as an answer. "You haven't been a dragon long enough to pick up how to fight as one. I doubt you even had to battle another dragon for anything. Your too weak to last long."

Ichigo bristled. He made have not known how to fight as a dragon nor how to fight one, but one thing he was good at was fighting. Overpower outnumbered he always came out on top, a little busted up but survivable.

"I will take you and Sides on and kick both of you into the next mountain range."

"Is that so." Sunstreaker clicked his tongue. "Well bring it on. right here right now."

Ichigo crouch ready to attack but he was stopped when a white clawed foot came pressing down on the back of his neck. A roar had stopped Sunstreakers advance and the golden twin wasn't up to facing a angry Prowl.

"ENOUGH!" the crystal shouted. "Both of you separate corners now!" he glared down Sunstreaker letting Sideswipe try to lead his twin away. Once they were further towards their own den then he turned to Ichigo who was trying to get out from under him. he pressed firmer on the struggling youngling. "I will not move unless you cease your behavior."

Ichigo struggle a little more before stopping. Panting letting all his frustration and anger out before his scales resettled themselves and he relaxed. Prowl seeing this lifted his foot and let Ichigo get up.

"Now that you are calmer mind telling me what you three were arguing about?"

"I don't need a babysitter." The youngling sulked.

Prowl raised an eye ridge.

"I don't!" Ichigo cringed. That sounded like a brat and a little too defensive even to him.

"Yes, I can see that. but Sunstreaker also has a point. If you were still human, you could most likely handle whatever was thrown at you. No one would worry abut you."

"If I was human they wouldn't have nothing to do with me. no one from this clan would."

Prowl nodded. "true to a point. Optimus would still care even if you were a stranger." He watched as Ichigo slumps.

"Their just overprotective. I understand that, but if there is a danger I can't sit back and do nothing. I can help if given the chance."

"and if the danger was pointed at you?" Prowl nudged his ward into the den. "You are the type that would head straight into the center of danger. Not quite sacrificing yourself but close to it." Ichigo flopped into his little nest. He was in deep thought, but Prowl wanted him to really think this over. "And that is what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are afraid of. Though they had a different way of showing it."

Ichigo snorted. "Different."

"In the environment they grew up in showing any kind of weakness was a death sentence. Each negative emotion is met with aggression. Sometimes that way gets misinterpreted, but it is the only way they know though they have tone it down since living with us." he laid down next to Ichigo wrapping the youngling with wings and tail. "Having someone worth protecting they are going to be overprotective and might seem brash and cruel, but it is only because they care."

"Still don't need them sitting on me." Ichigo muttered sulkily.

Prowl sighs, Bluestreak was never like this when he helped raised him. Smokescreen would argue that he was about the same, but then Smokescreen was bias. Prowl intentionally made his older brothers life the pit when growing up. Half the time the older dragon deserved it.

"I need to learn the fight in this body." Ichigo suddenly spoke. "I'm small and I know I'm agile, but I still get tripped up."

Prowl took the opening that the youngling gave. "I've been order to start training other younglings. You can join us if you wish."

Ichigo thought it over. On one hand he could use the chance to practice and then leave to develop his own style. It was how he done before. On the other hand, he could stick with it and learn their style of fighting. Though it might be near impossible seeing how most of their fighting took place in the air and was awkward on the ground.

"I can leave when I want; right?"

"If you wish, but I caution you that doing so you may miss out of things that-

"Great!" Ichigo snuggled more into the sweet-smelling moss lining his nest. "Night Prowl." he closed his eyes imagining that it was the twins next to him.

Prowl not fooled only sighs. He resettles having no intention of going back to a lonely nest. It was cold out tonight and both needed the added warmth.

"I think that I need to keep some distance from the twins." Ichigo said sleepily. Prowl stilled the jerk and alarm that the statement caused. He didn't think they got off that bad. "Just until we cooled down. I can't be babied, and I don't like it either." The orange dragon continued. "I'll proved that I can take care of myself and that they don't have to worry so much."

Prowl quietly chuckles. "Somehow I doubt that they would stop worrying even if you defeat everyone single dragon alive."

Ichigo huffed but said nothing and soon the youngling was deep asleep. Prowl was soon joining him when movement caught his attention. He wasn't surprised to see Sideswipe standing just a little inside the mouth of the den.

"Yes Sideswipe?"

"I…um, that is…" the red dragon was finding words and that worried Prowl. while not the chatter box like his brother he had never heard the red menace at a lost for words.

"Sideswipe."

"Yes Prowl?"

"How is Sunstreaker?"

"Oh, he's good at little moody but good…we didn't mean what we said Prowl, honest." The red dragon says wings giving a small twitch. "I mean, we both decided that Ichigo should learn some moves but we won't take bad what we said. We, I mean Sunny had a good point."

"I agree and I'm sure in time Ichigo will too. You both have been handling this better then hoped."

Sideswipe preened a little at the small praised. Even he had doubts at the beginning. "Yeah," again the den was quiet. It was a little awkward since neither knew what to say anymore and Prowl was about to give the other an opening to leave. But Sideswipe wasn't as done as he thought. "We've sign up for early patrols. The one that takes us out the farthest. I think we need some distance…just to think."

"Are you planning on telling Ichigo this?"

"Weelllll…can you do it for us?" the red dragon looked sheepish and a little sad.

Prowl gave no pity and raised an eye ridge waiting for the other to see how much of a bad idea that was. He watched at the red dragon twitch and squirmed under his unyielding gaze until.

"Ah fine we'll try to wait until Ichigo wakes up, but we have to get an early start, so we can meet up with the ones we're relieving."

Prowl nodded satisfied. "I will make sure he is awake."

Sideswipe sighed then scowls at the crystal dragon. "has anyone ever told you; you can be a total aft?"

The corners of Prowls mouth twitched upward. "I might have heard something like that."

It was said with pride and Sideswipe knew that there was a story somewhere behind that and was itching to know what. But all too soon that look was gone, and Prowl was back to being his usual stern self and was glaring at the red dragon.

Bringing his front claws up Sideswipe started backing up. "Alright alright I get it I get it I'll leave and let you get your beauty sleep. Thought I have to say, you two are cute together."

"Sideswipe."

"Yes Prowl." he said a little too sweetly.

"…get out!"

Sideswipe all but dance out of the den laughing the entire time. Prowl thinking that that was that tried to get some sleep only to have some flop down behind him and another body laying on the other side of Ichigo.

"He's got a point, you act like he came from your own clutch." Smokescreen teased. Tweaking one of the red horns on Prowls head. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought that Ichigo came from your body too." Prowl tensed, and Smokescreen soon realized his mistake. "Sorry bro." he said sadly.

"You don't have to apologized Smokescreen. It is something that I have gotten over." Prowl hid the hurt that he felt.

Years before he had met Jazz Prowl had gotten separated from his clan and brothers. The days he spent trying to find them ended in terror and pain as he was attack by another dragon looking to mate. Prowl had won but at a price. His body was too injured, and he had lost to ability to breed to produce offspring. While he could sire offspring, it would be difficult and may not work. It was something that label him when his family found him and was a mark of shame later. Jazz was a blessing seeing pass what Prowl thought as a weakness and just seeing Prowl.

"Do you think that Ichigo and the twins will make up?" Bluestreak interrupted the memory with his question. "I mean I hope not their good together and Sunny's been smiling a lot lately and seems a tiny bit more sociable. At least to me he does, the minis might say different, but he hadn't said a mean word to Silverbolt and his brothers which is a plus!"

"I believe that they will be fine Blue."

"You think so?"

"Sure! All couples get into a little tiff every now and then. Why you should have seen the whoppers Prowl and Jazz got into. It was highly entertaining and very…profitable."

"So glad to know my love life is such fun to others." Prowl grumbles.

"Ah don't worry Prowl the contents of your spats remind between you and Jazz. It was just the outcome that was bet upon."

"Prowl won most of them, right?" Bluestreak asked but he was half asleep as he snuggled next to Ichigo.

"Would you be surprised if I said it was Jazz that won more often then not." Smokescreen smirked.

"Go to sleep Smokescreen." Prowl order giving his older brother a hard pinch to his yellow horns.

"Slagger." Smokescreen hissed. Prowl hummed then curled seeking warmth and the action had the older dragon huffing. "So not fair bro. acting all cute like that."

"I don't play fair." Prowl sleepily said. Another huff and both soon join the youngest in sleep.

oOooOooOooOooOo

the next morning Ichigo was awake before everyone else. That was because someone's foot had pushed itself into his nose cutting his airflow. He stared confused at the three extra bodies tangle around him and wonder when that happened. Carefully disentangling himself Ichigo froze when Prowl's wings twitched and only moved when the black and white dragon remain still.

Once he was freed did Ichigo wondered outside. The sun hadn't touch the horizon yet, but the sky was lighter indicating that it would make an appearance shortly. He wasn't hungry not yet, but he wasn't in the mood to do any of his normal morning stretches either. The orange dragon simple felt just sitting at the mouth of the den watching the sunrise and maybe think.

He had a lot to think about and not one to leave things to stagnate make plans to find the twins and talk about their argument. Last night chat with Prowl did open some points in the twin's side of the argument and Ichigo hope that they could come to an understanding at least. He would train so that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wouldn't have to worry too much and they would back off a little.

With that in mind Ichigo stood ready to face the twins before remembering that they may not be awake yet. the sky was still blueish gray not a hint of pink yet. Ichigo huffed, he would have to wait until the sun was peeking over the land before testing Sunstreakers morning mood.

"Well look at that Sunny." Ichigo's head snapped up at the sound of the red twin. "I think he was waiting for us." the red dragon was leaning on his golden twin.

"Knock it off." Sunstreaker shoved Sideswipe off nipping one lingering wing tip.

"Really Sunny?"

"Stop calling me that." the golden twin grumbles. "We need to talk." He said towards Ichigo.

"Uh okay um you want to talk here or?"

"here's fine." Sunstreaker said sitting stiffly in front of the orange dragon. Sideswipe pranced over and flopped on the ground.

"Okay so me and Sunny." Said brother growled and was ignored by Sideswipe. "were thinking that maybe we might have come off a little possessive yesterday. And we just want you to know that we—

"Its okay I understand, and I thought of a compromise." Ichigo quickly said.

"But you don't know what I was going to say. And weren't you taught that its rude to interrupt people." Ichigo blushed and mutter a quick apology. Sideswipe waved it off grinning. "its fine, so what's your idea?"

"Well I saw your point…I mean I can see the points you made yesterday, and I just wanted you to understand that what you were stating is usually the opposite of how I would normally handle things." Ichigo scratched his head trying to think of how to explain how he felt. "I'm not use to being the one protected."

"Yeah so you have said." Sunstreaker sighs. "And we're not use to looking out for anyone other than each other."

"Prowl offered to help train me, so I could get use to this body. Once I can fight where I'm not tripping over my own feet then I can add in my own moves." Ichigo wanted to ask them if they would help, but the question died on his tongue at their matching expressions. "What's wrong?"

"We have to cut this short." Sunstreaker said.

"we have the long patrol this time. And we don't know when we'll be back, but we're happy that you can see from our point of view and…and we look forward to…to seeing how much you accomp- accomplish." Sideswipe was fighting the knot forming in his throat.

"Oh…I see." Ichigo hid his disappointment.

Sunstreaker hissed though not at Ichigo. "Quit moping its not like we won't be back." He stood and whacked Ichigo with a wing then bumping his shoulder. "We'll be back before you know it and then we'll see if your dancing turned to fighting."

It was quick and Ichigo almost missed it. The ends of Sunstreakers mouth were upturned into a small smile. Not a smirk or a sneer but an actual smile. The constant staring had Sunstreaker twitching.

"What?" he snapped.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing, but you should smile more often." He gave Sunstreaker his own smile. "Your beautiful when your smiling."

Sunstreaker jerked back sputtering while Sideswipe was laughing wings fluttering in his mirth. Hearing his brother laughter had Sunstreaker spinning around and launching himself at his twin. Sideswipe yelped as he was tackled by his larger brother.

"Marcy Sunny! Mercy!" he cried between laughs.

"Like you deserve it glitch." Sunstreaker gave his twin one last punch before jumping off him and walking over to Ichigo. He gave another bump then left with Sideswipe trotting up behind him.

"Well?" the red twin said.

"Well what?"

"Don't I get something too?"

Ichigo pretended to think about it making Sideswipe fidget until he all but howl at the unfairness of it all. Ichigo seeing that he had had enough nuzzled the red dragon right under one of the horns. Sideswipe purred at the attention before snapping out of it by Sunstreakers timely shout.

"Awww I hate it when he does that. oh well wait for us Poppy." The red dragon gave Ichigo a quick peck under his chin before bounding after his brother.

Ichigo watched until he couldn't see them no more then when he could hear their bickering. Even when the sun was above the ground and the sky was its usual blue the orange dragon had yet to move.

"Your talk with the twins went well then?"

The voice suddenly breaking the silence did not make Ichigo leap into the air. He barely flinched; no really, he didn't. okay maybe Prowl startled him a little.

"Y-yeah." He was proud of himself. his voice didn't sound so shaken.

Prowl through look some what amused as if he knew that he had startle the younger dragon. Ichigo quickly tried to find a distraction. Yet the only thing to he could use now was his conversation with his soon to be mates.

"they beat me to the punch about having some distance." He finally said. Prowl humms as he comes to stand by Ichigo. while he was usually gone before any of his family was awake he purposely stayed longer to listen to the young mates hash out their troubles. Luckily, he wasn't needed and was confident that he could leave Ichigo to his own devices. For now, at least but it wouldn't hurt to give him something to focus on.

"Ironhide will be starting today, I recommend that you take advange." The crystal dragon said. At Ichigo confuse looked he clarified. "Ironhide oversees training the frontliners, such as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. If you wished to get a head start I suggest starting with him."

The orange dragon made an O face then grins in anticipation. It has been awhile that he had a good session. Maybe Ironhide can help him burn off this excess energy that's been building since he's been back.

"I look forward to it. He's not going to be easy on me, is he?"

"As long as I have known him, Ironhide does not know the meaning of going easy." Prowl snorted. "I already have informed Ratchet to expect one or both of you at the end of the day."

Ichigo snickered he had to agree at the likely outcome of the day. In such a short time he had already figured out the healer's temperament. He expected to not only end up in the healers' clutches but also get lectured on his stupidity.

"I'll try not to have you get called to escort me back."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Prowl smirked. "That's what Smokescreen is for."

Ichigo groans. "That's punishment for ending up there isn't it."

"Maybe."

"…your impressively sneaky."

"I had a good teacher." Prowl stood his full height. "I will see you when Ratchet calls for me." he said softly over his shoulders as he left to start his day.

Ichigo waited till he was out of sight before heading back into the den. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were still sleeping so Ichigo tip toed, as much as his dragon body could, around them. He searched for his water pouch if he was going to get hurt today might as well have some of the spring water with him.

With the same carefulness he used earlier Ichigo made his way out of the den and went in search of Ironhide. Uneased made his stomach roll as the expressions of those he asked where to find the giant dragon grew worst. It was like they were frighten of the dragon or something.

' _he couldn't be worst then Kisuke or that psycho of a hunter.'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

It was a thought that he would have to revise after today. As he crested a hill the hid the Autobot training fields and saw just why everyone was so skittish of the black dragon. just by watching Ichigo could tell that his training method was brutal, but again it might just look worst then it probably was. Hit was a bout of shyness Ichigo couldn't explain, the orange youngling slowly crept down the hill and stood at the sidelines and watched.

His presence hadn't gone unnoticed thought and Ironhide would have usually called out those just watching. However, most of those that he called out weren't younglings and the giant dragon always had a soft spot for younglings. He would let the orange dragon watch and see if he would approach first.

They didn't have to wait long before Ichigo hesitantly walked over to them. Ironhide called a break much the participants joy. Ichigo waited for everyone but Ironhide was off doing their own thing before walking up. He pushed back the nervousness he was feeling and tried to recall all the courage he would normally employ when facing someone of Ironhide's stature.

Ironhide was silently amused and marginally impressed. Only a tiny bit impressed really. "yes youngling?"

"I was told you were the best to seek out if I wanted training."

"I would say so, but that depends on what type of training yer seeking." The tone sounded a little bored, but it was an act as Ironhide access the youngling. Prowl had already alerted him of Ichigos interest and he was ready for him but only if the youngling sought him out first.

"I want to fight." Ichigo simply said.

"Oh?" large wings arched over dark shoulders. Ichigo bristles slightly at the judging tone and look he was given but bit his tongue. Ironhide flexed his wings and cracked his short bulging neck. "I won't take it easy on ya kid. Dragons older ya had left here crying for their carriers; what makes ya think you have what it takes?"

Ichigo scowled up at Ironhide, eyes narrowed, and face full of determination. "Because I can, and I will."

The younglings standing went up a few notches in Ironhides opinion, but it was time to see if those simple words could be backed up.

"Alright get to the center of that circle. Let's see what ya got."

Ichigo's grin was full of fang and teeth and those outside the circle watched in stun amazement as the youngling faced Ironhide without a trace of fear. The giant dragon snorted at the cocky display.

"Ya'll got things to do don't cha, well get to it." He snapped and when no one moved he roar. " **NOW** ," it sent everyone there scattering. "Ready kid?"

"Born ready."

Ironhide snorted again, he'll be happy to wipe that smug look off Ichigo's face. "Don't get too cocky bratling."

"Whatever."

Without warning Ichigo found himself flying across the field. He twisted and scrapped the ground trying to slow himself down. Once he came to a stop he pushed forward charging the giant dragon coming at him. he couldn't match Ironhides bulk, but he could use his smaller size to avoid getting slammed again.

As that thought ended he was hit hard by a fat scaly tail. He turns and braces himself for impact and not locking his legs. When it hit he used the momentum to twist up and flip over the black dragon. he unleashed his sharp claws down Ironhides flanks before being swatted away. Ichigo hissed at the small damage he caused.

' _I guess his name is well deserved.'_ He scowls at chipped claws. _'damn lizard's hide is hard.'_

"What's the matter punk? Can't handle fighting a real dragon?" Ironhide taunted.

Ichigo hissed again attacking the chest area before flitting to the left then slithering underneath Ironhides belly clawing at the weaker scales. He was pleased that he manage to get a roar a pain from Ironhide no matter how short lived. Ironhide moved and warpped his tail around Ichigo dragging him with him before flinging him up into the air. At the sudden loss of solid ground Ichigo got disoriented and couldn't twist to land on his feet in time before the impact with the ground knocked the air out of his lungs. That distraction cost him time and Ironhide pinned him with one foot to his neck and another on his stomach.

"Yield."

Ichigo snarled.

"I said yield youngling." Ironhide added pressure until Ichigo was gasping for air.

"I-I yi-yield." He gasped out.

When Ironhide let him go Ichigo went into a coughing fit. Ironhide waited until the orange dragon regain his composure before helping the wingless dragon.

"Not bad brat could still use some work but not bad." He grinned at the glare Ichigo gave him. laughing he slapped the youngling on the back. "Lets get to Ratchet befpre he comes stomping our way." he tugged Ichigo along earning a squawk of surprise. Ironhide couldn't help it he laughed even harder. "I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun."

"yeah I can tell I'm going to be a punching bag for most of it."

"Properly."

"great just…great."

They went back and forth until the sight of a very unhappy Ratchet was waiting for them just outside his den.

"You two in here now!" the healer growled.

"you first brat. He takes it easy on younglings."

"W-what!"

"Get. In. Here. Now!" Ratchet didn't give them time to finish as his large claw reached out and snag the nearest one.

Which was Ichigo.

The orange youngling did not yelp, and it did not sound like a little girl. No, he took the scary nightmarish glare of Ratchet like a man. then whimpered as the white and orange demon descended on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Warnings: mentions of abuse. Mentions of forced pregnancy. Very bad dragon wants to do bad things to Ichigo. no worries he has the twins to save him. fight scenes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo sighs as he stretches out soaking up the late afternoon sun on the warm flat rock he was resting on. It had been a month since Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had left on their patrol and his training with Ironhide.

A very long month too.

Every day he would get up chat with Bluestreak and Prowl and sometimes Smokescreen then head out to basically spar with Ironhide and whoever he pushed into the ring. The training did help keep the loneliness at bay but only for so long. And now that he fallen in Ratchets disfavor he was laid up and his thoughts went back to the absent twins.

It wasn't his fault that his back leg slipped into Ironhides mouth and got chomped on. Ratchet did not see it that way and promptly hit both with a rock. He had wrapped his back leg tightly that he couldn't move it normally and ordered him light rest. Prowl was enforcing that order with banning him from any of the rings and that if any body saw him there to report him to either himself or Ratchet. It had only taken once and now he was banned from everything except his nest, the commons area, and Ratchets den. It was like being grounded by his dad and he was bored.

At least if his twins were here he could have someone to talk too or be entertained. He could have someone to come with him to the river or any of the other places that he couldn't go alone. For some reason no one could go to the river and the meadows alone anymore. He knew this wasn't normal since he had witness and had gone to those places alone. When he asked Prowl only told him that there was an unknown dragon around and it was just a precaution. Sensing that he wasn't going to get anything else Ichigo dropped it and went on his way.

The orange dragon stretched again rubbing a particularly itchy spot on his side as he did so. That also had become something common lately. He was nearly unbearably itchy. No matter what he did it felt like his skin was crawling with itty bitty bugs and it was driving him up the wall. He could find no reason to why he was itchy no red marks or bite marks nor any bugs only the persistent itch.

The warm rock he was resting on made a good scratching post. It got the big areas on his sides and legs and neck, but the areas near his head it was hard to scratch. He tried his claws once, it did not end well. he whimpers when not even his rock could no longer help him and was about to force himself accept that he made end up scratching his skin raw when Prowl found him.

"Ichigo; what are you doing?"

"Can't…stop…neh itching." He said sliding across the rock using the ledge to get right under his shoulder joint.

Prowl watched him curiously before his eyes brighten. "Ah, I see. I think I know what's going on."

Ichigo jolted to a stop. "Really!" he sounded hopeful.

The crystal dragon nods. "Yes. It's a normal fact of life that happens to every young dragon."

"What is it and how do I make it stop." The orange dragon whines.

"Your shedding your scales and new scales are growing in." Prowl stated. "Every youngling goes through it and it happens about every two years steadily decreasing as they age. The process is always rather unpleasant."

"Yah think" Ichigo snapped as he rubbing his back using the underside of the rock ledge. "How do I make it stop?"

Prowl ignored the tone and walked up to stop Ichigo. He was about to cause damage to the soft skin underneath the scales. "For that we need to see Ratchet."

"Thanks, I'll think I'll just remain here then."

"Nonsense, come along before you start to bleed and ruin the new scales." Prowl gently pushed Ichigo in the healer's den direction.

"He'll never let me leave again. He threatened to glue me to the ground just, so I couldn't!" the youngling whine wanting to stop and scratch.

Prowl only pushed him not to stop. "He will not. Not for this anyway."

"I doubt it." Ichigo mutters.

He went ahead of Prowl as the den came in sight, but Prowl didn't follow not right away. His head was turned back behind them glaring the shadows in the trees. When he saw no movement or heard no sounds did he turn to join Ichigo at Ratchets den. He found the youngling flat on his belly as Ratchet ran clawed hand over his back.

"be thankful that you didn't cut yourself or that you haven't damage any of the new scale growth." The healer mutters. "The first shedding is always the worst, but lucky for you I keep a well stock supply of anti-itch remedy." He started pulling out jars of bees, wax herbs, and what almost look like to Ichigo's amusement, oat meal. "Let me mix this up and we'll slather it on you. But before that take him down to the river to get wash. It works better on clean scales and skin."

Prowl nodded and Ichigo whined as he was forced to move instead of just staying there and having something calm his twitching skin. The crystal dragon gave him a sympathetic look but gently forced him to walk alongside him. Many that they passed gave him sympathetic looks but did not hindered them no doubt knowing that Ichigo wanted to get relief as soon as possible.

They were lucky that the river was scarcity populated at that time of day. It was all the invitation that Ichigo needed as he quickly enters the cold water. The shock of cold would normally cause him to shudder but this time is sent an all over relief. The itch was dialed back and Ichigo let out sigh as he floated.

Prowl snickered at the content expression Ichigo was sporting before entering the water himself. he found the coarse sponge that grew along the river rocks and set about to scrubbing Ichigo's exposed side. Ichigo sighed again as the rough sponge was run over his side. He had gotten use to others, mostly the twins or Prowl and his family, doing this type of grooming. A dragon needed another set of hands to get to the hard to reach areas.

"That feels soooo goooood." He slurred keeping his head above the water letting the part of his body not being rubbed down sink in the coolness.

Prowl huffed a laugh remembering how such simple actions could have a large impact on another. "I am please you agree. Now turn over the sooner your clean the sooner you'll have long term relief until your shedding is over."

"How long does it last?"

"Depends but it shouldn't last too long since this is your first. Your scales come off in patches it is the only thing that I envy of snakes. They shed in one go while we have to walk around looking like bad patch jobs."

Ichigo groans something to look forward too and was a little glad that the twins weren't around to see him look so bad. All too soon Prowl tapped him out of light doze he put himself in motioning for him to get out of the water. The orange dragon was very unhappy about leaving the place that was keeping him from tearing his own skin off. One look from Prowl and Ichigo was trudging out of the water and…

The orange dragon suddenly feels weightless before slamming into the ground hard with something even more heavy on top of him. fighting through the haze and dizziness and fighting to get air back in his lungs he barely makes out Prowl's enrage roar and the sound of others joining in. once he eyes clear he sees that thing pinning him is a very large very fat foot and the body attach to said foot is even bigger then Ironhide and Optimus. Ichigo is surprised that the behemoth hasn't crushed him yet.

"Get off him!" Prowl snarled clawing slashing at the attacker.

The giant dragon hums and casually swats Prowl aside like he weighed nothing. Ichigo having his senses returned started to struggle hoping that the loose sand would give way and let him crawl out, but instead the heavy weight only presses him down further.

"Now what do you think your doing?" his attacker rumbles in amusement. With mock tenderness brushing another clawed hand over his exposed hindquarters. "You should be happy that I've picked you my little pet."

"Get your claws off me!" Ichigo roared twisting his neck and shooting off a fire ball at the smug dragon's face.

It didn't have any effect. The giant only laughs it off

"I love a mate with spirit, it makes it so much fun to break them."

"Mate? Mate!" Ichigo roar louder black flames licking the side of the mouth. "I have mates; good ones that wouldn't force themselves on me!" warm amber eyes turning cold gold. "I already chose them and their twenty times the mates then you'll ever be." Orange faded to white claws extended growing longer sharper. "Now. Get. Off!"

Then everything exploded.

Prowl drove into a frenzy as Ichigo surrounded them with a wall of black flames. The rest of the Autobots came upon the scene staring slack jaw at the flames, Ichigos new look, and the mountain size dragon both him and Prowl were fighting off. It was when Optimus and Ironhide and Ratchet that the mountain dragon decided to cut and run, but not before swatting Prowl into the ground hard and grabbing Ichigo slamming him on his back, digging boulder size claws into the soft belly. With a vicious twist Ichigo cried out as hot searing pain radiated throughout his body. The pain brought him back to himself. his orange scales returned, and his eyes darken back to warm amber.

But that only lasted as another pain shot through him as the mountain dragon clamp his jaws around Ichigo's much smaller body. Fangs slicing into him like hot knives into butter. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pain became too much for his conscious mind to take.

"Now," the dragon hissed. "Your mine." He dropped Ichigo's limped body to the ground then running away from the enraged clan that was about to swarm him. With a giant leap he was air born roaring his victory.

Several Autobots, Ironhide included flew after him, but Optimus quickly called them back. Ratchet scooped up Ichigo leaving Prowl to Wheeljack and raced back to his den throwing orders to his newest apprentice. Optimus survey that scene growling. He quickly ordered someone to go fine Jazz and then the same for the twins. He was recalling all Autobots to the main clan dens. They could no longer let this go the mountain dragon had shown itself as a threat and had harmed two of their members. Such an act could not go unpunished.

"Send for Ultra Magnus and Elita. We will hunt this threat down and will take care of him once and for all." He said darkly. Those around him rumbled in agreement.

oOooOooOooOo

the route the twins had taken was one the few well known ones on the long patrol. So, they were easily found, the messenger barely got passed the first few words before having to duck as two pissed off dragons bounded over him and jumped into the air. Twin screams of rage echoing and chilling everything in the vicinity.

With murder in their eyes they flew, outpacing the wind, back to their clan. The little messenger had not been able to tell them how Ichigo was faring only that he was critically injured, and that Ratchet has been silent on the matter. Both were bad signs and they didn't want to waste any time listening more to the smaller dragon.

 _: He's going to be okay Sunny. Ratchet's the best.:_ Sideswipe tried to comfort his twin but also himself.

 _: Fine the fragger…rip his wings off.:_

 _: Come back to me bro. I-we need you to be cool and calm.:_ he tried to calm his brother down.

 _: No one touches what's ours.:_

 _: You'll calm down once we see Ichigo._ : the red dragon tried again hoping to keep his brother from a rampage.

 _: we ain't leaving him again.:_

 _: then I guess we better get back then.:_

 _: Sounds like the smartest thing you said all-day.:_

oOooOooOooOo

Jazz was no better though it took longer to fine him since he could have been any where in the large territory. They found Hound first who then went to find Jazz to report the news. Wanting nothing more then to rush to his mate's side Jazz gave some last orders.

Fine the bastard hunt him down. Then send his whereabouts to the clan. He and the twins had first dibs. He left Mirage in charge before disappearing into the shadows. surprisingly both groups arrived back to the clan at the same time but separated to fine their injured mates, or in the twin's case mate to be. Ichigo was easy to fine and the brothers held back their shock seeing their once vibrant mate to be looking so dull and small.

His middle was hidden beneath layers of wrappings and leaves. Ratchet was sitting nearby and with one look moved so that the twins could sit on either side of Ichigo. He didn't say a word to them and that made them think the worst. Sunstreaker scowled and stomped after the retreating healer to demand him to tell them what happen. Sideswipe curled around the unconscious dragon making sure not to jar him in case the medicine has worn off. Ichigo to his surprise, moved into his body subconsciously seeking out the body warmth that the red dragon emitted.

Sideswipe would have snickered, but the situation sucked out all the humor. He looked up when he felt Sunstreaker came back looking like he would vaporize the next person or dragon he came across. Not a good thing.

"Sunny?"

"I will kill that dragon."

"Save your anger for later." Sideswipe said after huffing. "Please Sunstreaker come sit down and tell me what happen." Sunstreaker was scowling growling at the den entrance. "Ichigo moved. He did he moved closer to me and I bet that he'll move again if you come settle down next to us."

"He left a claim mark Sides. That fragging piece of…"

Sideswipe froze. "Did Ratchet tell you this or is-are they?"

"Ichigo and Prowl were at the river cleaning off. They had been to Ratchets earlier for Ichigo shedding itch. Some mate stealing Mountain dragon got the drop on them and... the others came upon a wall of dark flames and when they died they saw Ichigo hanging limply in that beast jaws. His stomach was already sliced open but then that that…he nearly killed them."

"B-but he's alright now…right? Ratchets already got his sewn back up and everything 's going to be alright…right? Sunny?"

"…he was uncertain." Sunstreaker had stopped pacing. He hadn't known that he had started moving. "So far there hasn't been any infections and since he has been showing signs of something. I couldn't understand much of that garble medical stuff Ratchet spouts."

"So, in other words Ichigo has a chance."

"basically."

"That's good." Sideswipe gave his brother a tired smile then frowns. "You said he gave him a claim mark." Sunstreaker nodded. "Some stranger has the balls to think that they can take our orange poppy away. Frag no when do we go hunt him down."

"You'll have to beat Jazz to him." Ironhide said ducking as he enters Ratchets den. "came to check on ya. Ratchet says that he'll be back soon and that if you wish he's agreed to let ya stay next to the brat."

"Thanks, Hide."

The guardian dragon snorts. "Was heading this way any way." he nodded towards Ichigo. "you two should be proud. That is one interesting mate ya found. Not many can take on a Mountain Dragon."

"You sound like he impressed you." Sunstreaker smirked.

The larger dragon rolled his eyes. "may hap he did. he's a scrapper. A word of advice." The twins gave him a curious look. "Don't let little unimportant things get between ya."

"Yeah sure."

"You can go now."

"Brats." Ironhide said fondly. He backed out of the den since he was too big to simply turn around.

When he was gone did Sunstreaker come to laid on the other side of Ichigo. they grin when the orange wingless dragon muttered something and only snuggling more into Sideswipes scale hide. It showed them also how small Ichigo was compared to them and highlighted how young. He was a little bit bigger then Bluestreak, but he acted so much older than most of the younglings. His maturity reminded them of Jazz with none of the dragons easy going manners.

"We need to step our courting up Sunny." Sideswipe said. "We can't let this happen again. This time it's a Mountain dragon and their known to steal and take young dragons but who's to say that another won't try for him. there are other clan less dragons who would take advantage of any mate less dragons."

"Ichigo can take on those weaklings." Sunstreaker said like it was the most obvious thing. "and it's not like we'll be letting him out of our sight anyway so why worry."

Sides gave his brother a very exacerbated look. "Really Sunstreaker. We're just going to restrict his movements to only our den and a few other places. Ha next you'll be saying that its easy and only because he'll be stuff full of our young." Sideswipe laughed then stops when his brother didn't join in. he looks to Sunstreaker and frowns. "No Sunny."

"It has a certain appeal."

"I can't believe I'm the one being sensible. It won't work Ichigo won't allow it."

"what? The restrictions or him carrying our eggs?"

"Both!"

Sunstreaker hums in thought but doesn't comment on Sideswipes attitude. Sideswipe sighs again shaking his head at his brother. Though the imagery wouldn't leave his mind.

"Annndd I can't stop thinking about it. Thank you, soooo much dear brother."

"I feel inspired now."

"Prowls going to kill you. Hell, Ratchets going to kill you." He scoots as much as Ichigo's body will allow him. Sunstreaker not confined by another lean closer to his twin. "Ah ah no no keep your craziness away from me I don't won't to die just yet."

"please," the gold dragon snorts. "I'm not suicidal either. Let's take care of that bastard first then will take care of convincing Ichigo."

Sideswipe muttered something and made a note to have Ratchet check them over. He was starting to think that their personalities got swap somehow. Ichigo mumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer both dragons snorted before they curled around each other with Ichigo snug in the middle.

When Ratchet finally reenter his home it was to see two red and gold mounds with an orange center. He walked quietly over rechecking the youngling's wrappings before he was satisfied. With a quick glance over the twins Ratchet turn to his small make shift nest and enter a light doze. If his patient went into any distress he would know or at least the twins would wake him if he somehow didn't hear it.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo woke near dawn feeling sore and muzzy and a little too warm though he wasn't uncomfortable with it, yet. he tried to move and regretted as a wave of pain sent him back on his stomach with a whine. It wasn't loud, but he was still heard by the dens other occupants.

"Ichigo?" Sideswipe sleep muddle voice asked. Sunstreaker yawned looking over the youngling and his brother.

The orange dragon whined again after even nodding hurt. A golden snout nuzzled behind one of his long ears. A red one nuzzled above his eye as two wings covered his bandage wrapped middle the added warmth sooth the youngling back to sleep. Ratchet watching from afar gave the twins a nod before shifting to a more manageable size. Where a large dragon once stood on four legs and smaller two-legged version now briskly busied himself. the healer grabs bowels and herbs and more large leaf warps before mixing and pounding it into a thick paste. When Ichigo became more settled would Ratchet check the wounds.

A light scuffed at them looking towards the entrance of the den as a small shadow covered the opening. Jazz slipped in and around a rumbling Ratchet but kept his distance from the twins and Ichigo.

"Optimus called a meeting and he wants all of us, minus you Ratchet, there." he said. Gone was the cheerful dragon that always had a quip to say and smile on his face. Now Optimus third in Command stood throwing out an aura that made the air feel heavy. "Prowl also wanted to hear about Ichigo and I need some pain killers for em. He's hurting but he won't say anything about."

"Of course, he wouldn't." muttered Ratchet. "Bah fine you two get your afts over there and see what's going on. then you can come back and tell me and you," he pointed at Jazz. "Can bring your mate here so I can keep an eye on both him and Ichigo. I'll have something for the pain then."

Jazz sent the healer a grateful grin. "No problem Ratch. I'll even get Blue to help move him along." His grin vanished, and he looked at the twins. "Sunny, Sides."

"Jazz." The red twin said his brother grunted.

"Be at the meeting." Was his warning before he vanished into the flickering shadows.

"I forgot how scary he can be." Sideswipe said as he let go a huff of air. Sunstreaker only glared though the red dragon did feel that his twin did agree with him.

"I forget how little he keeps hidden from everyone." Ratchet sighs. "Pit I'm getting too old for this."

"Aw do worry Ratchet." Sideswipe said sweetly. "you're not that old your just normally crotchety. It's a personality flaw but we love you just the same."

"Don't you two have a meeting to get to?"

"If we must." The red dragon sighs dramatically. "Let's go bro the sooner we get this done the sooner we can be back with our orange poppy."

They were gone just as a bowel whiz after them. Ratchet snarling and growling attacked another set of bowels just as Bluestreak came in with Prowl leaning on him. the healer only pointed to a spot near Ichigo then shot the uninjured youngling a scowl. Bluestreak got the picture and was quick to leave before making the healer more irritated.

"Must you scare my younger brother?"

"Must you be a masochist?" Ratchet snarked back. "Sit down and shut up."

The black and white crystal shakes his head not really feeling the bite to Ratchets words. It was a good sign that the healer was snarking at a patient. He did as he was told and took a stop closest to Ichigo giving the youngling a once over just to put his own worries to rest. It had not been intentional, but the smaller wingless dragon had wormed his way and broke through Prowls defenses.

"He'll be fine, the wounds were not that deep they just looked ugly. He'll have some new scars but thankfully they shouldn't be too noticeable since this happen during his first scale shedding. The new scales will cover the damage skin." Ratchet said not looking up from his mixing.

"That is good. The claim mark though."

"yes, I know…will you allow them to add their own earlier then intended?"

"It might be for the best," Prowl sighs sounding like that it hadn't sounded logical. "but it is something that will need to be discuss with all involved. His body is still too young for certain things."

"hrumph, that's for certain I do not want to deal with a youngling having eggs." Ratchet came over with a bowel of strong menthol smelling cream. "now hold still, this will sting."

oOooOooOooOooOo

Sunstreaker stared looking for all the world bored of the conversations going on around him. He knew he should be paying attention and he was to a certain degree, but he was only listening with half an ear. Besides Sideswipe will fill him in once they were done. He was busy planning tracking down the dragon who dare mark what was his and his twins. He was also thinking up ways to get pass Ratchet and Prowl and to spite the dragon's attempts give Ichigo their own claiming mark. It was figuring out just where to put it and how visible they wanted it.

 _: quite it Sunny your making me hot.:_ Sideswipe poked over their bond.

 _: Don't tell me it wasn't on your mind either:_ Sunstreaker raised a mental eye ridge.

 _: Well yeah, but I also didn't want to go through with it without consulting Ichigo. there is a lot of meaning when those marks are placed and some of them we can't act on no matter how much we want to.:_ the red dragon gave his brother a side long look.: _remember what Ratchet said once; we could accidently cause our little mate to go into his first heat too early and that's when he'll be the most fertile. I don't know about you but I'm not ready to be a sire just yet.:_

The golden twin hums over the bond.: _true I'm not practically wanting irritating little scraps running over and ruining my paints._ :

 _: So, its best to talk to the others then we can kill the aft that hurt our Ichigo.:_

Sunstreaker rumbles low in his chest in agreement. It just so happens that he does it when Optimus asks who agrees with the plans. Jazz gives the golden dragon a quick glance before adding his own agreement. Once everyone agreed did he follow the twin terrors they were only some steps away when Sunstreaker whirled around.

"What do you want Jazz?" he snaps.

"Do you have any idea what was said during the meeting?" Jazz asks with a hint of amusement, but he spoke without his accent making it sound more like an order.

"Yeah Sides filled me in. I hate to break it to Optimus but we ain't in the mood to be so forgiving."

"Yep, lots of accidents due tend to happen during these things after all." Sideswipe had a very cold grin. "Whose to say that he didn't break his neck while running in fear of us?"

Jazz studied them. Both where tense and Sunstreaker was daring him to said something about their less then moral ideas and going against their leader. Then again, he wasn't so different.

"really a simple break? Are ya sure that you two can't be a bit more…" he slinked up beside them matching their cold smiles. "Creative?"

The brothers stared at Jazz a little longer then necessary before smiling. Those who knew them would flee at the sight of those smiles. It usually meant that the victim was about to regret hatching and it ended with them visiting Ratchet once the twins decided that they had had enough torment. Jazz however was, just this once, encouraging it and he was planning to be part of the plot.

Giving his wings a flap, he started pushing the brothers towards Ratchets den. "Come on my friends lets get Prowler to help us scheme and see if Ichigo woke up to have that little chat you two are worried about."

 _: how does he know that!:_

 _: I don't want to know how he knows what he knows half the time:_ Sunstreaker tried to put some distance between him and Jazz _.: Just grin and nod and maybe he'll leave us alone again.:_

The grin that Jazz was sport grew wider and the twins felt a shiver pass between them. that look had them feeling that no Jazz wouldn't be leaving them alone as much as they wish.

"About time you three showed up! get your afts in here."

"Yes Ratchet."

"Whatever Hatchet." Sideswipe grins ducking a rock thrown his way. Sunstreaker grunts and scowls marching pass the irritated healer

He was no surprise to see Prowl there facing them as he hid Ichigo behind him. he was surprise to see a tired looking orange youngling watching over said dragon's wings. from what he could have seen earlier Ichigo should still be sleeping. He knew that the medicines that Ratchet puts in them knocks them out for days and here Ichigo was only three days since he was injured awake and somewhat alert. If he ever got injured like the smaller dragon did he would be down and out for a week Sideswipe more then that. Ratchet concoctions were that powerful.

"ssmoring Sssunny." Ichigo slurred head fallen in-between Prowl shoulder and wing joint.

' _not that alert.'_ Sunstreaker corrected her earlier assumption. He tried not to coo at the adorableness that was a very sleepy Ichigo. it was kind of cute seeing the smaller dragon nuzzle Prowl like the sleepy youngling he was. He also held back the pang of jealously that it was Prowl and not him that Ichigo was nuzzling.

 _: So no fair.:_ Sideswipe whines _.: Sunny get Jazz to do something about his mate:_

 _: And what do you want me to tell Jazz hmmm? Let me remined you that Prowl is Ichigos acting guardian and I am not about to get rip in half for interfering.:_

Not aware of the conversation going on between the twins Ratchet walked over to see his latest patient. "How are you feeling Ichigo?"

"Tired hungry…cold sore…still itchy." The youngling moans as one bad spot decided to start itching.

Ratchet snickers at the last part. "Well we can do something about that. you two!" he barks at the twins. "get over and tend to your mate to be. And why don't you two." He says to Prowl and Jazz. "Go get him something light to eat. I want something in his stomach before he conks out again."

"Sure, thing Ratch. Prowl love ya coming?"

Prowl nods but he doesn't move not until one of the twins is there to take his spot. Ichigo whines as his warm pillow is moved but chirps when a brightly red color one moves in place of shiny one. He snuggles when his red pillow vibrates.

"Aw." Sideswipe laughs. "am I really that comfy Ichi?"

The orange dragon hums moving his head, so it rested right over the center part of red twins shoulders and neck.

"You should try Sunny soon Ichi he's really soft and squishy." Sideswipe ignored the warning growl from his brother when the golden twin moved to start rubbing down their mate to be with Ratchets anti-itch cream. He was waiting from said healer to remove some of the bandages, so he could help alleviate some of Ichigo's discomfort. "Don't mind him, he just wishes it was him your sleeping on instead of me."

"glitch." Sunstreaker growls. Though he doesn't deny any of what his brother says.

"No worries Sunshine. You can have him soon while I get this side." Sideswipe grins at his brother wings twitching in mirth. Sunstreaker snorts.

Ichigo at this point was nearly back asleep. It felt so good as strong hands soothed away his itching and aching and he was so warm as he settles against his red pillow. He was just about to fall asleep again when something warm and wet was placed under his nose. Eyes still close he only lapped at it before another snort was heard.

"Figures." Ichigo open one eye to see a golden blur in front of him. he lifted his head, it felt so heavy, and nuzzled the golden blur. Sunstreaker stiffen when Ichigo nuzzled his chest and Sideswipes muffle laughing wasn't helping. Neither was Jazz's and Prowl and Ratchets quiet amusement.

"Aw I think I should be jealous." Sideswipe snickers.

"Shut up!" Sunstreaker snaps. "and stop that Ichigo and eat. Then…then I'll let you use me as your freaking pillow." He groused thought not were fooled. It seemed to work as Ichigo stopped long enough to eat the rabbit in a few bits before curling back up against Sideswipe, but before dragging Sunstreaker with him.

It was an amusing sight. Sunstreaker being dragging over his squawking brother by a dragon weaker then him. all the other three could see of them was spots of red being overtaken by the others golden aft in the air. Once the trio was settle did Sunstreaker rose his head over his laughing twin glaring at the three adults.

"Don't you have better things to do?" he growls.

"Well—

"Come Jazz let us discuss your idea when you disobey our leader."

"aw Prowler I have no idea what you mean."

Prowl simply marched his mate out of the healing den with Ratchet trailing, after rechecking his newest residents, after them. Sunstreaker snorted again before adjusting Ichigo and Sideswipe to his liking. He was still awake when his brother joined Ichigo in the land of sleep. He would stand guard as the two most precious people lay vulnerable and Primus help any one dare try to take them away.

oOooOooOooOooOo

high above watching over the land and grinning to himself sat one of the largest mountains dragon ever to come down. He was happy that his plan was coming close to fruition. His prey could not fight him anymore, though it was enjoyable to have a dragon fight him.

oh, how he wished that he had taken him then, but the little one wasn't ready. Not yet. he still needed to gather the last of the plants he needed. Once he had that then he'll steal away the youngling and make his body ready to accept his seed and bare his eggs. Just thinking of seeing that small body bloated with his young made his shuttered. He had decided that he wouldn't follow his brethren in leaving their carriers and then only coming back to take the hatchlings. He would use the orange dragon again and again for he could see how strong the wingless youngling was. He would rule with such strong young forcing all dragon clans under his rule. It would be like before the wars humans would fear them, and none would dare stand against his hoard.

Yes, he could see it and it was all because he found the perfect carrier. The dragon's eyes brighten as another idea pops into his head. No doubt that the youngling would never stay willingly so he needed a way to force him to. there are things out there that could help him with that. a terrifying smile lit his face. He knew just were to fine such items.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading. Sorry that it took so long to get this out. I caught the flu and then had to work longer shifts. So, didn't have much time for thinking up chapters, but I am better now and it shouldn't take me as long getting the next one out.


	21. Chapter 21

Warnings: threats to a minor, bad thoughts to our favorite person, and Jazz and Prowl are trying to take over.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

The mountain dragon sat near the mid-way point on his mountain. He found it amusing that none of the nearby clans even noticed that he was so close. He was ready to go get his prize, but he needed one more item and he would be done. It was an herb that would kick start the younger wingless dragons heat making him fertile in the process.

Though the giant hated what he had to do to get it. He despised humans and elves and he was forced to trade for the herb with one of the pest. He didn't care that this elf was interesting or that he use to be a full-fledged dragon. he was mortal elf now and thus beneath the dragon, however, knowing what he knew about this elf. The mountain dragon could manipulate to do as he pleased and since what he wanted, and the elf wanted were the same thing, it wouldn't be too hard to do.

Which was why he was forcing the pest to come to him near the freezing top of his mountain. If the elf wanted his prize so bad, then the dragon was going to make him work for it. He was brought out of his musing by the sound of cursing and whining.

"seems they made it." He grumbles. "Bout time I was getting rather bored."

He stretches to his full wing span as the group of three elves crested the last rock. He gave the two half breeds a non-impressed look before focusing on the leader. A dark elf that was cursed. The mountain dragon knew that the elf uses to be a dragon, he could still smell that scent on him, but he somehow got cursed and lost his wings and form. He knew what the dragon turned elf sought and that was what he was trading for the herb. What the elf did with the information was no concern to him, he wasn't planning on letting the elf live long enough after claiming the youngling anyway.

"Hello there, such a lovely warm day isn't it?" he smirked down at the mortals.

The whiny half breed glared up at him, but the leader scowled before motioning the other to hand him something. A small burlap bag was handed to the silver haired red eye elf.

"Tell me what I want and then you can have this weed."

The mountain dragon laughs at the little pest audacity. "You need to work on your bargaining skills mortal. Elf in body you may be, but I can still squish you and take the herb. Or you can hand it to me and I'll honor the trade by telling you how to get your wings back."

Megatron scowl turns into a frown. "You think you can threaten me! I've taken down larger beast then you."

"Beast mortal but I doubt that you have ever taken down a mountain dragon as old as me." he blows hot air at the three. "You can't even destroy your arch enemy."

Megatron snarls as he pulls his blade free with a hiss and charges at the bored looking dragon. the mountain dragon yawns and, gently for him, swats the elf.

"I thought that this would be interesting, but you bore me now." He yawns again. "Place the herb there and I'll tell you what you seek."

There was much grumbling as the silent one placed the bag on the indicated spot before stepping back. The dragon internally smiled. _'such fools.'_

"Alright what you need dear friends is the blood and bone of the one who took your wings. not the one who casted the spell but the one who actually ripped your wings off. Then you need the blood of those closest to them. family members work best but clan member will do, but I would use those that are mated or young."

"Why mated or young?"

"Extra energy." He grinned down at them and enjoyed the furious frown the leader was giving him. "Now, once you have all the blood you must bath in it and eat the one who took your wings. Butttt if you happen to have a crystal dragon nearby then eating their sparks would be better."

He was thinking of the interfering crystal that got in his way the last time he went after his prey. He could smell that there were at least two more in that clan and while the black and white and red one was quiet a looker, sadly he was already taken. The other two however, maybe he could snatch one for his own uses. Never too soon to start a harm.

"And why must he eat one of those insufferable Praxians?" the screechy one asks.

"I see you never heard the legend of Praxus then." He fake sighs. "I guess I'll have to explain that too wel-

"I don't care!" the leader shouted. "Is there anything else I need to know before I end those weak Autobots and that soft spark Prime!" he sounded like he was excited to bath in blood and things.

' _well it's not like it's my problem.'_ The dragon snickers. _'especially when he realizes that this will do nothing for him. the fool, once the wings are gone they never come back.'_

He shook his head. "No, the death of the one who took your wings should undo the curse and their wings become your wings."

The elf snorted and turned on his heel and march off without a word. His minions followed closely behind.

' _ha how rude. He didn't even say thank you.'_ The dragon waited for the elves to be gone and out of sight. ' _young beings these days have no manner.'_

He took to the air back to the top of his mountain. Now it was just a waiting game for the right moment to strike. With half the clan out looking for him and with the elven hunters planning to ambush them it wouldn't be long before he could swoop in and take his prize. He slept peacefully that night and he waited.

oOooOooOooOooOo

There was one person however who did not sleep so soundly. Ichigo woke at odd times from fretful dreams. The twins would soothe him back to sleep only to be awoken again sometime later. The orange dragon was getting better but the drugs that Ratchet had given him kept him down and out and they were meant to last a good while. Just before dawn Ichigo woke again though he was more lucid then he has been. Sunstreaker was the one who was awake, and he was about to call for Ratchet when Ichigo managed more slurred words.

"sssswater."

The golden dragon narrows his eyes at the youngling. "What?"

Ichigo struggles to get his front feet from under him and Sunstreaker was instantly by him trying to get him to lay back down.

"sot sssttooo sssssot." The orange dragon was panting. "ssswant sssswater."

"Okay okay I'll get you some water just stay there." Sunstreaker, gently as he could, pushed Ichigo back to the ground. He poked his twin strongly over the bond to wake up.

Ichigo sick daze and hot didn't feel like waiting and with coordination that surprised Sunstreaker leap out of the nest and ran out of the healing den. Sunstreaker gave his brother a hard shove as he raced after the still healing dragon shouting for Ratchet and Prowl as he ran. Ichigo had managed to run a fair distance before collapsing allowing Sunstreaker followed by Sideswipe, Prowl, and Ratchet to catch up.

"Stupid little idiot!" the healer snarled as he pushed pass the twins and Prowl. "He has a fever but thank Primus that this little stunt didn't do more damage." He gave the youngling a once over before waving the twins over. "one of you hold his head while the other help me carry him back to my den. Prowl make sure our way is clear, so we don't jostle him more."

All three dragons nodded though the twins argued a little on who would be holding the smaller dragons head. Ichigo however had been slowly crawling away from the group without them noticing until they turned a found him a few feet away. He had been dragging his hind legs and using his front claws to pull himself across the ground. Ratchet tried to steer him back towards the twins and Prowl but Ichigo manages to slip past them and continues to stumble towards a place only he seems to know.

"What the frag is wrong Hatchet!" Sideswipe yells as he tries again to steer Ichigo back to the den.

"Stubborn glitch youngling! I have had enough." Ratchet yells and picks the struggling Ichigo up in his mouth. He gives the three dragons a look before stomping off back to his den. Ichigo only whines and he fights to get free.

When they catch up to him he had already placed Ichigo back in the nest one paw on the center of his back keeping him pin. "Well you three just going to stand there or are you going to help me keep him still!" the healer snarls.

The twins jump in using their combine weight to keep Ichigo still. Prowl stood out of the way deep in thought. Ratchet was preparing his most powerful sedative when the crystal spoke.

"I think we should let him go."

His statement caused the twins and Ratchet the snap their heads at him. the healer was ready to spit fire for such a suggestion while the twins stared jaws open.

"Care to explain why we should let a still injured youngling loose to traipse through the woods with a mountain dragon loose!" the healer hissed. It was low and a sign that anyone near him should start backing away slowly.

"I have to agree with Hatchet. Ichigo just having a fever thingy, right Ratchet?" Sideswipe asks.

"I was not suggesting that he be alone, but I believe that something is driving him towards something." Prowl said before Ratchet could answer the red dragon.

Sunstreaker snorted. "yeah right what's driving him is his fever. Primus Prowl he's just hallucinating and he'll hurt himself walking through the dark."

"And yet forgive me if I'm wrong Ratchet but usually with fever dreams doesn't the patient usually stop after a while due to exhaustion?"

"Sometimes." The healer answers warily.

"Yet Ichigo may have a fever but its low and he has not shown any other effects of having a high-grade fever." Prowl moved further into the den and placed a paw on Ichigo head. The youngling's eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing. "if you also remember when the last time he was injured you two claimed that you saw something that lead you to find the water pouch."

Ratchet glances at the twins. The twins looked at each other trying to remember the incident.

"What water pouch?" the healer asks. "Did you two give something to my patient without my okay!" he hissed eyes narrowed.

"Well ya see Ratchet me and Sunny saw someone enter Prowls den and we were curious."

"it acted like it wanted us to follow it, so we did." Sunstreaker said at the same time. "It leads us to Ichigos nest and his belongings."

"And that's were we found a pouch full of water and when we got back to your den. We couldn't find the water bowl we were using, and we had water in the pouch." He quickly added when Ratchets eyes started turning red. "It was just water Ratchet that he said came from a spring. Honest Ratchet we wouldn't give him anything harmful."

The red dragon backs away from the approaching healer while his twin stays still glaring at the healer. Prowl sighs and stays in front of the orange dragon that had again manage to give the golden twin the slip. He gently stops him from going any further while he tries to get the other three dragons attention. He makes a noise like a human clearing their throat.

"Ratchet." He said softly. It was loud enough to be heard over the dragons loud ranting. "I would not have suggested it if I believed that he would come to harm." He rubs Ichigo's neck to keep the youngling calm. It works and Ichigo settles somewhat. "the twins and you if you must will trail him while I meet with Optimus. If something is truly calling him then you can send one of the twins back to inform us. if not then you can sedate him and just bring him back. We would have to keep a twenty-four-hour watch until his fever has passed though."

The healer hums in thought he glances as the youngling then back to the twins then back to Prowl. While sedating Ichigo would keep him from wondering off it left him vulnerable to attack if any dragon was distracted away from him. Plus, he did not have that much in ingredients to keep making the sedative. However, the idea of letting his obvious sick patient out wondering the woods did not sit well with him but if it settled the youngling and that he was under his watch then Ratchet could reluctantly allow it.

"is Bumblebee back?" Ratchet asks.

Prowl seeing the reason behind the question nods in the affirmative. "He has come to report on the mountain dragons movements."

"Ask him to join us. I would feel better if someone was able to scout around us. be our eyes before any danger strikes us."

"Whaa really Ratchet?"

"Why the frag would you want a mini with us?"

Ratchet growls. "Shut up you two or so help me I'll have Ironhide sit on the both of you and leave you here!"

The twins whine some more but Ratchet put his foot down. It was just enough of a distraction that Ichigo was able to bolt out of the light hold Prowl had on him. Ratchet yelled was overshadowed by the shouts of alarm by the twins.

"Well don't just stand there." he growled at the two dragons. "Go after him!"

Sunstreaker caught on quickly and shoved his still stunned brother to follow the orange dragon. Ratchet turn to speak to Prowl but found that he was already gone. Muttering to himself he raced back to his den to pack everything that he might need. As he was leaving his newest apprentice showed up to see what all the shouting was able.

"First Aid, you're in charge until I get back." He said to the very confused and shocked young healer.

Prowl had just return only to catch the tail end of Ratchet flying after the twins and his run-away patient. Beside a very amused Jazz was trying and failing to hold back his laughter. Prowl was not so amused and gave his snickering mate a whack to the head with his tail.

"Bumblebee's already out. he'll catch up shortly." Jazz said between snorts and snickers.

"At least he can be counted on to follow orders." The crystal dragon sighs.

Jazz gave his mate a pout. "Aww babe I follow ya orders."

Prowl saw right through the pout. "Only ones that have you pinning me in our den."

"those are the fun orders I follow those anytime." The silver dragon chirped.

Prowl sighs again but let his mate see the small smirk as he passes. Jazz catching the little smirk perked up and grinned deviously at his mates back.

"Oh~ Prow~ler." He sang.

Prowl heard the tone and imminently ran away. He didn't need to even think about it as he already knew just what the tone from Jazz was implying. He can hear Jazz behind him and had every intention of dodging Jazz to speak to Optimus before heading out to join Ratchet in tracking Ichigo. However, he didn't get far, and his smaller mate tackled him before he even made it to Optimus.

"Caught~you." Jazz sang out dragging his not struggling mate back to one of their hiding spots. Prowl smiled over his shoulder at Jazz. He could always catch up with the others later.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo knew what was drawing him out even in his fever heated state he recognized the feeling and eventually the smell of the Kurosaki spring. He wasn't surprised that it followed him and his sisters from its last location. That was part of its legend that it would appear when a member of their family needed it. He remembered some stories how one member found it on another continent when he was badly injured. Each member had their own way into the hidden springs location as well.

Ichigo remember how he was on a job and found a doorway to the spring only to find Yuzu had entered from the home at the same time. So, when he felt a doorway open to the spring nearby Ichigo struggled to get there. The waters would keep his fever at bay and heal his wounds faster.

He could feel the twins over their small bond. Their fear and worry for him and Ichigo would've have told them not to worry if he wasn't feeling the overwhelming need to get to the safety of the spring. Which was why in his fever heated mind Ichigo was letting them follow him to the hidden spring and since he was letting them follow the spring's door way will let them in without them getting hopelessly lost.

His body slowed as his breathing became labored. He hated how being injured and sick made him feel so weak. He was so close to the spring he just needed a little more energy a few more steps. Then he would be in cool water.

His body didn't agree and Ichigo had enough of mind to feel like he was falling. But he didn't hit the unforgiving ground. Two other bodies, one red one gold saddled up beside him keeping him on his feet.

"You just love to make us worry, don't you?" there was amusement in the question.

"even when your half way out of your mind your stubborn." Another voice said but there was no bite to the words. "Don't worry about falling just point us in the right direction. We'll carry you the rest of the way."

Ichigo grunted and tried to walk being squished between tow larger bodies. It was hard as they didn't always end up walked in sync, but he was eventually able to lead them to the opening to the spring. He didn't wait for more questions to be asked he had only one thing on his mind now and with the last bit of energy he had Ichigo bolt free and ran into the water. He sighed, as he sank not worried about hitting the bottom or drowning. The last time he needed the healing powers of the water he floated for at least a day and a half before being found by his father and sisters.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't know that he was in no danger. All they saw was their sick and injured mate to be disappear under the waters surface. They did the only reasonable thing most people would do.

They panic.

Sideswipe dove in the water when Ichigo didn't resurface. Sunstreaker waited to help his twin bring the orange dragonling back to the shore. He turned to yell for Ratchet but hissed when the healer wasn't behind him. In fact, the healer was no where to be seen. With a snarl Sunstreaker impatiently waited for his brother and Ichigo to surface then he would track down Ratchet.

A red and black head broke the waters surface gasping for air as he brought an orange and white head with him. Sunstreaker was back in the water helping Sideswipe bring Ichigo to the shore. The wingless dragon didn't fight them and to the golden dragon's eye seemed to be looking much better. his scales were shiner and glossy and some of the wounds, now under covered, looks weeks old or no longer ooze blood. He touched Ichigo's head and felt some the high fever had gone down as well.

Thinking quickly Sunstreaker had a weird feeling but followed it regardless. "Keep half his body in the water Sides."

"What!?"

"Just do it."

Sideswipe knowing his brother better then anyone else did as told, but with some grumbling that Sunstreaker ignored. The red dragon still not trusting the orange youngling did let go and instead was holding on to his head in case Ichigo decided to take another dip in the water. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes at his twin.

"Ratchet somehow got himself lost so you stay here and babysit while I go find our favorite healer." The golden dragon turned not hearing the dark muttering aimed at his back. Though the words held not bite he did send a mental good natured brotherly shove at his brother.

"Just don't get lost yourself Sunny." Sideswipe said as his twin disappeared. He looked down at Ichigo. "and you don't go swimming until he gets back." Ichigo only sighed and nuzzled the red dragon's chest. "Why do you have to be so damn cute when your unconscious?"

Ratchet was not a happy dragon right now. yes, others would say the he was never a happy dragon not with his constant snarling, snipping, and roaring almost every day. He did have moments where others caught the elusive smile or chuckle, but everyone thought that his day to day attitude was normal. The healer however was far beyond what his normal self was. Not only was he lost, a fact that he could admit, but he lost a patient and somehow lost sight of the twins.

Usually that was never a good thing considering. But what made this worst was the fact the instead of listing to his own gut he listened to Prowl on what was best. Ratchet made plans to show his displeasure once he was out of these god forsaken woods.

"How could I lose them so easily? They were right there in front of me." he yelled. "I could literally count the scales on Sunstreakers gold aft."

Having gotten bored of getting further lost Ratchet huffed laying down in the middle of the trail. To him, if anyone else wounded up on this trail to nowhere then they could just walk around him. He was not moving till he felt like it.

"You know I though Ironhide had a giant aft but looking at you now I can say for sure that that is no longer the case." A very familiar and annoying voice said from behind him.

Ratchet snarled at the smug frontliner that dared annoy him when he was in a mood. And only two would dare. "Sunstreaker," he said slowly growling out the words. "You better have a good reason for—

"now hold on there Hatchet." The golden dragon said. "Getting lost is your fault not mind or Sides."

"I don't care whose fault it is but seeing how its usually you two that is the root of all things I'm skipping over it and going ahead and blaming you."

Ratchet stood and stalked behind Sunstreaker who had taken up leading them back to the spring. The golden dragon was a little afraid of getting them lost again when he heard Sideswipe talking. Following his brothers voice they ended back at the spring and Ratchet wasted no time getting over to Ichigo almost shoving Sideswipe out of the way.

The red dragon only moves an inch but stays near Ichigo's head. After making sure that the orange dragon was fine did Ratchet move out of the water letting Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to crowd their soon to be mate. Ratchet for his part stayed on the shore and waited. He didn't really believe in any of the hocus pocus going on, but the younglings fever had gone down since the last time he checked.

Bumblebee however, was getting very worried when he could no longer smell or hear Ratchet and the twins. A thick fog had rolled in obscuring anything and the scent of them just disappeared. He was giving another sweep hoping to find them before running back to the clan. He didn't want to be the one to inform the high command that he lost not only a youngling and two of their best fighters but also their only fully trained and experience healer.

No, he did not want to be the start of the storm.

The yellow scout soon ended up having to turn back and with dread tell his leader and Prowl what had happen. He froze before taking another step.

' _Oh, primus I won't survive that look First Aid will give me when I tell him about Ratchet!'_ Bumblebee mentally wailed. With a resign sigh he scampers off back to the clan.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl frown up at the dark trees that had supposedly swallowed Ichigo, the twins, and Ratchet. He glared at the shadows as if they would cower like the twins did sometimes and give up their secrets and tell him where his charge was. Behind him he could feel Jazz slowly walk up beside him a bit of amusement in his step but still serious.

All around them Prowl knew that the scouts and hunters of their clan were searching for a way into the thick woods. But just like what Prowl was facing they couldn't see a way in without forcing the trees out of the way. the trees thought weren't simple trees, they didn't fall when one of Ironhide's bulk crashed into them and wouldn't burn when fire blasted.

"I don't think even your glare of doom or threats of chores from Red Alert will make them fall Prowler." Jazz said an amuse tilt of his head.

"I am not glaring," Prowl huffed. "I am thinking."

"Well don't think too hard then Love or I might have to take action to smooth out that frown."

Prowl lip twitch before he forces it to stop. "I am sure you would, but it will have to wait."

Jazz gave his mate a sad little pout before returning to the problem at hand. "So still no idea how we lost four clanmates?"

"No, though I am almost sure of some—thing." Prowl slowed his speech as the woods begin to swirl. He blinked his eyes thinking that he was just tired.

"Something wrong love?" Jazz asks worrying.

The crystal dragon shook his head, but the woods didn't stop their dance. "Jazz how it your vision?"

"Huh, um well I can see trees, sky, you…" the silver dragon uncertain to what his mate was asking.

"No, I mean your eyes aren't swimming, are they?" Prowl closed his eyes all the swirling was starting to give him a head ache.

Jazz looked at his mate then at the woods. "No, Prowl love I think we should get you back to Aid. Or if you want to stay then take a nap. I'll stand watch."

He became more worried when Prowl didn't fight him on it and laid down next to him. Jazz waited till his mate was asleep before sending someone to get First Aid. If something was affecting Prowl, then they needed to know and get anyone else away before they too were affected.

When the small healer arrived, he was quick to check Prowl over but could not find any cause to the crystals symptoms. He issued an order to have Prowl taken back to the clan holdings and have everyone take a few steps away from the impenetrable woods until he made sure no one else was suffering the same way.

However, before they could lift off the ground Prowl woke and struggle free. He ignored the shouts from Jazz and First Aid and all but ran straight into the dark woods. The strong trees let him pass but when Jazz and Aid tried they bounced back from impact. Jazz roared in rage and cried for Prowl to come back but no sound reaches them as the woods went silent.

First Aid sent out a call for all Autobots to converge on their location, but Jazz wasn't listening. He was attacking the diamond strong trees. Biting, clawing, even using fire again but the trees that ate his mate stood mocking him. it wasn't until Wheeljack and Ironhide showed up that Jazz was pulled away and First Aid used a sedative to keep him calm. Optimus looked sadly down at the silver dragon before standing at the dark woods.

"Send for Alpha Trion. He may know more about this or has come across in his search." No question him and it was Bumblebee that took off into the sky. "First Aid have your brothers guard that clan at home. Keep Jazz here or he will wake poorly. Ironhide-

"Ain't leaving ya here Optimus." The old dragon growled.

Optimus sighs. "Fine but someone needs to-

"Then have Kup or Magnus deal with it. They are just as qualified as me and just as capable in dealing with that slagger."

Optimus gave his friend a look but nods. "Alright, have Kup and Magnus keep hunting the mountain dragon and have our patrols increase. I would not put it pass Megatron to use this to attack us."

"Reds already on it." Ironhide shrugs his wings. "that dragons been on it since that attack on Prowl and Ichigo."

Optimus again nods and lets him clan members do their work without his interference. Soon the area was crowded with dragons from the main clan to the ones from their outpost. Hot Rod was acting as go between Optimus and Ultra Magnus. First Aid had set up a small healing area and he had Jazz placed there but in sight of the dark woods in case he stirred without First Aid knowing.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak kept busy but both refused to leave. Optimus worried that whatever took hold of Prowl would go after the brothers, but so far neither were having problems. Alpha Trion had brought Yuzu and Karin with him and both were staring at the dark woods. Optimus was close to having them join First Aid when Yuzu disappeared.

A cry of surprise stopped everyone, but surprise turned to confusion when the young human popped back out smiling.

"Karin, they found the spring." She chirped.

"Huh, figures." The dark hair twin mutters. She turns to the shock still dragons and rolled her eyes. "Its alright, Ichigo and the others are act the spring. They are fine."

Bluestreak closed his mouth with a snap but it was Smokescreen who spoke. "Um what?"

Another eye rolls. "The Kurosaki Spring." She said as patiently as she could.

Yuzu being more sympatric took over. "The Kurosaki Spring can only be found by anyone from the Kurosaki bloodline. Though sometimes those who are considered family have been known to find it too and anyone else trying to find can't or get hopeless lost. Ichigo must have went there and the others followed. I am guessing that the spring allowed Mr. Prowl because of some connection." She started to fidget when all eyes were on her. "Um one-one of us could…could take you there…if you want." She said uncertainly. Her offer was met with shocked silence before the area erupted in noise.

Up high, the currently unnoticed dragon cursed. His target was out of his reach though he laughed at the dragons below him. He wonder how this group surivived so long when they couldn't see the magic covering them and the surrounding area.

"oh well more to my advantage. They can't stay in that protective bubble forever." He smiled coldly below him. "and when they finally come out…" with another laugh he veered off back to his den to wait. He had a lot of patience he could wait some more before he had his fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.

Sorry this took so long but another story had taken my brain and then work got so busy that I didn't have the energy to write or do anything really.


	22. Chapter 22

Warnings: Bad things happen to Ichigo.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers nor Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo woke to find that he was in the spring with Sideswipe on one side and Sunstreaker on the other. Ratchet was on the bank with Prowl who looked like he was asleep. Jazz was standing over him worried. Tilting his head and flicking his ears Ichigo could make out the cheerful chatter of his sisters and other dragons from the Autobots. Sensing no danger then Ichigo snuggled back between the twins and was close to being asleep when he was rudely, in his opinion, back awake.

Blinking sleepy eyes up at the dragon who woke Ichigo had a minute to notice that Jazz was in a mixture of panic and anger.

"Explain now." It was a demand ordered in the nicest why possible in the current situation.

A few more blinks and Ichigo was trying to get loose from Jazz's iron grip. He was saved from his struggles by twin growls and Ratchet who snatched Jazz back as the twins snatched Ichigo. With the twin dragons blocking his view the orange youngling could only hear the rant that the healer was giving the silver dragon. so while that was going on he was allowed to finish waking up before venturing out from behind his two mates.

"Why is Jazz upset?" he asks.

"Prowl drank some of the water and immediately started feeling funny then collapsed. He hasn't woken up since but we all thought that he was ya know exhausted from the stressful week." Sideswipe answered first.

"Jazz came barreling through the woods with Yuzu shouting for Prowl. normally that'll wake the fragger up but so far nothing anyone has done has so much made him twitched." Sunstreaker finished. "And Jazz is getting worse."

Ichigo tilted his head. "Prowl drank from the spring?" twin head shakes in the positive. Ichigo wondered. "hey Ratchet!" he wasn't heard over the healers own shouting. "Ratchet!"

"What!"

Ichigo broke away from the twins who tried to keep him away from the agitated Jazz. "Was Prowl ever injured badly?"

"Why do you need to know and why should I tell you his medical history?" Ratchet growled.

Ichigo wasn't fazed. "Because I think I know why he's unconscious."

"Prowler told me once he was severally injured before he met me, and I remembered that sometime after joining Optimus the decepticons nearly took his wings. he hit the ground hard that day." Jazz answered before the healer.

Ichigo nodded and ignoring all four dragons walked around Prowls sleeping form and saw something interesting. "Hey Jazz, come here and tell me what you see."

The silver dragon snorted but did as was asked. He was about to tell the youngling to quit playing around. The words died on his tongue though when he saw fresh smooth scales where there should have been scars. He gave Ichigo one glance before rolling Prowl over and again the giant long scar the stretched down in belly was not gone but almost. He wouldn't have known it was there if he didn't know ahead of time.

But still. "Okay what does fading scars have to do with Prowl being like this?"

"The spring is…well…I guess the right word would be magical." He got disbelieving looks. "Look at me. according to Ratchet I shouldn't be up yet. but after being in the spring here I am up and around like nothing happen. Prowl had some old internal injures and sometimes the spring can heal those, but it takes a lot of energy depending on the severity of the injury."

Ratchet shook himself after hearing that but instead of ranting he took Ichigo by the ear and gently pulled him away from Prowl.

"I almost forgot that you were injured. I am sorry for that now hold still." He commanded.

"But-

"tut tut tut you are still my patient and I haven't cleared you yet." the healer stated wagging one claw in Ichigo's face.

The orange youngling sighs. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat down beside him, but Jazz still looked fretful with Prowls condition.

"I wouldn't worry. I know that I experienced that same thing once after going on my first job. Gave my sisters a fright when they found me in the spring when I was on the other side of the continent." The orange youngling chuckle weakly. "I was out of it for nearly a month before waking."

"He's right."

"Daddy nearly had a heart attack with how injured you were. We had to force feed him the water or he might have bleed out internally."

The dragons, minus Ichigo, stood stunned at the news. Though Ratchet groaned. "How come that doesn't surprise me one bit. Do severe injuries follow you no matter where you go?"

Ichigo shrugged and grin. "Not all the time."

Jazz stood by his mate not in a full panic but no less worried. "but ya sure that Prowls okay?"

The three Kurosaki's nodded. "The spring water properly is just fixing what might be broken." Yuzu supplied.

"your not sure?"

"Well Prowl is a healthy dragon and all his wounds are old and healed. So maybe something else is at work. But no worries Mr. Jazz, he'll be fine."

The silver dragon did not look convinced, but he just nodded and went to lay next to his mate. Ratchet muttered as he gave Ichigo one last look over before saying that the youngling was free to go. The twins wasted no time in getting Ichigo out of the water much to the orange dragons protest.

"Guys really its not dangerous." He says as he was literally picked up and dropped a few feet away from the glistening liquid.

"We ain't taken any chances."

"Besides we haven't had much alone time with you and-

"You have a habit of getting into trouble every time we turn our backs."

Ichigo felt his brow twitch. "didn't have a similar agreement before this whole thing started?"

At the same time both brothers answered. "Yes."

"But this is different." Sideswipe reasoned.

"Oh, and how is it different?" Ichigo gave the red twin a side glance.

"this is a safe place that only a chosen few can enter, right?"

The orange dragon nodded.

"Well that means that we can leave you here while we go deal with the fragger that's trying to take you away from us."

Sunstreaker growls at the mere mentioning of the offender. "No takes what's ours."

"Sounds like I'm more of a possession then a person."

Sideswipe was quick to shake his head. "no no no its nothing like that Ichigo. we're just-

"Really protective of those you love." Yuzu small voice chirped. She was staring up at them eyes twinkling. "I think its super sweet Ichigo and very romantic." She sighs.

Ichigo stared at his sister, Sideswipe was snickering, but Sunstreaker snorted. "Can you _please,_ " he stressed the word. "Give us some space." The golden dragon asks as politely as he could.

Yuzu nodded fervently before dashing off somewhere that at that moment Sunstreaker didn't care. He gave the orange dragon his complete focus.

Smirking at the mortified look that other was given his retreating sister. A tap to the forehead had Ichigo returning his attention back onto the twins.

"Now before we are interrupted again there is something we need to discuss." The golden dragon stood in front of Ichigo with his brother. Ichigo looked between the two. "We respect that you don't want to be coddle we like a dragon who can give is good as he's got. But, and don't argue with us on this, this time you must listen to us. that dragon wants you Ichigo, no one else just you. He wants to take you and stuff you full of his spawn." The golden dragon stares down at the shorter dragon.

"The fight at the river, before he left his marked you Ichigo. it was a claiming mark and no matter that the new scales are covering it's still there. it means that he has rights of claiming as a mate and if this was a normal event then not many would have a say in the matter. Not even you. He would have been able to take you away." Sideswipe said.

"But this isn't normal and Mountain dragons are a scourge that needs to be dealt with. which is why…" here Sunstreaker hesitated.

"Why what?"

"Why Ratchet and Prowl thought it best if…if we gave you our own claiming mark." Sideswipe answered. "It would cancel out the other mark but there is a chance that it might jump start things that are better off waiting."

Now Ichigo was nervous and a little bit curious.

"But we understand if you didn't want to and wanted to wait." The red twin went on.

"But then your stuck here until that dragon is gone or dead." The golden twin added.

The orange dragon snapped his head back if he had wings they would be up and flared backwards. He scowled at the twins, but he was also thinking over their words. While the idea of a claiming mark didn't sit well with him, sounded too much like he was a possession, he didn't relish the idea of being stuck here for any length of time. He had no doubt that the twins would figure out a way from him to remain here until the dragon was dealt with.

"I need to think about this." He said before walking away. The twins let him, knowing that he needed that space. Though Sunstreaker did take up resting near the exit.

Ichigo gave everyone a glance as he sat at the water's edge. Prowl was still asleep with Jazz hovering. Ratchet was talking to Wheeljack before the exploding dragon wonder off with Karin by his side. Yuzu was talking excitedly with Bumblebee and surprisingly Smokescreen. Bluestreak was with Hound doing something and Optimus was…napping?

"Huh guess even he needs a break." Ichigo said to no one. He sat there before without a word slipped back into the water.

Knowing that he was in no danger the twins and Ratchet didn't make much of a fuss. Sideswipe still moved closer to the water, just in case. Ratchet muttered something again about idiots before plopping himself down by Optimus. Sunstreaker was still tense but didn't move from his spot. If Sideswipe or Ichigo needed him then he'll move but for now he was fine staying where he was.

Under the water every noise the Ichigo heard was muffled. He only heard the water as he let himself slowly sink towards the bottom. Here he didn't have to worry about anything. Not about his family not about some dragon hunting him and not about the idea of being mated or any of the stuff related to it. here it was just him and the water and darkness. As he closed his eyes he enters a near meditative state and he dreamed.

Images of the last few years danced over his vision. His sisters his father his mother his life as a human. Then came the recent memories. The pain of changing of losing everything he thought. The idea of spending the rest of his life alone unable to be near those he loved. Then meeting the Autobots of being taken and being accepted into a family, it felt nice and Ichigo hummed. The twin's images came next how they met their interactions afterwards. Ichigo realized that he hadn't lost much as he though and he gain more in the end.

As he touches bottom his visions took another turn and they became nightmares. He felt the pain of giant teeth shearing his skin and muscle. A cold voice whispering in his ear followed by sharp claws mockingly caressing him. the orange dragon struggle against that image and forced his eyes opening. Inky blackness greeted him as he fought his way back to the surface. A dot of light as his only guild amiss the bubbles formed by his thrashing. His vision tunneled as he started fighting not to breath ans just as he could almost break the surface a cold voice entered his head.

"You're not going anywhere my mate."

Then he was dragged back down into the dark depts bubbles carrying his screams towards the safety of the surface.

oOooOooOooOo

Ratchet felt something was off. He didn't live this long in life nor his calling as a healer not to know when something was wrong with one of his patients. At first, he thought it was Prowl but a quick glance and Jazz's confirmation the crystal was fine. Still feeling unsure Ratchet decided to check out every Autobot to find the one who was in trouble. Ignoring Optimus's question Ratchet marched with a purpose that every Autobot knew that they needed to comply or else.

He at first thought to go to the twins who had not left the waters edge. They insisted on waiting for Ichigo to come back up. the red and white dragon thought over how long the younglings been underwater. Since he didn't know exactly how long the wingless dragon could stay submerge he decided to check back with them later.

But a passing question from Sideswipe had him redirecting back to the twins. "He's been under for a while." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker only rumbles.

"Maybe we should go in after him." the red twin said to his brother. But the golden twin shook his head staring out at the mirror surface water.

Ratchet had about a few minutes to admire it when the peaceful quiet that the spring gave was shatter by twin screams.

"Get him out of the water! Get Ichigo out of the Water NOW." One of the humans screamed at them.

Ratchet didn't see which one his attention taken by the two trouble makers diving into the spring disappearing under its deceptively calm surface.

The Autobots gathered waiting while Optimus had the girls explained why they were in such a state.

"The water…it's the bad color." Yuzu sniffled.

"Usually when its clear its safe but sometimes. Very rarely it changes color to…this murky brown green." Karin finished edging away from the spring. "Bad things happen when it does. We never know why nor when, but we were always told never go in or drink when its this color."

Now that Ratchet took a closer look he did noticed that the spring was no longer clear and bright. It remined him of the contaminated waters he had seen near some human cities. The feeling from earlier came roaring back and he was moving before the twins burst out of the water with a limp orange form between them.

The healer hissed as he stared at wounds that should have been long since healed were weeping like they were just made. His claws flew over the prone youngling's body fighting what he couldn't see as more old wounds began to slowly open.

"Someone go get my tools!" he cursed, "Send in First Aid and Wheeljack! Optimus get Trion here now and see if he knows what's going on or pit get Kup."

"Ratchet what is wrong?" someone asks.

The healer paused long enough to answer. "I don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading. I know another cliffhanger but it just means we get to the fun part next chapter before dropping into some fluff before speeding things along. Hope you'll enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

Warnings: this and that. the scene where they mark Ichigo is really tame.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bleach and/or Transformers

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was floating. After the nightmare he just went through it felt nice just to feel weightless. At first, he thought that he was still in the spring slowly rising to the top, that all changed when a white blur slammed into him. Both hitting something solid forcing Ichigo to open his eyes.

"You stupid weakling!" the very much human face shouted at him.

' _guess I'm back in my mind then.'_ Ichigo thought before bringing his attention to the frowning copy of his human face.

"…letting some illusion making you panic when you knew that bastard couldn't get to you." The white copy continued as if he didn't notice Ichigo lapse in attention. He rolled off Ichigo grabbing his hand pulling the orangette up with him.

' _wait."_ Ichigo stared at his arm flesh pink and human. He was human again. "What? How?"

"tch this is your mind King. Don't tell me you forgot that you can be anything in here." His other self rolled his eyes. "how have you survived so long is beyond me." he muttered.

Ichigo ignored him too focus on his human appearance it seemed lately that seeing his human body after being in his draconian one felt strange. Of course, that was when he saw that he was lacking any clothes. Flushing he quickly tried to find something to cover himself with. His other half cackled at his panic.

"Relax King, this is your mind ain't no one around that hasn't see you naked." He crossed his arms grinning. "But since you won't listen when your distracted here."

Ichigo heard fluttering and turned his head only to have soft fabric to hit him in the face. He glared at the other before wrapping himself up.

"I am pleased that my embarrassment is so amusing for you."

"King anything you have done and did is amusing to me."

The orangette stood looking around. His mind scape had changed sine the last time he had been here. The buildings that were the prominent feature were now beginning to be covered on greenery. Creeping vines with large leaves were climbing their way up the sides, a small river was flowing between several buildings, his inner world was starting to look more like a jungle then a city scape.

He found that he really didn't mind.

"Yeah, its been changing since you gotten more confident and accepting." One golden eye peered at him from the side. "But that process stops that moment you do King."

Ichigo looked at his hands clinching them as the memory replayed itself. "I can't help what I was feeling then."

The white copy sighed and came to sit next to the orangette. "You are stronger then him King and that ain't me trying to boost your ego."

"Sometimes I don't I'm that strong. Everyone else is stronger then me."

The copy gave Ichigo a deadpan look before smoothing it over. "King, that's experience. If any of them didn't have it then you would be stronger. Right now, that is the only thing keeping you on level with everyone. That bastard is using your inexperience against you."

Ichigo sighs. "still…

"Still nothing." The other shouted. "And let me remind you that even when he had you pinned you still were able to fight back."

The orangette snorted. "Fat lot of good that did. I still got gutted."

"But he didn't get to snatch ya and that was his main goal. Instead he marked ya but that can easily be overwritten." He turned to face Ichigo. "And you didn't fall in despair you came back up and was ready to take on the world. That is what a King does. They don't allow themselves to get swept away with the current. They continue to charge ahead."

A small breeze began to blow ruffling orange spikes. The white version of himself came over and laid two hands on his shoulders. Ichigo stared into gold eyes seeing the truth of his words and nodded.

"What do you think of the twins offer." He asked he wanted another opinion on the matter.

"I think it has its merits, but the question is can you handle the consequences if something more happens." The other said seriously. "There is a risk in that you'll have a false heat and it will push all of you over the edge. You could, and it's a very small chance mind you, could end up gravied and being with twins you'll have many eggs." He sighs at the worried Ichigo was showing. "But that's where I come in. I can keep the risk down but even I can't help somethings."

The orangette nodded. "I still don't want to be left here when they go off and fight."

"Who says that they'll force ya too. Besides you have as much right in facing that bastard as they do."

Ichigo smiles at his copy. "thanks."

The other waves him off. "don't mention it. now get out of here those two are flying off the handle worried about ya."

The orangette nods smiling as he lets himself float back up to consciousness. When he wakes again its to the rough sand, slight wind, tall trees with the sound of water lapping nearby, and to the two bodies currently cuddled up next to him. looking out and over the two Ichigo looked around to see who was still with them. He could see Ratchet not too far off though he couldn't tell if the healer was awake or sleeping. Jazz and still with Prowl but they had moved into a different location and Prowl was curled around the smaller dragon. Ichigo could guess that his caretaker had woken sometime ago. Off to the right and left were other Autobots scattered but Optimus was absent as well as his sisters.

He slowly wiggles out from under Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and heads towards the spring. It was a different color but slowly returning to its normal cleared state. He wondered why the change when an old memory surface.

It was when he was only six and his mother had brought him to the spring for the first time. Someone was currently in the water while it was the same color as it was now and Ichigo being so curious touched the cloudy liquid. He couldn't really remember what had happen only that he had woken scared and crying. But he does remember what his mother had told him once he had calmed down.

 _{his mother was smiling down at him drying his face of tears. "You know now not to touch things without asking right?" she said kindly._

 _Tiny Ichigo nodded still shaken but trusted his mother._

" _Don't be afraid of what the spring showed you Ichigo." she said gently. "do you know why this spring is so special?"_

 _Ichigo shook his head._

" _Its special because its like a mirror."_

" _A mirror?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, its called Soul Mirror. It was once used by seers to help guide people or to help others face what they feared." She helped him to his feet._

" _it scared me." the little boy whispered._

" _Yes I know, but" she took his small hands into hers. "Its meant to help you when you find yourself stuck and can't move forward." She turns him back to the water. "It helps us face what we fear, and it helps when we are hurt. One day you will understand." She smiled.}_

Ichigo hadn't understood then but now having experienced it and remembered it he could understand what his mother meant. There was a fear that he had been suppressing and the spring had forced him to see it in the only way it could. Ichigo understood and was now ready to move forward. Looking out over the glistening water Ichigo wrapped his tail around his legs deep in thought. Not deep enough though not to hear to other bodies come up and sit beside him.

"You gave us a scare Poppy."

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

Ichigo mumbles a sorry before a red claw whacks him upside the head. "Sunny doesn't mean anything Ichigo. Just don't keep making this a habit."

"Yeah but I…I know now what I'm going to do."

Two heads tilted as one waiting for him to say more.

"I will admit that-that what you had asked earlier ha-does worry me." he held up a claw to stop the twins protest. "Let me finish, please." Twin jaws snap closed. " the idea of-of doing that never crossed my mind even when I was human." He tilted his head away from them fighting the blush that wanted to erupt. " I won't lie in saying that I still feel dirty when thinking about the scars left from the attack, but…" he faced them full on eyes full of determination. " I want to erase any traces of him and as long as we can hold off the actual…a-actual thing then I want you two to mark me."

The brothers stared in surprise before Sideswipe came and nuzzled the smaller dragon. Sunstreaker came after once his twin moved out of the way. they were happy that Ichigo wanted them to mark him but at the same time.

"Are you sure Poppy? This isn't something born from fear is it?" the red dragon asks.

"We just want to make sure that this is something that you want not what you think is best or what you think we would want." Sunstreaker added when Ichigo scowled at them.

The orange dragon shook his whole body new scales shining from the sun hitting them. "No, I thought long and hard, and then having it shoved in my face, about it. it's something that I want."

His voice didn't waver as he nearly shouted. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood frozen staring at the orange dragon. Ichigo waited in silence then he started fidget when the silence stretches. He was beginning to feel like he just said the dumbest thing and was trying to think up something to fix the situation.

When the brothers saw how distress Ichigo was starting to get from their prolong silence did they jump into action. Sideswipe cooed nuzzling Ichigo's neck behind his ears. Sunstreaker was the first to speak.

"Sorry about that Ichigo you just surprised us is all." The golden dragon said. He came up to stand in front of Ichigo. "You have a habit of doing that and it takes us, well more of Sideswipe then me, to catch up."

"HEY!" the red dragon yelled.

With practice ease Sunstreaker ignored him focusing on Ichigo watching his reactions. Those large brown orbs darted between the golden dragon to Sideswipe. It amazed Sunstreaker's more artistic side when watching those orbs shift between calm brown to old gold. It was something that he been itching to paint but had not enough time to even sit still to do it.

"Sooo when do…."

Sunstreaker laughs quietly. "We'll have to discuss with Ratchet first and then decide where. We can do it here, but such acts are considered intimate after all."

Sideswipe gave him a wink. "In a hurry there Ichi?" he snickers. "I had no idea that you could be so bold."

"Th-that's not…. shut up!" Ichigo could feel the blush creeping all over his body.

"Shut up Sides. Its not what your thinking Ichigo. Ratchet has some special herbs that would make sure that we go no further then marking you. And on the off chance that we do he would give you something to keep you from conceiving." Sunstreaker said after smacking his brother. "If you want more reassurance we can have Prowl and Jazz stand guard to keep us from going further."

"Huh? Hows Prowl and Jazz going to do that?"

"Since we're already mated we wouldn't be affected as another who's not." Prowls sleepy voice drifted over to them.

The trio turn to see the crystal dragon still curled around his mate but both eyes were open and clear. Showing that whatever had affected him earlier was over and he was back to his normal self.

"Normally it would be Ironhide guarding you since he would have no trouble pulling the twins off you. However, he is needed elsewhere now and as soon as you three are done Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will join him."

"this is about that dragon that attacked us, right?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes. The pupils almost non-existent as they thinned.

Prowl nodded. "Yes, and even more troubling it seems he has brought in others to distract us."

"Mirage was able ta get close enough to see and listen. Not only are you being targeted Ichigo, but he has Megsy going after Prowler and Smoky and Blue." Jazz snarled.

"Optimus has already left for the Clan Dens to prepare for an assault. My brothers have been alerted and are being kept close to the dens where the defense will be strong." Prowl said while soothing his angered mate. "I will be joining them soon, but you Ichigo-

"I won't be left here while everyone is fighting!" Ichigo shouted. "I-I not more important then you of Blue and Smokescreen."

"Ichigo." the twins hissed in warning. Both knowing Prowls temper better than others.

However, much to their surprise Prowl did not snapped back nor said anything to counter Ichigo like he would normally do. Instead he only sighed and nodded.

"Very well, but you will be staying in the back and you will follow the orders given to you. No running off alone." Those deep blue eyes glared at the orange youngling. "The moment you disobey I will be forced to lock you away until your punishment can be dealt with."

Ichigo didn't back down from the glare. He stood toe to toe with the larger dragon scowling back but he did nod in understanding.

"Well since your all done with that its my turn now." Ratchet stomp over to the group glaring at everyone. "Everyone not orange and stupid get lost." He snaps. "That means you two as well." he said towards the twins. "I'll call you when we're done."

Once they were alone did Ratchet round on the orange dragon. "Alright, first off I want to make sure that you are doing this of your own free will." His eye ridge rose. "Well, are you?"

Ichigo blush returned though his voice didn't waver. "Yes."

The healer dragon nodded. "Good, now I'll explain what my part in this is. The herbs I'll be giving you suppress your heat. Because even if you're still a bit young to enter your first heat being mark by the twin may kick start and we don't want that yet. They also act what you humans call like a birth control. Your body is still too young to handle carrying and I don't feel like dealing with the complications that come with younglings having eggs."

"I remember that you already explain the majority of this already Ratchet." Ichigo muttered.

"Ah so I have. Alright then, I'll skip over to the part of what to expect. The best place would be here, so I'll leave, and then the twins will come in. Now since you will be the submissive their more alpha traits will start surfacing. Expect them be a bit aggressive around each other and they may fight but while you may see some blood they won't kill each other. They'll just be making a pecking order."

"You mean they'll be fighting about who gets to bit me first!"

Ratchet grinned. "Yes, and it isn't just a simple bit to the neck. The reason why something like being mark could jump start your first heat is because they'll be mounting you as well." he snickers at the very fiery red youngling. "Why do you think we only let our mates marks us when where in heat or ready to mate. This is when they would normally mate with you."

He smacked Ichigo with his wing. "don't worry since this is an unusual situation should the twins get a little over zealous Prowl and Jazz will be here to yank them off and I'll be around to make sure none of you got yourselves injured." At Ichigo's confused look he smile. "Nothing says that you can't fight back. Most like it when their mates act feisty. Just be careful not to get them too riled up."

Ichigo nodded though Ratchet almost pitied him. The wasn't going to be easy on him nor Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He left Ichigo to mentally prepare himself while he went and mixed the herbs. What he didn't tell the youngling was that the mixture also had a slight side effect. It had a sedative effect on the one taking it. Not enough to knock them out but made them really relaxed.

It was why Ratchet hated using it in this situation when he would only use it on a first-time carrier needing help passing their first clutch. Or a dragon having an abnormally rough time during their heat. Luckily, Ichigo would still have his wits about him unless he had a reaction then things would get messy.

With the mixture finish Ratchet handed over to the youngling who cringed face twisted up in disgust.

"Yeah yeah I know. horrible isn't it." Ichigo gave him a pleading look. Ratchet stood frim and scowled down at him. "Either take it or I'll force down myself."

After a few minutes Ichigo finally relents and as fast as he can chug the foul-smelling concoction. As he coughs, and sputters Ratchet slips away and in his place two bodies of red and gold slink in his place. Ichigo comes out of his little miserable state at the sound of growling. Golden brown orbs watch as the two were staring down at each other with Sideswipe acting the more aggressive of the two.

As the effects of the mixture started to kick in the twins were at each other's throats. He was swaying on his feet as he watches Sideswipe dominate his brother. It was surprising considering the red dragon was the more laid back of the two.

Sideswipe was using his larger body to push Sunstreaker down. He flashed his fangs before darting in under Sunstreakers guard and clamping down on his vulnerable wing joint. The golden dragon roared in pain and anger as he tried to twist around returning the pain his twin gave him. Sideswipe however wasn't allowing his twin any leverage. He brought up one of front claws and slammed it down on his brother s back putting all his weight in it.

No matter what Sunstreaker did, he couldn't get from under his brother. With great reluctance he stilled in submission. Sideswipe gave a harsh tug on his wing making sure that he knew just who was in charge now. Once that was done did the red dragon get off and while the golden dragon was licking his wounds Sideswipe stalked over to where Ichigo stood swaying. The orange dragon felt more drunk then he had ever felt in his whole life. But he still had enough wits about him to glare at the strutting Sideswipe. He growls the scales along his neck and spine rose his ears laid flat as he showed off his own impressive fangs.

It did not deter the much larger dragon. Sideswipe didn't give Ichigo time to move as he launched himself at the smaller dragon. Ichigo knew that if he stayed put then Sideswipe would pin him to the ground. He dove forward right under the flying dragon. It gained him some time as Sideswipe had to turn his big body around to catch Ichigos smaller more agile one.

Ichigo growled and hissed. His chest rumbles with each sound. Sideswipe only grins and Ichigo almost hesitated when the red dragon reached out. The orange dragon dodges left keeping just out of the red dragons reach. But Sideswipe only grins and a deep rumble builds up from his chest. Off to the side Sunstreaker watched impatiently as Sideswipe played with Ichigo. He hissed at his brother who roared right back.

Ichigo took the distraction and leap on top of Sideswipe biting at the horns there. Sideswipe gave a shake before smirking at his twin who rolled his eyes. Before Ichigo could see what the red dragon had plan he was hanging on for dear life as Sideswipe had jump then flip them over with Ichigo on the bottom. When he thought that he could get away Sideswipe was on him again but this time Ichigo couldn't break loose.

Sideswipe was pressing down on him keeping him from wiggling out. Two giant feet pinned his while the bulk pressed into his back. Ichigo could feel the rumbling chuckle the Sideswipe gave as he bent his neck and nuzzled the back of his head.

"Now now Ichi, enough of that." he rumbles. He chuckles again at the hissing and growling Ichigo throws at him. "Aww your so cute Poppy."

Ichigo hissed then whines when Sideswipe started nipping his neck. A pleased rumble from deep in the red dragon' chest made Ichigo shivered. He wiggles and squirms as the vibrations make his own vibrate back. Nearly an hour after they started Ichigo slumps in submission and Sideswipe gives another pleased sound.

Still pressing down on Ichigo making sure that he couldn't get away, Sideswipe gave him more playful nips. Then when Ichigo relaxed some more he found a spot near his neck and shoulder and bit down hard. Ichigo yowled in pain as Sideswipe drew blood making sure the mark was deep and would leave a scar. When he was sure that the mark was good, and deep did he let go. He gave his unhappy mate and apologetic lick before staring at Sunstreaker.

The golden dragon slowly made his way over to Sideswipe and Ichigo. being careful not to look like a rival. Without moving off the smaller dragon Sideswipe angle his neck and head out of his brother's way. Ichigo tried his best to get away once seeing the other dragon approach them. With the coordination only, they possess Sideswipe of off of Ichigo but was soon replaced with Sunstreaker. Still in pain from the earlier bite Ichigo struggles weren't as strong as before.

The golden dragon gave a coo before biting Ichigo on his shoulder blade. Just like before Ichigo cried out in pain as the mark was made. Then it was over, or so Ichigo thought. As the drug from earlier started to wear off and Ichigo lost some of that drunken feeling he noticed that the twins weren't leaving his personal space. In fact, they had switched places again with Sideswipe back on top of him and he felt something…poking…him.

' _oh shit.'_ His struggles anew but it only seems to arouse his mates more.

He felt his tail being nudged aside which only makes him panic even more. Its not like he didn't trust the twins or that he didn't want to be with them. its just that he wanted it to be when all three were more aware. So, only feeling a little bad for what he was about to do Ichigo gave out a distress call that Bluestreak showed him.

He felt confusion from the twins who tried to comfort him, and he did feel bad about it. but that was short lived as a black and white blur slammed into Sideswipe and another smaller blur slammed into Sunstreaker. Ratchet was instantly by his side checking him over. Behind him, Ichigo could hear the four dragons fight and he was close to charging in there breaking them apart. The tilting of the world however had him back on the ground.

"Tch, those two. They nicked a vein." Ratchet mutters. "You lost a good bit of blood kid, tis why your having dizzy spells. Just sit tight till their done."

Ichigo drew in a deep breath of air and nodded. He would only end up hurt even more and cause more problems then not. Though to be honest it watching the fight did give him a nice view of his mate's bodies. Naughty thoughts entered his head only to be chased away via smack to the head thanks to Ratchet.

"None of that brat. After this whole situation is dealt with then you three can go make eggies. Primus help us all." The healer dragon says.

Ichigo muttered something unkind and it earned him another hit to head.

"Bratling."

Ichigo huffed. Laying back down front legs crossed he waited for Prowl and Jazz and the twins to finish. Soon the twins backed down to the older dragons thought they both hissed at them. Prowl acted like he didn't care and Jazz only grinned. Ratchet had removed himself and was waiting further back in the trail.

Sunstreaker came and laid next to Ichigo resting his head over the healing marks. Sideswipe sat down in front of them scowling at Prowl and Jazz. The latter chuckle before nudging his own mate. Still with an air of dominance the two walked out of the spring clearing. It was a few minutes before Sideswipe was calm enough to lay the rest of the way down facing both his brother and Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo." he says quietly. "I lost my head."

"Yeah ditto."

Ichigo sighs but grins back at the two. "I know I feel bad about calling for help like that."

"No no Poppy don't. with me and Sunny gaining up on you like that you wouldn't have been able to get loose. The last thing we want is for you to fear us or or."

"We feel better knowing that you did what you could to stop us. we already knew that you wouldn't be ready for that type of activity yet." Sunstreaker finished.

"Alright." Ichigo wasn't going to argue with them. He was though going to make it up to them later. "Do we have time for a nap? I'm a little tired."

The twins chuckle. "I'm sure that we can afford you a small nap." Sideswipe teased.

Sunstreaker curled around the smaller orange dragon just as his eyes closed. Sideswipe curled around them both and signaled that everyone was fine. In the shadows, Prowl nodded and moved out of sight though not far to where he couldn't keep an eye on the trio. The red dragon rolled his eyes at the crystal.

"He's such a mother hen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
